Gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza (Arco DC)
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un virus cambió la faz de la Tierra para siempre. Ahora todos viven aislados tratando de sobrevivir mientras los conflictos entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas los separan por heridas viejas, rivales nuevos o encuentros que lo cambiarán todo, ignorando al verdadero enemigo detrás de aquel apocalipsis.
1. Tres Cosas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Tres cosas.**

* * *

La primera, la Peste del Agua que exterminó tres cuartos de la humanidad, el primer cuarto en los primeros días de contacto, los otros dos conforme los infectados sobrevivientes iban muriendo.

La segunda, el nuevo orden, porque casi se extinguieron los Omegas, así que los abundantes Alfas ayudados por los siempre serviciales Betas cazaron a todos los Omegas restantes.

La tercera, Bruce Wayne odiando con toda su alma su condición de Omega, quizá tanto o más que a sus sentimientos por el Alto Consejero.

* * *

El miedo era un enemigo poderoso, desde tiempos antiguos los seres humanos siempre habían sido esclavos del miedo, en particular el que proviene de aquello que no pueden controlar. Primero fueron a los elementos, luego a los fenómenos naturales, las nuevas energías… luego la Peste del Agua. Con un mundo que sufrió el descongelamiento de sus polos por contaminación, el porcentaje de agua en la Tierra se elevó, rodeando a los sobrevivientes del contagio y obligándolos a refugiarse en donde pudieran. Aquellos que no habían logrado escapar de las ciudades, vieron a éstas convertirse en nidos donde la ley del más fuerte imperaba igual que cuando el ser humano todavía no conocía la civilización. Pareció que todos volvían a sus instintos básicos, siempre guiados por el miedo al agua. Las lluvias, las inundaciones y tsunamis fueron ahora los monstruos de los cuentos de niños que aprender para sobrevivir mientras se corría de un lado a otro de infectados, o peor que ellos, del Régimen.

Cuando los gobiernos cayeron al no poder soportar la crisis ni las emigraciones masivas, aquellas mentes astutas listas para aprovechar el momento salieron de las sombras para hacerse del poder, estableciendo un nuevo sistema de gobierno que diera orden al caos. El Régimen. Primero, hombres y mujeres que sabían cómo guiar a las aterrorizadas masas, luego, cuando los cambios en las castas obligaron a tomar medidas más extremas, cedieron su lugar al líder supremo, el Alto Consejero. Un Alfa como ningún otro, cruel como ningún otro. Bajo el discurso de paz y orden para sobrevivir a la Peste del Agua se escondía una dictadura que no admitía cuestionamientos. Era bastante malo que las personas nunca preguntaran nada y simplemente inclinaran sus cabezas al Alto Consejero sin preguntar cómo o por qué de pronto apareció imponiéndose de esa manera.

Bruce Wayne si lo sabía.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados en un disturbio, cuando trataban de escapar. Thomas, su padre, le había contado de tierras donde no existiera esa contaminación, el miedo a encontrar un infectado escondido bajo una alcantarilla o un soldado del Régimen. Debía ser, porque ese territorio que una vez fue Ciudad Gótica, era solamente parte de un continente, una extensión mayor de tierra que había sido separada por la elevación del agua. Debían existir otros sobrevivientes, y con suerte, ningún Régimen ahí. Querían una libertad que no encontraron, solamente un disparo que los dejó tumbados en un callejón con un pequeño Bruce llorando de miedo antes de que una mano tirara de él para salvarlo de los infectados que devoraban cuerpos indefensos que aparecieron cuando la lluvia lo hizo en medio de relámpagos.

Esa lección no la olvidaría como tampoco lo que el miedo puede conseguir en una mente que no está entrenada para enfrentarlo. Bruce había sido rescatado por Alfred Pennyworth, un Beta cordial, educado y con un humor particular en un mundo donde lo común era ser agresivo e indiferente. Igual que su padre, Alfred sabía de las cosas que existieron antes de la Peste del Agua, conocía el idioma antiguo, la historia perdida que más tarde fue borrada de manera misteriosa. Con su ayuda, se hizo el cazador que ahora era, treinta años más tarde, sabueso y luchador adiestrado en cuanta técnica pudiera encontrar y aprender. Quería la verdad, y la justicia, por ello lentamente había comenzado su propia lucha que no tenía más destino que enfrentarse al Régimen, creando a Los Insurgentes, rebeldes del sistema que buscaban la liberación de Ciudad Gótica-Metrópolis.

Para ser un Omega, aquello no estaba bastante mal, considerando que lentamente con el paso de los años su casta fue disminuyendo en número sin razón lógica aparente. Para el agua todos eran igual, soldados, Insurgentes, ciudadanos… el virus no tenía preferencia por alguna casta. Su mejor sospecha tenía que ver con el Régimen al descubrir que siempre se habían visto esos transportes blindados antes de que Omegas desaparecieran de cierto sector en la nueva urbe creada cuando apareció el Alto Consejero. Antes de ello, Ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis no estaban unidas, las inundaciones terminaron por empujar las viviendas hasta fundir ambas ciudades en una sola, Nueva Metrópolis, un enjambre de pasadizos, corredores llenos de gente hambrienta, soldados e infectados en su nivel bajo. Arriba, en los altos rascacielos, se encontraba la Élite.

Los Wayne debían ser parte de esa Élite, sin embargo, esos Alfas que el Alto Consejero envió tras el líder de la Insurgencia dieron con su verdadera identidad, revelándola al público de humor tan volátil y moldeable por su fobia al agua. Bruce tuvo que huir de su hogar que terminó igualmente inundado, perdido entre arbustos salvajes y la vigilancia del Régimen que hizo uso de sus bienes como lo hacía con todos aquellos que aún guardaban cosas de valor. ¿Libertad?, ni la palabra conocían. Esa peste de Alfa fue elevándose, obligándolo a mejorar los Supresores que salieron a escondidas, para salvar a los Omegas que iban extinguiéndose, escondiéndolos del fino olfato de los siempre agresivos, muchas veces crueles Alfas. Por esa fuga y la búsqueda de una buena fórmula, es que Bruce terminó de manera accidental con una Manada que jamás pidió.

La culpa, sin duda, era de Alfred y su manía de hacerlo sentir mal, había escuchado de un ataque de infectados que terminó en una masacre cuando los soldados simplemente abrieron fuego sin distinguir entre enfermos y ciudadanos. Al llegar a la escena, encontró a un pequeño niño, Richard Grayson, llorando entre los cuerpos de su familia acribillada. No pudo dejarlo ahí, menos cuando la lluvia estaba por caer y Alfred insistió en que sería bueno tener más compañía. Bruce no era un típico Omega, no iba a caer en esas trampas hasta que Alfred los abrigó al cachorro y a él juntos en un día de intensa lluvia. Richard -o Dick- se quedó con ellos, como un cachorro adoptado que sabía sacarlo de quicio con sus bromas y sentido del humor. Luego encontraron a Jason Todd, Bruce no supo si era una suerte o una maldición porque sería el más rebelde de todos, un cachorro que había aprendido a sobrevivir en la calle. Por último, encontraron a Timothy Drake. Tim. La serenidad para tanto escándalo en el refugio.

Cuando Dick tuvo edad para acompañarle en las cacerías como le llamaban, mostró sus buenas habilidades circenses que siempre iban a caracterizarle. Juntos se toparon con ese maníaco que Bruce ya había detectado e incluso enfrentado de manera indirecta, al que llamaban Guasón. Un hombre de rostro deformado que los chismes de la gente decían que era por haber estado en contacto con el agua. Era un Alfa sin cordura que amaba lastimar y destruir cosas por sobre cualquier soborno o amenaza que se le hiciera. Sospechaba que él era parte de la red que secuestraba Omegas, entregándolos al Régimen a cambio de dejarlo libre para aterrorizar a los ya histéricos ciudadanos, un brazo de control que mantenía a la Élite en su poder. El Guasón había puesto en peligro a Dick cuando uno de sus Supresores falló y casi estuvo a punto de localizarlo. Desde entonces los métodos de Bruce fueron estrictamente metódicos con él y consigo mismo. El olfato de aquel demente era demasiado bueno como su maquiavélica mente.

" _Um… ¿qué escondes con ese cachorrito, Batsy? Huele tan bien."_

Batman, el Hombre Murciélago, así le habían apodado entre los Insurgentes por su traje oscuro que le permitía andar incluso bajo la lluvia y que usaba más que ropas normales. Decían que parecía uno de esos murciélagos que contagiaban el virus al vivir en zonas húmedas, igual que los perros callejeros y otros animales sobrevivientes al hambre o a los infectados. Lo cierto que eso le dio la idea para buscar un refugio en la zona de cuevas profundas de la antigua Ciudad Gótica, lejos de ojos indiscretos, sabuesos Alfa o drones vigilantes del Régimen, protegidos curiosamente o debido al destino bromista por una enorme bandada de murciélagos intactos del virus que fueron celosos guardianes que alejaban curiosos. Habían pasado muchos años sin incidentes ahí abajo, todos esos cachorros huérfanos crecieron seguros, lo suficientemente sanos para seguirle los pasos y continuar la búsqueda de esas tierras perdidas, una oportunidad para salir de esa Nueva Metrópolis siempre nublada, lluviosa, decadente y con el ambiente lleno de muerte.

 _Mensaje recibido, un gusto verte de nuevo._

Leyó la respuesta a su mensaje, guardando su comunicador con su mirada sobre un callejón donde unos perros peleaban con infectados por el cadáver de una mujer. Dejó esa escena para ir hacia la zona de la vieja Metrópolis donde se alzaban los más altos rascacielos, burlando los puestos de seguridad al saltar o escalar a los niveles más altos. Tenía una ruta memorizada, esa puerta oculta de metal que lo conducía a un elevador que se disparaba en silencio hacia el territorio de Alexander Luthor, un Alfa de lo más peculiar. Era inteligente como ambicioso, su lealtad a sí mismo el arma más peligrosa. Gran amigo del Alto Consejero también patrocinaba en secreto a La Insurgencia. Como la mente ávida de hacer negocios en todo momento, veía en el Régimen la pérdida de oportunidades para seguir haciéndose de poder o riquezas. Un aliado molesto pero indispensable.

—Buenas noches, Bruce —sonrió el Alfa al recibirle del otro lado del elevador cuando éste se detuvo en su piso exclusivo.

Sabía su nombre como todos ahí, buscándole una noche de sus rondas para exponerle su intención de apoyarlo con los recursos que le habían faltado. Lex tenía un laboratorio que apoyaba las labores insurgentes, pero Bruce lo usaba más para otra razón.

—Tengo lo que pedías.

—Yo también —asintió Lex, mirándole una vez que pasó por el área de esterilización— Debo expresar mi enorme admiración a tu causa paterna, Bruce. Mira que ofrecerte como conejillo de indias para que Dick no corra peligro alguno… bueno. ¿Cómo están los demás cachorros?

—Vine por el paquete no a charlar.

—Por favor, Bruce, es una noche linda. Hay cosas que discutir, además, sabes que debo revisar que me hayas traído buena información.

Wayne le dedicó una mirada antes de lanzar a la enorme mesa circular un chip que se deslizó hasta la mano de aquel hombre calvo de sonrisa tranquila, con sus ropas suaves que solamente la Élite podía costearse.

—Dime que es lo que creo que es.

—Revísalo.

Luthor sonrió al levantar el chip, presionando un botón en la mesa que abrió una entrada de lectura donde lo insertó. Varias pantallas holográficas aparecieron sobre la mesa con datos de análisis, algunas imágenes y videos.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti. Metahumanos dentro del Régimen. No eran un simple chisme.

—Dijiste que habían liberado una cápsula genética, eso solo fue el sobrante de la investigación sobre los Metahumanos.

—Personas capaces de resistir el virus —Lex rió, leyendo la información— superdotadas al mismo tiempo por la mejora de su ADN. Si como dices, la cápsula solo es la migaja restante del experimento, entonces ahora sabemos por qué ciertas personas son más… fuertes que otras. Pero claro, es cosa que ya sabías con tus amigos.

—Hay que neutralizar los Metahumanos del Régimen.

—Calma, Bruce.

—El paquete.

El Alfa rodó sus ojos con una risa quieta, girándose sobre sus talones para ir a una pared que empujó suavemente, mostrando un compartimento secreto, extrayendo de ahí un pequeño maletín que entregó a Bruce, palmeando su dura tapa con el símbolo de _LexCorp_ impreso. Bruce lo abrió, examinando el contenido, una docena de gruesas ampolletas con un líquido azulado.

—Los mejores Supresores, pueden hacerlos pasar por Betas con una duración aproximada de medio año, toda una maravilla frente a los insulsos inhibidores de días. Bueno, tú ya lo has…

—Me voy.

—Bruce, espera —Lex le cortó el paso, alzando sus manos en alto— Hay algo que debes saber también.

—¿Es relevante para la causa?

—Sé la razón de los Omegas en descenso.

—Los masacran.

—Sí y no, ¿puedes al menos sentarte a escuchar?

Los ojos azules de Bruce endurecieron, mirándole unos segundos antes de sentarse junto a esa enorme mesa. Lex sonrió, sacudiendo apenas su cabeza antes de irse a servir una bebida espumosa y amarillenta en una copa larga, tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa. Dio un par de sorbos a su bebida antes de hablar, sin que el Omega moviera un solo músculo.

—Sabes que recientemente soy buen amigo, confidente del Alto Consejero.

—Sí.

—Aunque no conozco todas sus actividades, me gano su confianza para acceder a ellas.

—…

—¿Sabes del Celo de un Alfa, Bruce?

—Breve, poderoso, fatal.

—Excelente manera de describirlo. También sabes que el Alto Consejero es un Alfa. Un Súper Alfa.

—Ve al grano, Luthor.

—Hay algo en él, estoy tratando de averiguarlo. Pero desde hace unos años sus Celos han sido cada vez… ¿cómo decirlo?

—Como es.

Lex rió, bebiendo otro poco. —Demandantes, es la palabra que estaba buscando. Tan demandantes que necesita muchos Omegas para complacerse. Betas también, pero hay mejor efecto con los primeros.

—¿Y luego los extermina para que no resulten preñados?

—No, Bruce, es lo que trato de decirte. Mueren luego de estar con el Alto Consejero.

—¿Qué? —Bruce frunció su ceño— ¿Los asesina?

—Pude al fin estar en el último que tuvo y… —Luthor se llevó una mano al pecho— Incluso un Alfa como yo se siente intimidado ante semejante despliegue de dominio. Pero te doy mi palabra de que el Alto Consejero deja vivos a sus placebos, como les llama, están… sí bastante adoloridos o traumatizados no sabría diferenciar, pero vivos. Es que luego amanecen muertos y eso también me consta que no es por alguna mano extra asesinándolos. Simplemente… mueren.

—¿Has tomado muestras?

—Todavía no.

—Debes hacerlo, quizá están probando algo en ellos y ese Alto Consejero.

—La cuestión es que se me dijo que el líder del Régimen tiene Celos cada vez más frecuentes porque ha alcanzado su cenit y su gen Alfa está buscando dejar descendencia. Ramilletes de diferentes Omegas han sido ofrecidos como tributo por la Élite, ninguno ha sobrevivido. Ninguno.

—¿Si no puede preñar a nadie, morirá?

—La agresión se eleva, pero no encontraremos ese final tan ensoñador, Bruce —Lex se inclinó sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado su copa— Verás, todo este comportamiento tan instintivo proviene de su desesperación también producto de la pérdida de su pareja y su cachorro no nacido. El Alto Consejero tuvo una pareja como lo escuchas, pero ella murió con el bebé en su vientre.

Bruce frunció su ceño bajo su máscara, apretando un puño. Una situación muy común en la ciudad con la peste, que había atestiguado varias veces y, sin embargo, le seguía recordando una memoria que llevaba consigo salpicada de culpa. Escuchando a Luthor tuvo la sensación de que era una mala broma del destino que siempre se topara con esa desgracia en particular.

—Los hijos y las parejas no se pueden sustituir.

—No me lo digas a mí. Ese vacío dejado por el rompimiento de un vínculo inició más adelante esos Celos que fueron escalando en fuerza. A la par que ascendió al poder.

Bruce le miró fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras daba sentido a las palabras del Alfa, mismo que asintió al notar su expresión.

—Esas dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Te dije que me ganaría su confianza para obtener sus secretos.

—Un Alfa cegado por el dolor azotando una metrópoli que necesita sobrevivir.

—Entre otras cosas. Sé que no me consideras tu amigo, pero me importas Bruce —la mirada de Luthor fue serena y decidida— Comienza a considerar la opción que una vez te ofrecí. Estarías a salvo, podrías continuar con el movimiento y, sobre todo, tendrías a tus hijos lejos de la crueldad del Alto Consejero. Puedes esconderte tras los Supresores, tras ese carácter tuyo tan gentil y social, pero sigues siendo un Omega, eres la némesis del Régimen. Tarde o temprano vas a toparte frente a frente con el Súper Alfa y todo estará perdido.

No hubo respuesta de Wayne más que levantarse con un giro, llevándose consigo el maletín. Lex negó, terminando su copa de golpe antes de ver por el largo ventanal de su piso a la decadente ciudad tan lejos de la Élite. Bruce se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se abría paso entre ladrones y parejas teniendo sexo casual. Vender bebés potencialmente Omegas era un negocio del mercado negro. Pasó a un callejón, ocultándose tras un contenedor para abrirse paso en una alcantarilla que lo llevó a las orillas de la ciudad, la zona de las cuevas, guiado más por la costumbre que la vista, bajando y subiendo, entrando por recovecos secretos hasta terminar en lo que bien podría llamar hogar. Una vez que pasó la zona de desinfección, dejó su traje para abrir las compuertas del refugio, siendo recibido por un tranquilo Alfred que le ofreció una gruesa toalla.

—Su baño está listo, Amo Bruce.

—Preferiría ver a los chicos.

—Yo sugeriría primero el baño. Los pensamientos del trabajo deben desinfectarse también… ahora que está toda la familia reunida.

Bruce levantó su vista al escuchar eso, prestando atención a las lejanas y huecas risas de la sala.

—Jason…

—Por favor, Amo Bruce. El baño mientras termino de preparar la mesa.

El Omega asintió, serio, caminando hacia su propia recámara. Jason se había marchado años atrás cuando las actividades de los Insurgentes le parecieron muy poca cosa, decidiendo unirse a esa pandilla de forasteros que igual rompían la ley como peleaban contra el Régimen. Algo que ponía en aprietos a Bruce la mayoría de las veces, sin decirle nada porque la razón de ese abandono tenía un episodio que su hijo no le perdonaba. Se dio un baño rápido, mirándose al pequeño y viejo espejo, las cicatrices de su cuerpo por las peleas de tantos años. No lo habría dicho frente a Lex Luthor, pero tenía razón en que no estaba haciéndose joven y un Súper Alfa tarde o temprano sería su sentencia de muerte. Si bien su vida no era tan importante, la de todos sus muchachos sí, aún el inestable Jason. Pensar en Dick siendo cazado y muerto lo estaba haciendo reconsiderar aquella opción que lo convertiría en el esclavo de Luthor. Era eso o morir junto con sus hijos.

—¿Amo Bruce? La cena está servida —tocó Alfred del otro lado de la puerta.

—Enseguida voy.

Tomó el maletín que abrió, mirando una de las ampolletas. Buscó en la pequeña gaveta de una esquina la pistola donde introdujo la gaveta, mirando el calendario junto al espejo. Aún faltaban dos semanas para que su antiguo Supresor caducara, más era su costumbre siempre asegurarse de la efectividad de la vacuna antes de dársela a Dick. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, inyectándose con un siseo suave de la pistola, tomando aire al dejar todo en su lugar, caminando en pijama hacia la habitación estrecha que era el comedor. Alfred siempre lo impresionaba con la manera en cómo lograba que un lugar tan lúgubre y lejano a una casa real se viera tan hogareño. Jason estaba del otro lado de la cabecera donde él se sentaba, a la derecha de su asiento estaba Dick, a la izquierda Tim. Los tres giraron su rostro al verle, el del más pequeño iluminándose.

—Padre.

—Jason, buenas noches. Dick, Tim.

—Adelante, Amo Bruce —invitó Alfred, señalando las bandejas con la comida— El joven Jason nos ha engalanado con pescado.

—¡Wow! —Tim olfateó, preparando sus cubiertos.

Bruce no dijo nada, sentándose para cenar con ellos. Dick le dio su reporte de sus rondas como acostumbraba a hacerlo, entre bromas o algunos comentarios sobre lo que había escuchado en las calles, esos rumores a los que había que prestar atención. Luego lo hizo Tim, aunque su narración fue breve pues aún estaba en entrenamiento y Wayne no le permitía misiones en solitario como a Dick, quien incluso le acompañaba en algunas de la Insurgencia.

—¿A mí no me preguntarás?

—Seguro, ¿qué nos cuentas de ti, Jason?

El otro nada dijo, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y distrayéndose cuando Alfred les ofreció un poco de postre para terminar. Tim se mordió un labio, mirando hacia Bruce y sus hermanos, jugando con su cuchara.

—Hey, enano, ¿qué pasa? —le animó Dick.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contar, Tim? —preguntó Bruce con calma.

—Bueno… sí.

—Adelante.

—Hoy hice un nuevo amigo.

—¿Otro libro? —bromeó Dick.

—No… es real —murmuró Tim— Estaba perdido, no reconocía nada y me pidió que lo ayudara a volver a su casa.

—¿Dónde estaba su casa? —Bruce se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Pues… no lo sé. Dijo que su casa estaba en lo alto, así que lo acerqué a los rascacielos de la Élite, pero me dijo que no, que su casa flotaba por encima de las nubes.

—¿Por encima de las nubes? —Jason bufó despectivo— ¿Qué era, un pájaro?

—Jason.

—Era un chico como yo, tonto. Quizá un poquito más grande y alto, era muy amable.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Bueno, padre… yo estaba buscando una manera que subiera a una de las gárgolas cuando desapareció. Lo busqué por todos lados, ya no estaba.

—¿Voló a su casita sobre las nubes que nadie puede atravesar sin terminar hecho carbón?

—Jason, te lo advierto.

—¿Pudo preguntarle su nombre, Joven Tim?

—Sí, Alfred. Me dijo que se llamaba Conner.

—Pues creo que podemos hacer un brindis con este dulce pastel que nos ha hecho Alfred en honor al misterioso Conner y su amabilidad —asintió Dick— Lo digo en serio.

—Gracias.

—Por Conner, entonces —se burló Jason, aunque se cuidó de que su tono no provocara a Bruce.

Dick era una Omega, Jason un Alfa y Tim un Beta. Extraña combinación con dos hijos que no le causaban decepciones como era el caso de Jason, siendo Tim quien más le tranquilizaba cuando el Alfa llegaba a exasperarle. Jason esperó a que todos acabaran para hablar con él a solas en un recoveco, lejos de los oídos siempre indiscretos de Dick o la curiosidad de Tim. Ya esperaba algo así, nunca se aparecía sin que tuviera algo que decirle. Bruce tomó aire, recordando la mirada de Alfred, no más peleas. Todos debían estar juntos, palabras que estaban costándole mucho llevar a cabo, Jason olía a sangre, muerte y otras cosas más que por su salud mental prefirió no ahondar en ello, cruzándose de brazos al quedarse ambos en silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—También estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Estás vivo, lo cual ya es un logro.

—Igual que tú. La Insurgencia no va a sobrevivir más tiempo, lo sabes.

—¿Es lo que querías decirme?

—No —Jason bufó, sacando de su chaqueta una minitarjeta que le tendió— Me hicieron llegar esto para ti.

—¿Quién?

—Lo ignoro, cuando llegamos al muelle uno de los chicos me lo dio, solo me dijo que alguien lo había llevado y que debía entregarse a Batman.

—La revisaré —Bruce le miró, apretando la tarjeta— Tú tampoco vivirás mucho, Jason. Ese grupo…

—Eres un Omega, no puedes entender. Buenas noches.

Wayne castañeó sus dientes, pero se contuvo de decir algo, aún con ese espantoso carácter de Alfa que Jason tenía, seguía extrañándolo. El muchacho se topó con Alfred quien no aceptó un no de parte de Jason para quedarse. Bruce los observó unos segundos y luego fue a lo que todos llamaban en parte mofa, la Baticueva, mirando las pantallas y leyendo las noticias que todos los miembros Insurgentes recolectaban día con día, aun pensando en la oferta de Lex Luthor. Alfred apareció minutos más tarde con una bandeja donde una taza de té humeaba apetitosa, observándole.

—Me pregunto qué clase de preocupación puede tener el Amo Bruce para no haber intentado dar unas nalgadas al Joven Jason. Algo definitivamente más preocupante.

—¿Un té para dormir?

—A veces el sueño trae las respuestas que ya no podemos encontrar en la vigilia.

Con un intento de sonrisa, Bruce negó, mirando los mapas, los planes, todo lo que involucraba a la Insurgencia, a su familia.

—No ha servido nada.

—¿Qué cosa, Amo Bruce?

—Todo lo que he hecho.

Alfred alzó sus cejas, dejando la bandeja frente al Omega de manera sugerente, acomodando sus ropas en sus llamadas maneras de mayordomo. Bruce jamás había terminado de entender exactamente que era un mayordomo porque Alfred hacía muchas cosas, como hablarle así.

—Un solo árbol puede sentirse intimidado ante la cantidad de hermanos suyos en el bosque, y pensar que por sí mismo no es importante. Sin embargo, para las aves que hacen su nido en sus ramas, significa esperanza.

—¿Soy un árbol? —quiso bromear Bruce, alcanzando la taza de té.

—Hay cambios que no pueden verse, amo Bruce. No podemos controlar a la Tierra, sus lluvias, sus inundaciones. No podemos controlar el miedo que invade a las personas. Pero sí podemos controlar lo que somos y hacemos. Usted ha hecho mucho, cuando llegue el momento, verá el fruto de tantos años de pelea sin descanso.

—Fracasé con Jason.

—¿Realmente lo hizo? Porque otros muchachos Alfas flotan muertos por alcantarillas y en los muelles. Red Hood es un nombre con respeto.

—No de la clase que me gustaría.

—Hay que aceptar las cosas por lo que son, no por lo que queramos que sean, Amo Bruce. Ahora, beba ese té, vaya a su cama y duerma sus horas.

—¿Mañana todo estará bien? —Bruce le miró. Alfred sonrió.

—Mañana lo sabremos. Buenas noches, Amo Bruce.

—Buenas noches, Alfred. Y gracias por seguir conmigo.

—Siempre, amo.


	2. Trampas

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Trampas.**

* * *

" _Si busco en mis recuerdos los que me han dejado un sabor duradero, si hago balance de las horas que han valido la pena, siempre me encuentro con aquellas que no me procuraron ninguna fortuna."_

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

* * *

Otro día más para Nueva Metrópolis, con sus edificios atiborrados de ciudadanos viviendo en míseros cuartos donde apenas si pueden moverse, llenos de letreros luminosos, las sirenas que siempre están sonando al anunciar tormentas. La lluvia de la noche había dejado una neblina que ascendía por las calles junto con el aroma de orines, cuerpos en descomposición, humo de cigarros hechos con desperdicios y el sopor de la resignación flotando en el ambiente. Pantallas gigantes anunciabas una lluvia ligera para mediodía, aunque siempre parecía de noche sobre la metrópolis. Bruce observaba desde una gárgola de una construcción abandonada la pelea de un numeroso grupo de personas peleando por la comida que un transporte del Régimen había llevado, dejando caer los costales y cajas en el sucio y húmedo suelo. Los perros fueron ahuyentados antes de la riña por una caja de grano pasado, de pronto alguien sacó un cuchillo, otro más y la pelea se tiñó de sangre hasta que los vencedores se hicieron de la comida, dejando heridos en la calle. Una escena que se repetía por toda Nueva Metrópolis, todos los días, a todas horas que los transportes llevaban las raciones al pueblo siempre hambriento, cansado, atemorizado.

—No sé quién es más salvaje, si los perros o esa gente.

—La desesperanza transforma al más noble en una bestia.

—Amaneciste muy filósofo.

—Vamos, tenemos que seguir.

Dick rodó sus ojos, jugando en el aire con sus bastones que cruzó en su espalda al dejarlas atoradas en su estuche, siguiendo los pasos de su padre por los techos encharcados, llenos de escombros y basura hacia la dirección que la tarjeta entregada por Jason le había indicado. Fueron a la zona roja, donde la prostitución era el negocio más prolífico, con todo tipo de mercancía a ofrecer para todos los gustos y perversiones. Al no haber alimento, el sexo era un buen consuelo. Perdiéndose entre los letreros, llegaron a la estrecha puerta de un edificio cayéndose a pedazos, tocando de la manera que habían indicado en la tarjeta. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido suave sin que nadie saliera a encontrarlos. Un largo y húmedo pasillo apareció ante ellos, terminando en unas escaleras que bajaban tres niveles hasta unas compuertas donde Batman insertó la tarjeta, permitiéndoles el paso al abrirse esos pesados metales.

—Los viejos acueductos —comentó Dick— Creí que solamente Barry los usaba.

—No es el único que los conoce.

—¿Quién…? Oh.

Metros delante de ellos estaba una figura encapuchada, un joven de piel oscura y una sonrisa amigable. La mitad izquierda de su rostro cubierta por metal, un ojo rojo brillando en esas penumbras del viejo acueducto.

—Has vuelto —saludó Batman.

—Lamento la tardanza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vengan conmigo. Dick, has crecido.

—Am, gracias.

Los tres caminaron en silencio por los laberintos del acueducto, bajando otro nivel. Dick ya sabía que de nada valían las preguntas porque Bruce jamás las respondía, lo mejor era esperar a ver qué tenían que mostrarles. Llegaron a un gran tubo de concreto adaptado como sala médica, tras las cortinas translúcidas estaba un hombre en camilla. Su guía les miró unos segundos antes de correr esas cortinas para mostrarles la identidad de aquel hombre en coma. Barba y cabellos rubios crecidos por la falta de corte, piel blanca algo pálida. Apenas respiraba, con un collarín, mano izquierda enyesada igual que la pierna de ese lado.

—Queen —susurró Bruce.

—Lo hallé en uno de esos hospitales de caridad del sur, con un nombre falso —el joven apretó una sonrisa, mirando al hombre— Está vivo.

—¿Quién…?

—Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, el amigo de un amigo escuchó de ese amigo que otro más le comentó que había un extraño que se parecía a Green Arrow en un hospital de enfermos terminales. Lo demás fue solo logística, unos cuantos hackeos, algo de intimidación sana… aquí está.

Batman se acercó, observando las vendas en su pecho y luego a los monitores, leyendo los signos vitales del arquero al que habían dado por desaparecido hace años.

—¿Tienes un buen diagnóstico?

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. No te mentiré, Batman, si conseguimos la fórmula de esas píldoras, lo tenemos de vuelta.

—La tendrás. Cuídalo mientras tanto.

—Como ordenes, Bat.

—Buen trabajo, Cyborg.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh?

—Como en los viejos tiempos. Vamos, Nightwing.

—¡Gracias por el tour! ¡Nos vemos!

—Cuida de ese necio.

Dick rió, alcanzando a Bruce camino de vuelta por los conductos.

—¡Está vivo! Bueno, algo maltrecho pero vivo. Creí que…

—Tenemos que ir a los laboratorios del Este.

—Oye, B, si Green Arrow puede despertar, ¿nos dirá quién le hizo eso?

—Concéntrate en el plan, entraremos a la zona de guerra del Guasón.

—Ya, ya.

—¿Te inyectaste?

—Sí, mamá.

Bruce gruñó, haciendo reír a Dick quien se adelantó, animado de ver dos viejos rostros de vuelta, girándose a su padre.

—Revisaré el perímetro. Te informaré. Ya sé, no necesitas hacer caras, le diré a Red Robin que se mantenga alejado.

—No te confíes.

—Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te veré luego, murciélago!

Entre otros tantos proyectos secretos que Lex Luthor le había comentado, estaban las píldoras que aparentemente, fortalecían a los soldados del Régimen. Medicina biogenética, uno de los derivados del proyecto principal, los Metahumanos. Buscando la supervivencia de la especie, el Régimen estaba experimentando con las personas, tratando de empujar un salto evolutivo en su ADN. Para Luthor era algo viejo que ya estaba en puertas mucho antes que la Peste del Agua viniera a poner todo de cabeza. Algo difícil de comprobar sin registros de esas investigaciones. Mientras que los Metahumanos pretendían ser seres humanos inmunes al virus del agua, con fuerza, sentidos, inteligencia y habilidades superiores, las píldoras eran al menos un exitoso logro que usaron primero en sus soldados. Menos cansancio, regeneración acelerada, resistencia al virus si bien no una total inmunidad, lo suficiente para las fuerzas que rondaban las calles de Nueva Metrópolis, asediando a los Insurgentes, sofocando motines o buscando sospechosos.

Oliver Queen necesitaba esas píldoras para despertar y aclarar uno de los mayores misterios dentro en los anales de la rebelión Insurgente. Como todos los aliados de Batman, primero habían peleado al encontrarse, charlando después bajo la lluvia y, por último, siendo parte de ellos. Increíble arquero, Green Arrow había sido un pilar del movimiento, hasta su abrupta desaparición. Todos lo dieron por muerto menos Bruce, quien siempre estuvo buscándole. Solo él y Cyborg fueron los únicos que con el paso del tiempo no se rindieron en la búsqueda de Oliver, así fuese para encontrar su cadáver. Las pesquisas del Omega habían rendido fruto, Víctor Stone había desaparecido para rastrear esos rumores sobre cada desconocido en cualquier hospital, morgue, prisión, manicomio… ahora traía de vuelta a Green Arrow. Todo ese tiempo Bruce no había podido quitarse de la mente la coincidencia de hechos entre la desaparición del arquero, una bomba y la ascensión del Alto Consejero.

— _Batman, ¿me escuchas?_

—Nightwing.

— _Los amorosos están de paseo._

—Entraremos. Prepara el cebo.

— _Afirmativo._

Los laboratorios clandestinos del Este pertenecían al Guasón, mismo que hacía un tiempo había interceptado un cargamento de píldoras, entre la trifulca éstas habían terminado consumidas por el fuego. Aparentemente. Pero Batman sabía por experiencia que, si algo tenía aquel hombre maníaco, era que siempre obtenía lo que conseguía cuando se trataba de robar secretos del Régimen. Con esa igualmente desquiciada joven que lo adoraba como si fuese un dios, habían provocado numerosos desastres que les habían constado tanto poder contener. Cazándolos en sus rutinas, ya tenía ubicada el ala y nivel donde estaban replicando la píldora, no se había decidido a infiltrarse por ser mucho el riesgo, pero un arquero requería ese medicamento pues un hospital de alto nivel estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Baile a punto de comenzar en tres… dos…

Una explosión movilizó a los drones centinelas del lugar, dejando solamente unos cuantos a los que Batman lanzó unos discos, robando su energía para inutilizarlos. Entró por uno de los accesos de los empleados, con una bomba de humo ayudándole a no ser visto por las cámaras grabando hasta el ala con puertas blindadas, mismas que desactivó, entrando al laboratorio. No le sorprendió ver que no solo estaban replicando la fórmula, estaban tratando de hacer variaciones. Tomando una de las muestras normales, dejó el resto al no saber su efecto, solamente grabando para posteriormente poder analizarlo en el refugio. Sus ojos captaron algo que jamás había visto, en una esquina. Era una placa que contenía dentro un microchip. Había llamado su atención porque el escudo tallado en el metal era un dibujo que le pareció haber visto antes.

— _B, los amorosos vuelven._

—Salgo enseguida.

Alcanzó aquella placa, corriendo aún oculto por el humo. Las sirenas comenzaron a dejarse escuchar por toda Nueva Metrópolis, una tormenta. Nightwing y él ya salían de la zona de los laboratorios para cuando el convoy del Guasón entró, alejándose rápidamente para perderse en los techos y callejones oscuros. Dick silbó por el éxito de la misión, girándose para ir a donde esos viejos acueductos, pero una mano de Bruce le detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ven conmigo.

—Am… Bat… me asustas. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dile a Tim que vuelva a la casa.

—Okay.

La mente de Bruce estaba haciendo un viaje desesperado al pasado. Ese escudo… ese escudo ya lo había visto antes. Mientras corrían por los techos y luego por las alcantarillas, huyendo de vez en cuando de infectados que aparecían, salieron a la zona olvidada de la metrópoli, donde los pantanos se habían adueñado del territorio. Con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos, ambos llegaron a la muralla láser que rodeaba lo que alguna vez fue la mansión Wayne. Dick parpadeó confundido, porque nunca en su vida junto a su padre adoptivo había visitado ese lugar, de hecho, era un tema tabú en la familia. Frunció su ceño, recibiendo las herramientas que Batman le tendió para ayudarlo a apagar el muro y entrar, haciendo una cara de asco bajo la máscara de protección al sentir sus pies entrar en el fango lodoso que apestaba a cadáveres pudriéndose. Un basurero más que otra cosa.

—B…

—Silencio.

Dick apretó sus labios, lanzando los pequeños drones que iluminaron el paso hacia las ruinas de la mansión Wayne, casi cubierta por enredaderas, raíces y musgo oscuro.

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Qué…? Okay.

Cuando su padre daba una orden con ese tono ya no había más que discutir, quedándose en lo que le pareció debió ser una sala o algo parecido. Todo estaba ya demasiado destruido para saber. Bruce siguió caminando, forzando a su mente a recordar sus carreras por aquellos pasillos. La mansión apareció en sus mejores tiempos, los muebles, objetos, el aroma del perfume de su madre que estaba persiguiéndole, jugando a las persecuciones. Un resbalón por la alfombra, una risa. Gateó hacia la habitación más próxima para que mamá no le encontrara. El estudio de papá. Gateó en silencio para ocultarse bajo una mesita mirando a papá guardar algo en un compartimento secreto de su escritorio. La luz de las lámparas del estudio iluminó aquel cuaderno rojo donde estaba estampado en negro un curioso escudo. Mamá le llamó, estaba cerca, pero se quedó agazapado bajo la mesita, viendo desaparecer ese cuaderno misterioso en la esquina oculta del escritorio.

Bruce se giró lentamente hacia el mueble casi hundido en un charco. Mamá le encontró, haciendo que papá se asombrara, pero riera casi enseguida, ayudándole a salir de la mesita porque se había quedado atorado. Quiso preguntarle del libro, olvidándolo a la mención de un paseo por los muelles. Iban a conocer a un capitán que tenía una nave de ésas que alcanzaba las tierras perdidas. Nunca más volvió a recordar el libro ni el escondite. Hasta esos momentos. La mano enguantada de Batman estrujó la madera enmohecida y húmeda, tirando hasta sacar esa esquina todavía cubierta por la vieja madera que arrancó, varias capas de protección y luego una de metal oxidado que pasaba como la continuación de la pata del mueble. Sacó unas pinzas, arrancando los tornillos. El metal se venció a su fuerza, rechinando al ser tirado al fango. Cubierto por una bolsa de tela suave, estaba el libro de pastas rojas. Su corazón latió aprisa, al sacarlo, dejando que se hundiera el mueble al extraer ese tesoro oculto. Ahí estaba en la pasta, el mismo escudo.

—¡BATMAN! ¡TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA!

Guardó la placa con el chip dentro de la bolsa de tela junto con el libro corriendo aprisa para alcanzar a Dick. Drones gigantes iluminaban la zona, el sonido de armas silbando con el aroma inconfundible de Alfas cazadores llegó a su olfato a través de la máscara. La lluvia seguía cayendo densa, fría. Tiró del brazo de su hijo para ir hacia una salida, encontrando a los primeros soldados. Ambos los derribaron al mismo tiempo, saltando sobre sus cuerpos para huir por los pantanos. ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Bruce solo pensó en algo. El Guasón. Se había marchado para tenderles una trampa y hacer que el Régimen le siguiera. Se detuvo de golpe, Dick casi cayendo al chocar con él, mirándole confundido por el cambio brusco de su actitud.

—Padre, ¿qué…? —una mano enguantada le azotó en el pecho una bolsa de tela— ¿Qué es esto?

—Vete, los distraeré. Que Alfred revise la fórmula y llévala a Cyborg, el resto que Alfred lo guarde eso en la bóveda. No salgan hasta que regrese.

—Pero…

—¡AHORA!

Bruce le miró partir, aquel camino era más difícil para drones y soldados. Puso unas trampas de pulso electromagnético, lo que se acercara no solo iba a recibir una descarga, también quedaría inconsciente por horas. Se giró, corriendo en dirección contraria, por donde habían entrado y pisando a propósito ramas para que aquellos idiotas le escucharan. Como una horda de perros salvajes, fueron tras él. Preparó su primera carga de explosivos que fue dejando clavados en los árboles cubiertos de musgo. Una secuencia de explosiones, maldiciones y drones despedazados fue su estela. Podrían haber probado la píldora, pero la estupidez era algo que no podía remediarse. Otros Alfas le salieron al paso. Saltó sobre el primero, rompiendo su cuello con sus piernas, usando su cuerpo como escudo para las balas cayendo sobre él igual que la lluvia. Un brazo que fracturar, un rostro que patear. Una docena de soldados le rodearon, lanzando un disco de navaja filosa que rasgó sus trajes, haciéndolos sangrar. Camino despejado.

Corrió hacia el campo más regular, escuchando las últimas explosiones detrás de él, los gritos de confusión y algo de terror por los heridos expuestos a la lluvia. Se detuvo al escuchar un siseo, mirando alrededor. La lluvia no dejaba ver mucho. Algo golpeó su costado, lanzando por los aires, chocando con unos troncos que se vencieron, hundiéndose apenas en un charco. Un relámpago iluminó la figura de una mujer con alas, sujetando un arma pesada en las manos. Le faltó aire para enfocar su vista, respirando agitado. Sacó una bomba que lanzó. _No te quedes quieto, ¡muévete!_ Corrió, alejándose de aquella misteriosa figura, jadeando cada vez más. Una costilla rota. Eso no era nada, podía correr. Debía correr. Los árboles a los que se dirigía terminaron hechos cenizas por un láser amarillo proveniente de una segunda figura que miró de reojo. Un hombre con un dispositivo en su guante. Un anillo. Lanzó la bomba, pero cerca de él, levantando un muro de lodo, musgo, tierra, raíces y escombros que fue atravesado por ese láser, golpeando su hombro izquierdo.

 _Levántate. No te rindas. Sigue peleando._

Unas paredes de energía amarilla le rodearon, la mujer de alas flotaba sobre él. Bruce rechinó sus dientes, pensando en un escape. Drones llegaron, haciendo una formación alrededor de la energía que le atrapó, formando un cubo de metal al desplegarse que lentamente se fue cerrando. Las dos figuras le observaron por el último resquicio de espacio entre las placas antes de que todo fuera oscuridad. Sin oxígeno. Un cuadrado estrecho que lo obligó a estar en cuclillas, percibiendo el claro movimiento de un vuelo. Estaban llevándoselo. Al menos Dick estaba a salvo, con la fórmula y el libro, Alfred podría cuidarlos. Revisó las paredes, sin encontrar un punto donde abrirlas. El oxígeno se terminó, comenzando a marearse, de por sí las heridas lo estaban haciendo. Golpeó una de las paredes, tosiendo, sintiendo que todo se movía, los sonidos más huecos.

Se recostó en el suelo. Respirar lento, ahorra el oxígeno. Los drones le dejaron caer sin miramientos en una celda que era la copia exacta de ellos. Paredes, techos, suelo de metal con lámparas iluminándole. No estaba solo. Bruce levantó su mirada al ver frente a él a un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos azules y cabellos castaño oscuro que le observaba fijamente. Conocía esas facciones. Ese rostro, otra memoria vieja que vino a su mente que no dio crédito porque encontró chocante lo que recordaba con lo que estaba olfateando. Un Alfa extremadamente fuerte. Demasiado. Mareaba su aroma dominante que le hizo gruñir. Llevaba un uniforme azul oscuro, en el pecho portaba un símbolo de tiras serpenteando que formaban una especie de S en color rojo. No era como lo recordaba, sus labios murmurando el nombre que su mente en automático le hizo pronunciar.

—Clark…

Antes de ser un feroz líder de la Insurgencia, cuando todavía un tipo de héroe casual de las calles hubo una inundación que atrapó todo un distrito, a punto de ahogar a todos sus habitantes. Nadie quería ayudar, él solo puso tablones, bloques de concreto y vigas de metal para crear un puente entre aquel distrito y el suyo. Todos querían pasar, desordenados, a punto de destruir el precario puente. Una voz los apaciguó, haciendo que obedecieran a Bruce para salir de ahí tranquilos, en orden. Había aparecido un joven Alfa de gentiles ojos azules que ofreció sus manos y hombros de apoyo al paso, sonriendo y animando a los aterrorizados habitantes que dieron las gracias a ambos. Bruce le miró entre desconcertado y admirado. Un Alfa gentil, noble, protector. Parecía como algo salido de algunos de los cuentos que aún existían perdidos por ahí. No eran muchas personas, todas salieron ilesas. Al terminar, Bruce se acercó para preguntarle por su nombre, recibiendo una mano que estrechó la suya.

"— _Kent. Clark Kent."_

Sonrisas de agradecimiento y esperanza hicieron que Bruce se quedara mirando aquel Alfa unos minutos más antes de marcharse. Fue cuando se decidió a ser más que un defensor de las calles, un cazador, porque si aún existían esa clase de personas con semejante nobleza como ese Alfa tan noble y de presencia tan clara, limpia; aquella metrópolis valía la pena defenderse. Con mucho, había sido el motor para convertirse más adelante en Batman y luego en el líder de la Insurgencia. El hombre que tenía enfrente era completamente opuesto a ese recuerdo. Agresivo, frío, mirándole con odio, sus puños apretándose hasta dejar blanco sus nudillos. Pero era aquel mismo Alfa de su recuerdo, porque al escuchar su nombre, frunció su ceño, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—¿Te conozco?

El oxígeno le trajo claridad a su mente, al fin entendiendo a qué se estaba enfrentando. Tanto poder… aquel Alfa era nada menos que el famoso Súper Alfa. El Alto Consejero. Líder del Régimen. Bruce se levantó, vacilando un poco por el dolor en su costado. Aquel Clark Kent que conociera no existía en la figura delante de él. Quizá lo que más le dolió sin saberlo era que no le reconociera… que nunca lo hubiera hecho desde que lo delató. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

—No sabes cuánto anhelaba verte frente a frente, Batman. ¿O debo decir Bruce Wayne? —Kent torció una sonrisa— Me has costado muchísimo.

—Te costaré aún más.

—Veamos de qué está hecho el líder de los Insurgentes.

Veloz, directo, los golpes no buscaban jugar, buscaron romperle los huesos. Esquivó uno que otro, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo para asestar los propios en ese rostro de sonrisa despectiva. Si era inmune al virus, no le afectaría de momento que lo tocara con sus guantes empapados de agua, tampoco sus botas lodosas que tuvo el placer de estampar contra su cara en una patada certera, antes de ser azotado contra la pared. Su máscara cayó, revelando la mitad inferior de su rostro. El hombro le molestó, pero calló a su mente, apoyándose en la pared para levantarse. Kent se sobó el mentón, limpiándose el lodo con un gesto de asco. De pronto, se quedó quieto, observándole de arriba abajo mientras Bruce jadeaba recuperando aire para el siguiente embate. Ya no esperó que le reconociera, había sido un fugaz momento y con esa mente delirando como le había contado Lex Luthor, sus recuerdos debían estar nublados. El Omega se quedó muy quieto al notar el gesto de su oponente, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Estaba olfateándole. _Imposible._

La pelea tuvo otro tinte, Bruce golpeando para vencerle, Kent intentando algo que no le quedó claro, rugiendo al recibir sus puñetazos. El resto de su máscara salió volando, despeinándole. Tenía un hilito de sangre corriendo por una sien. Wayne le dio un buen golpe en su nariz con su cabeza, liberándose de su agarre, alejándose. Aire, necesitaba respirar otro poco mientras cambiaba de estrategia. Aquel Alfa era extremadamente fuerte y no tenía armas ya. Todas las había usado. Salvo sus cuchillos que fue sacando discretamente en tanto Kent maldijo, tocando su nariz, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Lentamente los ojos del Alfa fueron cambiando de color, dejando ese frío azul para mutar a un rojo vivo. Había visto Alfas hacerlo al enfurecer, pero nunca un cambio total ni en ese color brillante. Sus feromonas asfixiándole, exigiendo sumisión. Bruce rugió, irguiéndose pese a sentir uno que otro hueso roto, haciendo a Kent bufar.

—Increíble. Increíble.

Izquierda, costado derecho, mejilla, muslo izquierdo… por lo menos tuvo el gusto de cortarle antes de perder sus cuchillos al ser atrapado por su espalda, ese par de brazos sobre los suyos, pegándole por completo al pecho de Kent. Fue hasta entonces que entendió su cambio de planes cuando una nariz se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. Quiso patear, gimiendo en dolor al ser apretado con fuerza, recordándole esa costilla rota que se clavó aún más. Bruce jadeó al sentir unos labios rozar la piel de su cuello, sintiendo claramente como formaban una sonrisa.

— _Omega_ …

No estaba mostrando ni un solo síntoma de infección del virus pese a haberlo herido y tocado con el agua de su traje. Bruce cerró sus ojos. Movió su pierna para golpear la entrepierna del Alfa, quien jadeó sorprendido, aflojando su agarre. Se retorció para liberarse, casi a punto de lograrlo cuando una mano apresó su muñeca izquierda, respondiendo con un rodillazo directo al estómago de Kent. La mano de éste sujetó su pierna luego del golpe, como punto de apoyo para levantarle y estamparle contra la pared más próxima. Una oleada de dolor hizo ver puntos blancos a Bruce, distracción que usó el otro para colarse entre sus piernas al levantarle por sus caderas, pegando su rostro a su cuello que lamió, una mano cual tenaza de acero sujetando sus cabellos por su nuca, obligándole a ladear su rostro y dejando expuesta la curva de su cuello. Un ronroneo de Kent se dejó escuchar, pegándose por completo al cuerpo del Omega, cuyo dolor estaba empujándolo a la inconsciencia. Bruce trató de alejarlo, sus manos tratando de apartar ese pecho que le aplastaba.

—Un Omega… intacto. ¿No es toda una ironía? Mi mayor rival ha resultado ser un Omega puro. Hoy es mi día de suerte.

—Púdrete.

—Mmm, haré algo mejor —rió el Alfa, restregándose contra su cuerpo, el latigazo de dolor hizo que las paredes comenzaran a girar— Vamos a averiguar si toda esa rebeldía puede tener un buen uso.

La mano que tiraba de sus cabellos le liberó, sujetando ahora su rostro por mentón que levantó para que le observara. Bruce llevó sus manos a ese rostro queriendo empujarle, pero estaba perdiendo fuerza, todos se movía cada vez más rápido y las luces eran cada vez más brillantes, sin contar que ese aroma tan asfixiante del Alfa no ayudaba para nada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que el rostro de Kent se acercaba al suyo. Esos dedos le impidieron apretar su mandíbula. Aún trató de patearle en vano, provocando solo que el Alfa se tallara de nuevo contra él, aumentando la agonía de su cuerpo herido. Jadeó por el dolor, golpeando apenas a Kent cuando le besó, abriéndose paso en su boca con una lengua invasiva, el sabor de su saliva combinándose con la suya a la fuerza, dificultándole el respirar. Sus manos cayeron, exhaustas como su cuerpo que el Alfa tuvo que sujetar al quedarse sin energías, todo convirtiéndose en una enorme neblina negra, con la sonrisa triunfal de Clark Kent como último recuerdo.


	3. Atalaya

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Atalaya.**

* * *

" _Convivimos con personas de las que creemos conocerlo todo, pero en realidad no sabemos nada de ellas..."_

Donato Carrisi.

* * *

Había dos cosas que odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, porque plagaban sus pesadillas como un elemento constante desde que murieran sus padres. La lluvia y los infectados por el virus. En buena parte porque ambos estuvieron presentes en ese momento amargo cuando vio caer sin vida a Thomas y Martha Wayne en aquel callejón, joyas de su madre rodando por el suelo al soltarlas, un mapa que sujetaba su padre. Escondido en el recoveco donde Alfred le abrigó, miró a la lluvia llevarse el mapa, las joyas, la sangre de sus padres, atrayendo a los infectados que saltaron de una alcantarilla para devorar sus cuerpos. Siempre recordaba eso, el sonido de las mandíbulas ansiosas arrancando las carnes de su madre, tirando de los cabellos a su padre mientras él lloraba en silencio con una mano de Alfred callando su dolor para no ser descubiertos. Bruce jaló aire, sintiendo ese dolor que partía su ser al volver a tener esa pesadilla, sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente adolorido, el sabor en la boca de una anestesia anteriormente aplicada. Pero había algo más fuerte, un aroma.

Alfa.

Sus párpados se fueron levantando muy despacio, adormilados todavía por la anestesia, la esencia Alfa lastimó su mente exhausta. Todo apestaba a un solo y un solo Alfa. Clark Kent. Miró un techo altísimo de color gris claro con lámparas incrustadas en el mismo. Había silencio alrededor. Estaba recostado en una amplia cama con sábanas de una tela muy sedosa, azul claro, como las fundas de las almohadas. Las paredes eran blancas muy pulcras, apenas si con otras lámparas discretamente incrustadas, apenas uno que otro mueble sin decoraciones u objetos en esa enorme recámara sin ventanas. Bruce se irguió, jadeando al ligero mareo. No estaba más herido, ni siquiera tenía vendajes en el cuerpo. Solamente un pantalón holgado como la playera que vestía, todo con ese irritante aroma a Alfa impregnado hasta en el suelo, así le pareció. Del lado izquierdo de la recámara vio una luz proyectarse en el suelo, brillante. Bajó de la cama, caminando descalzo hasta ir al arco que dividía la recámara a una sala de descanso con un enorme ventanal que miraba al exterior.

Se quedó sin aliento al contemplar lo que era un sol brillando claramente sobre un cielo azul claro, por encima de nubes. Dondequiera que estuviera, flotaba por encima de las nubes. Recordó las palabras de Tim al narrar su encuentro con un extraño amigo. _La casa encima de las nubes._ Bruce se perdió en aquella vista, acercándose al ventanal de vidrio único y redondeado. Jamás había visto el sol, únicamente en los libros que su padre le leía, pero nunca con sus propios ojos, en Nueva Metrópolis jamás hubo un día de sol en toda su vida, hasta ese momento. Su mano derecha se pegó al vidrio, queriendo sentir más de esa calidez de los rayos cayendo sobre el ventanal, absorto en ese paisaje tan hermoso, dejando de lado por unos minutos que estaba en una nave flotante lejos de su ciudad, preso en lo que eran los aposentos del Alto Consejero. Un sol en un cielo claro. Sin suciedad, contaminación, pestilencia. Era una vista magnífica.

—Te ves hermoso.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de Kent, girándose de golpe para verle con un gruñido. El Alfa le observaba recargado de una pared donde una puerta estaba cerrándose en el silencio más discreto que no había prestado atención.

—Ah, ah, ah, nada de correr o escapar.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Bien, has pasado la primera prueba con éxito. Estoy sorprendido, y complacido. Te he traído aquí para que atiendan tus heridas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Clark rió divertido. —Bienvenido a la Atalaya, Bruce. Tu nuevo hogar.

—¿Hogar?

—Ahora eres mío.

Wayne se quedó mortalmente serio antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta antes de que se cerrara, el Alfa sonrió, moviéndose tan aprisa que le dio la sensación de que parecía dejar una estela, atrapándole por su cintura. Las puertas se cerraron mientras era arrastrado de vuelta a la recámara no sin dar feroz pelea, era como golpear un muro de concreto. Un Metahumano. Aquello explicaba su extraordinaria resistencia e inmunidad. Clark lo arrojó a la cama donde rebotó ligeramente, uno de sus tobillos atrapado por una mano firme. Intentó patearlo, pero todo fue como en su primer encuentro, parecía no agotarse en lo absoluto, solamente riendo. De un tirón, le quitó el pantalón, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo al no tener nada más encima. Bruce lanzó un puñetazo que conectó con la mejilla del Alfa, quien se quedó inmóvil, girando su cara antes de tomar su muñeca sujeta solamente para ser besada por el dorso.

—Tranquilo, solo es la segunda prueba.

Dos manos fuertes se clavaron en sus caderas que fueron levantadas sin miramientos, dejándole expuesto al rostro de Clark. Bruce rugió buscando un punto de apoyo para usar sus pies y alejarlo, jadeando cuando la lengua del Alfa le probó. Negó, resistiéndose todavía. Con su cuerpo casi doblado no tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, tirando de ellas con un jadeo a la punzada de dolor que sintió por un par de colmillos mordiéndole, temblando ligeramente. Aquella lengua se abrió paso con un rugido posesivo de Kent, explorándole. Bruce apretó sus párpados, negando, sus piernas temblando. _Pelear_. Pelear. ¿Cómo? Sus dedos se encresparon, tirando de las sábanas. El Alfa le dejó, relamiéndose sus labios. Un traicionero calor hizo su aparición en sus mejillas, arrastrándose hasta el otro lado de la cama dispuesto a bajarse y poner distancia entre ellos. Bruce se detuvo, quedándose quieto.

—¿Sucede algo, Omega?

—¿Q-Qué… qué me has hecho?

Clark ladeó su rostro, mirándole con detenimiento. —Prueba número dos.

Todo el cuerpo de Wayne se estremeció, llevándose una mano a su vientre donde un escozor se hizo imposible de soportar, encogiendo sus piernas para hacerse ovillo. Algo le quemaba por dentro, haciendo que su cuerpo bajara su temperatura y se estremeciera sin control. Hielo con fuego mezclados, fue lo mejor que pudo describir, cerrando sus ojos ante los espasmos incontrolables de los que fue víctima los siguientes minutos, apretando sus dientes para no clamar por misericordia. No frente al Alto Consejero, no frente a ningún Alfa. El dolor fue menguando, dejándolo agotado, la frente perlada de sudor, desorientado. Jadeó, queriendo llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras unas manos le retiraban la camiseta, dejándole desnudo a unos ojos que le devoraron. Las feromonas Alfa se hicieron más abundantes.

—Sabía que no ibas a fallarme.

Se sintió levantado y recostado en el centro de la cama, parpadeando para volver en sí justo cuando los labios de Kent atacaron los suyos, mordiéndolos primero y luego abriéndose paso en su boca, buscando su lengua con que jugar. Llevó sus manos al pecho firme del Alfa, su corazón latiendo aprisa al sentir sus piernas ser separadas, un cuerpo pesado dejándose caer y el roce caliente de una erección contra su entrepierna. Abrió sus ojos a la idea, una mano en su nuca alcanzando su cuello que fue masajeado sobre sus glándulas. Clark ahogó el grito que lanzó a esa embestida profunda, nada considerada que tensó su cuerpo, clavando sus uñas en los bíceps del Alto Consejero, quien gruñó, soltando su boca para tomar sus manos que puso a los lados de su cabeza, mirándole con sus ojos rojos carmesí.

—Ah… ningún otro Alfa antes —ronroneó— Ningún otro Alfa después.

—D-Detente…

Era como sentir una daga caliente rompiendo sus entrañas. Demasiado dolor, demasiado grande. Bruce jadeó, las palpitaciones de ese miembro haciéndole temblar. Kent soltó una ligera risa, besando su frente empapada de sudor, juntando sus muñecas con una mano para llevar el brazo libre por debajo de su espalda baja, apenas levantándole. Le miró cuando hizo eso, negando apenas.

—Ssshh… sé que dolerá más, pero es un dolor que valdrá la pena.

—¡No!

No hubo misericordia ni pausas, Bruce se mordió su labio hasta sangrar, tratando de contener las lágrimas de agonía al ser embestido de esa manera tan frenética. Escuchó un rugido de satisfacción en su oído, una lengua lamiendo una de sus glándulas. Creyó que le mordería, pero no sucedió para su poco alivio. Sus manos en puños aún presas de aquella más fuerte que ya dejaba marcas en su piel, mientras el vaivén acelerado continuaba, el peso del Alfa sobre su cuerpo, sofocándole con sus feromonas, su sudor y esos gruñidos. Jaló aire con sus pies buscando alejarse al empujarse en un intento vano al sentir que ese miembro que lastimaba su interior comenzó a mostrar una inflamación en la base. Un Nudo. Al bastardo no solo le bastaba con humillarlo así, quería además dejar su huella en su cuerpo. Negó con fuerza, sus caderas adoloridas al ritmo, ese escozor que solamente se había avivado con las penetraciones. Bruce no pudo evitar el gritó que escapó de sus labios cuando el Nudo se abrió paso en su cuerpo, arqueándose contra la cama. Kent gimió en la curva de su cuello, sonriendo al terminar dentro de él entre empujones cada vez más erráticos.

—Bruce, Bruce… _mi Omega_.

Sus manos fueron liberadas pero su cuerpo estaba en agonía completa para tener fuerzas de hacer algo más que quedarse inerte. Una mano levantó su mentón, limpiando con un pulgar una mejilla húmeda.

—Ssshh, sé que duele, pasará. Deja que tu cuerpo haga para lo que fue hecho, Bruce.

—E-Eres…

—Ssshh, calma —Clark sonrió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Tranquilo, si te dejas llevar, pasará más rápido.

De buena gana le hubiera escupido si su garganta no estuviera cerrada. El dolor cesó apenas, mientras el Alfa se entretenía con su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus manos, mordiendo su piel sensible en su pecho, hombros, una de sus muñecas. Bruce se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas el haber cometido el error de no haberse matado en la celda. Jadeó cuando pasado un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, el Nudo comenzó a desaparecer, permitiendo cierto descanso a su interior que ardía cual metal caliente. Miró a Clark, quien le observaba con curiosidad, sus ojos rojizos y su sonrisa expresando orgullo, satisfacción. Había algo más.

—Eres tan perfecto.

Frunció su ceño, buscando algo de voz para replicar sin encontrar fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo que fuese que ese Alfa estuviera obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar escapaba a sus deducciones, pero era incomprensible. De nuevo vino ese fuego naciendo desde su vientre y expandiéndose por todo su ser, era como si una fiebre súbita apareciera igual a la que padecían los infectados antes de morir o quedar como esos cadáveres vivientes. Tembló de nuevo para su vergüenza, jadeando por aire al sentirse hervir y mirando a Kent quien le sujetó por debajo de la espalda, levantándole de modo que quedó sentado sobre su regazo, cepillando con calma sus cabellos descompuestos, olfateándole siempre con esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

—No lo combatas. Está bien, mi Omega.

Negó, moviendo sus brazos para quitar sus manos de sus cabellos, pero aquel gesto dolió como si le hubieran roto todos los huesos del cuerpo. Lanzó un quejido, jalando aire como si se estuviera asfixiando. Demasiado calor, iba a freírle los sesos. Tragó saliva mirando alrededor, sintiéndose mareado, buscando algo que no estaba en ninguna parte. Una mano devolvió su mirada al Alfa que le besó de nuevo. Ahí estaba. No. No. No. Eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía…? Ni siendo un Metahumano podía haber provocado su Celo tan de golpe, tan solo así. No podía. Él no podía hacerle eso, los Supresores eran infalibles.

—Ssshh, calma, tu Alfa está aquí, deja que me encargue. Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Wayne gimió al sentir de nuevo una erección volver a nacer en dentro de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose a la imperiosa necesidad de apretarlo, de que… Gruñó, peleando con el instinto tan fuerte de llamar al Alfa, saciar esa urgencia. Kent le embistió, haciéndolo arquearse. La fiebre se disparó, su mente nublándose, aferrándose a los anchos hombros cuando le sujetó por sus caderas, haciéndole bajar y subir de su miembro. Era demasiado. Un cambio en los movimientos del Alfa, tocando algo que le hizo ver estrellas, que le hizo tener un orgasmo tan fuerte que terminó prácticamente desmayado en los brazos de Clark. Le pareció imposible como inexplicable, perdiéndose sus últimos pensamientos coherentes mientras su cuerpo al fin se rendía a la imperiosa necesidad de tener cerca al Alto Consejero, de lamer esa piel con aroma fuerte, picante. De mover sus caderas buscando sentir una vez más un Nudo que le complació con más semen.

Complacer. Llenar. Morder. Sentir. Unir.

El golpe de aquel Celo súbito apagó su razón por completo, hasta que pasó y comenzó a volver en sí en la última oleada de fiebre, muy tenue. Solo entonces Bruce volvió a estar en sus cabales. Una vez más todo el cuerpo le dolía peor que tener todos los huesos rotos, hambriento, algo sediento. Le dolía la mandíbula y con algo de asco reconoció el sabor de un semen en su lengua. Seguía en esa bendita cama que apestaba a sexo. Miró alrededor preguntándose donde podría conseguir algo de agua que poder beber. Por la luz colándose del ventanal de la sala, notó que… ¿estaba amaneciendo? ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Esperaba que fuesen horas y no días. Iba a tener que arrastrarse porque su cuerpo no estaba muy cooperativo en esos momentos.

—Oh, miren quien ha vuelto en sí. Tan hermoso que lucías sediento de mí.

Bruce no se movió, tragando saliva al escuchar el rumor de las sábanas que apenas le cubrían correrse. El cuerpo del Alfa cubriendo el suyo boca abajo. Se estremeció no estuvo muy seguro de la razón, mirándole por encima del hombro cuando le abrazó, serpenteando una mano debajo que tocó cariñosamente su vientre.

—Casi termina, Bruce, solo falta algo más.

—¿Qué rompas mi cuello?

Kent rió, besando su sien que apartó bruscamente con un gruñido.

—Debo admitir que tienes tu encanto siendo así, bueno…

El Omega frunció su ceño, luego tratando de alejarse al sentir sobre su muy adolorido trasero una erección que se restregó. Las pocas fuerzas que le restaban no bastaron, gimiendo entrecortadamente cuando le penetró, despacio, pero hasta quedar dentro, haciéndole respingar por lo sensible que le había dejado. Clark sonrió, abrazándole por completo, sus manos cruzándose debajo de su pecho, apenas si moviéndose.

—No hay mejor premio para un Alfa que un Omega intacto.

Bruce no le respondió, cerrando sus ojos con sus manos aferrándose a la orilla de la cama hasta donde había llegado. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta, de nuevo esa punta presionando en él su próstata, haciendo que su propio miembro comenzara a despertar muy a su pesar. Estaba demasiado débil para controlarse o hacer algo más que apretar sus labios adoloridos por mordidas y besos, intentando guardar un resquicio de dignidad. El Alfa rió sobre su nuca, acelerando sus embestidas, lamiendo su cuello donde sus glándulas estaban inflamadas al punto de doler, quejándose por la lengua rozándole. La mano que había tocado su vientre de nuevo bajó, esta vez tomando su pene que masturbó al ritmo de sus caderas.

—Acéptalo, Bruce, es algo inevitable.

—Ya… basta…

—Casi termina, solo un poco más —Kent se pegó por completo a su cuerpo, haciendo descender más su erección en su interior— Sólo un poco más, mi Omega.

El cambio tocó de lleno ese punto de placer, haciéndolo arquearse contra aquel pecho igual que su cabeza que echó hacia atrás, maldiciendo su naturaleza que sucumbía una vez al toque de aquel Alfa, eyaculando en su mano al mismo tiempo que lo anudaba con un fuerte empujón. El orgasmo calmó ese rastro de fiebre que al fin pareció despedirse de su cuerpo. Bruce jadeó, aliviado, poco atento a los colmillos que rozaron su cuello.

—¡NO!

Gritó a la punzada de dolor ahora en su cuello cuando Clark le mordió, enterrando sus colmillos en sus glándulas, su interior apretando la erección que palpitó, expulsando más semen. La Marca. Inmovilizado por esos brazos que le sujetaron todo ese tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que dejar caer su cabeza contra la sábana, cerrando sus ojos. La fiebre desapareció, dejando solamente el cansancio y ardor. Wayne dejó escapar un quejido cuando los colmillos se retiraron de su cuello, sin pelear ya mientras una lengua sanó la herida, cauterizando con su esencia su piel.

—Esto es lo que llamo una perfecta Unión, ¿no te parece, Bruce?

Kent sacó su mano por debajo de la cama, mirando sus dedos manchados de semen que lamió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Todo ese Celo había disfrutado de cuanto su Omega tuvo para ofrecerle. Miró a este, con su rostro de lado contra la cama. Besó sus cabellos húmedos, lamiendo su mejilla donde una lágrima traicionera corría.

—Todo está bien ahora. Lo hiciste perfecto, mi Omega. Estoy orgulloso de ti, nadie había logrado lo que tú, ni nadie más lo hará. Ahora descansa, lo mereces.

Lejos de que casi se lo ordenara, Bruce simplemente se rindió al agotamiento, escapando a la inconsciencia para ya no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, lidiaría con ello cuando despertara y estuviera mejor. Para su fortuna, el sueño hizo lo suyo, no pesadillas ni tampoco recuerdo de ese maldito Celo provocado. Al despertar, la ausencia de sol sustituido por una luz de Luna señaló la noche en que despertaba. Estaba limpio, con pijama limpia en una cama limpia, pero con el aroma de Clark Kent, igual que en su cuerpo. Tendría que pensar en algo para solucionar eso. Bruce se quejó, recostado de lado mirando hacia la sala. Un par de personas estaban dejando lo que parecía comida en una mesita que habían traído. Verlos disparó algo extraño en él, una agresión o frustración guardada por su humillación, no lo supo decir. Simplemente se levantó pese a dolerle las caderas y las piernas temblarle un poco, corriendo a los hombres que se giraron a él cuando les gruñó. Al primero tumbó con un fuerte puñetazo, otro lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, ahorcándole.

—Bruce… cariño, suéltalo.

El Alfa lo distrajo, aflojando su agarre. Los hombres miraron al Alto Consejero que les hizo una seña para que salieran de ahí, cosa que hicieron despavoridos. Kent negó despacio con una risita, venía de la habitación adjunta a la salita, un estudio, con cabellos aún mojados que secaba con una toalla, vestido en el mismo uniforme que le conociera la primera vez.

—Mi Omega, ya, tranquilo. Se han ido.

Le miró sumamente extrañado de sus palabras, sus manos aún encrespadas, tensas. Clark dejó la toalla a un lado, tomando esas manos que relajó al masajearlas.

—Creo que será mejor que cenes conmigo. Quería darte privacidad, pero me temo que no es buen momento. Anda, tus ropas están junto a la cama. Iré a pedir que te lleven la cena al comedor, cuando estés listo, únete a nosotros. No te preocupes, sabrás donde estoy —dijo muy seguro.

O el Alfa se había golpeado la cabeza en el baño, o algo sucedía de nuevo. No lo supo. Se giró a la cama, buscando sus ropas, tan similares a las que usaba Kent, pero oscuras como le gustaban. Se vistió aprisa, inspeccionando al fin alrededor. Por alguna razón también quiso cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien más. Había una comezón extraña en su cuerpo que no pudo explicar, caminando a las puertas que esta vez se abrieron solas, dejándole pasar al brillante pasillo flanqueado por plantas de enormes hojas verdes tras cristales. Esa comezón fue como una brújula para ir hacia otro ventanal enorme donde estaba una larga mesa, las estrellas de fondo con la Luna en una esquina. A la cabecera se encontraba Kent, quien le sonrió, levantando una mano para llamarle.

—No te muevas, Diana.

Había alguien más, una mujer detrás de la mesa, en una esquina de la mesa junto al Alto Consejero que ya había visto antes si bien jamás tan de cerca. De cabellos negros largos que caían por su espalda, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético en un uniforme de colores similares a los del Alfa, pero con bordes dorados que formaban algo similar a unas alas. Caminó despacio, mirando alrededor. No había nadie más, aunque los aromas de Betas llegaron a su nariz que frunció, gruñendo bajo. Soldados. Clark sonrió, alcanzándole para jalarle con un tirón de su brazo que atrapó cuando siguió mirando a la mujer, misma que estaba estupefacta pero no se movió hasta que Bruce estuvo bien sentado en el regazo de Kent, quien le sujetó por la cintura, besando la Marca antes de quedarse con su mentón reposando sobre su hombro. _Calma_. _Tranquilidad_. Gruñó por ello sin quitarle la vista de encima a la extraña. Eso era, la mujer era extraña y no debía estar ahí. ¿Por qué?

—Imposible —murmuró ella.

—Sabía que ibas a sorprenderte.

—Clark… no puede ser.

—Lo estás viendo.

Diana jadeó, mirando al Alto Consejero. —El último Omega en estado _Feral_ fue registrado hace casi un siglo, Clark. Él…

—Mi Bruce te va a sorprender en muchos aspectos, querida. Recién acaba de atacar a un par de cadetes solamente por llevarle cena.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Apenas si ha hablado desde el Celo. Sigue tenso como puedes ver. Por eso quise que cenara con nosotros, un Omega _Feral_ es tan peligroso como un Alfa en Celo.

—¿Cómo lograste que no te atacara?

—Impronta.

—Comprendo. Me habías dicho de su condición, pero… esto te lo guardaste bien.

—Seré sincero, Diana. Tampoco lo esperaba, si bien no me sorprende. Es fuerte, con una voluntad que les costó mucho a los chicos contener —el Alfa acarició la mejilla de Bruce para llamar su atención— Cariño, quiero presentarte formalmente a Diana, princesa de la isla Themyscira, aliada y gran amiga mía. Diana, creo que puedes mostrarte ya.

—¿Es seguro?

—Tienes mi palabra.

Bruce miró al Alto Consejero y luego a Diana quien asintió, liberando su esencia contenida. El Omega abrió sus ojos, mirándole de arriba abajo, siendo ahora su turno de sorprenderse con lo que estaba olfateando, lo imposible hecho verdad. Una mujer Alfa. Kent rió, besando su mejilla.

—Sshh, sin gruñidos, cariño, ella no te atacará.

—De no estarlo viviendo, no te lo hubiera creído, aunque me mostraras una grabación. ¿Sabes…?

—¿Lo que bien pudimos haber perdido? Claro. Lo he estado pensando desde que lo traje aquí.

Diana sonrió, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Bruce le observó también, de pronto pegándose por completo al Alfa a quien escuchó lanzar un rugido de advertencia.

—Olvídalo, Diana.

Ella suspiró, volviéndose a Kent. —Esto… esto te puede ayudar a levantar un imperio. Él puede darte un imperio.

—Lo haremos —asintió Clark, la mano sujetando a su Omega acariciando su vientre— ¿Cenamos? No ha comido desde que el Celo comenzó a desaparecer.

—Buen provecho, Alto Consejero. Brindo por un futuro prometedor contigo como líder supremo.

—Por un futuro prometedor.

Dos copas chocaron, un sonido que le chocó por sus sentidos temporalmente hiper sensibles. La cena fue tranquila, ignorando la mirada que de vez en cuando Diana le dio, mientras comía de la mano del Alfa cuando las suyas no pudieron sujetar ningún cubierto al continuar demasiado tensas, queriendo atacar algo por esa comezón que no se marchaba. Hambriento como estaba, ignoró esos modos de Kent para alimentarle, sin rechazar nada de todo lo que le ofreció. Una comida que más tarde recordaría con mucho remordimiento. Jugosa, limpia, sana. Algo que no se podía ver en Nueva Metrópolis, que hubiera querido para sus cachorros que debían estar preocupados. El cansancio tomó su turno para reclamar su atención una vez que su estómago fue saciado, sintiéndose dormitar en el regazo del Alfa, quien le llevó de vuelta a la cama, dejándole descansar. El Alto Consejero salió para despedir a Diana, quien caminó a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No puedo sino decir que la suerte está contigo.

—Lo que demuestra que mi causa es la justa. Todo me es positivo y viene a mí en modo y forma precisas cuando se requieren.

—La renovación de Nueva Metrópolis, un nuevo orden, el imperio.

—Esto lo cambia todo.

—Ya es perceptible, Clark. Tu propia esencia es más fuerte que antes —Diana chasqueó la lengua, llegando a donde estaba su nave— Ese Omega vale una guerra.

—¿Estás insinuando algo, querida?

Ella rió, palmeando su espalda. —Sí, de haberlo encontrado primero lo hubiera llevado a la isla y te hubiera invadido después.

—Que tristeza que lo hice yo primero. ¿Debo esperar un ataque de las amazonas?

—Como dije, ese Omega vale una guerra, pero no será entre nosotros —Diana se giró a su nave- Tenemos un asunto pendiente con esa gente del mar.

—El autoproclamado rey no va a tener más fuerza, nuestros ejércitos unidos al fin crearán el orden y la paz que necesitamos. Un renacimiento de la humanidad. Con los Metahumanos gobernando.

—Y el más fuerte de ellos, como emperador, fortaleciendo su poder con una descendencia pura, que ningún laboratorio podría replicar. Estas buenas noticias las llevaré conmigo a la isla, celebraremos al Alto Consejero la fortuna que trae el destino a sus manos. Felicidades, Clark.

—Hasta pronto, Diana.


	4. Conner

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Conner.**

* * *

" _La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea."_

Alberto Moravia.

* * *

Dick había llegado con algunas heridas, cargando algo que Alfred guardó enseguida antes de atenderlo, escuchando sus balbuceos sobre drones y soldados atacándoles. Tim escuchó todo escondido en un recoveco de la cueva, al notar que su padre no había vuelto con su hermano mayor. Los rostros de ambos adultos eran una muy mala señal, sembrando en él una angustia que no se fue cuando al día siguiente tuvieron que permanecer en el refugio a causa de la fuerte tormenta cayendo sobre Nueva Metrópolis, todo intento o huella de Bruce Wayne iba a perderse para cuando pudieran salir. Desayunaron, comieron y cenaron en silencio. Dick abrió la cámara de armas, claramente dispuesto a ir en busca de su padre, no podían dejarlo preso a manos del Régimen.

—Iré contigo —habló Tim con seguridad entrando a esa cámara.

—De ninguna manera, tú te quedas aquí.

—Padre…

—Yo iré solo, ¿entendido?

—Puedo ayudar.

—Puedes estorbar. No, Tim. La respuesta es no.

Aquello le enfadó, pensando seriamente en desobedecerlo porque no era Bruce, después de todo. Solamente su padre podía ordenarle. Alfred pareció leer sus pensamientos porque fue a su recámara en la noche, aparentemente para asegurarse de que estuviera descansando.

—Es demasiado el riesgo, Señorito Tim.

—Padre me ha entrenado bien.

—Entrenar y tener experiencia son dos cosas distintas.

—¿Quieres decir que soy… tonto?

—No, Señorito Tim, digo que hay una alta probabilidad de que el escenario al que se enfrentará el Joven Dick será algo que alguien tan joven como usted no pueda asimilar en tiempo y forma adecuada para reaccionar, lo que igualmente tiene altas probabilidades de convertirse en un error que pueda resultar costoso y que eso sería algo que no desearía el Amo Bruce. Si él permaneció en la emboscada fue para que los tres hijos suyos estuvieran a salvo.

Tim torció su boca. —Me siento inútil quedándome en casa.

—Si el Señorito nos ha espiado bien, el Amo Bruce ordenó que todos permanecieran en casa hasta su retorno.

—Yo no… —el adolescente se sonrojó al verse descubierto— Solo quiero que él regrese.

—Lo hará, se lo prometo, Señorito Tim.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Sí?

—… tengo miedo.

—Está bien tenerlo —Alfred despeinó sus cabellos— Pero no por miedo hay que cometer errores que luego pueden costarle a los demás. Ahora, es tiempo de que duerma. Mañana tendremos las respuestas que el Joven Dick haya recolectado.

—Solamente será otro de sus cuentos de cómo conquistó otra chica más.

—Buenas noches, Señorito Tim.

—Buenas noches, Alfred.

La ciudad amaneció inundada, cansada, exasperada. Dick había entregado una fórmula para alguien, pero nadie le pudo decir del paradero de Bruce. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No hubo registro en ningún cuartel del Régimen sobre la emboscada y definitivamente no estaba en ningún lado de Nueva Metrópolis, como si el agua se lo hubiera llevado consigo. Tim prefirió salir, no aguantó más estar encerrado en el refugio sin tener noticias, esperaba que, como le había enseñado su padre, en algún callejón alguien dijera algo. Una esquina, un rumor, una pelea, ebrios o ladrones. Alguien debería tener una noticia y entonces comenzaría su propia búsqueda. Estando en esas meditaciones, vio sobre un techo una figura que le hizo ponerse de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la sorpresa de encontrarle ahí.

—¡Conner!

Fue a alcanzarle, riendo y abrazándole, un gesto que fue correspondido junto con una sonrisa amable. El joven sacó de su sudadera un pequeño paquete que le entregó a Tim con ojos brillantes.

—¡Traje esto para ti!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es?

—Se llaman… um… pastelitos.

—¿Pastelitos?

—Sí, ¡vamos, pruébalos!

Tim parpadeó al ver aquel paquete transparente donde venían un par de panecillos decorados y rellenos con lo que parecía ser una crema dulce y otras cosas que no había visto en su vida. Fueron debajo de un techo oxidado a sentarse mientras abría aquel curioso paquete con unas letras que le parecieron decían _Atalaya. Duplicado 001/Kon-El_ , olfateando lo delicioso de ese postre. Conner estaba expectante, ansioso porque los probara, siguiendo cada movimiento de sus manos y boca al morder uno de esos pastelitos que le supieron a gloria, alzando sus cejas y asintiendo como signo de aprobación a lo que fue algo tan rico como suave, esponjoso.

—¡Es muy bueno!

—Sabía que te gustarían, los guardé para ti. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, estaba desorientado y me asusté.

—Bueno, no hice mucho.

—Claro que sí.

—Am… Conner, tú… ¿te escapaste de algún lado?

El muchacho abrió en sorpresa sus ojos azules, luego abrazando sus piernas con una sonrisa triste, descansando su mentón entre sus rodillas.

—Estaba aburrido.

—¿Aburrido de qué?

—De estar siempre encerrado.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Por qué estabas muy triste hace unos momentos?

—Ah, mi padre… desapareció.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Bueno, no sé cómo desapareciste tú. Él… hace cosas buenas por mucha gente y eso a veces es peligroso, y tiene un día sin volver a casa. Estoy buscándolo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No sé… —Tim se mordió un labio al ver la cara de decepción en Conner— Okay, puedes ayudarme, me has convencido por estos pastelitos tan buenos.

—¡Genial!

—Conner… ¿por qué dice esto de Atalaya y Duplicado 001?

—Atalaya es mi casa, Duplicado 001 soy yo. Conner.

—¿Por qué te dicen Duplicado?

—Porque… lo soy.

—No entiendo eso.

—Vamos —Conner sonrió, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano— Vamos a buscar a tu padre, como lo estabas haciendo.

Según lo que le fue explicando aquel extraño e inaudito chico, la Atalaya era una casa flotante -Conner no era bueno con las palabras- en donde había nacido, dentro de un laboratorio. Había estado desde bebé ahí pero su padre adoptivo, Lex Luthor, había conseguido permiso para que conociera Nueva Metrópolis. Emocionado por salir por primera vez, no midió su alegría e ímpetus, saliendo de la casa de Luthor y perdiéndose en la ciudad, donde Tim le encontró. Cuando Conner olfateó el hogar de Lex Luthor, volvió enseguida para no ser castigado, pues desde bebé siempre le habían enseñado que desobedecer era igual a recibir un castigo doloroso. Sin embargo, al parecer su padre adoptivo estaba complacido de que tuviera tanta autonomía, en su siguiente descenso, como le llamaba a bajar de la Atalaya, expresamente Conner le pidió permiso para andar solo, cosa que Luthor concedió bajo promesa de volver antes de anochecer.

—Wow —comentó Tim, terminando el otro pastelito— ¿Y por qué tienes esas franjas de código en tu brazo izquierdo?

—¿Tú no las tienes?

—¿No?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no eres un Duplicado?

—Am, creo que no —rió Tim, rascándose una mejilla— ¿Sabes lo que dicen esas franjas?

Conner negó, mirando un edificio bajo frente a ellos. —¿Saltamos de nuevo?

—Tendría que usar mi…

—No, así saltar sin nada.

—Imposible, es muy lejos, no llegaría.

—¡No! ¡Podemos hacerlo! Ven, sube a mi espalda.

—¿Conner?

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Ja, date vuelta. Pero si caemos yo caeré sobre ti para que aprendas.

—Hecho.

Tim saltó sobre la espalda de Conner, quien sujetó sus piernas, retrocediendo unos metros de la cornisa para correr en un sprint tan veloz que Tim tuvo que sujetar su máscara al creer que se le caería, sujetándose al cuello de su amigo durante el salto en curva. Conner aterrizó, apenas si rozando con una rodilla el suelo, levantando sus brazos en victoria mientras que Tim bajó, empujándole enfadado por haberlo asustado de esa manera.

—¡Eres un Alfa idiota!

—Te dije que no caeríamos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?

Conner se encogió de hombros, sonriendo alegre. Si no fuese humano, sería un perro moviendo la cola frente al otro chico.

—¿Seguimos buscando?

—Claro, pero luego debemos buscar refugio, pronto habrá lluvia.

Aquella pequeña travesía fue alegre para ambos chicos, Conner reconociendo las partes de Nueva Metrópolis que no conocía fuera de la zona de la Élite, pero que, según sus narraciones, había visto desde la Atalaya cuando ésta descendía. Luego de la explosión que barrió con media antigua Metrópolis y ocasionó severas inundaciones en Ciudad Gótica, ambas terminaron unidas a través de una serie de gruesos puentes de varios niveles algunos, cuya función además de ser la unión entre ambas ciudades y sobre las cuales se construyeron barrios flotantes, también era para mantener juntas ambos territorios. Todo mundo escuchaba las narraciones de tierras que eran tragadas por la nefasta agua o que se hundían por las mareas que iban arrastrando consigo los trozos de islas. Los muelles fortificados como los pilotes submarinos que el Régimen había colocado eran los salvadores de toda la población, aunque parte de las iniciales estructuras ahora estuvieran inundadas o dadas por perdidas, aparentemente. Esos acueductos que se pensaban atestados de infectados funcionaban perfectos de escondite para la Insurgencia, paso de comunicaciones y otras cosas, como salidas de emergencia de los diferentes distritos.

No encontraron nada durante todo ese tour, en cambio, Tim volvió a sonsacarle información a Conner. Desconocía que las personas nacían de otra manera que no fuese en un laboratorio rodeado de batas blancas y máscaras que ocultaban rostros. Lo habían entregado a Lex Luthor porque él había sido el genio detrás de su nacimiento, pues habían hechos otros Duplicados que murieron o no se formaron adecuadamente. Conner era el primero exitoso. No sabía quién era exactamente era su padre, nunca lo había visto o éste le había visitado, lo único de lo que estaba enterado era que le llamaban el Alto Consejero, el amo de la Atalaya. Tim siempre se cuidó de no mostrar otra expresión que no fuese curiosidad, aunque cada vez los datos que Conner le daba le provocaban más y más temor. Aquel chico era sin duda noble porque no había aprendido ninguna maldad, más guardaba en sus propios genes una herencia que era ya la oposición a la causa de la Insurgencia.

Todo lo que deseaba Conner se resumía a jugar, explorar y guardar golosinas para su amigo Tim.

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

—Ah, se llama Glenn O'Neill —respondió con el alias falso.

—Tiene un bonito nombre.

—Sí, bueno, igual tú.

—¿Sí? —Conner levantó sus cejas, observándole con una sonrisa alegre.

—Am, hay que buscar donde refugiarnos.

—¿Refugiarnos?

—Sí, de la lluvia, es mala por el virus.

—¿Virus?

—¡Conner! —gruñó Tim al darse cuenta de que su amigo sonreía travieso.

Supuestamente buscaron un refugio, aunque lo que hicieron fue correr y brincar por los techos, pasando por las vigas jugando a los equilibristas, asustando palomas o huyendo de perros que habían subido a los techos entre gritos mezcla de susto y diversión. Pelearon en juego sobre precarios techos de los que luego tuvieron que huir al comenzar a derrumbarse. Conner le cargó otro tanto en su espalda, era veloz, fuerte y muy risueño, siempre dispuesto a escuchar toda explicación que Tim tuviera para darle. Hubieran seguido con aquella rutina de travesuras algo imprudentes de no ser por la sirena que fue la primera alerta a la tormenta.

—Ah, el refugio, debemos encontrar uno, ¿por dónde te parece mejor?

—Okay, creo que por… —el rostro de Conner se ensombreció, bajando la mano que pretendía señalar un refugio— Oh, tengo que irme.

Tim frunció su ceño, olfateando. Tras ellos estaba un Alfa que conocía de sobra, no había necesidad de mirar esa máscara roja y negra como su uniforme. Gruñó, apretando sus puños.

—Deathstroke.

—Hora de volver a casa, Conner —ordenó aquel, cruzado de brazos, bajando de la cornisa.

—¿Qué?

—Bien… hasta pronto, Tim. Ojalá pueda ver la lluvia contigo otro día.

—Sí… ¿qué? ¿Por qué vas con él? ¿Conner? ¡Conner!

Deathstroke bufó, palmeando la espalda de aquel para que subiera al transporte flotando junto a la cornisa que esperaba por él. Tim jadeó, enfadado con el mercenario que le apuntó con un dedo.

—Nada de preguntas y todo estará bien. Canta pajarito y el primero en morir será Conner.

—Eres un maldito bastardo.

—Quedas advertido, Red Robin. Si quieres tener más citas te quedarás calladito como las gárgolas de aquel edificio.

Tim tuvo muchas ganas de tomar sus armas y atacar a Deathstroke pero tampoco fue tan insensato para no medirse, simplemente se quedó observando aquella nave partir con las sirenas de la ciudad ululando para una nueva tormenta. Se acomodó su traje, con un nudo en la garganta mientras corría de vuelta al refugio. Ya sabía que Lex Luthor los apoyaba, pero no esperaba ver a alguien sin escrúpulos como lo era Deathstroke relacionado con Conner. Quizá Luthor lo tuviera para asegurar su confianza con el Alto Consejero puesto que el mercenario había exterminado a varios miembros de la Insurgencia antes de desaparecer por un tiempo, ahora junto al empresario y Conner. Su amigo no era malo. Eso ya le constaba, pero estaba rodeado de la peor calaña. Llegó a tiempo al refugio cuando la tormenta cayó, invitándole a llorar de frustración, resistiendo más por orgullo que otra cosa.

—¿Señorito Tim?

—¡Llegué, Alfred!

—¿Desea algo de comer?

—¡Sí… claro!

Fue a la baticueva, buscando los decodificadores de su padre. Había tomado una captura de aquellas franjas de código en el brazo de Conner. Necesitaba saber más de él. Bien, podía guardarlo como secreto, pero eso no quitaba que averiguara qué estaban pretendiendo hacerle. Con nerviosismo, tecleó en la pantalla que comenzó a leer ese código encriptado de las franjas, tamborileando en el escritorio mientras la computadora hacia su trabajo. Muy lento, esas delgadas líneas negras comenzaron a transformarse en letras. ¿Y si podía salvarlo? ¿Qué tal rescatarlo de las garras de Lex Luthor o del mercenario? Sus ojos leyeron ansiosos las formas de esas primeras letras.

 _Fecha de Elaboración_. ¿Elaboración? ¡Conner no era un producto! ¡Era un ser humano!

 _199306500_. Okay, aquello no le dijo nada, habría que investigar.

 _Fecha de Caducidad._ ¿Caducidad?

Tim abrió sus ojos, dejando caer su mandíbula.

—¿Señorito Tim? ¿Está aquí?

Quitó la imagen, apagando el decodificador y guardándose su chip en un bolsillo, corriendo a donde los trajes para quitarse el suyo.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy dejando mi traje!

Alfred apareció, con una sonrisa. —La comida está servida, vamos, Señorito.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja, negando luego con un gesto para llamarle a su lado. Tim corrió para alcanzarle, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro realmente quería patear y dispararle a algo. _Fecha de Caducidad._ ¿Es que acaso Conner iba…?

—¿Señorito Tim?

—¿Qué pasa, Alfred?

—¿No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar?

Los ojos de Tim se humedecieron, el primer amigo, el primer auténtico amigo con el que podía corretear por los techos, hablar prácticamente de todo y hacerle bromas a costa de su ingenuidad tenía una maldita fecha de caducidad como… una fecha de muerte. Todos los demás chicos de la Insurgencia estaban muy metidos en hacerse los bravos, o en apenas hablarle porque era el hijo de Batman y eso era razón suficiente para alejarse. Solamente un muchacho perdido en un callejón apestoso había querido estar con él, guardarle unos pastelitos porque había sido lo suficientemente gentil en un mundo donde la bondad ya no tenía cabida. Alfred puso una mano en el hombro del adolescente quien le abrazó de golpe, sollozando en su pecho. Tim le contó todo porque sabía que ese cariñoso mayordomo jamás contaría a nadie lo que le confesó.

—Aún no se dé por vencido, Señorito Tim.

—No sé qué hacer. No quiero ver la fecha, Alfred. No podría ver a los ojos a Conner sabiendo eso.

—Entonces no lo haga. Hay una cosa que olvida, Señorito —Alfred tomó su rostro para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiar su rostro— Todos tenemos una fecha de caducidad, lo que pasa es que no la vemos. Por ejemplo, yo puedo morir mañana.

—¡No, Alfred! ¡Eso no!

—Por eso debemos apreciar la vida así sea muy breve. Porque al no saber nuestra fecha de caducidad lo único que nos queda es disfrutar hasta que llegue el momento. Es un riesgo que hace todo más valioso, porque mañana no puede estar.

—¿Soy débil por llorar por Conner cuando apenas tenemos poco de conocernos?

—No, Señorito Tim. Al contrario, es fuerte porque reconoce la nobleza en medio del fango, eso significa que aún es un ser humano. ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí… gracias.

—Creo que la comida se ha enfriado, ¿me ayuda a recalentarla?

—Sí.

Para cuando Dick regresó, estaban jugando una partida de cartas en la salita de descanso. Su hermano mayor sonrió al verlos, mirando al menor.

—Cámbiate, vendrás conmigo.

—¿Padre?

—No, la píldora ha funcionado. Nuestro arquero ha despertado, me lo llevo, Alfred. Espera por nosotros.

—Como siempre, Joven Dick.

Con una mirada cómplice al mayordomo, Tim se puso de nuevo su traje, siguiendo a su hermano por ese viejo acueducto, saludando a Cyborg al verlo de vuelta antes de ir donde un Alfa de barbas y cabellos largos descuidados estaba sentado, en la orilla de su camilla, aún tenía vendajes puestos, pero se notaba muy repuesto. Tenía una mirada de ojos azules alegres como su sonrisa. De los pocos Alfas cordiales que Tim hubiera conocido.

—¿Otro cachorro? A Bat sí que le gusta coleccionarlos. Hola, soy Oliver Queen, alias Green Arrow.

—Buenas noches, señor. Timothy Wayne, Red Robin.

—Y tan bien educado. Ya no los hacen así.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Nightwing.

—Increíble. Estas píldoras sí que son geniales. Y eso me preocupa también, Dick. El ejército del Régimen no será cosa fácil.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Víctor hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

—Bueno... —el arquero suspiró, palmeando un lugar a su lado para que Tim se sentara— Supongo que debería empezar diciendo que quien casi me mató fue Clark Kent. El Alto Consejero.

—¡¿Clark Kent?! ¿El Clark Kent que…?

—Ya sé, Víctor. Suena tonto, pero fue él.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo?

—Okay, veamos —Oliver se sobó su mentón barbudo— Esto fue de la siguiente manera: Bat y yo apenas comenzábamos junto con Cyborg y el flacucho de Flash esto de buscar proteger a la gente, hacer cosas buenas con lo de la Liga de la Justicia… cielos, me siento viejo hablando de eso. A veces Bat me daba ciertos nombres, de personas que ayudar a trasladar o proteger. Una de esas fue Clark Kent.

—Estás de joda.

—No, Dick, hablo en serio. No era el Alto Consejero todavía, vamos, dudo que siquiera estuviera en el Régimen. O no lo sé. Verán, estaba con esta mujer, Beta… Lois Lane. Pareja, felices, buscando un distrito menos conflictivo porque ella estaba embarazada y los padres de Clark recién habían llegado de las últimas tierras inundadas. Ahora, esto no se lo pude decir a nadie porque fue cuando el golpe terrorista, ¿recuerdan? Estaba con los Kent en ese momento. Bat me había dado ya la ubicación de los búnkeres donde refugiar personas. Se quedaron ahí junto con otros tantos más que pude rescatar, debía comunicarme, pero la tormenta rostizó todo. Luego vinieron estas personas… rayos, no recuerdo su nombre.

—Tranquilo, poco a poco esos detalles vendrán.

—Gracias, Víctor. Bueno, la cuestión es que ellos traían una vacuna para la peste, eso se me hizo tremendamente sospechoso. ¿Quién llega ofreciendo una cura gratis sin pedir nada a cambio? Clark fue uno de los que aceptó, no porque realmente la quisiera. Si la vacuna funcionaba, entonces podría usarla Lois y su bebé. Lo hizo por eso. Aquí es donde entra el Guasón.

—Oh, cielos.

—Sí, es que… Clark cambió. Primero, físicamente, como ahora estas píldoras conmigo, aunque lo guapo ya lo tengo. Clark ya era un Alfa fuerte, pero de pronto comenzó algo en él muy extraño, diría que dejó de ser aquel hombre que había conocido. Le pedí encarecidamente que viniera conmigo para que Bat lo revisara porque ya no me estaba gustando lo que pasaba con él. Apenas pude comunicarme con Bat me llamó a un laboratorio no lejos del búnker de refugiados, yo aquí debo confesar me puse nervioso. Esos tipos de las vacunas gratis tenían en sus laboratorios las fórmulas del Espantapájaros.

—Joder.

—Sí, sí, ¡sí! Habían sido atacados por el Guasón y fuimos tras éste. Le dije a Bat que Clark corría peligro, le dije de la vacuna y eso. Me pidió que lo buscara y nos veríamos. Al regresar al bunker… —el rubio suspiró, apretando un puño— Todos estaban aterrorizados, Clark se había puesto loco y herido algunos, Lois había salido tras él. Cuando pude localizar, aquel Alfa tenía entre sus brazos a su pareja, muerta. Sus manos estaban marcadas en su cuello roto. Supe que la había matado, pero que no lo había hecho conscientemente, en el búnker ya había detectado un aroma que en Clark era más persistente. La droga del Espantapájaros. Traté de decirle, traté de hacerlo razonar, pero simplemente su furia explotó y… me atacó. Despierto muchos años más tarde acá en un acueducto viejo y apestoso para saber que Clark Kent es llamado el Alto Consejero, que está el Régimen, que todos ustedes son Insurgentes y que una bomba arrasó con una parte de la ciudad cuando yo desaparecí, lo que trajo el caos sobre el cual se impuso este Súper Alfa. Si alguien tiene el resto de la historia con gusto quiero escucharla.

—Ése es solamente Batman —respondió Cyborg— Y lo tenemos perdido. Creemos que el Régimen lo ha capturado, pero no hay nada en toda Nueva Metrópolis sobre él. Nada.

—Hay algo en tu narración que llama mi atención —Dick se quedó pensativo— Dices que aparecieron unos tipos de un laboratorio ofreciendo una vacuna que Clark tomó como prueba. ¿Recuerdas quienes más lo hicieron?

—Ah… sí, aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo mejor, varios murieron, pero… fue de las peores lluvias en nuestra historia. No puedo asegurarte de que haya sido la vacuna la culpable o la Peste del Agua.

—Trata de hacer memoria de quienes sí vivieron y no murieron en la explosión.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Dick?

—Metahumanos. La prueba.

—Oh…

—Hay que encontrar a Batman —musitó Cyborg, volviéndose al arquero— ¿Nos ayudas?

—¿Estás loco? Bat no paró de buscarme y ahora estoy aquí. Lo vamos a encontrar porque lo vamos a encontrar, así tenga que surcar las tormentas para hallarlo. Dime que me tienes un nuevo traje.

—Cortesía de Batman.

—Estúpido murciélago. Vamos.

Tim se quedó en la camilla, serio. Oliver notó que fue el único que no se movió de inmediato, girándose a él para verle.

—¿Todo bien, cachorro?

—¿Cree que mi padre esté vivo?

—Oh, pequeño —Queen le abrazó apenas— Lo está, tu padre es un hombre duro de roer, es más, el concreto es más suave que él. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que vuelvas a abrazar a ese gruñón murciélago, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias.

—Esta pelea no ha concluido, pajarillo. Todavía falta lo que yo tenga que decir. Anda, ve con tu hermano, y quita esa carita.

Tim ya tenía una idea de dónde podía estar Bruce. La Atalaya. Si no habían podido localizarle en ningún lugar con los rastreos tan escrupulosos de Cyborg en la red del Régimen, quería decir que no se encontraba en tierra firme. ¿Cómo decirlo sin echar de cabeza lo de Conner? Deathstroke era un Alfa al que no podía retar de esa manera. Luego de ver de vuelta a un Green Arrow recién bañado, afeitado y con su humor usual, Dick lo llevó de vuelta al refugio, para que les ayudara con la computadora de Bruce, tratando de buscar en los viejos archivos que poseía la información de qué organización había repartido esa antigua vacuna que hiciera a un Alfa un Súper Alfa, un Metahumano, porque no habían parado. Estaban creando más, si los rumores eran ciertos.

Miró la imagen de las barras impresas en la piel de Conner, mordiéndose un labio. _Fecha de Caducidad._ Conner iba a morir. Su único amigo iba a morir porque alguien estaba jugando a crear humanos muy fuertes para vencer al virus en lugar de buscar una manera de convivir todos juntos y salir adelante con todo y peste. Tim tecleó unos comandos. En la pantalla apareció la palabra _Eliminar_ que parpadeó en espera de su confirmación. El adolescente suspiró, borrándola de su chip y todo registro. No lo vería. Si podían dar con la verdad sobre los Metahumanos, el Alto Consejero, la vacuna, las píldoras, el paradero de su padre… podrían encontrar la manera de ofrecerle a Conner la libertad y la vida que no tenía. Lucharía como lo había hecho su padre hasta encontrar a Green Arrow cuando todos los demás se habían dado por vencido. Pelearía por una oportunidad para ese tonto ingenuo súper fuerte, un duplicado inocente del Súper Alfa.

En la entrada de la baticueva, Alfred sonrió.


	5. Orígenes

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Orígenes.**

* * *

" _Cuando se tiene cierta moral de combate, de poder, hace falta muy poco para dejarse llevar, para pasar a la embriaguez, al exceso_."

Marguerite Duras.

* * *

Bruce se paseaba de lado al lado del balcón del ventanal, siendo de noche ya con las estrellas apareciendo en el firmamento. Aquella comezón no se iba, al contrario, aumentaba sin que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla por más esfuerzo que hiciese por mantenerse tranquilo. Simplemente parecía un animal salvaje que no podía ser contenido, sin alivio alguno. Una inquietud no resuelta que picaba bajo su piel, mientras conocía la Atalaya. Dividida en tres grandes secciones, residencias, laboratorios y armería, trabajaba día y noche para el Régimen: nuevas armas, nuevos descubrimientos genéticos o de medicina. Siempre vigilada por soldados, junto con un sistema de inteligencia artificial que tenía ojos y oídos en prácticamente todos los rincones de la Atalaya, sin un recoveco o punto ciego. Todos siempre fieles como temerosos sirvientes del Alto Consejero.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando pasar a un Clark que traía nuevos regalos que dejó en una mesita que iba llenándose de ellos. Obsequios para él, con un aroma específico cada uno. La comezón se calmaba por cierto tiempo con ese Alfa, era el único remedio para su ansiedad, desafortunadamente para Bruce, no para el Alto Consejero que parecía disfrutar aquello. Se acercó a él, pegándole contra los vidrios, olfateándole antes de desatar su bata para descubrir su cuerpo desnudo, ronroneando al levantarle y acomodarse entre sus piernas, lamiendo su cuello. Los brazos del Omega rodearon su cuello como sus piernas sus caderas, gimiendo al escozor de su penetración, sintiéndole abrirse paso en su interior una vez más, reclamando de nuevo su cuerpo. Era lo único que funcionaba, lo único que lo hacía deshacerse de esa comezón, sentirle dentro, moviéndose con frenesí hasta terminar con un gruñido, vaciándose en su interior.

—Bruce…

Entonces podía descansar, dormir las horas que no podía cuando Kent estaba ausente, sin ningún sueño ni pesadillas, envuelto en esos brazos que le sujetaban a un pecho firme. A la mañana siguiente esa comezón estaba latente, pero con menor intensidad, parecía que conforme avanzaba el día iba avanzando. Tal estado febril de su mente y su cuerpo había comenzado desde que Clark le hubiera marcado y reclamado para sí. Los primeros días no había podido controlarse en su estado agresivo, conforme los días pasaban llegaba a mantenerse ligeramente tranquilo, pero aquella irritabilidad no desaparecía y no tenía certeza de que fuese a hacerlo. No lo sabía. ¿Cómo, siendo constantemente vigilado? Luego del desayuno junto al Alto Consejero, revisó los obsequios de la noche, olfateándolos, memorizándolos. Hubo uno que llamó su atención, levantándolo para mostrarlo al Alfa quien sonrió.

—Oh, vaya, has reconocido a Lex. Vendrá esta tarde para comer con nosotros.

En sus primeros "paseos" por la Atalaya, había notado que todos sin excepción hacían una reverencia al Alto Consejero cuando pasaba o llegaba a una habitación. Ahora solamente lo hacían Diana o los otros Metahumanos. Todos los demás solían poner una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando sus cabezas para no mirarle. A él. Si alguien osaba levantar sus ojos hacia Bruce, era lo último que pasaba en su vida. Varios soldados y ayudantes de laboratorio habían perdido la vida en las manos de Kent, para horror de Bruce quien le tomó por sorpresa aquello. Diana solía acompañarle de vez en cuando, cercana del Alfa, la única haciéndole escolta casual. Los otros dos, Hawkgirl y Yellow Lantern solamente le saludaban, pero le evitaban en mayor medida. Probablemente porque habían sido quienes lo habían capturado en primer lugar y Bruce no guardaba buen recuerdo de ellos.

El tercero, Shazam, había sido el segundo en conocer luego de Diana, por accidente más que una presentación planeada. Estaba merodeando por el resto de los aposentos de Clark cuando vio a un encapuchado en una sala de juntas, sin poder evitar el instinto de querer atacarle. Lo único que lo frenó de no hacerlo fue que al acercarse su olfato le detuvo pese a que su vista le decía que no estaba viendo una ilusión. _Cachorro_. Un hombre fuerte con una esencia de un niño que le recordó mucho a su Tim. Shazam tartamudeó algo, haciendo una reverencia y llamando a Diana que pronto apareció para tranquilizar las cosas. Más tarde, Clark estaría divertido de escuchar la anécdota en la comida, asombrado de que su Omega hubiese doblegado a un Metahumano tan poderoso como lo era Shazam, si bien entendió la charla. Tenía su lado gracioso que a todos ellos solamente los conociera de vista, a lo lejos, y ahora cuando estaban frente a frente no podían tocarle.

Lex Luthor llegó puntual a la Atalaya como era su costumbre con todos sus negocios, elegantemente vestido, saludó cordial con un abrazo al Alto Consejero antes de ser presentado ante Bruce, quien mantuvo su rostro neutral al saludarle con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Nadie le podía tocar, otra lección que había aprendido por el bien de los demás. Luthor también mantuvo su fachada de estar asombrado de "conocerlo" e intrigado del giro en los planes de Kent, quien los guió al comedor para seguir con la plática de negocios que tenía con aquel otro Alfa y que Bruce escuchó sin mucho ánimo, la comezón se hacía fuerte para esas horas, comenzando a inquietarlo, pronto tendría que volver de nuevo a la recámara donde nada le molestaba, cosa que sucedió una vez que terminó el postre, disculpándose de la mesa para retirarse. Clark le observó, volviéndose a Lex con copa en mano.

—¿Y bien?

—Asombrado. Realmente asombrado. Estado Feral.

—Hasta Diana quedó atónita.

—Pero ¿no es peligroso?

—¿A qué te refieres, buen amigo?

—Se puede percibir desde que uno entra en la Atalaya esta… agresión, rechazo. No es que esté mal, sin embargo, creo que te va a causar problemas.

—Bueno, se tuvieron que cambiar las credenciales de acceso, porque hubo varios incidentes de personal que estuvo en zonas que no le agradaron.

—Y dices que intimidó a Shazam.

—Así es.

—Date cuenta, Clark, de que Bruce Wayne ha sido líder de la resistencia por muchos años, ese estado Feral tan conveniente a tus planes se te saldrá de control a menos que reafirmes tu posición como su Alfa.

—¿Reafirmar mi posición?

—Es algo que te concierne solo a ti —Luthor se encogió de hombros, casual— Sabrás cómo puedes tú intimidar a tu Omega de tal suerte que jamás olvide que le agradeces la creación de un Nido fuerte y prácticamente invencible, pero quien sigue gobernando eres tú. Por el bien de tu propio Omega, esto también mantiene sana su naturaleza.

—Siempre dando buenos consejos, Lex.

—Y más obsequios, con ayuda de Diana hemos atrapado al fin, al Guasón.

La mirada del Alto Consejero se tiñó ligeramente de rojo, sonriendo lentamente como quien ya saborea una venganza. Lex asintió, terminando su copa.

—¿Dónde lo harás?

—Isla Stryker. Pero antes quiero que le saquen toda la información posible.

—Así será. Debo retirarme, hay un nuevo embarque que debo recibir. ¿Te veré mañana en la cena?

—Sí, y gracias por tus obsequios, amigo mío.

—Un honor servir al Régimen.

Bruce ya le esperaba como siempre, ansioso y con esas energías que parecían explotar desde su interior hasta que finalmente quedaba agotado. Estaba extendiendo rápidamente su dominio, ese territorio inconscientemente creado. En pocos días la Atalaya ya se había convertido en el Nido, su grupo de élite estaba más decidido que nunca, igual que los ánimos de los científicos trabajando en los laboratorios. Un claro efecto de aquel estado Feral que podría continuar si lo manejaba bien como lo había afirmado Luthor. Clark acarició una mejilla aún rojiza de su Omega durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Bien podría someterlo usando de carnada a sus cachorros, pero era un arma de doble filo que podía romper el dominio que tenía sobre él al rebelarse para salvarlos. En cambio, tal como estaba ahora, ansioso porque no los tenía a su lado y era claro que estaba angustiado por su bienestar al dejarlos solos, estaba provocando que su estado Feral siguiera, expandiéndose como una respuesta innata hasta alcanzar a sus cachorros.

Cosa que no iba a permitir que sucediera. No hasta que todo estuviera listo.

La mañana siguiente fue para Bruce como todas las demás en rutina, despertar sin Kent a su lado, desayunar a solas, merodear por ahí para no aburrirse luego de leer un libro o mirar el sol que le relajaba un poco. Diana le llamó para mostrarle algo que pensaba iba a gustarle tanto o más que ese balcón donde solía pasar las horas. Era en la zona de laboratorios, donde hacían sus experimentos genéticos en celdas secretas. Le llevó hasta una con varios mecanismos de seguridad. Bruce encontró en una pequeña sala llena de algunos juguetes y golosinas a un muchacho casi de la edad de Tim, tan similar a Clark, pero adolescente. Alfa. Sin embargo, al contrario del Alto Consejero que tenía una esencia agresiva, la del chico era más bien… dulzona.

—Te presento a Conner. Conner, él es Omega Kent.

Conner le sonrió como un cachorro, bajando de la camilla donde estaban examinándole para ir a abrazarle sin que se lo hubiera pedido. Diana levantó una mano creyendo que lo atacaría, pero Bruce no lo hizo porque Conner traía consigo una pulsera con un aroma que le hizo quedarse de una pieza. Tim. Tal vez era un aroma muy diluido por la esterilización que seguro hacían en el muchacho, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No lo podía confundir. Bruce palmeó su espalda, empujando de vuelta a Conner para que volviera con los médicos que aún no terminaban de revisarle. Un Duplicado. Sabía que podrían ser capaces de las peores cosas, pero nunca imaginó que ya hubieran llegado a tanto. Una réplica del Alto Consejero. Aquello le hizo preguntarse cuál era su función exacta ahí.

—Continuemos —Diana volvió a llamarle.

Salieron de ahí, él con la ansiedad disparándose. Tim. ¿Cómo era que conocía a Tim? ¿Por qué traía su pulsera favorita? Los ojos de Bruce captaron otra cosa, caminando a un pasillo con Diana llamándole preocupada. Se quedó en la entrada de lo que pareció ser un paraíso. Eran celdas enormes y altas, cada una contenía un ecosistema diferente. Selva, desierto… bosque. Fue el bosque el que llamó su atención, entrando a la celda para internarse, aspirando el aroma a húmedo, todas aquellas plantas, árboles e incluso algunos pequeños animales que le observaron con curiosidad desde sus escondites. Un bosque. Estaban replicando los ecosistemas de la Tierra, con algún propósito en particular, no le cupo duda alguna. Un hombre en traje de protección salió de entre los árboles, quedándose quieto al verlo ahí, de inmediato hincando una rodilla, casi tirando las muestras que llevaba en manos.

—Omega Kent. Disculpe, no le reconocí enseguida.

—Es hora de irnos —Diana le había alcanzado.

Ahora no se quedó paseando de un lado a otro del balcón, estaba sentado en una esquina del suelo pegado al ventanal, mirando el sol ocultarse y llegar la noche. ¿Cómo era posible que Conner hubiera conocido a Tim? ¿Acaso sabría que estaba bien? Tim. Su pequeño. ¿Dick estaría cuidando de él? ¿Qué estaría haciendo el mayor de sus hijos? ¿Jason estaría de nuevo en problemas que esta vez no podría resolver? La comezón fue más fuerte, abrazando sus piernas para no comenzar a moverse como una bestia enjaulada. Tenía que verlos, pero no había manera de bajar de la Atalaya. No cuando el sistema de seguridad lo seguía de forma específica. No cuando tenía a Diana o a Shazam tras él. No cuando el único acceso estaba fuertemente vigilado.

—Bruce.

Respingó a la voz del Alto Consejero, entrando despacio, mirándole muy serio. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesita que rodeó.

—Diana me dijo que has estado muy alterado.

—No es así.

—Bueno, lamento haberte dejado todo el día.

Bruce no se movió, conteniéndose. Rabia. Desesperación. Frustración. Apretó sus labios para que su traicionera lengua no suplicara que le dejara ver a sus cachorros. No. Eso era fatal. El Alfa bufó, buscando el tablero de control.

—Desciendan la Atalaya a la siguiente comunidad. Mantengan la posición hasta mi aviso.

— _Como usted ordene, Alto Consejero._

La Atalaya comenzó a descender lentamente entre las nubes, entrando a una tormenta ligera que empapó el campo de protección que la rodeaba. Bruce frunció su ceño, sin entender que trataba de probar aquel Alfa.

—Dime, Bruce, ¿qué supones son las características de un Metahumano? Has conocido a varios para responderme adecuadamente.

—Fuerza sobrehumana, rapidez, factor de curación acelerado. Inmunidad al virus del agua.

—Todo lo primero, sí, lo último no. La curación acelerada ayuda a resistir.

—Eleva las capacidades natas de cada Metahumano.

—Bien, bien. ¿Por qué dirías que me nombran Súper Alfa?

—… tienes mejores poderes.

—Oh, vamos, Bruce, eres mejor que eso.

Éste le miró de arriba abajo, algo no le estaba gustando.

—Recibiste la fórmula original.

—Ah, ahora sí estoy hablando con mi brillante Omega —Clark torció una sonrisa, acercándose al ventanal, presionando su mano en el cristal que leyó su huella digital— ¿Y qué crees que me hizo?

—… Inmune.

Kent rió cuando el ventanal mostró una puerta hacia el balcón exterior, caminando hacia él. Ofreció una mano para que se levantara que Bruce no quiso tomar, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Sin decirle aún nada, el Alto Consejero pescó su mano para jalarle fuera. El campo de protección tenía ríos de la lluvia azotándose contra el escudo, pero se percibía el claro olor de la humedad. El ventanal se cerró y el Alfa llevó una mano a su comunicador en su pecho.

—Retiren el escudo de mi balcón.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El instinto de protección de Bruce se disparó, soltándose del agarre de Clark, buscando donde refugiarse cuando el campo comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar a la lluvia. No había ningún recoveco o techo para refugiarse. Mirando a todos lados con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, rasguñando prácticamente el grueso vidrio del ventanal.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

—No solo soy inmune, Bruce. Soy un dios.

Para horror del Omega, la lluvia alcanzó a un tranquilo Kent recargado en el grueso barandal del balcón, cruzado de brazos. Quedó empapado sin que se molestara en moverse o protegerse. Fue su turno al seguir avanzando. Bruce se giró, dándole la espalda para tratar de abrir el ventanal, hacer algo con el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo, erizando su piel al sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo del balcón y luego, a él. Lanzó un grito entrecortado al roce de la lluvia, sus dedos arañando el cristal y apretando sus dientes ante lo que iba a ser lo inevitable. Recordó a sus padres, los padres de Dick, o los de Tim, muertos por bajo la lluvia, por la lluvia. Un frío se coló a sus huesos, no por la muerte causada por un virus sino por la simple agua fría empapando sus ropas sin que absolutamente nada le pasara. Bruce jadeó, mirándose, sus manos y tocando su rostro antes de volverse al Alfa que reía despectivo sin moverse de su posición.

—Hubo un tiempo en que el virus estuvo en el agua, pero vamos, eso fue hace ya mucho. No podía sobrevivir algo que no fue creado para azotar solamente a una especie. El agua en sí ya no puede dañar a nadie —la sonrisa de Kent se oscureció— Pero yo sí.

Hizo una seña para que un atónito Bruce mirara por el barandal, notando que estaban cerca de una enorme isla llena de diminutos puntos que reconoció como edificios o casas, por la distancia en que estaban era difícil saber, pero ahí vivían personas y aquel lugar no era Nueva Metrópolis. Bruce levantó su mirada, notando que el Alfa sacaba sus colmillos para morderse la palma de su mano izquierda, sangrándola. Frente a los ojos confundidos de su Omega, extendió el brazo como sus dedos, dejando correr su sangre por la lluvia.

—No sólo soy inmune, cariño. Soy el virus mismo. Un verdadero dios tiene un poder ilimitado en su sangre. Como yo ahora dejando caer la mía sobre esta isla en medio del océano, una sola gota contamina a mil personas. ¿Cuántos crees que sobrevivan para mañana?

—¡No! ¡Detente!

Bruce le alcanzó, tirando de su mano realmente asustado ante lo que estaba pasando por su mente. El Alto Consejero gruñó, moviéndose para sujetarle por su cintura, pegándole al barandal al estamparlo con su cuerpo, abrazándole por la espalda, susurrando en su oído.

—Virus latente, como el original, puede que ya estén muriendo en estos momentos.

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué ganas con esto?!

—¿Qué gano yo?

—¡Tú eres quien ha estado…! ¡Todo este tiempo has sido tú!

—Oh, mi amor, no te equivoques.

Con un gruñido, Clark separó de golpe sus piernas, restregándose contra él. Bruce peleó, tratando de alejarse del barandal, jadeando con la lluvia corriendo por su rostro, sus manos buscando liberarse de las férreas que levantaron su chaqueta, tirando de sus pantalones. El Omega gritó a la penetración, apretando sus párpados. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal, temblando a las fuertes embestidas y ese ardor que dejaban. El Alto Consejero buscó los botones de su chaqueta que abrió casi desgarrándola como su camiseta, dejando al descubierto la marca en forma de S en su cuello que mordió sin miramientos hasta sangrarla de nuevo. Bruce gritó con fuerza, casi sollozando al dolor de la herida abierta cuya sangre comenzó a resbalar por su hombro. Una mano de acero empujó su nuca, haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante.

—Tú también eres un asesino.

La sangre de su marca se perdió en la lluvia cayendo sobre aquella isla, esa gente que no sabría por qué de nuevo los azotaba el virus. Familias separadas, hijos, padres, hermanos. Amigos. Bruce castañeó sus dientes, la posición haciendo las embestidas más profundas hasta que un Nudo se empujó en su interior, haciéndolo arquearse. Sus piernas cedieron, doblándose, pero sin caer al estar tan pegado y sujeto por el Alfa quien rugió complacido, moviendo sus caderas para vaciarse. Le atrajo a su pecho, lamiendo la herida que fue cerrando a su saliva mientras continuaba llenando ese vientre que un día llevaría la culminación a todo ese sueño. Los brazos de Clark rodearon el pecho agitado de su Omega, besando su mejilla mientras permanecían unidos así.

—Es cierto, recibí la fórmula original que no tuvo mejor receptor que yo. Me hizo más fuerte, más rápido, inmune a un virus que bien podría acabar hasta con los Metahumanos. Yo di mi sangre para que los crearan, inventando esa píldora. Pero en todo ese tiempo algo curioso pasó en mi cuerpo, tal vez por ser Alfa o tal vez el destino que me pide traer el orden a todo esto. Ser el dios que rija a la humanidad perdida en sus salvajismos y tonterías. El virus mutó en mi cuerpo. No solo haciéndome inmune a cualquier versión de éste, también contagiando. Siendo el único capaz, has conocido a Conner y te habrás dado cuenta de que es una versión mala de mí. Ni siquiera llegará a adulto. Eso también lo hace el virus, no permite copias artificiales, pero…

Bruce se estremeció cuando una mano fría rozó su vientre adolorido.

—Pero entonces una vez más el destino me puso en mi camino a lo que habíamos estado esperando y probando. Un Omega inmune, la reacción de la naturaleza humana ante un ataque viral como parte de la selección natural. Justo en tu bravía, rebelde persona. Y has probado que eres compatible conmigo, que tu cuerpo supo hacer lo que debía hacer, empatándose con tu Alfa. La naturaleza sabe cómo proceder, Bruce, nos enseñó que es el miedo lo que mantiene a las personas obedientes, que es alguien como tú y yo los que podemos guiarlos a un nuevo mundo. No más guerras, no más muertes ni hambres. Obedientes por siempre con nuestro dominio.

Kent sonrió, besando su hombro con un suspiro. El Nudo comenzaba ya desaparecer, lo suficiente para que pudiera separarse de Bruce a quien soltó, girándose hacia el ventanal con su mano en el pecho, dejando caer al otro en el suelo mojado.

—Cierren el escudo. Eleven la Atalaya.

— _Sí, Consejero._

Bruce jadeó a la caída, llevándose una mano a su vientre, apoyado en un codo. El Alfa le observó en silencio mientras el campo de protección se cerraba, activando los sistemas de limpieza que secaron el balcón como los cabellos de ambos. Una bota del Alto Consejero levantó el mentón de su tembloroso y adolorido Omega.

—La próxima vez que en tu mente esté pasando la idea de querer escapar, de romper con la estabilidad de nuestro hogar, medita sobre lo que deseas para tus cachorros, Bruce. Hay varias cargas listas para ser soltadas en Nueva Metrópolis. Dime, ¿te gustaría que ordenara liberar nuestra sangre cuando esos niños estuvieran haciendo sus valientes rondas?

—N-No… no…

—Tampoco querrías que borrara de la faz de la Tierra una comunidad.

Wayne negó apenas, estremeciéndose.

—Si lo meditas bien, has salvado a los de tu casta. ¿Cierto?

—…

—En voz alta, mi Omega.

—… sí…

—Vamos a poner las reglas del juego claras, amor mío. Cada desobediencia tuya, cada rebeldía a tu Alfa será castigada con una nueva liberación del virus, si tanto deseas salvar a la humanidad, serás un Omega obediente y dispuesto para que la única existencia del virus seamos tú y yo. Si tu voluntad para proteger a todos es tal, piensa en esto los siguientes días por venir, cariño. Cuando me des un cachorro, habrás obsequiado a las nuevas generaciones una nueva herencia genética libre de ese terror del agua. La sangre de nuestro hijo habrá mutado para hacer parte de su ADN el virus, una evolución en forma de un Metahumano puro, genuino, que reestablecerá a la naturaleza, reconstruirá la civilización con el imperio más fuerte que la historia habrá de contar, guiando al resto a la paz duradera que tanto han ansiado.

La bota abandonó el rostro de Bruce, quien bajó su mirada. Kent se acomodó su pantalón, abriendo el acceso del ventanal.

—Haz todo lo contrario, y lo primero que escucharás serán los gritos de esos cachorros muriendo por tu propia sangre.

El Alfa desapareció, dejándole completamente solo. Bruce miró el piso que reflejaba su figura. Cerró sus ojos, tumbándose por completo en el suelo, haciéndose ovillo. Sería la primera vez desde que comenzara siendo un justiciero anónimo que sentía en carne viva el amargo sabor de la derrota. Imágenes de gente inocente cayendo muerta por el virus inundaron su mente. La mano cortada de Clark dejando caer gotas en la lluvia. Dick, Jason, Tim, convulsionando en el suelo empapado. Él gritando desesperado, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre. Sus padres. Recordó el mapa que la lluvia se llevó, deshaciéndolo. Las joyas de su madre perdiéndose entre el amasijo de infectados que peleaban por devorar su cuerpo todavía tibio. Ellos lo sabían. Se habían dado cuenta que su hijo era un Omega inmune al virus, por eso debían llevárselo lejos. Por eso los habían asesinado. No había sido un accidente, estaban persiguiéndolos, por eso la prisa pese a la lluvia por venir.

Bruce encogió por completo sus piernas que tocaron su frente, abrazándose a sí mismo con un frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Nadie dispara al azar y mata solamente a dos adultos, dejando a un niño que era un blanco fácil. Lo habían dejado vivo, esperando atraparlo, pero la lluvia había impedido que dieran con él cuando Alfred le encontró, salvándolo de haber terminado siendo quizá una incubadora o algo peor. ¿Qué podía ser peor que su situación actual? El agotamiento junto con el dolor fueron demasiados, prefiriendo perderse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia en medio del recuerdo de los gritos de gente muriendo por la lluvia. Una isla donde gente inocente estaba muriendo bajo una noche de lluvia sin entender por qué.


	6. Amigos

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Amigos.**

* * *

" _Un amigo es la mano que despeina tristezas."_

Gustavo Gutiérrez Merino.

* * *

Barry todavía recordaba cuando no era un Metahumano, había estado escuchando rumores de que una vez que te convertías en uno de ellos olvidabas quien eras y a quien habías conocido, e incluso amado. Pero él lo recordaba bien, quizá en parte por los consejos de Batman, no estaba muy seguro de qué lo estaba manteniendo humano. Esa vida más o menos tranquila si se podría decir en su pequeña ciudad hasta que llegaron los infectados y el caos comenzó. Se acordaba del temblor de la mano de Iris al correr a su lado tratando de escapar hacia el puente que llevaba a un barco que podía llevarlos a otra ciudad, menos infectada, más grande. _¡Vamos, Iris!_ Abriéndose paso entre la multitud desesperada por pasar al túnel que llevaba al muelle. Ya había robado un par de pases, ciertamente su dueño no iba a extrañarlos porque estaba bien muerto. Los gritos de la gente cuando un muro de infectados simplemente se dejó ir contra ellos. Su mano buscando la perdida de Iris. Un auto saliendo disparado por una explosión, golpeando un grupo de gente, cayendo sobre su novia. _¡No! ¡Barry! ¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!_ Los infectados alcanzándola, sus ojos llorosos siendo lo último que veía antes de darse media vuelta y correr.

Había aceptado la vacuna de las señoritas lindas con bata porque le habían ofrecido una suma de dinero que solamente un tonto podría rechazar. Estaban probando el remedio para la peste, pero necesitaban voluntarios humanos pues las pruebas en animales ya habían sido exitosas. Videos muy bien editados, discursos muy bien escritos, comida para Iris y él por todo un mes. ¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho preguntas al respecto? Nunca mostró signos de nada, no fiebre, cansancio o alguna otra cosa. Eso bien podía pasar, y quería decir que la vacuna no había servido. Por eso se le olvidó ir a la revisión que habían acordado para examinarlo con el fin de determinar qué era lo que había pasado con la vacuna. Barry tenía otras prioridades en mente, como conseguir más comida. Cuando vino el ataque de los infectados que luego soldados sofocaron asesinando también a ciudadanos, él corría por el túnel tan veloz como sus pies se lo permitieron porque el barco se marchaba, llevaba en su bolsillo la raíz de la flor favorita de Iris, devorada por hambrientos, calcinada por una bomba.

En el barco tuvo ataques de ansiedad, no se pudo estar quieto. Lloró por ella, mirando una ciudad comenzar a hundirse. No más hogar. Ya no tenía a donde regresar ni cuerpo que rescatar. De los pocos sobrevivientes que alcanzaron el barco, pasó todo el viaje deambulando de un lado para otro hasta que por fin se quedó dormido por el resto del viaje hasta que uno de los marineros lo pateó, anunciándole que habían llegado a casa. Nueva Metrópolis. Horrible a morir, una estafa como la famosa vacuna. Sin nada en las manos, trabajó en lo primero que encontró, robando. Aquella metrópolis era un enorme basurero humano. Lo peor podía encontrarse ahí. Siendo tan bueno corriendo pronto se hizo de fama hasta que un día le cayó encima un hombre que casi lo hizo morir de un infarto. Batman. Le habían contado que terminaría en la prisión que era un infierno viviente o bien podía terminar muerto del encuentro con el murciélago, ninguno de los dos. Acabaron hablando sentados en la orilla de un puente oxidado, Barry disfrutando una cena que alivió su estómago, y su corazón.

Pero no había sido a Bruce a quien le había dicho sobre su condición de Metahumano que recién llegara descubrió cuando en una trifulca quedó atrapado en la lluvia. Mientras sus compañeros morían entre convulsiones, él estaba solo observando. Echó a correr tan rápido que sintió que sus cabellos se secaron. Acabó descubriendo unos viejos acueductos de otros tiempos, donde se quedó esperando a los infectados que nunca llegaron. Barry no entendió nada al principio excepto que necesitaba correr de nuevo, lo que hizo hasta memorizar cada rincón, vuelta, cruce de esos antiguos acueductos. Luego encontró un pequeño rincón húmedo donde sembró aquella plantita que tan bien había resistido como él, vivo aún pese al agua y tantas desgracias. Empezó a buscar las respuestas, no iba a quedarse con la duda sobre lo que había pasado, que tantas mentiras le habían dicho esas hermosas señoritas en sus batas con sus miradas ansiosas sobre él.

Nueva Metrópolis no le decepcionó, aunque hubo que separar la aguja del pajar. Esas lindas mujeres habían estado viajando por diferentes lugares ofreciendo la vacuna, pagando incluso a los tontos voluntarios. Pero muchos morían, otros, según los rumores, habían sido asesinados. Muy pocos, tan pocos que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, quedaban vivos. Los Metahumanos. Hubo una pequeña dificultad en su búsqueda porque todos coincidían en que, sin duda alguna, todos los Metahumanos eran Alfas, no Beta como él. Era el gen Alfa el ganador para convertirse en un Metahumano, con el precio de convertirse en un monstruo con el paso del tiempo al olvidar toda su humanidad y convertirse en una figura que inspiraba miedo en los barrios atiborrados de inmigrantes de una ciudad llena de esperanzas muertas.

Entonces conoció a Hal Jordan.

Ex piloto de un lugar que ya no existía de un ejército que había desaparecido, también se había ofrecido para la prueba de la vacuna que esas mujeres en elegantes batas blancas ofrecieron. Chocaron en un mercado ambulante de comida, ofreciendo una disculpa y luego chocando de nuevo al moverse de la misma manera, la tercera vez Barry terminó por ofrecerle su mano como su nombre porque aquello le hizo gracia. Desde la muerte de Iris ya no había vuelto a reír. Hal aceptó su saludo, platicó con él sobre lo difícil que era conseguir comida y de pronto estaban caminando por las calles hablando de sus vidas. Una corazonada en Barry le dijo que ese expiloto era un Metahumano porque notaba algo extraño en él, se lo decía cada célula de su cuerpo inquieto, sobre todo al escuchar su vida. No había querido mucho eso de ser piloto, volar era igual a imaginar, y había pensando un día en ser quizá un artista. Pero la Peste del Agua terminó por destruir lo poco que tenía de compañeros, hogar y paz. Siempre hacía eso.

—Ahora puedo solo imaginar.

—¿Y qué imaginas?

—Muchas cosas.

—Pero ¿qué cosas? —insistió Barry, un café en la mano de cada quien.

—Vas a decirme que estoy loco.

—Cuéntame y luego te diré que estás loco.

—Quizá es mejor que te muestre.

—¿Uh?

Hal vivía en uno de esos barrios más o menos tranquilos de Nueva Metrópolis, entre cuatro paredes llenas de dibujos, esquemas, muchos planos y libros que reconoció. Energía cinética. Le presentó un traje que se puso, que concentraba según decía, energía potencial de su cuerpo y la proyectaba en un anillo en su mano derecha. Barry casi saltó al techo de ver aparecer un fantasmal perro verde en el medio de aquel departamento. Ese Alfa era un Metahumano, y él también le confesó lo que podía hacer con esas piernas de corredor, la ralentización del tiempo a su alrededor. La sonrisa que le dio Hal al compartir semejantes características nunca la olvidaría, hizo que las noches de lluvia, los paseos solitarios y las carreras por los acueductos fuesen más amenas. Ambos querían respuestas y cuando Batman llegó a la vida de Barry, estuvo seguro de que las encontrarían porque ese hombre rascaba hasta por debajo de las rocas para obtener respuestas.

—El hijo pródigo vuelve a casa.

—También me da gusto verte, Víctor.

—¿Dónde te metiste?

Barry se encogió de hombros. —¿Tienes algo de comer?

—Me alegra que algunas cosas no hubieran cambiado —comentó Cyborg mientras andaban por los acueductos que ahora servían para la Insurgencia— Te dará gusto saber que Green Arrow está vivo y de vuelta con nosotros.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro. Nos reuniremos con él. Tenemos que encontrar a Batman. Con tu veloz persona tendremos un poco más de ventaja, se están movilizando.

—Espero servir de algo.

—Parece que la distancia se llevó tu humor usual. ¿Todo está bien?

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que todo está mal?

Víctor solo rió. —Te diría que bienvenido al club. Anda.

A veces se arrepentía, sino era que todas las veces lo hacía, de haberle contado primero las cosas a Hal antes que a Bruce. El murciélago era intimidante, hostil, sin sentido del humor, antisocial y otras características más, pero entendía de una manera las cosas que siempre le asombraban. Mientras que Hal podía decirle que el haber estado en los Laboratorios STAR era como haber estado cerca de la cura y luego negársela a la gente, para Batman era más bien una enseñanza de las cosas que podían estar pasando y de las cuales solo había sido víctima. Dos caras opuestas que le agobiaron durante un tiempo antes de que las palabras del expiloto fueran cobrando más importancia a medida que se hacían amigos. Y quizá ahí estaba su problema, Barry no lo sabía con certeza.

—¿Dices que Olie ha regresado de entre los muertos?

—Gracias a la ayuda de Bat para conseguir la fórmula de las píldoras. Eso fue antes de desaparecer, la entregó a Nigthwing, luego lo capturaron. Todos estamos preocupados por él, y es realmente un alivio que decidieras volver, Barry.

—No se puede huir por mucho tiempo, ¿eh?

—Yo sé que no fue fácil, las cosas son así, nosotros o ellos.

—Ellos son más Metahumanos. Acá solamente somos tú y yo.

Cyborg chasqueó su lengua, palmeando la espalda de Allen. —Por eso debemos cuidarnos.

—¿Ése que escucho es el flaco de Barry? —canturreó Oliver Queen, saliendo por un conducto— ¡Pero si es nuestro Flash!

—Green Arrow, te veo más viejo.

—Y por eso más atractivo, como los buenos vinos, ven acá y dale un abrazo a un viejo amigo.

Barry sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos al arquero que casi le cargó, dando vueltas con él antes de bajarle, feliz de que volviera con ellos. Sobre todo, que no estuvieran acosándolo con preguntas, bien todos habían aprendido algo de Bruce y era aceptar las cosas sin tantas preguntas, no cuando todavía no era el momento.

—¿Huelo café?

—Ah, es el cachorro preparando café para todos.

—¿Qué cachorro? ¿Cuántos más?

Tanto Víctor como Oliver se carcajearon, caminando los tres al amplio espacio de un acueducto donde estaban Dick y Tim en lo que parecía una cocina adaptada a esas paredes subterráneas de concreto. El adolescente haciendo café, explicándole los pormenores de un café hecho de manera tradicional a su hermano mayor quien bajó de la barra donde estaba sentado para darle un fuerte abrazo a Barry.

—¡Has vuelto! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—Era una sorpresa, para todos —explicó Allen— ¿Y…?

—Oh, tú no conociste a Tim cuando lo adoptamos, Timothy, saluda a Barry Allen, Flash.

—Mucho gusto, Timbo.

—Señor Allen, un placer conocerlo —saludó el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y dónde está…?

—Ah, decidió hacer su propio camino —Dick manoteó en el aire— Apenas si lo vemos de vez en cuando.

—No puedo creer que el gruñón del murciélago haya adoptado tres cachorros.

—Un poco más y te adopta a ti —bromeó el arquero.

—¿Gusta una taza de café, Señor Allen?

—Barry, dime Barry por favor.

—Ya eres viejo cuando un cachorro te dice señor —Cyborg se unió a las bromas.

—Vaya, vaya, están confabulando contra mí.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala de juntas y seguimos burlándonos del flaco Allen?

—Te escuché, Olie.

Tomando unas cuantas galletas y unos panes que Barry sospechó eran obsequio de Alfred, salieron de esa cocina hacia la sala no muy lejos. Le dolió que nadie preguntara por Hal, pero no iban a hacerlo, él tampoco quería pensar en eso. Habría jurado que era más fácil que cualquiera de los otros miembros de su efímera Liga de la Justicia traicionara a la Insurgencia antes que Hal Jordan. Tristemente la realidad fue otra. Atraído por los ideales del Régimen, simplemente se entregó al servicio del Alto Consejero a quien protegía con su vida. Verlo con ese uniforme, esa brillante energía verde que le había ganado la amistad del arquero ahora en color amarillo. Barry no pudo con eso, simplemente no pudo con sus palabras amargas, esa pelea de la que quedó malherido, huyendo para evitar las infalibles deducciones de Bruce y tratara de vengarse. Perdiéndose entre cargueros piratas, sin correr nunca más. Hasta que supo de los estragos a los Insurgentes por los chismes de los marineros y le remordió la consciencia aquel abandono.

—Bien —Cyborg desplegó unas largas pantallas holográficas— Hemos encontrado…

Barry miró a todos, tan cambiados por el conflicto. A los dos cachorros de Bruce que pese a sus sonrisas y aspecto tranquilo se notaban angustiados. Tosió con fuerza, interrumpiendo las palabras de Víctor, adelantándose a la mesa con sus manos metidas en la bolsa de su sudadera.

—Quisiera… necesito decir algo.

—Adelante.

—Gracias, Olie… bueno, esto no es fácil, ¿saben? —sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se rozaron— Todos son tan buenos. De verdad que lo son. Yo no esperaba este recibimiento, no luego de ausentarme tanto y… de lo que ha pasado.

—Hey, Barry…

—No, espera, Víctor. Es que… simplemente no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que buena parte de las derrotas de los Insurgentes son por mi culpa. Y ya sé que no he estado aquí, también eso es parte de mi responsabilidad, haberlos dejado. Haber metido a Hal en el movimiento… —Barry tragó saliva, jalando aire después— Creí que lo entendería, que vería lo que yo vi. De verdad lo siento tanto, no hay día en que no piense en J'onn, él murió por mi culpa. Al defenderme de Hal. Les quité a un valioso miembro de la Insurgencia, luego hui como un cobarde y ahora…

—Barry.

—Dick, Tim, perdónenme, Hal fue uno de los que atrapó a Bruce.

—Lo sabemos —respondió el primero— Tranquilo, tú no lo hiciste. Esas han sido decisiones de Hal, no tuyas.

—Pero se sienten mías.

—Tú ahí tienes un problema, mi amigo —intervino el arquero, bebiendo su café— Porque te estás adjudicando las acciones de aquel pelmazo que se aprovechó de tu inocencia. Como dijo Nightwing, lo que él haga no es tu responsabilidad. Es un idiota, tú eres nuestro idiota. Hay una diferencia.

—Pero…

—Si andabas escondido porque creías que íbamos a castigarte por lo de J'onn, estás equivocado. Él dejó un mensaje expreso de lo que haría y por qué, así que… básicamente tu melodrama está sorteado. Y Queen tiene razón, eres nuestro idiota.

Barry rió, limpiándose su rostro. —Gracias. Y perdón la interrupción.

—Está bien, aún no cargaban los datos —sonrió Víctor.

Continuaron adelante, con una ronda más de café que Tim repartió, escuchando sobre las dos únicas posibilidades de encontrar a Batman. La primera era alguno de los barcos cargueros del Régimen, que no solían navegar por el océano tan inestable, no era una opción muy plausible debido a que eran puntos de ataque débiles que el Régimen no usaría para mantener preso a su mayor rival, demasiado fácil para ser rescatado. El otro punto era la isla Stryker, que servía como casa de descanso para el Alto Consejero, no lejos de Nueva Metrópolis, aunque con una seguridad que iba a requerir de un buen plan de infiltración con los mejores. Ellos. Iban a requerir primero de la confirmación de la estancia de Bruce Wayne en esa isla, cosa que Cyborg podía conseguir mientras que los demás preparaban el equipo y hacían la planeación. Estando en esa discusión es que alguien más llegó con ellos, una máscara roja igual que el símbolo en el pecho.

—Jason, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

—Sacándolos de su atolladero.

—¿Tienes información que nos sirva? —gruñó Dick— ¿O solo vienes a molestar?

—No tiene caso buscar al murciélago.

—¿Por qué no? —Oliver arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué no lo ven? Está muerto. No está por ninguna parte porque está muerto.

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Luthor…

—¡Está muerto! ¡Dejen de comportarse como retrasados mentales y acepten la realidad! ¡Esto se acabó!

—¡Jason!

—¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto? ¿Eh? ¡Saben que está muerto! ¡Lo mataron!

—¡No estás seguro de eso!

—¡El Régimen lo quería muerto! ¡¿Por qué no lo encuentran?! ¡Porque lo han matado!

—¡No está muerto, maldita sea!

—¡Sí que lo está!

—¡Papá no está muerto! ¡Está vivo! —Tim se paró en medio de todos, apretando sus puños— ¡Está en la Atalaya!

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio luego de aquellas palabras que dejaron a todos mudos, el rostro del adolescente hirvió ante la rabia y la vergüenza de verse descubierto. Jason entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole fijamente con un dedo apuntándole.

—¿Y exactamente cómo sabes dónde está, sanguijuela?

—Yo…

—¿Tim?

—Conner me dijo.

—¿El amigo imaginario? ¡Por favor!

—¡No es ningún amigo imaginario! ¡Él lo vio! ¡Conner le conoció e incluso le dio un abrazo…!

—¡Suficiente de mentiras, Tim! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ustedes son los estúpidos por no creerlo!

—Oigan… —Barry tosió un poco— Chicos…

—¡No existe Conner!

—De hecho, sí existe —Allen insistió, elevando el tono de su voz— Conner es real.

—¿Qué? —los tres muchachos le miraron con asombro.

—Cuando… um… venía hacia acá, escuché algunas cosas ya saben… am… Lex Luthor hizo unos experimentos… Conner es uno de ellos. Un Duplicado del Alto Consejero.

—Joder —Oliver gruñó.

—Sé que Luthor lo está "probando", supongo es averiguar si puede resistir las condiciones ambientales actuales. Por eso lo tiene en su edificio, el laboratorio original donde lo hayan creado… creo que Tim acaba de decirnos qué es.

—La jodida casa sobre las nubes.

—Jason, no comiences —le advirtió Dick.

—Yo no lo hice, esta mierda aquí que ha sabido de esto todo el tiempo, jugando al novio con la copia de nuestro peor enemigo, de quien tiene preso a… y ¡no has sido para abrir el hocico!

—¡Les dije y no me creyeron!

—¡Por eso te guardaste lo demás mientras están todos como locos buscando información!

—¡Le prometí no decir nada!

—¿A quién carajos se lo prometiste?

—¡Puede matar a Conner!

—¡Conner es un jodido enemigo nuestro! ¡Tú estás traicionando todo esto!

—¡Tú no eres parte de nosotros! ¡Te largaste con tus amigos asesinos!

—¡Fíjate muy bien cómo me hablas, niño idiota!

—¡Jason, cálmate ya!

—¡Este mocoso ha estado mintiendo! ¡A él deberías decirle algo!

—¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Has venido solo aquí a pelear! ¡Como siempre! ¡Por eso papá te sacó!

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, Dick! ¡Sólo eres un maldito Omega tan arrogante como él!

Barry miró a Víctor quien miró a Oliver y éste de vuelta a Barry sin saber cómo intervenir en la cada vez más acalorada discusión de los tres hermanos.

—¡A CALLAR!

Todos respingaron a la voz de mando que Alfred Pennyworth hizo retumbar en la sala cuando apareció sin previo aviso, silenciando al fin a los muchachos mientras entraba tranquilamente de vuelta, trayendo consigo un postre recién hecho que dejó sobre la mesa, junto con platos, cubiertos y servilletas como si nadie hubiera estado peleando minutos atrás.

—Ahora, si me permiten —el hombre se dio vuelta, saludando con una reverencia a Barry quien se sonrojó ante la educación de Alfred— Bienvenido, Señor Allen. Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta.

—Gracias, Alfred.

—Niños —el mayordomo se volvió a los tres hijos de Bruce mirándolos con dureza— Esto es una junta de la Insurgencia, no su arenero. Quiero escuchar una disculpa por su comportamiento en un lugar donde están peleando por todos, no para complacer sus caprichos personales.

Ni Cyborg, ni el arquero ni el velocista movieron un músculo para comentar algo en contra, solamente intercambiando una mirada asombrada. Tim se sonrojó, bajando su cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—¿Dick?

—Lo siento.

—¿Jason?

—…

Alfred arqueó una ceja. —Jason.

—Lo siento.

Una vez satisfecho, el mayordomo se giró a los otros tres, señalando el postre que comenzó a servir para todos.

—Por favor, han estado trabajando mucho y ayudado a estos cachorros que pierden los modales. Lo menos que podía hacer era traerles esto.

—Gracias, Alfred.

Sigilosos y obedientes, todos se dieron un descanso para probar aquel pastel que esperaba a ser devorado junto con el café. Barry prácticamente lo devoró, recordando esos pequeños regalos que Bruce solía llevarle de parte de Alfred. Cuando terminó, le pidió a éste hablar en privado, porque si bien lo habían ya hablado, necesitaba decirlo cara a cara con una de las personas más nobles, leales e incondicionales que hubiera conocido en su vida. Fueron a la cocina que previamente dejaran antes de que el mayordomo apareciera.

—¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, Señor Allen?

—Lo siento mucho, Alfred. Lamento todo.

—Oh, eso es grave.

—¿Sí? Creo que tienes razón.

—Lamentarse por todo hace que uno no pueda vivir nada.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo que era charlar contigo.

—Eso sí que me parece una descortesía, mis charlas son inolvidables.

Barry sonrió con tristeza. —De verdad lo siento, duele verlos desesperados por su padre.

—Lo adoran, aunque no lo quieran admitir abiertamente. Pero son cachorros todavía y en su sangre corre la temeridad imprudente. Pero no hay nada que lamentar entre nosotros, Señor Allen, estoy seguro de que ya le han dicho que esto no es algo que usted haya provocado.

—¿Pero lo siento así?

—Bueno, eso es natural tomando en cuenta su inclinación por el Señor Jordan.

—Aún duele —el rubio torció una sonrisa.

—Porque fue real.

—El pastel estuvo genial, como siempre, Alfred.

—Así de genial debe ser Flash. Puede correr para evadir las cosas, pero al final terminará acercándose a ellas. Lo mejor es ir de frente.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Alfred?

—Seguramente estar muertos.

Ambos rieron, Barry se acercó al mayordomo para darle un fuerte abrazo, más tranquilo. Decidido.

—Vamos a traerlo de vuelta, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, Señor Allen. Mientras estén todos juntos, nadie será prisionero. Ahora, si me permite, tengo que amonestar en privado a mis Señoritos.

—No me interpongo en tu camino. Adelante.

—Gracias, me alegra verlo de regreso.

Barry suspiró, quedándose a solas en la cocina. J'onn había llegado justo cuando Hal le declaraba que se uniría al Régimen pues había más posibilidades de un mundo mejor con ellos que con la Insurgencia y la Liga de la Justicia, un sueño de tontos. En ningún momento cualquier movimiento dirigido por un Omega iba a tener buenos resultados. Barry estalló, ante el insulto a Batman, maldiciéndolo con palabras hirientes que una vez Jordan le confiara y ahora usaba en su contra. Hal le atacó, pero él no pudo hacer nada. No podía. Con todo y la traición no podía levantar una mano para lastimar a la persona que de pronto se había convertido en su mundo. J'onn se cruzó cuando el anillo de Hal concentró toda su energía con la clara intención de matarlo, estaba rabioso y herido por sus palabras. Fue J'onn, el más inocente de todos ellos, quien terminó con el cuerpo carbonizado frente a los ojos de Barry, quien no dio crédito a lo que atestiguó.

Perdieron refugios, perdieron batallas, los Insurgentes perdieron fuerzas porque Hal Jordan los traicionó, asesinando al único Metahumano capaz de sanar a cualquier persona. Quien siempre le leía a Barry extractos de sus novelas favoritas, que le había contado sobre cómo declarar su amor a la persona que le gustaba. J'onn era un cuerpo calcinado bajo la lluvia que Barry dejó atrás porque no pudo pedirle perdón, no pudo decirle a Hal lo que sentía, porque fue muy débil para hacer lo correcto en esos momentos. Barry se limpió su rostro, riendo entrecortadamente. Caminó fuera de la cocina, queriendo regresar a la sala, pero no sintió ganas de hacerlo, deambulando por ahí hasta que sus lágrimas al fin se acabaran. Miró hacia la vuelta que reconoció, caminando aprisa para ir al pequeño rincón donde una vez sembrara la flor favorita de Iris. Sus lágrimas volvieron al ver aquella planta marchita. Justo como sus sueños.


	7. Stryker

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Stryker.**

* * *

" _Mucha infelicidad ha llegado al mundo a causa del desconcierto y de lo que no se dice_."

Fyodor Dostoyevsky.

* * *

—Mi Omega.

Bruce se arqueó contra la mesa, sus manos aferrándose a las muñecas del Alto Consejero que tomaban entre sus dedos aquella erección que sus atenciones habían provocado, meciéndose sobre la lisa superficie de cristal por las embestidas pausadas, pero con impulso que recibía. La luz del ventanal caía sobre la ancha espalda de Clark, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa quieta, ronroneando de vez en cuando al sentir como lo apretaba al tocar su próstata. Las piernas de Bruce apresaban las caderas del Alfa, jadeando pesadamente con el rostro vuelto a un lado, rozando la fría mesa en la sala mayor de juntas no hacía poco ocupada.

—¡Aahh…!

—Eso es, disfrútalo, cariño.

El Celo del Alfa se acercaba, Bruce lo sentía. La paciencia de Kent se acortaba conforme los días avanzaban, siendo de temperamento más volátil con un apetito por él más insistente. Varias veces el Omega terminaba agotado al final del día, y sabía que, a menos que un milagro ocurriera, la situación iba a empeorar para cuando arribara ese Celo. No sabía todavía cómo pensaba hacerlo el Alto Consejero porque tenía entendido de que, al ser demasiado fuerte y agresivo, la Atalaya no era el mejor lugar para tenerlo ahí. Podría matar a la mitad de los habitantes de la torre antes de que terminara su Celo, nadie hablaba de ello ni tampoco se tenía a la vista algún plan, lo que le hizo sospechar que Clark bajaría, junto con él.

—… por favor, ya no puedo más…

—Lo sé, mi Omega —una mano del Alto Consejero acarició su vientre semi descubierto por su chaqueta— Has estado recibiendo muy bien a tu Alfa, mereces ser consentido.

—¡AH!

Una embestida en particular lo hizo respingar y arquearse, sus manos buscaron por acto reflejo de donde sujetarse, terminando de esparcir por el suelo los pocos papeles que había inicialmente en la mesa a donde Clark le había tumbado luego de llamarle. Sus piernas se movieron inquietas, no iba a resistir más, cosa que sucedió segundos después, empapando la mano que le masturbó al tener un nuevo orgasmo, quedando con el cuerpo flojo y gimiendo adolorido ya con ese miembro todavía duro dentro de su cuerpo, martilleando su interior. El Alfa lamió su mano, riendo apenas antes de sujetarle por sus caderas, acelerando el movimiento de sus penetraciones. Bruce se quejó, sus manos sujetándose débilmente de los brazos del Alto Consejero, mismo que se inclinó sobre él, lamiendo la marca al descubierto.

—Siempre tan estrecho, cálido y delicioso.

Los labios de Kent mordieron por debajo de su mandíbula, subiendo hasta alcanzar los labios entreabiertos de Bruce en un beso lento a diferencia de sus embestidas. El Omega se separó de su boca al sentir el Nudo entrar con más semen alojándose en su vientre, gimiendo exhausto. Dejó caer sus piernas, cerrando por completo sus ojos, respirando agitado. Una mano gentil acarició su mentón, haciendo que levantara su rostro para recibir un beso en su frente empapada de sudor. Una de las manías de aquel Alfa recién adquiridas era presumir cuando le tomaba, dejando sus ropas manchadas o sonriendo al verlo regresar a sus aposentos con una cojera que no podía ocultar por más entrenamiento o resistencia que tuviera. Eso y su constancia de estarle llenando de pequeños obsequios eran los nuevos hábitos de Clark.

—¿Bruce?

Abrió sus ojos, cansado, encontrándose con los azules con pequeñísimas marcas rojas en donde se reflejó completamente cansado. El Alfa sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Te tengo una noticia que te gustará, iremos a la isla Stryker. Unas vacaciones, debes extrañar el estar en tierra firme, ¿no es así?

Extrañaba su hogar y a sus hijos. —¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, bueno, mi Celo está por aparecer. Suelo pasarlo en la isla Stryker, con el campo de protección de la Atalaya y la seguridad alrededor, no tengo problemas. Unos cuantos cambios y todo estará listo para nuestro arribo.

—¿Cuándo bajaremos?

—Mañana —Clark rozó con su nariz su cuello, lamiendo sus glándulas— Hay algo que debo hacer antes, Diana y los otros estarán ahí también.

—¿Hacer?

—Ya lo verás.

Bruce estaba demasiado cansado para hacer buenas preguntas, quedándose en silencio mientras los labios del Alto Consejero dejaban nuevas marcas en su pecho al descubierto, esperando a que el Nudo desapareciera para poder levantarse, vestirse de nuevo y salir de ahí con toda la dignidad que pudiera. Sus piernas no fueron cooperativas esta vez, por lo que Kent le tomó en brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al hacerlo.

—Lo siento, mi hermoso Omega. Creo que esta vez realmente te he dejado sin energías.

Podían existir accesos imposibles para los Insurgentes, la isla Stryker era un objetivo desde un inicio descartado. Lejano a cualquier punto de apoyo o ayuda, con las torretas de vigilancia y esa muralla rodeando la isla, un ataque o infiltración era algo que requería años. Una que otra vez lo habían hecho solamente para ir recolectando información de la fortaleza, con muchas vidas de por medio, razón por la cual lo abandonaron. Ahora estaría ahí, en el corazón de Stryker bajo circunstancias que le iban a impedir dar información a los suyos. No se arriesgaría, no con la amenaza latente del Alfa.

—Cierra tus ojos, Bruce, yo te atenderé.

Al Omega le contrariaba mucho lo cariñoso que podía ser Clark en contraste con su agresividad cuando se le desobedecía. Bruce ya no había intentado algo desde aquella noche en el balcón, el sentimiento de derrota comenzaba a sembrarse en él. Más callado que de costumbre, a veces prefería perderse en sus pensamientos, actitud que probablemente había llamado la atención del Alfa, llenándole de atenciones que podían ir desde las cosas más triviales, a las tonterías que a veces hacían sentir a Wayne que estaba teniendo un vistazo fugaz del verdadero Kent. Había comenzado por rosas, grandes y frescos pétalos perfumados. Ropas que eran de su gusto, con diferentes telas que posiblemente en la Élite serían la envidia, paseos por la Atalaya sin que nadie le molestara. Incluso había podido hablar con el pequeño Conner una vez más, mordiéndose la lengua para no enviarle un mensaje a Tim y ponerlos a ambos en riesgo.

También le había obsequiado joyas, que solamente usaba en las cenas o galas que tenía el Alfa con sus generales y miembros del Régimen. Bailes. No era fan de tales regalos de cortejo, pero de vez en cuando el Alto Consejero tomaba su mano y le jalaba a su estudio donde bailaban alguna pieza lenta, escuchando palabras cariñosas con caricias tiernas. Unas manos fuertes que eran sumamente cuidadosas con su persona, y que al otro día podían romper cuellos o fracturar cráneos. Clark podía llevarle en brazos tan galantemente de la sala de juntas a la recámara, para ayudarlo a darse un baño, comer algo antes de tomar una siesta o colocar una mano sobre un tablero sin titubear al activar un cañón que destruía alguna tierra desconocida en una prueba de las nuevas armas de la Atalaya. Esos contrastes le dejaban pensativo y reconocía la duda carcomiendo su mente.

¿Realmente Clark Kent era perverso o solamente estaba perdido a causa del virus?

—Descansa un poco, amor. Te veré para la cena.

Había algo más que inquietaba a Bruce. En toda la Atalaya o al menos en las partes que importaban para el caso, no existía ni un solo espacio dedicado a la memoria de Lois Lane y su hijo neonato. Tenía entendido por las charlas escuchadas que se debió en un principio a que anteriormente Clark y Diana habían intentado una relación, pero no funcionó. A la princesa amazona no le había agradado ver fotos o recuerdos de Lois, ordenando retirar los pocos que hubiera. Sin embargo, eso bien pudo haber cambiado cuando ellos se separaron. No había nada por ningún lado. Y sí en cambio comenzaban a existir cosas que bien pudieran ser llamadas _de él_. Como esos ramos de rosas por varias habitaciones, una pequeña sección particular donde nadie más podía estar más que él. O también detalles que el Alfa hubiera detectado que le gustaban, no se movían de ahí bajo amenaza de muerte. Como si Kent estuviera "decorando" la Atalaya para él.

Para él.

Semejante pensamiento era peligroso si permitía que se alojara en su mente, pese a ser lo suficientemente tentador para decirse a sí mismo que no había nada de malo en esa clase de despliegues Alfa hacia su persona. Tenía que seguir peleando, aunque cada vez todo fuese más difícil, más lejano de alcanzar y su voluntad comenzara a quebrarse. Desde lo sucedido en el balcón su fortaleza se había menguado, trataba de salir adelante, pero costaba demasiado cuando lo que escuchaba y veía solamente apuntaba a volver a perder. Así que ese pensamiento de que el Alto Consejero estuviera realmente interesado… no podía creerlo, no debía creerlo ni mucho menos sentirlo. Una ilusión que lo haría caer en la trampa que seguramente Clark estaba esperando a que probara, no podía hacer eso. Debía ingeniárselas para escapar, así tuviera que explotar la Atalaya.

—¿Bruce? —un dedo índice levantó su mentón del plato a medio terminar que había estado observando, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Preguntaste algo?

Kent sonrió. —No, solo que te he notado… apagado.

—Estoy bien.

El Omega retomó su cena, ambos a solas en los aposentos del Alfa, la mano de éste alcanzó la suya que levantó para besarla por el dorso. _Eso_. Bruce le miró, notando esos ojos de cachorro herido que una vez hace mucho había visto por primera vez.

—Lo siento, no quise ser… así contigo.

¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? Comenzaba a detectar en el Alto Consejero sentimientos que no expresaba, pero se arremolinaban en su interior, golpeando esa mente decidida. Lo sospechaba, sin embargo, hasta esos momentos, Bruce se atrevió a probar su suerte.

—Clark, ¿qué sucede?

Muchas piezas de un complicado rompecabezas empezaron a unirse al ver ese brillo en los ojos del Alfa, miedo, ira, desconcierto, frustración. El Omega apretó la mano que sujetaba la suya, tranquilizándolo. ¿Acaso…?

—No quiero perderte.

¿Acaso los sentimientos de Clark Kent eran genuinos debajo de esa capa de agresividad?

—No lo harás.

Clark sonrió, llevando esa mano a su mejilla que rozó con la palma, besando esta luego con cariño sin dejar de observarle. —Gracias.

¿Qué pasaba con los suyos? Una pregunta que Bruce no quiso responder, prefiriendo terminar con la cena, dormir para prepararse para el descenso. El Alto Consejero no viajaría con él, había bajado antes para reunirse con Lex Luthor en Nueva Metrópolis. Shayera y Hal serían los que le escoltarían esta vez a la isla Stryker. En la nave había más soldados y guardias. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hal, quien lucía tranquilo. No le dijo nada, no había nada que decir, al menos a él. La habitación donde se quedó no tenía ventanas ni pantallas, así que solamente hizo sus mejores deducciones sobre el movimiento de la nave al descender. Un viaje tranquilo sin ninguna novedad que realmente hubiera esperado. Bruce no quería pensar mucho en la nueva posibilidad que se abría ante él. Era jugar con su propia persona y poner en riesgo todo lo que había estado haciendo.

Tal como se lo había mencionado el Alfa, una vez que llegaron al puerto, les esperaba esa alta muralla de acero que apenas dejaba ver la fortaleza piramidal que se levantaba sobre la cima de la isla, con soldados por todas partes y drones en el aire vigilando además del escudo que la rodeaba. Alrededor de la fortaleza estaba un bosque de árboles con troncos delgados, no muy altos, que iban disminuyendo en número conforme subían hacia la pirámide de metal. Ese pequeño paisaje era agradable, diferente a la impecable Atalaya carente de espacios verdes salvo esos ecosistemas en los laboratorios que llegaba a visitar. La construcción podía lucir muy fría por fuera, pero dentro, la arquitectura se parecía mucho al hogar de Lex Luthor, lo que sin duda le dijo de la influencia de éste en el lugar más amigable, casi hogareño que pertenecía a la parte alta, los aposentos del Alto Consejero a donde fue guiado, permaneciendo ahí.

Notar los víveres y otros objetos listos para lo que sería ese período de Celo solamente vino a poner en contradicción todo lo que estaba pensando. Bruce cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo para calmarse y mejor dar un paseo para no aburrirse, después de todo, si no salía de la fortaleza podía andar con libertad, incluso mirar por los balcones hacia el bosque, los riachuelos que se colaban por debajo de la muralla. La muy lejana vista de Nueva Metrópolis. Sus cachorros. Ese descenso a la isla era lo que había estado esperando, la única oportunidad que bien podría tener para escapar. Todo dependía de sobrevivir al Celo del Alfa y encontrar un punto débil en toda aquella seguridad. Ahora tenía otro problema que le frustraba, esa parte de él negándose a hacerlo. Dejar solo a Clark y que llegara a morir por el efecto devastador de su condición Metahumana.

—Maldita sea —susurró para sí.

—Omega Kent —la voz de Hal le distrajo, caminando hasta llegar a su lado frente al ventanal— ¿Todo está bien?

Bruce le miró de arriba abajo, sin responderle antes de dar media vuelta para seguir su camino. Una mano del Metahumano le detuvo, frunciendo su ceño.

—Siento lo de J'onn.

—¿Lo sientes? —el Omega no pudo evitar bufar a la oración.

—Perdí el control.

—Perdiste más que eso, pero no es de mi incumbencia.

—Yo…

—Escucha, centinela, no intentes redimirte conmigo. Es tarde, muy tarde.

—¿Acaso crees que tu punto de vista es el único correcto?

—¿Y tú crees que el tuyo lo es?

Hal gruñó, de frente a él. —¿No has pensado que solamente es tu manía de Omega queriendo probar que eres superior a cualquier Alfa? Ese orgullo ha arrastrado a muchos a la desgracia.

—Dos cosas, centinela —siseó Bruce, dando un paso hacia Hal— La primera, tú sabías que J'onn nunca hubiera levantado una mano contra ti, te aprovechaste de eso, así que puedes elaborar cuanta retórica quieras, nunca cambiará el hecho de que lo mataste a sangre fría. Segunda… ten mucho cuidado como te diriges a mí, porque curiosamente, sí soy superior a ti.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Bruce se dio media vuelta, mirándole de forma burlona casi retadora por encima del hombro al caminar aprisa para salir de ahí y encontrarse con Kent en aquel ancho recibir del piso. Hal iba a seguirle, de eso estaba seguro, era lo que quería. Todos hicieron una reverencia a la llegada del Alfa, quien frunció de inmediato su ceño al detectar la inquietud en su Omega al que abrazó apenas este se le acercó, buscando el refugio de la protección entre sus brazos. La mirada rojiza de Clark se posó en Jordan, quien tragó saliva, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Te hizo algo? —murmuró con voz ronca el Alto Consejero contra los cabellos de Wayne.

—No quiero volver a quedarme a solas con él.

Hal jadeó al sentir esa agresividad del Súper Alfa concentrarse en su sola persona.

—Consejero…

—Última vez que te dejo a cargo de mi Omega. Será Raven quien te sustituya. Diana, encárgate.

—Como tú ordenes.

—Largo todos de aquí, ¡AHORA!

Un alto precio por un pequeño experimento. Bruce había comprobado que, así como él podía reaccionar a Clark, éste también lo hacía con la misma intensidad, claro que eso implicaba que su Vínculo se reforzaba, haciéndose más fuerte. No estaba tan seguro ya de lo negativo en ello. Las manos del Alfa le sujetaron por la cintura, levantándole. El aroma del Celo brotando con fuerza, obviamente impulsado por aquel pequeño enojo. Apenas si llegaron a la amplia sala cuando sus ropas ya habían sido desgarradas, dejándolo desnudo ante los voraces ojos del Alto Consejero, a sus manos que le recorrieron seguida de su boca. Pelear contra semejante fuerza era inútil, y esa duda en su mente tampoco ayudó. Primero lo hicieron ahí, hasta que simplemente sus ojos se cerraron del cansancio, aún con un Nudo dentro y unos colmillos mordiendo su Marca. Luego contra las paredes del pasillo rumbo a la habitación bien apenas fue capaz de abrir sus ojos.

Agradeció que su espalda tocara la mullida cama cuando al fin llegaron a ella, si bien sus caderas comenzaban a quejarse, sujetándose de los hombros de Clark, rasguñando su espalda a las fuertes embestidas. Una imagen vino a él, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana. Era un pequeño niño en un granero, tirando todas las cosas viejas que había dentro, asustando a los pocos animales que descansaban ahí, pateando la paja hasta que cayó en el suelo húmedo entre pataletas y rugidos con sus puños en el aire como si estuviera peleando con alguien imaginario. Había mucho miedo en ese pequeño niño de rostro húmedo por sus gruesas lágrimas. La noche se acercaba, con ella la tormenta que traía relámpagos que le asustaban y su única protección había desaparecido. Una mantita color rojo. Bruce gritó, arqueándose contra la cama, sus muslos apresando las caderas de Kent quien se enterró en él, un nuevo Nudo. Ese pequeño niño había perdido lo único que le daba fuerzas para enfrentar a los relámpagos. Y estaba furioso consigo mismo por ello.

—Alfa…

La mantita. El Guasón. Relámpagos. Lois Lane. Un bebé. La mantita. Bruce. Padres. La bomba.

—Alfa…

 _No quiero perderte. Ya no puedo perderte. Te amo._

— _Alfa…_

Los labios de éste cubrieron los de Bruce, quien llevó sus manos al rostro sudoroso del Alto Consejero, sintiendo lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, limpiándolas con sus dedos. Dos brazos le levantaron de la cama, sentándole en el regazo de Clark, haciendo que el Nudo entrara un poco más, haciéndole gemir en el beso, sintiendo esos espasmos que le llenaron. Solo se escucharon sus respiraciones agitadas, dos corazones latiendo aprisa al mismo ritmo. Kent se corrió de nuevo, haciéndole jadear, recostando su rostro en su hombro que notó tenía una mordida suya. Bruce cerró sus ojos, la imagen del niño llorando por su mantita aún persistió en su mente que se perdió unos momentos en el sueño. Volvieron a hacerlo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces y de las formas. Su Alfa jamás se separó de él, dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo igual que su aroma.

El Omega terminó tan exhausto que apenas si fue consciente del término de aquel Celo tres días después cuando las manos cariñosas de Clark le atendieron, recordando esos gestos y su voz ya tranquila hablándole de algo que no pudo recordar. Bruce despertó al mediodía siguiente, pero sin moverse todavía, muerto de cansancio con sus caderas punzándole. El Alto Consejero le cuidó, entre besos y unos inusuales mimos que no rechazó, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Pasarían otros días más antes de que fuese capaz de sentarse en la cama para comer solo. Clark estaba feliz cual cachorro teniéndolo así o con la oportunidad de mostrar sus dotes de protector Alfa, no estuvo seguro de cual de las dos. Le dejó hacer mientras pudiera descansar, dormir, y comer.

—Buenos días, amor.

Rosas y otros obsequios le esperaban a Bruce días más adelante cuando al fin pudo poner un pie fuera de la cama. Maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas la resistencia del Súper Alfa y ese Celo que por nada estuvo por dejarlo sin movilidad en sus piernas. Tuvo unas ganas enormes de estrellarle un plato en la cabeza al Alto Consejero, más era más importante recuperar energías que gastarlas en un gesto que nada bueno iba a traer. Aún no hablaba con Clark, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo, sobre esa memoria que estaba seguro había sido real. Sobre esas palabras que habían resonado en su mente no solo una vez, sino varias durante el Celo. ¿Había sido la calentura Alfa o en verdad lo sentía de esa manera? Quería que fuese lo primero, no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con lo segundo. De nuevo eran trampas que prefería no sortear.

—¿Qué tal un paseo por el bosque? Sé que te encantan los bosques.

—No sé si pueda caminar tanto.

—Te puedo cargar si te cansas.

—… estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así?

Clark sonrió, esa sonrisa inocente, divertida, sincera. —Mucho.

Cuando estaban a solas, cuando el Alto Consejero dejaba de serlo para convertirse únicamente en Clark Kent, ese Alfa bobalicón, Bruce realmente llegaba a dudar de sí mismo. _Deja todo esto, huye conmigo. Podemos volver a comenzar._ A veces creía que eran los demás los causantes de su cambio de actitud, pero eso era darles demasiada importancia. Clark era un Alfa agobiado por el dolor, la culpa y jodido virus que estaba trastornando su mente. _Yo también te necesito._ Esos paseos por el bosque le dolían, porque eran casi perfectos, sin problemas, hablando de la ardilla amiga de Kent y que corría a su mano cada vez que lo veía para regalarle una bellota. O las risas de aquel idiota porque lo hacía gruñir al estarle haciendo cumplidos que podían hacer que sus mejillas se sintieran ligeramente calientes. La mente Omega tan traicionera haciéndolo imaginar que estuvieran paseando de esa misma manera con Dick, Jason y Tim peleando alrededor.

Y luego, venía la tormenta llamada realidad.

Ese descanso que ya había pasado el mes desde el Celo del Alfa, terminó cuando Diana se presentó para hablarle de su última orden. Al mediodía llegaron soldados trayendo a un peligroso prisionero al patio trasero de la fortaleza, que daba al bosque. Se trataba del Guasón, que lucía horrible por las torturas a las que había sido expuesto, riendo como el demente que era mientras lo ponían de rodillas en esa colchoneta. Atado de manos tras la espalda, levantó su mirada hacia ellos, escupiendo un diente al pie de Diana que se hizo hacia atrás con una mueca de asco. Bruce miró al Alto Consejero, esa mirada iracunda de nuevo, de rencor, clamando venganza. Quiso llamarle a través de su Vínculo, arrepintiéndose a los minutos siguientes de no haberlo hecho cuando Clark avanzó hacia aquel monstruo, levantándole por el cuello. Sabía que lo haría, y no debía. Así no.

—Tus días terminaron, criminal.

—¿Sí? Creo que todos siempre recordarán como la mataste con tu hijo en su vientre. Y como explotaste media ciudad. Sí. Fue tan lindo que hicieras eso por mí. Tan… manipulable.

—¡SE ACABÓ!

—Ah, pero las obras del hombre viven para siempre —canturreó el Guasón siempre desafiante, sus ojos posándose en Bruce brillando misteriosos— He completado mi trabajo.

Las alarmas internas de Bruce se dispararon, aquella mirada decía mucho. Estaba seguro de que no habían podido sacarle nada al Alfa, y era seguro que sabía demasiadas cosas. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, estirando una mano. No debía hacerlo, no debía. No debía.

—Detente…

—No te acerques —Diana le jaló de vuelta a su lugar.

—No, ¡Clark!

Respingó al ver y escuchar el sonido de un pecho siendo abierto en dos, la mano de Clark había atravesado el cuerpo del Guasón, éste sonriente todavía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sujeto con firmeza por Diana. El Alto Consejero tiró aquel cuerpo con desprecio, su mano derecha empapada de sangre y vísceras, mirando el cielo nublado que dejó caer una ligera lluvia, el único sonido que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir aquel momento de un Alfa cuyo aroma era a todas luces una ira desmedida. Bruce tragó saliva, bajando su mirada. Todos los soldados en sus trajes de protección estaban asustados, podía olfatear el miedo en ellos pese a sus protecciones. No eran los únicos así.

El Omega levantó su mirada cuando un aroma le hizo quedarse de una pieza. Entre los soldados estaba… era… era…

 _¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡INTRUSIÓN DETECTADA!_

Un estallido en la fortaleza levantó el caos. Clark rugió, llamando a sus Metahumanos. Los soldados se dispersaron. Bruce estaba buscando con la mirada aquel soldado con el aroma, sintiendo el corazón latirle aprisa. Eso quizá confundió a su Alfa quien fue a él, sujetándole con fuerza de su cintura para llevárselo, gritando órdenes entre la lluvia. Tres silbidos cortaron la lluvia. El primero lanzó a Diana contra las paredes cercanas de la fortaleza, abriendo un boquete, el segundo envió a los Metahumanos más cercanos a ellos hacia el bosque por la onda de choque. Clark empujó al suelo a su Omega, recibiendo en el pecho aquel disparo que lo envió del otro lado del patio. Ondas ultrasónicas que el agua hacía cual cañonazos. Un arma que jamás había visto.

En la mente de Bruce solamente hubo una cosa importante en medio de la pelea y ese caos, y era encontrar a ese soldado. Se levantó del suelo mojado para correr hacia donde el aroma se movió, aún tratando de ubicarlo, empujando y golpeando a los que se interpusieron en su camino. Tenía que encontrarlo, saber que no era una trampa de su mente. Resbaló por una bajada, sus piernas aún no eran tan fuertes como para un ejercicio así. El aroma estaba cerca y se levantó gateando primero, alejándose de los siguientes silbidos que hicieron trizas a los soldados, hicieron a uno que otro centinela Metahumano. Miró entre los árboles al soldado, alejándose de ahí a paso tranquilo con su arma en mano como si hubiera decidido simplemente desertar. Nuevos estallidos levantaron de forma misteriosa columnas de agua dentro de la isla.

—¡Espera…! —jadeó Bruce, trastabillando.

Sintió sus ojos rozarse, frustrado de sus fuerzas aún no recuperadas. Wayne se apoyó contra un tronco, jadeando pesadamente mientras el soldado metros adelante se giraba hacia él, observándole desde su máscara de protección. Gimió, estirando una mano hacia esa cara oculta. El soldado levantó una mano, llevando un dedo índice por encima de la máscara, a la altura de su boca, pidiendo silencio. Bruce negó, sin entender, frunciendo su ceño.

—No… espera…

Dio un paso, y una mano se cerró sobre su boca, con un brazo sujetándole por la cintura. Cometió el grave error de jadear, aspirando el somnífero de la máscara que el extraño había puesto sobre su boca y nariz. El soldado desapareciendo entre los árboles fue lo último que vio, esa imagen perdiéndose en una neblina que hizo todo borroso, con el repiqueteo de la lluvia como despedida antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia inducida entre los brazos del desconocido.


	8. Valhalla

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Valhalla.**

* * *

" _El verdadero misterio del mundo es lo visible, no lo invisible_."

Oscar Wilde.

* * *

El sonido de agua fluyendo fue lo que hizo a Bruce despertar, encontrando que descansaba sobre una cama llena de cojines con una pared circular que terminaba en una ancha puerta. Se quedó muy quieto al notar peces y otros animales marinos nadando alrededor de la habitación detrás de ventanales cual paredes, el mar era azul oscuro, apenas si la luz tocaba aquel recinto. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Tomándose su tiempo como si esperara algún ataque súbito, fue sentándose en la cama. No había más muebles que donde estaba, con esa enorme puerta a la que se dirigió con pasos lentos, precavidos. No había candados ni estaba cerrada por fuera. Abrió las dos hojas, saliendo a un pasillo con más de esos ventanales que miraban a un fondo marino. Tampoco había vigilancia o alguien que saliera a detener su inspección. Estaba bajo el mar, ¿para qué necesitaba alguien cuidándolo? A menos que fuera un pez podría salir de ahí.

—Oh, ya despertaste, ¿gustas almorzar?

Un hombre alto voz ronca, cabellos rubios largos que caían tras su espalda con unos ojos azul claro estaba sentado en un comedor largo, aunque estrecho. Solo vestía un pantalón escamado oscuro. Alfa. No necesitó más para saber de quien se trataba.

—El rey de las profundidades.

—Wow, suena tan impresionante cuando lo dices tú. Me conformo con el título de rey de Atlantis. ¿Almuerzo?

—Fuiste tú.

—Claro, no arriesgaría a mi gente en semejante misión. ¿Almuerzo?

No armas, no guardias, no cámaras de seguridad o drones. Arthur Curry o era muy confiado de sus habilidades o era un engreído. Caminó hacia la mesa, un almuerzo ligero esperaba por él, que el Alfa ya comía con gusto, canturreando para sí y esperando a que tomara asiento. Bruce lo hizo, estaba cansado y su estómago pedía alimento. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Miró con sospecha la comida antes de probarla con un pequeño mordisco sin detectar algún sabor sospechoso. Arthur se echó a reír, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Me tomaría tantas molestias para matarte envenenando tu comida?

—Podría ser.

—Oh, puedo hacer muchas cosas para levantar la ira del Alto Consejero, pero eso es muy bajo y nosotros no tenemos manías tan pueriles.

—¿La gente del mar?

—La gente de la superficie ha olvidado cosas, y olvidar es convertirse en esclavo. Pero no es momento para hablar sobre los pasados ocultos sino para disfrutar de alimentos saludables. Anda, buen provecho que el rey de Atlantis ofrece una vianda al famoso Batman. Eres mi invitado de honor a esta humilde mesa.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos ante sus maneras tan peculiares antes de comer. Sentía la cabeza ligera por el somnífero y con muchas preguntas que hacer. A juzgar por la expresión de aquel hombre amante de los océanos, parecía esperar ese momento. Cuando terminaron, lo guió hacia los controles que muy cordialmente le mostró como si fuesen amigos. Era una nave crucero según sus palabras, y se dirigían hacia una isla perdida en el Norte que deseaba mostrarle.

—¿Mostrarme? ¿Me secuestraste para mostrarme una isla perdida en el Ártico?

—Hay que ser original al conquistar —Arthur rió al escucharle gruñir— Mientras llegamos será importante ponernos al día en nuestros conocimientos mutuos, comenzando por el hecho de que tienes una pregunta que mueres por hacer. Todo tu ser Omega huele a ansiedad.

—¿Quieres dejar de olfatearme?

—Hueles muy bien.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

Bruce gruñó más, frunciendo su ceño.

—Okay, ¿cómo es que Alfred Pennyworth y Arthur Curry se conocen? Simple, porque los Pennyworth son los últimos guardianes de los libros olvidados. Y nosotros, la gente del océano, los conocemos por ello. Porque no olvidan.

—¿Qué? ¿Alfred…?

—Me envió un mensaje, para que le ayudara a infiltrarse a la isla Stryker, quería verte y también ayudarme con mi plan. Era eso o seguir el consejo de Lex Luthor de liberar al Guasón, algo que no me convencía, robarme un Omega marcado es más entretenido.

—No comiences.

—De acuerdo —Arthur torció una sonrisa— El Guasón era importante, pero ya lo habían torturado sin obtener nada. Es que nada iban a sacarle, ni yo tampoco. En cambio, Alfred te tiene una fe que no había visto antes, ahora que estos tiempos tan llenos de desolación hacen a las personas olvidarse de sí mismos. Aposté por ti, fui por ti.

—¿Por qué conoces en particular a Alfred?

—Ah, bien, él conoció a mi padre, mi padre conoció a tu padre. Iba a llevar a los Wayne a un mejor lugar, donde estuvieras a salvo. Pero lo asesinaron, a mi padre, solamente pudo enviar un mensaje de alerta a Alfred. El resto de la historia la viviste.

Bruce se quedó callado, buscando donde sentarse al recuerdo. Por eso Alfred había aparecido, no era extraño, pero tampoco era usual. Y nunca le permitió darse por vencido. Arthur le observó, ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Quiénes… quienes lo hicieron?

—Ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Oh, lo siento. No sabría decir quienes son porque no tienen nombre, no hasta ahora. Tampoco un rostro, usan a otros para encubrirse. Pero existen. Sé que suena como una tontería, cuando lleguemos a la isla ya no lo será.

—¿A dónde pensaban… llevarnos?

Arthur tomó asiento a su lado, acariciando los controles. —Temo que será muy poco lo que pueda responder a eso, yo era un cachorro, sólo recuerdo que mi padre hablaba de un lugar donde los Omegas gobernaban. ¿Imaginas eso? Cuando crecí la idea se me hizo estúpida, pero… una vez que me hice Metahumano lo consideré mejor. Un sitio que era difícil llegar más no imposible, perdimos los datos de la ruta, aunque he tratado de localizarla. Es un arduo trabajo ubicar un sitio que puede haber desaparecido en treinta años.

—¿Desde entonces ya sabías que yo era un Omega inmune?

—Claro. Pero me tomó mi tiempo, como dije, antes era un cachorro insensato.

—¿Cómo te convertirse en Metahumano?

El Alfa silbó. —Pues como todos, por idiota. A mi pueblo pesquero llegaron unos hombres, la mayoría ancianos. Respetamos mucho las canas, así que no se hicieron muchas preguntas y mi madre ya había muerto por la lluvia. Nada tenía que perder, no quería saber nada de los navegantes de los siete mares ni de Atlantis, nuestro verdadero pueblo. Luego comencé a ver los míos morir por esa vacuna milagrosa, excepto yo.

—Parece que solamente algunos sobrevivieron a la prueba.

—En parte, pero también hay otra cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—El poder que te da. Verás, yo tengo esta afinidad con el agua, el elemento. Pero si me esfuerzo más allá de lo que mi cuerpo resiste, el virus se activa y mueres al instante.

—Un candado.

—Claro, ellos no harían Metahumanos sin controlarlos. No son así de estúpidos.

—Ellos…

—Lo siento, parecieran fantasmas que…

—El mejor truco es hacer creer que no existen.

—Oh, tu mente es ágil como las corrientes marinas. Eso me da gusto, cada minuto me convenzo de que haberte robado en las narices del Alto Consejero ha sido de mis mejores proezas.

—O estupideces.

—Para lograr lo increíble hay que ser estúpido también.

—¿Dominas el agua?

—Oh, ¿qué mejor que aterrorizar con lo que provoca la muerte? No necesitas decírmelo, sé que el agua no es el veneno. Lo sé. Me habla.

—Es un líquido, no es posible que te hable.

—Necesitas alivianarte más, dulce Omega.

—Prefiero que me digas a dónde exactamente vamos.

Arthur rió, tecleando unos botones para mostrarle un mapa del Polo Norte.

—La parte del archipiélago congelado, esta zona de islas diminutas. Hay una cubierta por la nieve que oculta recuerdos del pasado que ellos no supieron enterrar. Tengo la corazonada de que ahí encontraremos más respuestas, pero si bien mi pueblo ha sabido recopilar todo lo que pueda del saber antiguo, hay cosas que nos son ya imposibles de reconocer. Alfred me dijo que tú podrías hacerlo, que te enseñó lo que él sabía, la tradición Pennyworth.

—¿Por qué se arriesgó tanto?

—¿Realmente no sabes la respuesta?

Bruce la sabía. Era su hijo. Alfred era un padre para él. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, desviando luego su mirada a todas las pantallas y controles de aquella nave submarina. No le sorprendía que aquel elegante mayordomo tuviese semejante pasado y que apareciera así en su vida, quedándose para siempre de manera incondicional sin nunca revelarle lo que realmente era y sí en cambio, haciendo de él un líder, un guerrero, un padre. De pronto se sentía indigno de él, cediendo ante el Régimen, ante Clark Kent.

—Hey, lindo Omega, no entristezcas. No me he muerto.

—Deja de hablar idioteces.

—Nos acercamos, ven conmigo, tienes que protegerte, el frío es cruel y no has traído nada.

—¿Alguien me secuestró en plena lluvia bajo un ataque?

—Cierto. Vamos.

El Alfa le ofreció nuevas ropas, más suaves y cálidas, botas para la nieve, guantes, un grueso abrigo con capucha de pelo natural, lentes, una gruesa bufanda con un pequeño equipo para escalar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Bruce al notar que el Metahumano no buscó ropas.

—Yo estoy bien. Te dije que el agua y yo somos uno, la nieve es agua.

Rodó sus ojos, preparándose para cuando salieran a la superficie. Era una isla pequeña de montañas que una vez fueron altas, pero ahora estaban cercenadas. Toda la isla estaba cubierta por la nieve, salvo en la playa de rocas lisas negras. La temperatura era muy baja, de no ser por aquellas ropas hechas para el clima se hubiera congelado en los primeros minutos de caminata. No se podía ir en ningún transporte debido al terreno tan irregular como traicionero. Arthur iba descalzo y de torso descubierto como si estuviera caminando por el pasto en primavera, guiando el camino hacia la primera parte de lo que había llamado una excursión al pasado. Bruce levantó su vista, quedándose quieto al ver algo demasiado increíble para ser verdad, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba sobre ellos en lo alto. Las nubes parecían una réplica de los icebergs rodeándolos. Como estalactitas enormes colgando de grises cúmulos que tronaban al moverse lentamente.

—Oh, lo sé, hace tanto frío que las nubes mismas se congelan. ¿Quién podría desear poner un pie aquí para ver algo tan aterrador? —Arthur bufó, alcanzando la mano enguantada del Omega— No debes preocuparte, no se caerán sobre nosotros, demasiado altas, siempre se evaporan.

Siguieron lo que parecía un camino natural que serpenteaba a una montaña de tres picos, dos de ellos cortados por la erosión o algo más. Conforme ascendían, los ojos de Bruce detectaron por debajo de la nieve lo que parecían ser los restos de casas de madera y piedra si sus deducciones no le fallaban. El Alfa asintió adivinando su mirada por debajo de los lentes que le protegían del viento sacudiendo sus cuerpos, tirando de él para llegar hasta una cueva de hielo azul donde entraron. Arthur sacó del equipo preparado en la nave unos drones que iluminaron la estancia, para caminar despacio hasta donde los restos eran de mayor tamaño. Grandes tablones de madera atrapados en las columnas de hielo desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Omega se acercó, notando los signos tallados en los maderos que rozó con sus manos.

—Valhalla.

—Entonces, ¿sabes de las lenguas antiguas?

—La Casa de Bor.

Bruce levantó sus lentes, para leer mejor. No todo era legible. Los pocos trozos que ofrecían texto eran, sin embargo, reveladores.

—Una boda… la casa de los… Vanes con la casa de los… Ases.

—Oh, tiene sentido. Vivieron aquí.

—Alfa… —Bruce parpadeó— Una mujer Alfa.

—Ja, lo sabía —Arthur bufó mirando alrededor— Lo sabía, malditos desgraciados.

—No se puede leer lo demás, hablan del nacimiento de ella, una mujer Alfa. Imposible.

—Como un Omega naturalmente inmune al virus.

—Espera… —las manos de Wayne limpiaron algo del hielo sin romper la frágil madera— Navegantes… tú… ¿ustedes ya los conocían?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la isla?

—Sí.

—Mi padre ya había hecho ese viaje antes… se llevó gente de aquí, bueno yo no sabía que eran de aquí. Los demás navegantes solo hablaban de los que estaban en el Norte. Esto es el Norte. Y no me equivoqué en mi corazonada, te lo dije, el agua me habla.

—Vik… Vikingos…

—¿Qué será eso?

—Tal vez como se llamaban a sí mismo. Muchos pueblos lo hacen así, como los Atlanteanos.

—Ah, sabía que dirías algo así.

Bruce tuvo que buscar donde sentarse, lejos de la impresión de aquel sitio, aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquel Celo. Seguía cansado. El Alfa le observó con una sonrisa quieta, mirándole de arriba abajo con una expresión que le hizo gruñir, tomando algo de nieve que le lanzó.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—Es hora de volver, bueno, luego que descanses. Tenemos que bajar de nuevo para que la Atalaya no nos encuentre ni tampoco tu posesivo Alfa.

—¿Así será la dinámica?

—Me temo que sí, debemos que ver otros lugares, pero no podemos recorrerlos todos al mismo tiempo. Estas montañas guardan celosamente sus secretos, conforme los descubramos realmente podremos liberar a la humanidad de la peste y de aquellos que la provocaron.

Arthur no mentía, las lentas exploraciones que hicieron fueron ofreciendo más pistas sobre aquel pueblo de vikingos. Habían sido varias tribus al parecer, dos de ellas, los Vanes y los Ases, fueron quienes mejor prosperaron entre la lluvia y los infectados. Al parecer, entre ellos era usual que nacieran mujeres Alfa, que no era nada sorprendente ni tampoco habían entendido del todo la importancia de tal acontecimiento porque "parecía" que era algo normal, sin mencionar a esos Alfas que llamaban "dioses". Bruce hubiese querido hacer esas búsquedas en menos días, pero sus fuerzas no ayudaron en nada, a veces teniendo que hacer una pausa en el ascenso o el descenso porque sus piernas no resistían más y se negó siempre a que Arthur le pusiera una mano encima. El cielo congelado, el aire silbando contra su rostro cubierto, aquel ambiente cargado de una extraña tristeza también robaba sus energías.

Según las narraciones del Alfa, su pueblo había decidido vivir en el fondo del mar cuando las peleas en la superficie fueron demasiado salvajes para considerarse una vida digna. Aprendieron del océano y su vida marina, siendo pescadores igual que navegantes, formando todo un complejo submarino que llamaron Atlantis, nombrado él más adelante como el líder. El título de rey venía de la superficie no de ellos, aunque la hubieran adoptado más tarde. Eligiendo esa vida oculta, es que un día escucharon algo inusual, como si fuese el paso de ballenas más ya tenían suficiente conocimiento de ellas para distinguirlas. Pronto se dieron cuenta que sus monitores no detectaban animales sino una nave paseándose. Nadie en la superficie poseía esa clase de tecnología, tan buena que incluso a ellos les costaba mucho buscarlos alrededor de Atlantis.

Para todos ellos, la gente que movía semejante nave -o naves, no estaban seguros- era quien estaba detrás de todo aquel suceso de los Metahumanos, el virus como los problemas en la superficie. Los navegantes más viejos concordaban en que la gente que ellos sacaron de ciertos lugares para llevarlos a otros paraderos más seguros, por lo general, eran seguidos por esos personajes de las sombras. Muy en particular el padre de Arthur porque conocía bien todos los océanos, había explorado todos los rincones de la Tierra, pero sabiamente no dejó nada escrito sobre ello, protegiendo así a su familia como a su pueblo de ser perseguido por semejante conocimiento, sobre todo al encontrar aquella famosa tierra donde los Omegas dominaban. Nadie creía que realmente existiera, lo tomaban más como una isla tranquila como otras donde los conflictos no eran tan agresivos. Si Arthur había hecho bien sus cálculos, estaban en la parte que había correspondido al pueblo que su padre ayudó a emigrar.

—Hay algo particular con esta zona —dijo Bruce en una cueva de roca en el corazón de una montaña, Arthur había desplegado un mapa holográfico de lo que Atlantis había recolectado como la superficie— Todo este Norte tuvo que ser necesariamente un continente amplio, los vikingos hablan de conocer más pueblos —levantó su vista al Alfa— De conocer a las Amazonas.

—Diana.

—No es posible que haya ocurrido un cambio geográfico en tan corto tiempo.

—Si usas energía nuclear sí.

—¿Crees que esa nave misteriosa ha volado territorios desde abajo?

—Eso explicaría las inundaciones y cambios en las corrientes marinas. Dime, dulce Omega, ¿por qué serían tan salvajes?

—Las mujeres Alfa.

—Puedo entender que serían las únicas de la casta en ser capaces de llevar cachorros en sus vientres, pero eso no las hace particularmente especiales.

—Si consideras que serán madres de Alfas, puede cambiar un poco el panorama. Alfas de Alfas, de forma natural.

—¿Cómo tu Súper Alfa, solo que sin virus?

—No es mi… sí, algo similar. Queda el asunto de Diana.

—Es claro, trataron de que ella y Clark estuvieran juntos pero la compatibilidad supera cualquier interés oculto. Ahí entras tú.

—Aislar comunidades para conducir experimentos evolutivos de selección artificial, ver que condiciones son las más adecuadas. Es perverso y cruel.

—Por eso nosotros decidimos vivir en lo profundo. Lejos de eso —Arthur sonrió— Hemos logrado mucho con estos avances.

—Aún no tenemos el nombre de esas personas.

—Estoy casi seguro de que lo descubriremos con lo que tenemos. Tiempo de comer algo.

—¿Qué hay en aquella colina?

—Sospecho fue un puerto, podríamos ir luego de terminar, si ese lindo cuerpo tuyo aún tiene energía para andar.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te arrepentirás.

—Recuerda que soy quien controla el agua.

—No me amenaces.

El Alfa se carcajeó. —Bravío como ninguno. Anda, aún es temprano.

Bruce no quería aceptarlo, pero era verdad que estaba comenzando a sentirse de nuevo cansado, algo que su orgullo no podía aceptar. Había hecho guardias en la ciudad que alcanzaron incluso las 72 horas sin dormir, ¿cómo era posible que una caminata en el hielo le agotara? La estancia en la Atalaya había sido perjudicial. Fueron a la colina de forma irregular para una elevación así, él como siempre siguiendo los pasos de Curry en la nieve con la ventisca azotando por un costado sus cuerpos. Se giró un poco para mirar atrás, al escuchar un suave siseo. Del cielo caía una de las elevadas estalactitas de las nubes, haciéndose polvo blanco que caía sobre la montaña más alta. Frunció su ceño, algo inquieto por la visión, volviendo sus pasos para alcanzar al Alfa, trastabillando un poco, lo que le hizo maldecir. Tomó aire, abrochando bien su abrigo. Otro siseo más le hizo volverse, otro trozo congelado del cielo caía.

Algo no estaba bien.

—¡Arthur!

Éste se giró, notando lo que sucedía. Corrió de vuelta a él para cargarlo, echándolo sobre su hombro sin preguntar ni escuchar su protesta que murió al considerar que era lo mejor, pues el Alfa corrió a gran velocidad, saltando sobre rocas salientes para llegar a la colina. Otros trozos más cayeron y finalmente un haz de luz golpeó la montaña, destruyéndola. La Atalaya estaba sobre ellos. Bruce contuvo su respiración en busca de ocultar su esencia, no debía alterarse o Clark iba a encontrarlos más rápido. La colina era más bien como un gran túnel, un antiguo embarcadero que hubiera deseado tener tiempo de explorar, solo buscando los datos que necesitaba para que el dron lector de Arthur se llevara la información que iba encontrando. Fue de un lado a otro, casi gritándole al Alfa para mover los restos de la nieve o sacarlos del hielo, muchas cosas eran inservibles ante la emergencia.

—¡Aquí! ¡La casa de Bor se marchó! ¡La casa de los Vanes después!

Un rugido, el temblor de toda la isla seguido de un zumbido de naves bajando por el hueco hecho gracias al poderoso cañón de la Atalaya.

—¡¿Dice dónde?!

Bruce gruñó, quitándose los guantes para arañar el hielo de un trozo de piedra, una bitácora marina que los vikingos dejaron antes de partir buscando una mejor vida. Las manos le dolieron por el frío, leyendo aprisa aquellas runas.

—¡Esto… debo…! —buscó alrededor un trozo afilado con que escribir, traduciendo la dirección que escribió en un trocito de madera— ¡Las coordenadas!

Arthur le cubrió cuando una onda de choque barrió con el techo de la colina túnel, dejándolos al descubierto. Eso no había sido por un arma.

—Clark… —el Omega jadeó, estupefacto.

—Está furioso —Arthur gruñó— Quédate detrás de mí.

—¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

—Sólo quiero que se revuelque en rabia.

—Arthur no puedes…

Esta vez la onda de choque provino de aquel Alfa, levantando un muro de agua y hielo que lanzó hacia la dirección del ataque anterior. No había bromeado sobre su poder. Bruce trató de ponerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio, algo mareado. Dos ondas de choque se encontraron a medio camino, destruyendo hacia los costados parte de la isla. Alfa contra Alfa. Un aroma más le hizo buscar con la mirada, era Diana aproximándose por un costado. Arthur también la detectó, lanzando un ataque de un tsunami contra ella y los demás Metahumanos antes de girarse hacia el Omega, sonriéndole entre pesados jadeos, tomando ese trocito de madera que esperaba por él.

—Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, hay algo más que debes saber.

—Estás loco, no pierdas…

—Clark debe estar bajo su control, el de ellos. Puede ser fuerte, pero están olvidando algo importante y más poderoso aún.

—¿Qué?

—A su Omega.

Curry se acercó, tomando su mentón para darle un beso en la frente, corriendo hacia el mar justo cuando otra onda se dirigió específicamente hacia él. Un altísimo muro de agua congelada se levantó, amenazando con caerle encima. El mareo fue más fuerte, el piso se movió. Cuando la neblina dejada por el ataque pasó, se encontró en los brazos del Alto Consejero cuyos ojos brillaban al rojo vivo, mirando el mar congelado por donde había escapado el rey de Atlantis. Diana los alcanzó con Raven y Hawkgirl. Lo había perdido de nuevo. Bruce observó el perfil duro de Clark, estaba iracundo, sus manos le apretaban de forma dolorosa. Se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había pensado antes. Levantó sus brazos para rodear aquel tenso cuello, acercándose al rostro sudando por la ira.

— _Alfa_ —le llamó con suavidad— Estoy bien.

Fue como si a Kent le hubieran presionado un botón, todo alrededor que había estado estremeciéndose se calmo igual que su rabia, lentamente disipándose al girar su rostro y mirarle, recorriendo su cuerpo para volver de nuevo a sus ojos. No se negó al beso ansioso, posesivo que le dio el Alto Consejero, sin soltarle del cuello.

—Hora de volver —murmuró Clark mirando a Hawkgirl— Que resguarden esta isla.

—Sí, Consejero.

Aquello le dejó un mal sabor de boca, quizá había más pistas por encontrar, y sabía al mismo tiempo que no había nada que convenciera a su Alfa de permitirle seguir investigando. Llevado de esa manera a la nave y luego a la Atalaya, Bruce se guardó lo que pensaba. El grueso abrigo como sus ropas cambiaron por aquellas usuales, con el largo manto rojo de Clark sobre sus hombros. Por una pantalla observó la isla quedar atrás conforme se alejaban. Kent no le soltó, aún queriendo llevarlo en brazos pese a que ya podía caminar. Así llegó a la Atalaya, entre filas de soldados con sus cabezas inclinadas, una rodilla en el suelo, escuchando órdenes sobre cazar a esos habitantes de las profundidades a cualquier precio. El Alto Consejero le dejó a solas en sus aposentos, caminando al balcón. Aún desde la distancia de la torre flotante pudo observar ese punto blanquecino en el océano ártico de lo que fuese alguna vez tierra de vikingos, dentro de sí pidiendo una disculpa por los ataques del Régimen.

—La vista es deprimente pero no hay que entristecer por ello.

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron de par en par, girándose del ventanal para mirar boquiabierto la figura querida de Alfred Pennyworth caminando hacia él. Había estado en la isla Stryker y ahora estaba ahí, en la Atalaya.

—Alfred…

—Me alegra que aún recuerde mi nombre, Amo Bruce.

Corrió a él, si no estaba temblando al menos si se estremeció o el suelo lo hizo… como las paredes y el techo que parecieron desafiar la gravedad. Alfred le sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Tranquilo, Amo. Demasiadas emociones son malas.

—Alfred, ¿cómo…?

—No podía dejar a mi amo solo. Hice una promesa y un Pennyworth cumple sus promesas.

Bruce rió desganado, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Ambos sentados en el suelo, él refugiado en los brazos de su mayordomo quien palmeó cariñoso su espalda.

—Vamos, vamos.

—Alfred —el Omega levantó su rostro, queriendo hacer una pregunta que no pudo.

—Todo está bien, Amo. TODO está bien.

Supo a qué se refería y eso lo tranquilizó, recostando su rostro en el pecho de Alfred, sin quererle soltar al no creer que fuese real. La habitación dio otra vuelta, conteniendo su aliento.

—Tranquilo, Ssshhh…

—Esto no es normal.

—De hecho, lo es.

—¿Qué?

Alfred sonrió, mirándole con el rostro ladeado, arreglando sus cabellos antes de posar una mano sobre su vientre.

—Un cachorro.

Bruce se quedó muy quieto, tanto que escuchó los latidos de su corazón en los oídos al no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Su mente Omega le dijo que era verdad. Alfred picó su pecho, al notar que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—No hay necesidad de eso, todo está bien. Lo repetiré hasta que lo entienda.

—No puedo… Alfred, no…

—¿Confía en mí, Amo Bruce?

—Siempre.

El mayordomo tomó su mano que apretó. —Entonces no debe preocuparse por nada. Ahora estoy con usted, y le prometo, que esto tendrá un buen término. Tiene mi palabra.

—Alfred, no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro.

—Aquí yo soy el mayordomo, no usted, Amo Bruce.

—Por favor. Si algo te ocurre…

—Quiero que respire hondo, cierre sus ojos y se tranquilice. Ya estoy aquí, quiero que confíe en mí también con esto. Este cachorro y usted van a estar fuera de peligro porque los cuidaré como he cuidado todo lo que tiene que ver con Bruce Wayne.

—… un…

—Cachorro, sí. Un Wayne.

Bruce apenas sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. Por eso siempre estaba cansado, sin ánimos o casi quedándose dormido de pie. Ni siquiera un Supresor de última generación había podido detener la naturaleza Alfa de Clark Kent. Iban a escapar de ahí, a como diera lugar. No cedería un hijo suyo a las garras de quienes jugaban a los dioses con todos ellos. Ya no era solo la rebelión o los Metahumanos. Un cachorro. Alfred le abrazó con fuerza, arrullándole.

—Todo va a estar bien.


	9. Regalos

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Regalos.**

* * *

" _Busqué mi alma, pero no la pude ver. Busqué mi dios, pero me eludió. Busqué mi hermano y encontré a los tres_."

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross.

* * *

Barry le había dicho que los niños comelones de libros siempre terminaban con un gusto por el café, como si una cosa tuviera que ver con la otra. A Tim le había gustado más por el sabor por todo lo que implicaba preparar café, esos factores y el proceso tan meticuloso para lograr un buen grano, aunque Jason estuviera riéndose de él todo el tiempo. Le daba la sensación de que preparar café y su vida personal tenían mucho que ver, eran casi lo mismo. Si no se cuidaba una cosa, todo lo demás podía echarse a perder, como era el caso de su amistad con Conner que sin querer había descubierto ante sus hermanos y el resto de los amigos de su padre cuando Jason le hizo enojar. Tenía muy presente la amenaza de Deathstroke de no hablar sobre aquel Duplicado, y esperaba con fe poco esperanzada a que su boca floja no le costara la vida a su amigo.

Verlo aparecer por el techo que miraban las gárgolas de la vieja catedral una vez más le tranquilizó, tomando su mano para ir a correr, hacerles travesuras a los ladrones o correr despavoridos de los perros salvajes o de uno que otro infectado que les saltaba de las alcantarillas cuando se paseaban por los callejones abandonados. Conner era fuerte y lo demostraba cuando Tim estaba en riesgo, en varias ocasiones ya había dejado como coladera más de un infectado cuando trataron de ponerle un dedo encima, pero en general, era bastante tranquilo. Le gustaba mucho ayudar a Tim a entrenar o realizar sus misiones con todo y que eso luego resultaba en que regresara a casa con las ropas manchadas por lodo u otras cosas. Además, había un asunto extra que le gustaba charlar con él, buscando no ser tan obvio con el tema.

—¿Volviste a ver al Omega?

—Sí, ah, estaba tan triste. Pero me gusta estar con él, huele bonito.

—¿Sabes por qué estaba triste?

—Oh, bueno no sé bien, siento que le falta algo.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Eh?

—Aún traes mi pulsera.

—No me la quito ni cuando me dan un baño. Es mi preferida.

—¡Es tu única pulsera!

Conner rió con él, mirándole fijamente. —¿Tim?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gusta estar contigo, pienso en ti cuando estoy allá arriba solo.

—Yo también te extraño.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Bueno —el chico se mordió una mejilla— Dicen que nadie debe preocuparse por mí, porque solo soy Conner.

—Ah, pues qué idiotas los que lo dicen. Tú eres muy importante para mí, te quiero mucho…

Tim se quedó callado, sonrojándose de golpe ante la mirada curiosa de Conner al escucharle decir aquello. Se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas con una tos nerviosa.

—¿Otra carrera?

—¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo a los pastelitos?

—El que llegue al último, carga al otro de regreso. De aquí hasta la gárgola que está por allá.

—¿Si te gano me respondes las preguntas?

—¡En tres, dos, unoooooo!

—¡TIM ERES UN TRAMPOSO SALISTE PRIMERO!

Corrieron como locos, cambiando de meta porque Conner estuvo por ganarle, así que Tim hizo trampa eligiendo otro sitio al cual llegar que estaba más cerca de él, olvidando que su amigo era increíblemente veloz. Gruñó cuando le alcanzó, jadeando luego al ser levantado por un brazo como si fuese un costal que llevar pegado al costado de Conner cuya risa divertida calló toda queja del otro adolescente, simplemente sujetándose de sus hombros mientras tomaba impulso para saltar hacia un puente que se le hizo demasiado lejano.

—Conner, Conner, Conner no.

—¡SÍ!

Uno aulló de furor, el otro de terror al ver que la caída sería mortal, aferrándose por su vida de Conner, cuya mano alcanzó a aferrarse de una viga, ambos quedando balanceándose sobre un rió de desperdicios con alambres y escombros que bien podían dejar sus huesos hechos trizas.

—¡Tonto!

—¿Creíste que nos caeríamos? Vamos, Tim, yo nunca te soltaría así.

—… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Estás enojado?

Tim le miró, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa al sacudir su cabeza, notando que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Por qué tu corazón late tan aprisa?

—¿Eh?

—Tu corazón, suele tener un ritmo particular, pero ahora está como loco.

—¿Tú… tú puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

—Desde que bajo —asintió Conner muy orgulloso— Sé que estás esperándome donde siempre.

—Oh, vaya.

—Se ha puesto más loco todavía. ¿Estás bien?

—Debemos subir, tu brazo…

—No me duele nada, mira —muy a propósito, Conner se balanceó haciendo que el otro casi se pegara por completo a él.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¿Ves? Te dije que soy muy fuerte.

—Sí, ya lo entendí. Ahora subamos antes de que tu vanidad nos mate.

Tim buscó en su cinturón su lazo que disparó para subir por su cuenta, murmurando cosas sobre muchachos Alfa sin cabeza. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, en el piso viejo de concreto del puente, Conner rió pensando en algo. Se acercó a él, jalándole por sus codos antes de darle un tierno beso en sus labios que dejó a Tim de una pieza, sin moverse ni hablar mientras el otro se giró, canturreando una de las muchas canciones que ya le había enseñado anteriormente. Tim se llevó una mano a su boca, luego gruñendo para alcanzarle, empujándolo un poco, pero sin reclamar nada, su rostro hirviendo. Conner le empujó de vuelta y comenzaron a jugar de nuevo. No quiso pensar mucho en lo del beso porque tal vez solamente había sido un gesto más que Conner había aprendido o visto, aunque su estómago pareciera un remolino igual que su corazón.

—¿Conner?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro.

—¿Podrías darle un fuerte abrazo al Omega cuando lo vuelvas a ver? Para que no se sienta tan triste.

—Okay, eso haré.

—¿Y Conner?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡TIENES UNA ARAÑA EN LA CABEZA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tim echó a correr mientras se reía a carcajadas, huyendo de un ofendido Conner quien le persiguió sin ánimo de alcanzarle si bien podía, disfrutando de aquella tonta persecución con el aroma húmedo de la ciudad anunciando una tormenta. La primera sirena sonó, alertándolos, aunque estaban muy entretenidos forcejeando entre sí mientras pasaban al otro lado del puente hacia los muelles abandonados donde podían jugar sin que nadie los viera, sobre todo por Conner y su fuerza que no era ordinaria. Tim escuchó algo a lo lejos, callando a su amigo. Con unas señas que previamente le había enseñado su significado, se fueron acercando por unas ruinas de viejos almacenes. Había un sonido, un rumor de gritos con alguien más hablando. Red Robin entró en su papel de protector, pidiéndole silencio a Conner y ordenándole quedarse tras él hasta acercarse lentamente a una ventana de vidrios rotos por donde miraron al grupo nutrido de mercenarios reunido alrededor una mujer cuyas coletas rubias de puntas rosadas y azules alertaron a Tim.

—¡… el Régimen es cruel y malvado! ¡Nos arrebató a mi Pudín! ¡Pero nuestro momento de venganza ha llegado!

—¡SÍ! ¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA PARA EL GUASÓN!

—Tim, ¿quién…?

—Ssshh.

—¡Y nuestros amiguitos nos han traído hermosos regalos! ¡Abran las cajas!

Varios hombres arrastraron pesadas y altas cajas con protecciones de madera que quitaron, descubriendo contenedores de armas. Una a una las fueras sacando, todos maravillados de lo nuevas y poderosas que lucían. Tim grabó eso, con el ceño fruncido. No eran armas que pudieran haber robado al Régimen, ni tampoco que le hubiera visto al Clan del Guasón. Tampoco eran de los Insurgentes, tenían un diseño completamente diferente. Harley Quinn tomó una que disparó contra un muro, pulverizándolo entre sus risas chillonas que los mercenarios celebraron, cada uno haciendo una prueba de las diferentes modalidades de esos cañones tan refinados. No era algo normal y con esas armas aquella loca mujer podría hacer mucho daño en Nueva Metrópolis.

—Tim.

—Espera, Conner. Un poco más.

Tim miró hacia el muelle a lo lejos, ajustando sus binoculares para tener un acercamiento. Las cajas lucían recién desembarcadas, el carguero tenía que seguir ahí, cerca. Si podía tener una imagen de este sería una pista contundente de quien había estado ayudando el movimiento del Guasón. Un tirón en su traje le hizo maldecir sin querer.

—¡Conner! ¡Ya te dije…!

Se quedó callado ante la manada de enormes perros salvajes echando espuma por la boca que estaban rodeando las ruinas donde ellos estaban escondidos. A lo lejos, Harley torció una sonrisa, apuntándoles con su cañón como si les disparara.

—Wof.

Los perros brincaron hacia ellos, Tim sujetó a Conner para saltar fuera de las ruinas a un muro donde cayeron, con aquellos canes infectados persiguiéndolos. Notó que traían en la oreja un dispositivo que los dirigía y hacía más salvajes. Se fueron lanzando uno a uno contra el pesado muro que comenzó a tambalearse. Las manos del joven Robin se movieron apresuradas, pensando en como evadirlos para escapar antes de que los mercenarios tuvieran ganas de ir tras ellos. Un brazo de Conner rodeó su cintura, alzándole en vilo al saltar con fuerza hacia los animales, cayendo sobre un par de lomos que se quebraron al impacto. Otro salto más los llevó de nuevo de camino al puente sin que el joven Alfa disminuyera la velocidad, Tim jadeó sorprendido. Se recobró de la sorpresa inicial sacando de su cinturón unas pequeñas bombas que preparó, lanzándolas a los costados del puente.

Varios aullidos se dejaron escuchar cuando el puente cayó junto con los perros, ellos ya habían cruzado del otro lado gracias a la carrera tan veloz de Conner, quien sujetó a Tim, mirándole por alguna herida que no tenía. Red Robin le tranquilizó con unos manotazos al sentir que recorría su cuerpo de una manera que le inquietó, prefiriendo que corrieran de nuevo para volver a casa, la segunda sirena ya había sonado. Conner asintió, más tranquilo para ir con él. Apenas llevaban caminando un par de metros cuando éste le brincó encima, gruñendo al caer sobre el cemento de la acera sucia. Tim rodó a un lado, confundido y escuchando otro silbido que pasó cerca de su cabeza. Estaban disparándoles. De inmediato giró sus ojos hacia su amigo que se sujetaba un hombro por un disparado que había rozado su brazo. Sangre manchaba esas ropas finas como los dedos temblorosos de ese temerario e inocente Alfa.

—¡NO!

Tim lanzó una granada de humo, pasando un brazo por debajo de los brazos de Conner para levantarle, corriendo lejos de ahí hasta edificios que le sirvieran de protección contra aquellos cañones de largo alcance. No se detuvo ahí, pues la tercera sirena sonó, anunciando ya la llegada de una fuerte lluvia. Casi llorando de desesperación entraron a una vieja iglesia que les abrigó, dejando a Conner en una banca, mientras sacaba apurado de su cinturón medicamento y material para curar esa herida, tirando algunas cosas entre maldiciones. Estaba asustado. Una mano atrapó su mentón, levantándolo hacia unos ojos azules que le miraron tranquilamente con una sonrisa quieta como si nada ocurriera.

—Estoy bien, Tim.

—No, tu herida…

—Estoy bien, mira —Conner retiró su mano, la tela desgarrada mostró una piel que ya no tenía herida alguna, solamente manchada de sangre— ¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué rayos…? Tú…

—No llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

—¡No estoy llorando! Es… es el polvo de esta iglesia.

Conner rió, inclinándose hacia él sin soltar su mentón, esta vez el beso duró más que el anterior, aunque igual de casto. Tim abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto… besarme.

—Um, bueno, porque me gusta hacerlo. Me siento bien y estás rojo.

—¡No es cierto! —gruñó Tim, soltándose— Y debo limpiar tu hombro de todas maneras.

Pasaron la lluvia ahí arrinconados, Tim repartiendo las últimas golosinas que había traído consigo, platicando de todo y nada. Cuando la lluvia pasó, Conner regresó con un vendaje en su brazo que hizo a Deathstroke mirar fijamente al joven Robin quien le mostró un dedo medio sin darle explicaciones, despidiéndose de su amigo quien le guiñó un ojo. Un día de muchas aventuras, se dijo antes de dar media vuelta y correr de vuelta a la cueva. Dick ya le esperaba, al haberse tardado más de lo debido y sin comunicarse. Tim le mostró lo que había grabado, incluyendo la imagen apurada del único carguero extraño en el muelle, sin oxidar ni tampoco un modelo conocido.

—Tiene un escudo. Pero la imagen es muy borrosa, veré si la computadora puede restaurarla. Muy bien, Timbo, pero muy arriesgado. Esa mujer está loca y no debes volver a acercarte a ella.

—Lo siento, pero era importante.

Dick le despeinó. —Cuida por donde vuelas, pajarillo.

—¿Todo está bien?

—¡ALFREEEED! —Tim corrió al mayordomo al escucharle para darle un fuerte abrazo, casi tacleándolo— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui de compras, se lo dije al Joven Dick.

—¡Pero eso tomó días!

—Oh, conseguir esto —le mostró unas extrañas golosinas— Requiere de muchas negociaciones y espera, ¿quiere ayudarme el Señorito a preparar este postre?

—¡Claro que quiero!

—Bienvenido, Alfred —saludó Dick, sonriendo— Tim nos ha conseguido información valiosa, la enviaré a Cyborg ahora mismo.

—Luego un baño y cenaremos.

—Claro, Alfred.

Tim siguió al mayordomo a la cocina, olfateando aquellas golosinas que parecían ser de dulce, aunque era algo más, siendo un buen ayudante solícito que ayudó pasando trastes o ingredientes para hacer una tarta que decoraron con las golosinas.

—¿Qué son?

—Frambuesas.

—¿Frambuesas? Suena raro.

—Pero son muy ricas, ya lo verá. ¿Preparará café el Señorito Tim?

—¡Sí!

El adolescente sacó ahora todas sus herramientas, incluyendo su recién creada tostadora para hacer su café. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, dudoso o no de hablar de algo, gesto que Alfred notó, sonriendo al ver su indecisión.

—¿Sucede algo, Señorito?

—Pues… un poco.

—Le escucho.

—¿Sabes, Alfred? Hoy… tuve mi primer beso.

El mayordomo sonrió, levantando su mirada de la tarta. —¿Será acaso el Señorito Conner el responsable de robarse la inocencia de mi Señorito Tim?

—Bueno, fue algo fugaz —murmuró éste sonrojado.

—Los besos no son fugaces si provocan mejillas tan rojas como una manzana.

—¡Alfred!

—¿Todo está bien, Señorito?

—Sí, todo está bien. Me gustó.

—Eso me alegra o tendría que ir a buscar al canalla para ajustar cuentas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Alfred!

—Nadie lastima a mi familia. ¿Cómo va ese café?

Cuando Dick regresó, tanto el café como la tarta estaban listos, así que cenaron los tres con una nueva lluvia cayendo afuera.

—La computadora no pudo restaurar mucho de la imagen, solo es un escudo con alguna clase de brazos, pero estaba muy oscuro para sacar conclusiones —comentó Dick en la mesa.

—Nos lanzaron perros infectados.

—Te escuché la primera vez, no intentaba decir nada. El video, por otra parte, ha sido muy bueno, Tim. Cyborg y los demás están de acuerdo en que habrá una ola de violencia que seguro van a adjudicarnos por haber capturado a Batman. Harley y sus mercenarios van a darnos problemas como al resto de las personas, ya han alertado a los demás para que estén al pendiente. ¿Quién podría haberles dado esa clase de armas así nada más?

—¿Lex Luthor? —sugirió Tim.

—No, esa no es tecnología de Luthor. Víctor no reconoció ni material ni estructura típica de Luthor Corp. Proviene de alguien más, como la imagen del carguero.

—El Régimen no debió matar al Guasón, solamente empeoró las cosas.

—Según se ha dicho, era el responsable por las pérdidas del Alto Consejero.

—Pero eso no es justicia, es un crimen, ¿no, Alfred?

—Cierto, Señorito Tim. Pero aquel hombre está muerto y su Clan no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer algo en respuesta —el mayordomo se puso de pie, sacando otro plato y taza.

—¿Alfred?

—Su hermano está aquí, Joven Dick.

Tim giró su rostro con la cuchara en su boca y mejillas llenas para mirar a Jason entrar con su usual mirada hostil, dejando sobre la mesa unas cuantas frutas. Dick apretó sus labios, suspirando luego para sonreír.

—Buenas noches, hermano.

—El café de hoy es muy bueno, el Señorito Tim se supera a sí mismo.

—Que bien.

Jason jaló la única silla vacía, subiendo sus pies a la mesa pese a la mirada de reproche de Dick al hacer eso. Alfred le dejó hacer, sirviendo el postre con el café que Jason probó en silencio sin decir ni alabar nada respecto a la cena. Tim alzó sus cejas, esperando las palabras de reproche de su hermano menor, que no aparecieron por esa noche. Suspiró al pensar en la razón, cada vez estaban todos más silenciosos desde que Bruce desapareciera, como si su captura se hubiera llevado también las ganas de los otros de pelear. Apenas si decían algo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esas esporádicas riñas subían mucho de intensidad. No era para menos si parecía que Dick había heredado esa aversión por los Alfas como su padre y Jason era el blanco perfecto. Terminaron pronto sus platos y tazas, dando gracias al mayordomo antes de retirarse. Al menos Tim que salió, fingiendo que entraba a su recámara, ya sospechaba que esperaban que no estuviera para hablar.

—… bien podrías estar aquí. No puedo cuidar de Tim todo el tiempo.

—Para eso está Alfred.

—Tú eres su hermano maldita sea.

—Si no estuvieras tratando de conocer cada cama en Nueva Metrópolis, quizá fueses un mejor hermano mayor.

—Cállate, Jason.

—Te sientes con poder solamente porque eres un Omega como él, pero ¿adivina qué? La realidad es otra y también te tocará a ti.

—¿Siempre tiene que ser así contigo, no es así?

—Le recuerdo a los jóvenes Amos que las recámaras no están lejos. El Señorito Tim puede escucharlos.

—Pues que Dick mueva esa boca para hablar cosas sensatas. No es nada más para lamer traseros.

—Tú… ¿sabes algo, Jason? Haz lo que quieras, Alfred, Tim y yo lo traeremos de regreso, no te necesitamos.

Tim fue de puntillas corriendo a su puerta al escuchar los pasos de Dick acercarse a la puerta de la cocina, saliendo de ahí para ir a su recámara que estaba frente a la de su hermano menor. Se encogió de hombros al escuchar la puerta azotarse, misma que no cerró por lo mismo, quedándose entreabierta. Tim se asomó apenas, preocupado. Dick se paseaba aparentemente de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas. El adolescente se giró, cerrando su puerta pensando en algo. Giró su rostro hacia una pared donde tenía un viejo reloj en forma de gato que mecía sus ojos al ritmo del tic tac de su cola enroscada. Apenas pasaba de la medianoche. Fue hacia uno de sus cajones de donde sacó una pequeña caja de regalo que llevó detrás de su espalda, saliendo de la recámara hacia la de su hermano mayor que tocó con los nudillos.

—¿Puedo?

—Tim… deberías estar durmiendo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Sonrió al entrar, Dick estaba en la orilla de su cama esperándole con curiosidad. Tim le extendió su pequeño regalo.

—Feliz no cumpleaños, hermano.

Tim había iniciado una tradición familiar, de un "no cumpleaños" para tener dos fiestas al año, una idea que tuvo luego de leer un libro. Sus hermanos se habían reído, pero Bruce lo aceptó sin chistar. Con tantas cosas ocurridas, habían olvidado eso, al menos el mayor. Dick se quedó mirándole como si le hubieran salido murciélagos de los ojos, tomando el regalo con cuidado con una sonrisa tímida y ojos húmedos.

—Tim…

—Anda, ábrelo. Te gustará.

Así lo hizo su hermano mayor, encontrando que eran unos anillos en color azul como su símbolo de su traje. Dick arqueó una ceja al sacarlos, eran demasiado grandes para sus dedos.

—Son para tus bastones, absorben la energía de un ataque o impacto y lo convierten en descargas eléctricas. Los hice para ti.

—Ven acá.

Tim le abrazó, sintiendo esos brazos apretarle con fuerza, la voz de Dick era temblorosa.

—Gracias, hermanito.

—Eres el mejor hermano mayor que he tenido. Yo confío en ti, sé que volveremos a ver a papá.

—Te lo prometo.

—No estés triste, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Eres Nightwing! Todos saben que no pueden contra ti.

—Ni tampoco contra Red Robin.

—Feliz no cumpleaños.

—A descansar —Dick le despeinó, mirando con cariño esos anillos azules— Se los iré a colocar ahora mismo a mis bastones, pero quiero ver que ya te duermas.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Tim.

Una vez más, le fue imposible obedecer esa orden porque su curiosidad por ver la reacción de su hermano con sus inventos picó más su curiosidad. Fue descalzo a donde el almacén de armas, trepándose en una columna de roca para espiarle. Dick iba haciendo malabares con los anillos que dejó sobre una mesa, sacando los bastones de su estuche para colocárselos. Calzaban perfectamente porque anteriormente ya había tomado medidas. Tal como esperaba, su hermano mayor comenzó a girarlos y pesarlos para calibrar el nuevo peso con los anillos, golpeó la mesa con ambos al mismo tiempo, notando como pequeños rayos salían despedidos de los bastones. Dick rió, negando y acariciando sus armas. Era como quería verlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Jason, creí que te habías largado ya.

—Solo vine por mis armas. Son mías —Jason salió de otro punto que no lo había visto, acercándose para ver los bastones— ¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Un regalo de Tim.

—¿Regalo?

Dick suspiró. —Buenas noches, Jason.

Su hermano mayor se giró, tomando sus armas para guardarlas de vuelta. Jason gruñó, sujetándole por un codo para girarlo de vuelta hacia él, estampándole un beso furioso en sus labios. Tim abrió sus ojos sin atreverse a respirar siquiera, sintiendo que estaba sufriendo un corto circuito. Dick le empujó con jadeo, limpiándose sus labios.

—He dicho que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Jason… tú, ¿es en serio?

—¿Vas a seguir llorándole a Starfire? Está muerta.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Dick se tiró de sus cabellos— Lo sé, maldita sea. Lárgate, estabas ansioso por dejarnos, no vengas a… solo vete ya.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre me dirás?

Dick dejó caer su cabeza. —Jason, ¿qué no lo ves?

—No.

—Tú… tú eres un Alfa.

—Y tú un Omega.

—No, eres un maldito Alfa arrogante que está culpando a medio mundo por lo que te pasó, incluyendo a nuestro padre. Lo siento, no puedo con eso. Yo sé que estuvo mal, sé que todos cometimos errores, pero yo no cargaré con remordimientos que no son míos. Tienes que dejar eso atrás, Jason, ¿no ves como te estás destruyendo a ti mismo?

—Dime que te importa y me detendré.

—Yo… ¡no puedes estar haciéndome esto! ¡Jason, basta!

Jason se acercó y Dick puso distancia entre ellos, levantando uno de sus bastones en signo de defensa con una mirada herida.

—Son diferencias irreconciliables.

—Tú quieres hacerlas así.

—Vete, Jason.

Éste buscó algo en su chaqueta, que aventó a la mesa. —Feliz no cumpleaños.

Tim bajó a toda prisa al ver a Jason dirigirse a donde estaba espiando, corriendo tan aprisa como pudo de vuelta a su recámara donde se juró no salir más por el resto de la noche y madrugada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar la escena, sin saber qué pensar. Era cierto que Dick y Jason un tiempo fueron un dúo, hermanos bastante cercanos. Hasta el accidente de Jason. Luego de eso cambió mucho, Dick aun trató de mantener esa alianza que tenían, pero no resultó, con el paso de tiempo se convirtió en eso. Siempre peleando llegando incluso a los golpes. No tenía idea de la otra cara de aquella agresiva dinámica.

Dick amaneció de buen humor, con Alfred preparando su comida favorita por ser su no cumpleaños. Nadie dijo nada, tampoco él. Se quedó a su lado, entre las bromas y las risas quietas notó que la mirada de su hermano mayor estaba triste, lejos de ahí. No vería a Conner ese día, por lo que pudo pasar todo el día acompañando a Dick como otro discreto regalo de no cumpleaños. Oliver y los demás le celebraron también, abajo en los acueductos. Cuando ambos regresaron con algunos obsequios en los brazos, vieron a Alfred preparando una pequeña maleta.

—¿Alfred?

—Señoritos, que gusto hayan vuelto —el mayordomo les sonrió, abrazándoles con cariño— Joven Dick, creo que ya tiene la edad para hacerse cargo de la familia Wayne.

—¿Qué? Alfred, ¿qué…?

—Hay algo que debo hacer, por lo cual debo marcharme.

—¡Alfred! —Tim le miró angustiado— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada malo, Señorito Tim. Iré con el Amo Bruce.

—¡¿Qué?! —ambos se miraron y luego al mayordomo.

—Confiaré en que los tres podrán llevarse bien, no más peleas frente al Señor Allen y los demás, ni tampoco entre ustedes. Su padre me necesita.

—Pero, Alfred, ¿cómo piensas…?

—Jason me ayudará.

Tim parpadeó, confundido. —¿Jason?

—Escuchó perfectamente, Señorito Tim. Tengo que irme, por favor, recuerden lavar los trastes antes de irse a dormir y revisar siempre la caducidad de los alimentos.

—Alfred… —Tim dejó los regalos a un lado, abrazándole— No te vayas.

—Debo hacerlo, mi amado Señorito. Pero volveremos a vernos.

—¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está papá!

—Y eso es algo que me corresponde a mí arreglar. Por favor, recuerden que ustedes son su razón de existir. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tienen que estar presentables y sanos. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Pueden hacer eso por mí?

—Alfred —Dick negó apenas— No podré…

—Sí lo hará, Joven Dick, es un Wayne.

—Tengo miedo —gimió Tim.

—No me sucederá nada, Señorito Tim. Soy viejo, ni siquiera un perro querría morderme.

—¡Eso no es gracioso!

Alfred sonrió, acariciando los cabellos del adolescente. —Volveré.

—Al menos, déjame acompañarte.

—No, Joven Dick. Recuerden que el Régimen los espía, deben mantenerse unidos y escondidos el mayor tiempo posible. La vida de su padre depende de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Tim solo se escondió en su pecho, sin querer soltarle. Las manos de Alfred acariciaron su nuca y espalda, empujándole suavemente.

—Son los hijos de Bruce Wayne, nunca lo olviden. Debo irme.


	10. Arkham

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Arkham.**

* * *

" _El amor es meramente una combinación entre enamoramiento y confusión."_

Dustin Cruz.

* * *

Podía haber entrenado para muchos escenarios, excepto el de gestar un cachorro.

Después de volver a la Atalaya, Bruce casi no se separaba de Alfred como si temiera por su vida, lo cual tenía fundamento con la movilización interna de los soldados y de los Metahumanos siguiendo las órdenes de Diana para asegurarse de que no hubiera más infiltraciones molestas después de lo sucedido en la isla Stryker. Mientras tanto, él lidiaba con varias ideas importantes en su cabeza que se arremolinaban tanto que una que otra vez se juró se hubiera vuelto loco de no ser porque la compañía de su mayordomo hizo la diferencia. Entre lo descubierto en aquella isla destruida, lo que había visto ya en la Atalaya con su estado actual lo mantenían pensativo y silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Además de que tenía a un sobreprotector Alfa encima suyo. Clark había olfateado su gestación al día siguiente después de volver, cuando regresaba de un viaje a la isla buscando pistas. Bruce estaba en el nivel superior, esperándole junto a delegados y consejeros, sintiendo la mirada del Alto Consejero en su persona apenas le ubicó.

Su Alfa casi voló hacia él, levantándole por sus caderas y riendo con una mirada de felicidad tal que por unos momentos el Omega creyó que estaba viviendo una realidad alterna donde tenía una familia feliz. Clark ya no le quiso soltar hasta llevarlo con los médicos, ordenando que le atendieran con prioridad número uno, pidiendo toda la información sobre el estado del cachorro y de Bruce a quien llenó de besos con una mano acariciando su vientre. Desde entonces se comportó así de sobreprotector, siempre atento a cualquier gesto o necesidad que tuviera, un momento que fue bien aprovechado por Alfred para calmar tanta atención y guiarla por mejores derroteros, evitando así que Wayne terminara abrumado por la presencia tan cercana de su Alfa. Y es que sus ojos siempre le seguían a donde quiera que caminara, apenas si poniendo atención a las charlas con otras personas si Bruce andaba cerca, razón por la que a veces prefería desaparecer, pasando un rato en esos ecosistemas artificiales. A veces hablando con Conner, otras con Alfred o a solas.

Era muy extraña la sensación, comenzar a percibir esos ligeros cambios en su cuerpo, la naturaleza Omega ganando terreno en su mente. Tal vez era lo que más le desconcertó. Bruce no podía negar lo satisfactorio de aquella calma provocada por la vigilancia y protección del Alto Consejero hacia su persona, no era opresiva en sí, más bien preocupada. Eso golpeaba con fuerza en su casta por más intentos que hiciera para no ceder a esos impulsos. Las reuniones que tuvo Clark estaban teñidas por momentos a los que solo le podía achacar ese sentimiento de estar siempre atentos uno del otro debido al cachorro en su vientre. Como esa fiesta que fue más bien una reunión de todos los aliados del Régimen pues su Alfa aun no estaba contento con lo sucedido. Bruce había estado presente como mero protocolo, ante los ojos de todos ellos no era más que el Omega Kent, y si apreciaban sus vidas, poco o nada le dirigirían la palabra.

Ahora con Alfred sus ropas eran más elegantes y no tan austeras como había estado usándolas, además de que por la gestación ya no podía tener nada completamente ajustado o incómodo. Wayne se había paseado por la fiesta, a veces cruzando una mirada con su mayordomo que estaba siempre cerca por si se le ofrecía algo. Esos primeros síntomas apareciendo ya junto con el aroma dulzón de un Omega con cachorro. Sin embargo, había sido curioso que, en esos momentos, caminando entre tantos invitados, hubiera podido sentir los ojos del Alto Consejero sobre su persona pese a que este se hallaba lejos, del otro lado del salón hablando con sus Metahumanos. Bruce necesitó una pausa de aquella fiesta, para tranquilizar su mente como su cuerpo de aquel efecto de su Alfa, dirigiéndose al baño para refrescar su rostro y calmarse. El sonido de un seguro en la puerta le hizo levantar su rostro del lavabo para ver por el reflejo del espejo a Clark entrar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, cariño.

La misma comezón que sintiera cuando recién le había hecho su Marca estaba presente, solamente que de una maneras sutil no tan agresiva, que se intensificaba cuando su Alfa estaba cerca, justo como en esos momentos en que se caminó para quedar detrás de él, acariciando todo su cuerpo de manera posesiva, sonriéndole por el espejo con un beso en su hombro. El Omega bajó las manos para detener el avance de otras por debajo de sus ropas, buscando desabrochar su pantalón con un esfuerzo que estaba muy lejos de aquellas primeras peleas en que no cedía tan rápido a los instintos de su cuerpo. Ahora no podía, aunque quisiera porque en primer lugar el problema era ese, que su voluntad iba esfumándose conforme los besos y las caricias se hicieron más insistentes, quedándole solamente el jadear y aferrarse a la orilla de ese largo lavabo, mirándose en el espejo la manera en que los brazos de Clark le envolvían justo cuando un miembro caliente y erecto le embestía.

—Bruce…

Un vaivén fuerte, aunque lento le arrancó uno que otro gemido, sus manos apretando con fuerza esa orilla hasta ver sus nudillos blancos mientras el Alto Consejero jadeaba en su nuca, lamiendo o besando su Marca que se dejaba ver por encima del cuello de su túnica. El Omega cerró sus ojos, ese fuego en su cuerpo recorriendo cada célula de su ser, satisfaciendo la necesidad de sentir a su Alfa, de saber que estaba con él y con su cachorro. Un Vínculo más fuerte con ese momento íntimo que le hizo olvidar la fiesta afuera, los invitados esperando por su líder. Bruce escuchó palabras en su oído, que reconfortaban su naturaleza mientras una mano viajaba segura por debajo de sus ropas hacia su propio miembro, haciendo que sus jadeos fuesen más pesados, mordiéndose un labio para no gritar cuando le masturbó al ritmo de las embestidas hasta que ambos terminaron. Clark mordió su cuello, enterrándose en él con su semen inundándole, el Omega terminando en su mano.

—Mío —ronroneó su Alfa, pegado por completo a él.

Bruce tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes y muebles al salir después del Alto Consejero, tratando de reunir toda la dignidad que tuviera para no amedrentarse ante las miradas que llegaron a caer sobre su persona. Era evidente lo sucedido por más que tratara de disimular y prefirió mantenerse alejado de la multitud que siguió en lo suyo, buscando a su Alfa para ganarse sus favores, hablar con él sobre intercambios o alianzas. No duró mucho en esa fiesta, sus energías se mermaban con rapidez. Alfred le tendió un brazo donde se apoyó para irse, después de todo su presencia no era vital ni tampoco Diana le impediría el marcharse a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco. El cuerpo le dolía no precisamente porque Clark le hubiera tomado, era algo diferente como ese cansancio repentino. Se encontraba descansando en la cama cuando sintió la presencia clara de su Alfa llegar a la recámara, frunciendo su ceño porque la fiesta todavía no terminaba y simplemente la estaba dejando ahí solo por ir a buscarle.

—¿Clark? —Bruce se irguió apenas sobre la cama, confundido.

—Ssshhh, mi Omega me necesita.

—Pero la fiesta…

—Siempre habrá fiestas, cariño.

La mirada del Alto Consejero le hizo quedarse muy quieto, dejándose empujar de vuelta a la cama, sin que sus manos detuvieran aquellas fuertes rompiendo sus ropas para descubrir su pecho, todo su cuerpo que quedó a merced de una boca posesiva, mientras sus piernas eran guiadas para enredarse en las caderas de Kent, mirando su erección bajo el pantalón que pronto fue liberada. Bruce solo cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a las sábanas al sentir una vez más ese pene llenar su interior, liberando una sensación de bienestar y seguridad con ello demasiado fuerte para combatirla. No estaba seguro si era por el paso del tiempo o acaso el virus haciendo un nuevo efecto en su Alfa que lo sentía cada vez más fuerte, su dominio marcado con total seguridad en toda la Atalaya, en su propio cuerpo. Una mano acarició su mejilla cuando se arqueó con un gemido ronco, sus muslos apretando la cintura de Clark quien sonrió ensoñador, repitiendo aquel ángulo de penetración solamente por verlo retorcerse de placer de aquella forma hasta hacerlo terminar.

—Eso es, deja que tu Alfa se complazca al satisfacerte.

Su resistencia era mayor, así que Bruce realmente perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo hicieron, despertando hasta el otro día, en fresca pijama con sus cabellos con el aroma de un baño que recibió entre los brazos de un Alfa cuidadoso. Detalles que hacían su corazón y mente agitarse de una manera que no le agradaba del todo y, al mismo tiempo, su interior gritaba porque sucediera. Una pelea interna que estaba comenzando a mortificarle. El Omega abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Alfred llamarle a desayunar. Apenas si se había sentado en la cama cuando un mareo y las enormes ganas de vomitar le invadieron, haciendo que corriera tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño donde su estómago se vacío de lo poco que hubiera comido en la cena de la fiesta de la noche anterior. De suerte sus piernas resistieron antes de vencerse frente a la taza que decoró con los restos de la cena.

—Respire, Amo Bruce. Respire profundo, así pasará más rápido —dijo Alfred, dando un suave masaje en su espalda con un trapo húmedo en su frente para ayudarle.

Abandonó el baño hasta mucho después de que las náuseas y los mareos pasaron, sintiéndose con ganas de matar a alguien, sin muchos ánimos de salir de la recámara. Una vez que logró llegar de vuelta a la cama, Bruce frunció su ceño con una mano en su pecho. El Alto Consejero estaba… enojado, o decepcionado, lo percibió a través de su Vínculo con mayor claridad. Otra cosa que también estaba apareciendo con más frecuencia.

—¿Sucedió algo, Alfred?

—Escuché que el Alto Consejero ha discutido fuertemente con la Princesa de Themyscira, Amo Bruce. Algo sobre la isla Valhalla.

—¿Qué pasó con la isla?

Alfred levantó ambas cejas, acomodando sus cabellos y revisando sus signos vitales.

—Desapareció, señor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por completo?

—Solo quedan restos de ella, nada que pueda salvarse, no fue algo que hubiese sido ordenado por el Alto Consejero y ese fue el motivo de la discusión, si bien entendí.

—Pero…

—No es momento de hablar de esas cosas, Amo Bruce. Necesita dormir otro poco, tiene la presión baja y eso no es saludable.

—Alfred…

—Solo un par de horas más, amo, confíe en mí.

Realmente no hizo falta que se esforzara en dormir porque casi de inmediato sus ojos se cerraron como si fuesen de metal pesado. Cuando despertó de nuevo fue por una mano gruesa que acariciaba su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos con un aroma fuerte de Alfa. Clark. El Omega abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo del Alto Consejero que acariciaba distraídamente su vientre.

—Alfred me dijo que te has sentido mal.

—Estoy bien. Solo fue un breve momento.

Clark ladeó su rostro. —Tengo una idea de qué puede ayudarte con esto. ¿Qué te parece un paseo por un paisaje de aire fresco y tranquilidad? Tanta actividad en la Atalaya puede estar estresándolos a ambos, un poco de paz les hará bien.

—¿En dónde? —musitó Bruce, no muy animado de un paseo como lo fue la isla Stryker o su pequeña aventura en Valhalla.

—Arkham.

Cuando Ciudad Gótica no había terminado en partes inundada y perdida, Akrahm había sido un asilo psiquiátrico que tenía larga historia que podía bien remontarse a tiempos anteriores a la Peste del Agua, hasta que fue clausurado y luego el mar lo cubrió por completo. Una vez que las partes que sobrevivieron fueron absorbidas por Nueva Metrópolis, nadie se preocupó por rescatar esa parte de la vieja ciudad hasta ahora. El mar se había retirado y la mano de Lex Luthor se había encargado todo ese tiempo para hacer agradable esa zona ahora separada de la metrópoli, casi como una isla. Bruce no se sorprendió de que fuese Luthor quien estuviera detrás del nuevo plan maestro de Arkham siendo que ya gozaba de la total confianza de su Alfa. Ni tampoco que fuese quien los recibiera cuando bajaron de la Atalaya a ese lugar, acompañado por Deathstroke mientras que ellos eran bien escoltados por Diana y los demás Metahumanos. Alfred siempre a su lado, cuidándole por si llegaba a tener de nuevo esos síntomas.

—Alto Consejero —Lex hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Amigo mío, ¿cómo va todo?

—Tal como lo hemos planeado. Felicidades por el cachorro a nacer.

Clark sujetó por la cintura a su Omega, sonriendo orgulloso. —Un fuerte heredero. Motivo de mi vista, Bruce no se ha sentido bien y he pensado que un paseo por los páramos reforestados y frescos de Arkham sería de ayuda con sus malestares.

—Excelente idea, el ambiente es saludable gracias a los nuevos jardines y construcciones. Por aquí si fuesen tan amables.

Arkham no era como Wayne lo recordara, un sitio algo lúgubre con campos secos, ahora estaba lleno de pequeños árboles de troncos muy delgados con vallas de arbustos que estaban siendo ya cortados según la forma caprichosa que Luthor ordenara. El antiguo asilo estaba siendo demolido en partes, otras remodelado con mejores materiales. Parecía como si pensaran hacer de ese lugar una cárcel, a juzgar por la arquitectura que comenzaba a entreverse entre todo el material y trabajadores. No entraron al asilo, sino que lo rodearon, caminando por uno de los jardines posteriores que ya estaba terminado con sus torretas de vigilancia. Un soldado se acercó a Diana quien luego llamó a Clark, requiriendo su presencia para una reunión de los miembros del Régimen. Con una disculpa y un beso en el dorso de la mano de su Omega, el Alto Consejero se retiró, dejando a Luthor con Bruce, Hawkgirl quien voló a una de las torretas y Deathstroke quien se mantuvo cerca de ellos para tranquilidad de Kent.

—Veo muy ocupado al Alto Consejero ahora que el Régimen se hizo fuerte con la muerte del Guasón —comentó Luthor, caminando junto al Omega con manos tras la espalda— Si bien se escuchan los rumores de que el Clan del Guasón encontró refugio en la Insurgencia.

—¿Eso es verdad? —murmuró Bruce con sus ojos observando alrededor.

—No te preocupes, nadie puede escucharnos, ¿olvidas que soy yo quien dirige esta remodelación? Y no te preocupes por Deathstroke.

—No lo hago.

Luthor rió, mirándole. —La Insurgencia no tiene contacto con el Clan del Guasón, al contrario, diría que su rivalidad creció porque ha puesto al Régimen en modo de cacería.

—¿Para qué es este lugar? ¿Cuál es su finalidad?

—Ah… el Alto Consejero quiere usarlo de cárcel.

Bruce apretó sus labios, frunciendo su ceño. Lex le señaló una banca de piedra donde pudiera tomar asiento, quedándose de pie frente a él. Podría ser el gran amigo del Alto Consejero, pero incluso él sabía que había límites que no podía romper, como acercarse demasiado a su Omega.

—Sí, están preparando este sitio para la Insurgencia y el Clan del Guasón como primeros inquilinos.

—¿No es solo una cárcel, cierto?

—Vaya —Lex rió un poco— No, también es un centro de experimentos genéticos. Teniendo tanto voluntarios cautivos, sería un desperdicio. Super soldados. Si estás pensando en ellos, no temas, según tengo entendido los chicos estarán contigo a largo plazo.

—Cuando ya no exista más Insurgencia que los proteja.

—Sé que no los quieres allá… viviendo en la Atalaya.

—No es algo que podría llamar vida —gruñó apenas Bruce, levantando su mirada hacia el Alfa— ¿Qué es lo que cargas en tu costado?

—Oh, casi lo olvido —rió Luthor, sacando un viejísimo mapa con olor a rancio que extendió frente al Omega— Es un mapa antiguo. Del mundo antiguo antes de la Peste del Agua. Sabía que el asilo de Arkham guardaba buenos tesoros, muchos están perdidos ya por la inundación que sufrió, pero tuve la suerte de encontrar esto entre las excavaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es… demasiada tierra firme.

—Lo sé, también me impacté de ver semejante tamaño de continentes.

—Imposible —los ojos de Wayne recorrieron ansiosos ese mapa— ¿Qué sucedió con el resto del territorio?

—Hice algunas simulaciones por computadora para calcular por inundación el total de tierra perdida, fue muy poco frente a este total.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

Lex miró el mapa, negando despacio. —Solo puedo pensar en que fue destruido como lo fue la isla Valhalla. Estoy seguro de que no has escuchado la verdadera razón de la discusión sobre el tema, ¿cierto? Diana la mandó destruir sin preguntarle a Clark. Motivo, razón o circunstancia se escapan a mi conocimiento.

—Alfred me dijo —replicó Bruce mirando a éste a su lado— Pero… la Atalaya, su cañón…

—No tiene la capacidad, lo sé. Puede con una pequeña isla o una pequeña ciudad, esta cantidad de territorio es demasiado y además hay que considerar que la Atalaya no tiene funcionando ni siquiera tres décadas. La desaparición de buena parte de estos continentes es de hace mucho tiempo, hice algunos vuelos cercanos para verificar que no estuvieran hundidos. Simplemente desapareció esa parte del continente.

—¿Un cañón espacial?

—Bruce, cielos —rió Luthor, guardando el mapa de vuelta— Hemos pensado en lo mismo, solamente un cañón de energía haría esto. Desafortunadamente los únicos que tienen algo volando por encima de las nubes es el Régimen.

—A menos que sea alguien que no conozcamos todavía.

La mirada del Alfa brilló como su sonrisa. —Exacto. Y la pregunta sería, ¿quién? ¿Por qué desaparecer tierra firme cuando el agua es nuestra pesadilla aparente? ¿Con qué fin? ¿De qué manera lo consiguieron?

—¿Qué sospechas?

—Nada que pueda hablar así. Como dije, vine en busca de tesoros, encontré solo esto. Y, además, semejante cañón no podría mantenerse tanto tiempo en el espacio, el peso lo haría descender o sería enviado al espacio exterior. He pensado en una nave, pero es caer de nuevo en esa conjetura de que nadie tiene algo así, una tecnología de semejante calibre. He pensado entonces en algo más… submarino, pero de buena fuente sé que Atlantis no tiene tal capacidad. Solamente me han quedado mis sospechas y este pequeño tesoro.

—Ellos ya sospechan de una nave viajando en el océano con la capacidad de volar tierra firme.

—¿Te lo dijo Arthur?

—Sí.

—Será algo a lo que deberé estar atento y considerar.

—¿Qué otra cosa buscabas? —Bruce arqueó una ceja.

—Ah… fantasmas, a decir verdad. Sabes que soy amante de la historia y las leyendas que ocultan tras sus palabras información valiosa. Había escuchado un cuento muy rancio sobre un hombre bestia que estuvo en Arkham, unos decían que había salido de aquí, otros que fue aquí donde desapareció, llevaba consigo un tesoro de dioses. Al principio, te seré sincero, creí que se referían a ti. Batman. Luego me di cuenta de que la descripción no concordaba. Sin embargo, no encontré nada de ello en estos escombros que hablara sobre un hombre bestia, un camino falso.

—Salvo ese mapa.

—Que no dice nada para ojos comunes.

—¿Cuál era la descripción de ese hombre bestia?

—Invencible, inmortal, una mezcla entre una bestia y un ser humano. Bastante genérico si me lo preguntas.

—Por eso creíste que se trataba de mí, pero jamás pisé este lugar tanto tiempo para hacer fama.

—Lo sé —rió Luthor— Como dije, solo fue un cuento sin fundamento.

—¿Tú dirigirás el nuevo Arkham?

—Sí, Clark me lo concedió.

Bruce asintió, quedándose callado hasta sentir la mirada de Lex sobre su persona, alzando su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Extrañaba esto… charlar como lo hacíamos antes. Reuniendo pistas, haciendo conjeturas, revelando caminos ocultos. El hombre murciélago dando respuestas a los enigmas de una ciudad que agoniza.

—Debí aceptar tu propuesta —murmuró el Omega.

—Oh, no. Mejor así. Nos hemos ahorrado desgracias. El Alto Consejero te hubiera conocido y sin importarle que fueses mi Omega te hubiera reclamado para él. Puedo verlo ahora.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Puedo percibir su Vínculo, más ahora que llevas su cachorro en tu vientre. Clark se ha hecho más fuerte desde que te tiene a su lado.

—Tal vez.

—Es cierto, tú lo sientes, Bruce. La unión que poseen no es regular en las relaciones Alfa-Omega, diría que ustedes son… particulares, a falta de una palabra mejor. Y Clark está feliz con este cachorro.

—… sí, eso parece.

—Vamos, Bruce, sabes que, si todo sale bien, las cosas cambiarán para bien.

—¿Los has visto, a…?

Luthor asintió. —Tranquilo, ellos están muy bien. He procurado que no les falte nada, están siendo protegidos celosamente tal como me lo pidió Alfred —su rostro se hizo más risueño, una máscara al ver alguien aproximarse a lo lejos— Oh, parece que la junta ha terminado. Diana viene para acá.

—Gracias por este paseo y la charla.

—Un placer servir al Alto Consejero.

—Omega Kent —habló Diana apenas la distancia permitió que le escucharan- El Alto Consejero quiere verte en la sala de controles. Señor Luthor, con su permiso.

—Adelante, yo tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer. Vamos, Deathstroke.

Bruce se apoyó en Alfred al levantarse, caminando detrás de Diana y con Green Lantern detrás de ellos, mientras que Hawkgirl volaba alrededor. La charla con Lex Luthor dejó pensando al Omega, con su mirada en las remodelaciones y viejas paredes carcomidas por el moho del asilo de Arkham que en buena medida le recordaron su propia situación. Tenía ese deseo profundo de pelear contra esos Metahumanos, con Diana, liberarse y huir con sus hijos. Y al mismo tiempo ya no tenía esa misma voluntad férrea, era como si estuviera esfumándose día con día que pasaba en ese lugar, con todos ellos. No culpaba en lo absoluto a su cachorro porque era una vida inocente, tampoco a su naturaleza Omega si bien le doblegaba en la mayor parte de las veces en que su mente quería traicionarle y volver a ser un completo rebelde. Era todo lo demás, las circunstancias que estaban venciéndole por más que pensara en una manera de esquivarlas, no lo conseguía.

Arkham se había hundido y ahora sería una cárcel en manos del Régimen, él había sido el líder de la Insurgencia y ahora… era Omega Kent. El Omega del Alto Consejero. Una clase muy diferente de inundación había ahogado su vida, sacándole con otra forma que no deseaba del todo. Bruce estaba perfectamente consciente de que, si estallaba contra su Alfa, no solo Alfred perdería la vida. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a inocentes además de sus hijos por el mero orgullo de continuar luchando contra el Régimen en su estado. Y sin embargo… no le gustaba tampoco en lo que ahora estaba convirtiéndose. Quería salir de eso más las opciones se le habían acabado de golpe, esa era la perspectiva que sentía por dentro, no seguro de que fuese completamente cierta, tampoco que fuese completamente falsa.

—Por aquí.

Fueron a través de nuevos pasillos recién pintados hasta la enorme sala de controles donde gigantescas pantallas estaban desplegadas frente a la silla giratoria del Alto Consejero quien se volvió a ellos con una media sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados, estirando un brazo con una mano llamando a Bruce.

—Gracias, Diana, Alfred. Los llamaré luego.

La forma en como despidió a ambos le hizo tomar aire con fuerza, caminando más lento para retrasar ese inevitable agarre de su mano cuando la estiró apenas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Clark, quien tiró de él haciendo que quedara sentado sobre su regazo al levantarle por sus caderas, sus piernas colgando en los costados de su Alfa. ¿En qué momento había dejado esa rebeldía ante esos gestos? ¿O era que realmente estaba disfrutando de sentirse por primera vez tan cuidado y protegido que estaba poniendo en primer lugar eso antes que sus propios principios? Otra mano firme sujetó su mentón, haciendo que mirara esos ojos azules de tinte rojizo del Alto Consejero.

—Veo que estás mejor, el paseo en tierra firme siempre es bueno para un Omega gestando.

—Sí.

—Tu aroma es más dulce ahora —sonrió Kent, acariciando su mejilla— Estás tranquilo, ambos están más relajados. Creo que deberé considerar estos paseos hasta que ya no puedan ser posibles. En cuanto se acerque el nacimiento de nuestro cachorro permanecerán en la Atalaya, por su seguridad.

—Lo entiendo.

Una risa quieta escapó del Alto Consejero. —¿Por qué de pronto esa carita? Aahh, creo que mi Omega necesita un poco de cariño.

Bruce respingó al sentir una mano colarse por debajo de su túnica directo hacia su entrepierna, jadeando sin poder evitarlo. Cada toque íntimo de su Alfa disparaba sensaciones incontrolables en su cuerpo y en su mente también. El Alto Consejero le miró fijamente, acercándose a su rostro para besarle mientras un par de dedos entraron en él, haciendo que se meciera a su movimiento casi arañando sus brazos en los que tuvo que sostenerse. Aquel beso se hizo más profundo, dominante y pronto estaba costándole trabajo respirar entre jadeos que pronto se convirtieron en gemidos cuando Kent se deslizó en su interior de una sola estocada. La posición hizo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas, como fuertes, aunque su Alfa se tomó su tiempo, observándole de cerca, mordisqueando su mentón o su cuello sobre la Marca, ronroneando al escucharle gemir o llamarle de forma entrecortada por esa mano que sujetó su propia erección hasta hacerle terminar. El Omega se quejó al sentir a Clark todavía duro en su interior.

—Ssshhh, déjate ir, Bruce.

Ese sonido obsceno, la sensación de sus ropas descompuestas, el vaivén de sus cuerpos y esa neblina en su mente trajeron un nuevo orgasmo… seguido de otro, porque el Alto Consejero no estuvo satisfecho hasta que Bruce terminó casi desmayándose entre sus brazos, respirando agitado mientras una mano cariñosa acariciaba su nuca, masajeando su cuello mientras palabras de confort eran susurradas en el oído del Omega, quien abrió sus ojos con una expresión herida. No debía ser así, debía luchar y negarse hasta que no pudiera más. ¿O acaso ya había tocado el límite de su resistencia? Gimió al sentir el inconfundible escozor que traía una perversa satisfacción en su interior al estar unido así a su Alfa por un Nudo. _Protección. Seguridad. Familia. Manada. Nido._ Bruce tomó aire, una mano levantando su rostro para verse reflejado en esos ojos fieros ojos de Kent, quien le sonrió con un pulgar limpiando el sudor de su mejilla.

—Un nuevo amanecer para la humanidad está aproximándose, Bruce. Un imperio donde la maldad ya no tendrá cabida, ni pestes creadas por descuidos, asesinos locos sueltos por ahí causando dolor a inocentes. Será nuestro nuevo hogar, el regalo para mi primogénito. El imperio de los Metahumanos que nuestro hijo habrá de heredar.

Wayne hubiera querido decir algo, simplemente ya no quiso ni siquiera pensarlo. Se dejó guiar por esa mano que lo llevó a acurrucarse debajo del mentón de su Alfa, siendo envuelto de forma posesiva entre sus brazos como la más impenetrable de todas las murallas. Cerró sus ojos, cansado… eso era lo que tenía en realidad. Estaba exhausto ya. De pelear y tener que estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, sin poder confiar ni confiarse, así que en esos instantes cedió a esa necesidad de aferrarse al instinto de Omega. Si su mente se llenó de la idea de que no había Insurgencia, no había Peste del Agua ni tampoco que seguía siendo un prisionero, Bruce no lo combatió más. Una respiración pausada antecedió a su sueño, sintiéndose a salvo entre esos brazos, creyendo por los siguientes minutos que tan solo era un Omega con su Alfa, y su cachorro. Sin guerras ni complots. La simple vida normal que jamás había probado. Aunque fuese una mentira, estaba cansado de pelear y quiso dormir así sobre el pecho de Clark cuya esencia se llevó todos esos pensamientos, al menos por esos instantes.


	11. Reunión

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Reunión.**

* * *

" _No hay mayor mentira que la verdad mal entendida."_

William James.

* * *

Bruce miraba por el espejo las diligentes manos de Alfred terminando de alisar sus ropas de gala para la cena a punto de comenzar en la Atalaya. Una reunión con todos los altos mandos, los amigos de confianza del Régimen. Aliados. Invitados por el Alto Consejero para hacer pública la noticia del próximo nacimiento de su primogénito. Tomó aire, levantando su mentón, aunque sentía que las piernas no iban a obedecerle para salir de ahí camino al gran comedor donde ya se habían reunido todos los invitados. El protocolo decía que era necesario que usara los mejores regalos de su Alfa, además de esas galas. Alfred terminó, alejándose unos pasos para que pudiera girarse. Bruce cerró sus ojos unos momentos y el mayordomo fue a él tomando sus manos.

—¿Cuál fue la primera lección aprendida, Amo Bruce?

Éste abrió sus ojos. —Adaptación.

—Exacto, si las circunstancias son inamovibles nos adaptamos a ellas para hacerlas movibles. Ahora, estaré ahí en la cena.

—Gracias, Alfred. No podría hacer esto si no estuvieras aquí.

—Lo sé, Amo. ¿Listo?

—Adelante.

Luego de su estadía en Arkham, Clark se había marchado a buscar al rey de Atlantis por todos los rincones donde se le conociera, sin encontrar rastro alguno. Nunca lo haría si era cierto que vivían en lo profundo del mar, tan profundo que las naves del Régimen no alcanzaban a bajar para alcanzarle. Quizá por ello se había disparado también esa sobreprotección, para Bruce había muchos factores en juego. La actitud de su Alfa no le sorprendió, pero si sus palabras cuando le hizo saber que había sido él quien había traído a Alfred cuando éste se hizo presente en uno de los cuarteles del Régimen, un guardia lo había visto deambulando cerca, aparentemente huyendo de un grupo de jóvenes Alfas bandoleros y lo llevó ahí. El mayordomo con toda la seguridad que se le conocía simplemente pidió ver al Alto Consejero quien, al saber de él, fue de su propia boca de donde salió la propuesta. Clark estaba tan feliz con la noticia que Bruce volvió a pensar en aquello de la mente perdida de su Alfa, esas risas felices, su voz dulce prometiendo mil y una tonterías durante el embarazo. No se podía ser tan cruel con pensamientos tan nobles, no de esa manera tan… sincera.

—¡Bruce!

Clark le sonrió, tomando su mano que besó por el dorso, llevándole así hacia la sala llena de diferentes como arrogantes aromas. Reverencias como regalos desfilaron ante él, presentando sus respetos a la dupla. Todo era risas, no del todo sinceras, pero nadie parecía agresivo en la cena de gala, ni siquiera su propio Alfa quien más bien parecía uno de esos cachorritos al que le han dado un pedazo de carne, deshaciéndose en atenciones hacia él. Cuando estaban todos sentándose, el Alto Consejero le llamó aparte, a una pequeña salita adjunta con un ventanal que miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, estaba eufórico como ansioso. Bruce le observó curiosidad al ser llevado casi corriendo a la habitación, quedándose a solas con él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, quería hacer algo antes.

El Omega frunció su ceño sin comprender tanta emoción, Clark se giró, buscando en la pequeña y redonda mesita una cajita que abrió, tomando de ahí un brillante anillo. Ante sus atónitos ojos, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, mirándole con esos ojos claros y limpios de un hombre que había conocido años atrás.

—Bruce Wayne, ¿serías mi pareja, mi esposo?

Muchas alarmas se dispararon en Bruce, quedándose boquiabierto unos segundos mientras pensaba aprisa. Una parte de él -la mayor parte- gritaba un rotundo SÍ a la propuesta, la otra, más temerosa negaba con todas sus fuerzas. El Alfa no estaba obligándole, de hecho, estaba retrayendo su esencia en espera de su respuesta libre, voluntaria. Clark Kent en verdad quería casarse con él.

—Sí.

Había miedo en su interior mezclado con felicidad, hubiese sido una tontería rechazarle, pero tampoco es que realmente hubiera querido hacerlo. Kent sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, colocando el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, besándolo después. Un cortejo antiguo que ya pocos realizaban, pero que el Alfa, ése detrás de toda la rabia y miedo, deseaba hacer para su Omega. Si ese hombre de rodillas ante él podía mantenerse mucho más tiempo a flote, las cosas podrían cambiar, una vocecita en la mente de Bruce le decía que solo él podía lograr aquello.

—Te amo, Bruce.

No respondió nada a ello, prefiriendo hacer que se pusiera de pie, recibiendo tantos besos que le dejaron mareado. Las manos del Alto Consejero bajaron sospechosamente a su trasero, levantando su mirada hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

—La cena.

—Pueden esperar.

—Clark… ¡Clark!

Regresaron más tarde con todos esperando pacientes y algo confundidos a que aparecieran, Bruce algo desorientado con mejillas todavía sonrojadas acompañado de un Alfa sonriente, quien hizo el brindis de inicio dando las buenas nuevas, tanto la llegada de un cachorro como de su enlace con su Omega. Bruce sintió la mirada de Diana, apenas alzando la vista a ella. Estaba… celosa. Mientras que para más de la mitad de los invitados aquello de una ceremonia de boda sonaba más a un capricho que se le había ocurrido de momento al Alto Consejero, Diana pareció conocer de aquel rito viejo. La ignoró porque tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, una cena que todavía atravesar como un suave baile en medio de los invitados que ofrecer antes de retirarse. De vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada a su mayordomo, Alfred siempre cerca, sirviéndole como siendo una discreta pero amenazante barrera a quienes se le acercaban demasiado.

—El Alto Consejero desborda felicidad —le comentó éste cuando la cena acabó, ayudándole a cambiarse.

—¿Crees que es falsa?

—Lo dudo mucho, me recuerda a un cachorro recibiendo en su cumpleaños un juguete nuevo.

—Yo soy el juguete.

—Dicen que hay juguetes inteligentes.

Bruce entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Sabes de la ceremonia?

—Por supuesto, Amo. Y me alegra estar aquí para ello —Alfred le miró con una sonrisa— Cuenta la tradición que hay que entregar al Omega.

—¿Entregar?

—Es una manera de decir, usualmente lo hacía el padre o el pariente más cercano.

—Al menos tendré la dicha de que mi padre haga mi entrega.

Alfred se quedó quieto, luego riendo apenas alzando sus cejas con un largo suspiro.

—Ya estoy viejo.

—Eso ni tú lo crees, Alfred.

—Por favor, Amo Bruce, estoy entrando en mi papel.

—De verdad, gracias por haber venido.

—De niños a niños, tenía que cuidar al más vulnerable de todos.

Tal era esa emoción de Kent por la ceremonia que dejó a cargo a su mayordomo para los detalles al saber que tenía mejor conocimiento de cómo se llevaba a cabo el rito. Bruce hubiera querido que eso había sido el peor error de su vida porque Alfred era metódico e increíblemente detallista para cosas así, si su Alfa quería una ceremonia a corto plazo tuvo que esperar porque los preparativos, aunque pequeños tuvieron que pasar los múltiples filtros de un exigente mayordomo. Todo aquello le divirtió, creyendo que Alfred estaba probando la paciencia del Alto Consejero. Enorme sorpresa se llevó al ver que fue todo lo contrario, una vez más ahí estaba ese Clark sincero, curioso como paciente que anhelaba hacer todo cuanto por él y su cachorro.

—Alfred, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Se llaman telas, Amo Bruce. Son para sus galas.

—¿No basta con lo que ya tengo?

—Por la memoria de los Señores Wayne, que no hayan escuchado eso.

—Todo mi estudio está lleno de telas. No hay donde poner un pie.

—Pues donde los ha puesto ahora están perfectos, le tomaré medidas, hay algo que pronto se comenzará a notar.

La Atalaya era una mala influencia para todos, incluyendo a su mayordomo.

Incluso Conner a quien veía con mayor frecuencia también estaba feliz, cada vez le costaba más a Bruce el poder enviar un mensaje con él a su cachorro. Con todos encima observando era la peor de las ideas por mucho que anhelara decirle unas palabras a Tim. Estaba seguro de que su hijo ya sabía que estaba con Conner, pero no podía hacer más sin arriesgarlo. No le agradaba en lo absoluto el humor de Diana, ella permanecía tan leal como amigable pero debajo de esa cortesía notaba el enojo que guardaba. El Alto Consejero lejos de ejecutar o torturar al líder de la Insurgencia para acabar de una vez con el movimiento, lo había marcado, preñado y ahora iban a casarse. Algo que ya estaba molestando a la amazona. Aprovechando la ausencia de Clark, Bruce decidió hablar con ella, ese indignante instinto de protección a su cachorro que le pedía mantener a raya cualquier amenaza antes de que naciera.

—Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Adelante, Omega Kent. ¿Es para la boda?

—No, propiamente. Me gustaría… escuchar tus palabras sinceras respecto a mí.

Diana arqueó una ceja, mirándole con sospecha. Era su escolta del día, paseando por los pasillos ahora solitarios de la Atalaya.

—¿Mis palabras sinceras?

—Hay algo que piensas sobre mí, pero no lo dices en voz alta. El Alto Consejero no está, puedes hablar con libertad.

—Te adjudicas autoridades que no tienes, Omega Kent.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí?

—Y eres soberbio, además —bufó Diana, deteniéndose— Sólo porque resultaste ser un Omega inmune es que ahora estás vivo. No te presentes ante mí como un superior porque tu posición junto al Alto Consejero fue más un golpe de suerte que un destino.

—¿Te parece?

—¿Quieres mis palabras sinceras?

—Adelante.

—Sé tu secreto.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—Tú eres quien sacó a Clark de la zona de desastre luego de la bomba. Jamás podría olvidar tu aroma. Desde entonces ya te habías fijado en él.

Bruce bajó apenas sus párpados. —Como tú.

—Clark va a desencantarse de ti.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Los Omegas no sirven para nada, menos para algo tan estable. Son débiles, sus Celos los hacen rameras del mejor postor.

—Como los Alfas son los causantes de los peores desastres. Sobre todo, si es una mujer Alfa que se convirtió en Metahumana para llamar la atención del Alto Consejero.

Diana chasqueó su lengua. —Tienes una boca altanera.

—Yo no he obligado a Clark para hacer nada de esto, ha sido su voluntad. Si tú realmente hubieses tenido una auténtica compatibilidad, no hubiera importado que yo hubiese sido un Omega inmune, porque un Vínculo así no se puede forzar, Diana. Por más feromonas que te inyectes, si no existe empatía todo esfuerzo será en vano.

—¿Estás feliz ahora que lo has dicho?

—No lo hago para humillarte, es para abrirte los ojos. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, pero no estás en el camino que debieras.

—¿Dónde, según tú, debiera estar?

—Esa parte no me corresponde, solo tú puedes responder a ello. Pero no desperdicies tu vida siguiendo algo que no es tuyo.

—Cuida tu lengua, Omega Kent, porque estás insinuando traición.

—Si realmente te importara, harías lo correcto por él. Eso no es traición, se llaman principios, deberías volver a tu isla para leer sobre ellos.

La ceremonia fue una tarde cobriza de un invierno que comenzaba, en el jardín más grande dentro de la Atalaya con esos mismos invitados que la cena de gala. Alfred caminó con él, sujetándose de su brazo más para darse valor que otra cosa, hasta quedar frente a un Juez de Paz y recibiendo otro anillo ahora de oro con una S entretejida. Bruce colocó otra en la mano izquierda del Alto Consejero, escuchando sus votos como Alfa. Se alarmó cuando Alfred felicitó a Clark con la muy seria, nada bromista amenaza de no hacerle daño o entonces sabría lo que puede llegar a hacer un mayordomo para defender al más querido de sus hijos. Kent lo tomó a bien, nada sorprendido de sus palabras. Luthor también estaba ahí, siempre discreto con sus palabras. Parecía muy complacido con la boda, un detalle que Bruce no olvidaría.

—La tradición dicta que hay un regalo de bodas para mi Omega —dijo Clark cuando estuvieron a solas, en medio de regalos de todo tipo y las rosas que ya eran una vista común en sus aposentos— Pensé en muchas cosas, pero supe que nada haría más feliz a mi Bruce que el poder ver a sus hijos.

—¿V-Verlos?

—Sí —el Alto Consejero sonrió, tomando sus manos que besó— Ya lo he hablado con Alfred, él te escoltará para reunirte con ellos, en Nueva Metrópolis. Una pequeña visita. No te preocupes, nadie los seguirá, no es una trampa. Ellos seguirán siendo libres como hasta ahora, si así lo quieres.

Bruce apenas si habló. —Gracias, Alfa.

Alfred se lo confirmó, había sido una idea completamente de Kent el que bajara con sus cachorros. Había que ser muy tonto para no pensar que bien podía usar todos los recursos del Régimen para atraparlos y mantenerlos cautivos, pero no lo hacía para no alterarlo a él. Un juego o una concesión, como fuera, ahora podía verlos por unos momentos. Abrazarlos. Las primeras nevadas comenzaban a caer en la ciudad cuando se dio la reunión, cortesía de algunas intervenciones de Lex Luthor, encargado de hacer llegar el mensaje a sus hijos. El corazón de Bruce casi se le salía del pecho mientras bajaban en una de las naves, celosamente escoltado por los Metahumanos, apretando con fuerza la mano de Alfred mirando el paisaje que tantas veces había patrullado. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

—Calma —le susurró su mayordomo.

El Omega tenía un miedo reservado que no era para menos, pues su vientre ya no era plano del todo, imposible hacerlo pasar por algo más, ni tampoco el aroma a Alfa que traía encima. ¿Qué iba a decirles respecto a eso? Respecto a su cautiverio, su Marca, el anillo, el cachorro que crecía en su vientre. Deseaba tanto poder ver sus rostros una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo un nudo en su garganta se hacía más apretado. Si ellos llegaban a rechazarlo, habrían hecho lo correcto. Tan solo quería verlos sanos y salvos, así fuese la última vez. La nave quedó en un muelle fuertemente custodiado, tomando un transporte blindado que los llevó por la costa hasta la zona pesquera abandonada desde hacía décadas, donde los vería. Tal como lo prometió el Alto Consejero, fueron dejados en la entrada al puerto, permitiéndoles caminar a solas sin que nadie más les siguiera.

Sus pisadas sobre la nieve compitieron con los latidos acelerados de Bruce, observando las ruinas de los almacenes y vagones, algunos mostrando signos de ataques recientes. Revueltas recién ocurridas. Tragó saliva, caminando de la mano de Alfred con una mano inconscientemente sobre su vientre protegido por un cómodo abrigo con capucha. Hacía frío, tal vez un poco más de lo usual en otros años o fueron sus nervios. Una conocida alarma anunciando una lluvia sonó en tanto bajaron por unos escalones a un almacén de descarga abandonado donde esperaron. Él sentado mirando a todos lados, escuchando con ansiedad esos pasos que recordaba perfectamente. Los bailarines de Dick, los saltarines de Tim, los pesados de Jason.

—Amo Bruce.

Alfred señaló con su mentón hacia delante, tres figuras se aproximaban recelosas. Bruce se puso de pie, conteniendo su aliento, mirando a sus cachorros. Dick, Jason y Tim se quedaron quietos al verlos, asombrados, recelosos. Una marea de emociones pasó por sus rostros sin que ninguno de ellos atinara a mover un pie hacia él. Bruce sintió sus ojos rozarse. Se habían dado cuenta ya, no eran necesarias explicaciones. Apretó sus labios cuando los minutos pasaron con el shock de ellos congelándolos en su lugar. Estaban bien, sanos, sin heridas, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, sentir de ellos, lo demás sobraba. Giró su rostro, mordiéndose un labio con una mano sobre su vientre al sentir una pequeña punzada por la inquietud de su cachorro, dando media vuelta. Solo había querido verlos y lo había hecho, que lo despreciaran era parte del precio, pero lo aceptaba de buena gana con tal de que siguieran libres y lejos del Régimen.

—¡PAPÁ!

Tim fue el primero en correr hacia él, sollozando y abriendo sus brazos para atraparle, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

—Tim.

Dick fue el siguiente, caminando primero luego corriendo igual para darle un abrazo, le escuchó también sollozar, colgándose de sus hombros. Bruce abrazó a ambos, levantando su mirada hacia Jason, el único que permaneció en su lugar.

—Padre.

—Dick.

—¡Papá! —Tim se sorbió su nariz, mirándole— ¡Dinos que estás bien!

—Lo estoy, ¿y ustedes?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —gruñó Dick, apretándole.

—Lo haría mil veces por ustedes.

—Papá ¿y…? —Tim miró su vientre, abriendo sus ojos.

—Clark Kent es mi Alfa ahora, llevo su Marca y también a su cachorro. Lo conocen mejor por el Alto Consejero.

—Joder.

—Joven Dick, ese lenguaje.

—¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! —Tim saltó al mayordomo quien le despeinó— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Excelente, Señorito Tim. ¿Ha hecho su cama todos los días?

—Unos no. Perdón.

—Alfred, eres a prueba de todo —Dick le abrazó igual.

—También me da gusto verlo, Joven Dick.

—Um, papá… no estés triste. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—A su padre le angustia mucho lo que piensan sobre él en estas condiciones tan peculiares.

Bruce le dedicó una mirada Alfred quien la ignoró.

—Pues es raro —Dick se rascó su nuca— Es decir, es como hasta irónico si lo pensamos, yo solo quiero decir que lo único que me interesa saber es que estés realmente bien, de verdad. Los dos.

—Lo estoy —respondió Bruce.

—¡Wow! Un hermanito, ¿será niño?

—Aún no lo sé.

—Pero ¿más o menos?

—Tim —rió Dick, suspirando— Dinos que estás por mucho tiempo.

Una segunda alarma sonó, todos prestando atención.

—Hasta la tercera alarma.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Tim.

—¡Es muy poco tiempo! ¡Apenas si podremos hablar!

—He recibido tus abrazos —murmuró Bruce, despeinando los cabellos de Tim— De parte de Conner.

—Ja, el famoso Conner —bufó Dick, rodando sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? No sabía que otra cosa poder decirte sin decir para que no dijeran nada.

—Brillante, hijo.

—Papá no te vayas, por favor.

—Lo siento. Esto ha sido una cortesía nada más.

—Bueno, a falta de tiempo vengan los abrazos —Dick sonrió con tristeza, abrazándole de nuevo.

Tim se estampó con ellos, llorando de nuevo sin poderlo evitar. Alfred miró por encima de su hombro a Jason, parado ahí cual estatua sin moverse. Bruce les dio algunos consejos, entre los hipos de Tim o los gruñidos de Dick al negarse a soltarlo. La tercera alarma sonó, con la lluvia fría comenzando a caer por los huecos del techo del almacén. El mayordomo tuvo que ayudar a Bruce para que sus hijos le soltaran, reacios entre lágrimas a dejarle ir. Tim se ocultó en el pecho de Dick, quien lo arrastró sin dejar de mirar a su padre regalándoles una sonrisa rota antes de girarse, no sin antes mirar a Jason. El muchacho parecía congelado ahí sin decir ni hacer nada. Bruce bajó su mirada, girándose para retirarse con Alfred. Unas pisadas rápidas pasaron a los otros dos chicos antes de que unos fuertes brazos lo atraparan por la espalda.

—No te vayas —sollozó Jason, con su rostro oculto contra su capucha— Por favor, no lo hagas. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Bruce cerró sus ojos, palmeando las manos temblorosas sobre su pecho, girándose entre esos brazos para verle. Jason rompió a llorar.

—Hijo mío —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que le mirara— Yo lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, lamento haberme dado por vencido contigo. Lamento no haber sido el padre que merecías.

—¡No!

—Jason —Bruce limpió su rostro— Eres un Alfa. Un Wayne. Tienes que ser el Alfa Wayne que tus hermanos necesitan. Hazlo por mí, cuídalos como no pude hacerlo contigo.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que te marches!

—Te quiero, Jason.

Éste apretó sus dientes, subiendo sus manos para apretar las de su padre en su rostro. Alfred se acercó a ellos.

—Amo, debemos irnos.

—Cuídense.

—No te rindas —Jason tiró de él, de nuevo— No te rindas. Tú no te rindas.

Bruce asintió, soltándose de Jason. Tomando aire con sus ojos húmedos al darles la espalda, caminó aprisa para alejarse de ahí, saliendo a la lluvia. Miró a Alfred quien asintió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros caminando de vuelta a donde el transporte. Diana observaba su regreso desde una torre, seria y apretando la espada filosa que brillaba por la hoja, su arma favorita. El transporte dio vuelta, volviendo por el camino hasta el muelle.

—Linda vista.

Ella se giró con un salto al escuchar la voz de Arthur Curry, apuntándole con su espada. El rey de Atlantis rió, apoyando un pie descalzo sobre la orilla metálica en aquel pequeño espacio de la torre, sus cabellos aun escurriendo agua como su pantalón, la única prenda que traía consigo.

—Tienes buen oído, pero no para escucharme. ¿Espiando al lindo Omega del Alto Consejero?

—Serás un obsequio para él.

—Lo siento, no me gusta ser concubino —bromeó Arthur mirándole— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación meterse en asuntos ajenos?

—No te muerdas la lengua.

—Qué bravo es Bruce Wayne, me sorprende que Clark no tenga canas de tanto esfuerzo por domesticarlo.

—Pelea, te doy solamente una oportunidad antes de cortarte la cabeza.

—Te tomas muy en serio tu papel de mano derecha del Alto Consejero, la fiera amazona.

—Contrario a ti, rey de los mares.

—Podría ser, o no… —Arthur se estiró, ignorando la espada apuntándole— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en la clase de mujer Alfa que eres. Yo creo que por eso te desecharon, no sirves.

—¿Qué infamia hablas?

—Por ejemplo, Clark, tiene en mente salvar a todos, aunque esté matándolos en el proceso, pero me refiero a que es fiel a sus ideales. Tú no.

—No hables de mí como si me conocieras.

El Alfa rió, girándose a ella. —Conozco la parte que me interesa. La mentirosa.

—¡Insolente!

Diana se lanzó contra él, pero apenas si pudo moverse, como si un campo de protección le impidiera atacar, gruñó mirando alrededor. Era el agua la que impedía a su cuerpo cualquier acción. Arthur silbó, negando con sus manos en la cintura.

—El agua, Diana. ¿Lo olvidas? Para tu desgracia este planeta es casi acuático. Yo no me tengo que esforzar tanto con mis poderes como el resto de ustedes. Al contrario, un empujoncito y…

Movió su mano, alzando a la amazona en los aires quien jadeó, sujeta por brazos de agua que la envolvieron, casi ahogándola.

—Yo te admiro, eres hermosa, con un hermoso cuerpo, además eres una amazona. Es decir, lo tienes todo para tener a cuanto hombre a tus pies. Desafortunadamente lucir bonita no es igual a ser bonita. Menos cuando eres una traidora.

—Tú…

—Dime, Diana, ¿qué se siente haber traicionado el Juramento de las Hermanas?

La amazona frunció su ceño, palideciendo. —¿Cómo sabes…?

—Ah, bueno, demos gracias que el universo se las ingenió para darle a Bruce Wayne una capacidad intelectual que me dio información faltante para saber de ti. Que horrible eres, Diana, mira que haber ordenado la destrucción del hogar que perteneció a la hermana de tu madre, la reina Hipólita. Mala amazona, mala. ¿Dónde quedó ese juramento de mujeres Alfa que sabiendo de su naturaleza se dieron a la tarea de proteger a la Humanidad de quienes han intentado controlarla?

—Yo no ordené…

—Claro que lo hiciste. No soy tonto. El símbolo de las amazonas estaba unido al símbolo de los vikingos por parentesco materno. Si Clark lo llegaba a ver, hubiera cuestionado tu lealtad. ¿Preferiste destruir la historia de tu pueblo solo por una gracia del Régimen? He conocido criminales con bajos criterios, pero tú, princesa, te llevas el premio mayor.

—No sabes nada.

—Al contrario, ahora sé más cosas —Arthur se encogió de hombros— Solo quería decirte esto, que supieras que yo lo sé. Hipólita se sacrificó quedándose en Themyscira para que su hermana mayor viviera lejos de la influencia perversa de los hombres tras todo esto. ¿Y qué hizo su hija? Arruinarlo todo. No eres digna de llamarte princesa amazona, así que no vuelvas a cuestionar mi autoridad como rey de Atlantis. Entérate que nosotros no tendremos compasión cuando llegue el momento de juzgar. El agua no va a perdonarte por tus crímenes, Diana. Y te aseguro, que el Régimen va a dejar de existir. Si tú no vas a honrar la memoria de tus ancestros, yo sí honraré a los míos.

Los brazos tiraron de Diana hacia el mar cercano, no para matarla, simplemente como un gesto de desprecio. Arthur desapareció en la lluvia, dueño del elemento que gobernaba el planeta, dejando a una consternada y quizá asustada amazona flotando cerca de la playa.


	12. Conflictos

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Conflictos.**

* * *

" _No sé cómo distinguir el desamor del dolor, no sé si ya dejé de amarlo o simplemente me encuentro mal por sus traiciones_."

Autor desconocido.

* * *

—Objetivo moviéndose a las nueve en punto.

—En persecución.

El grupo se dispersó, ampliando su alcance para detener el paso de un tren bala que pasaba por el circuito de puentes en desuso de Nueva Metrópolis en dirección a la zona de la Élite, llevando consigo alimentos y medicinas. Todos los Insurgentes se colocaron en su posición, listos para el conteo regresivo, esperando quietos en sus trajes protectores bajo una lluvia que comenzaba a menguar ya, dejando solamente esa neblina fría que se unía a la nieve alrededor. Con un suave siseo, el tren apareció, junto con los drones que lo custodiaban, siendo los primeros blancos de las armas a lo largo de las vías del tren. Oliver esperaba encaramado sobre la cabeza de una gigantesca águila de piedra cubierta de moho y nieve, observando a los otros moverse, deteniendo la marcha del tren. Otros drones salieron, con soldados disparando por las ventanillas abiertas.

Aquel intercambio de fuego no duró mucho cuando las vías del tren cayeron, haciendo que el transporte comenzara a mecerse y luego caer por el costado izquierdo al suelo nevado con un eco sordo y los gritos de los soldados que fueron sedados rápidamente. El resto de los drones habían sido neutralizados. Green Arrow asintió, todavía sin entrar en acción, pero cuidando a ese grupo de Insurgentes abriendo los vagones para llevarse los contenedores una vez que comprobaron que no eran bombas ni tampoco cebos. Habían tenido disgustos y decepciones aquellos días. Pronto todos los transportes y motonetas se marcharon de la escena, dejando solamente en el interior a los soldados atados, sin sus armas, protegidos de la lluvia como del frío. Al contrario del Régimen que no se contenía para masacrarlos, ellos no tomaban vidas, salvo en excepciones muy desesperadas.

— _Hora de revisar el tren, Flash._

—Ya estaba haciéndome viejo de esperar.

Allen salió de un edificio, bajando rápidamente las escaleras y saltando al tren para recorrer todos los vagones en busca de la central de transmisión que conectaba a la red del Régimen. La encontró en el medio, dentro de una columna falsa del vagón. Barry sonrió, besando el dispositivo que conectó a la central para que Cyborg pudiera hackear y robar datos de la red mientras seguía haciendo su inspección por más evidencias que les ayudaran en los movimientos del Régimen. Habían cesado sus planes luego de la captura de Batman, pero cuando Allen como Queen volvieron y los tres batichicos hablaron con los Insurgentes, volvieron a actuar, esporádicamente como si solo fuese una intentona más para confundirlos, hacer que bajaran la guardia. Había funcionado de cierta manera, sobre todo para la comida y medicamentos que se necesitarían en invierno, una temporada difícil para la mayoría de los habitantes en Nueva Metrópolis.

—Qué interesante.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Encontré otra central de transmisión, no está conectada.

— _Envía imagen._

Barry presionó su brazalete para mostrarle a Víctor aquella pequeña caja negra que no tenía lugar alguno donde conectarse, pero su lectura mostraba que era un dispositivo de transmisión de datos de alta velocidad, de momento apagado.

— _Debe funcionar por señal inalámbrica._

—¿Por qué una cosa tan bonita en un tren de comida?

— _Al fin te empieza a funcionar el cerebro._

—Gracioso, Greenie.

— _Llévala al búnker Gordon, la analizaré allá._

—Entendido, Cyborg.

— _No te quiero presionar, pero detecto movimiento subterráneo masivo._

—¿Infectados, Arrow?

— _Si esta cosa lee bien, más de cien._

—¿Qué…?

Allen miró a todos lados, atónito, guardando el aparato en una mochila adherida a su espalda. Frunció su ceño, observando el tren que recorrió de nuevo, haciendo cuentas.

— _Deja de pasearte como ave asustada._

—Esperen, este tren es para una carga veinte veces mayor a lo que se llevaron los chicos, aun contando a los soldados y drones, apenas ocuparon un tercio de los vagones. Había algo más aquí.

— _Puedes filosofar sobre ello más tarde, avanzan hacia el tren._

— _Flash, sal de ahí ahora._

No fue necesario que se lo dijeran de nuevo, las coladeras prácticamente salieron volando en el aire con los infectados cual perros salvajes dirigiéndose al tren. Barry abrió sus ojos, estupefacto, saliendo de ahí para ir hasta el último vagón, bajando. Por la velocidad era claro que no le habían podido detectar, sin embargo, se quedó quieto, pensando en el tren. Era nuevo, en perfecto estado con soldados con armas de alto calibre igual que drones de última generación. Mucha protección para simples cajas de víveres que la Élite podía reponer a la hora siguiente.

— _¡Barry, deja de hacerte el gracioso y lárgate ya!_

—Olie, hazme un favor y cúbreme, son demasiados. Si huyo, se irán al distrito más cercano y atacarán a la gente. O podrán olfatear el rastro de los demás. Voy a llevarlos al muelle.

— _¿El muelle que está a cinco kilómetros?_

—Wow, ahora lees la mente.

— _Toma el camino de la izquierda y luego dobla a la derecha, baja por el túnel y de ahí directo al muelle_ —intervino Cyborg— _Espero estés en condiciones de correr porque no será sencillo._

—Sólo observen al maestro, chicos.

Con una señal de su mano que Green Arrow podía ver a lo lejos, se volvió al tren, esperando por los infectados. Su primera sospecha se hizo realidad, ignoraron a los soldados, saliendo de aquel vagón donde los habían metido para ir tras él cuando les saludó. Una flecha lejana tiró una parte del puente sobre ellos, impidiendo que volvieran. Era como una marea de dientes castañeando, siseos y chillidos agudos que fueron tras Flash a una velocidad que lo impresionó, no que fueran a alcanzarle alguna vez, era muchísimo más rápido… si se esforzaba al máximo. Los esperó, siempre con Queen disparando para irles cerrando el paso por detrás hasta llegar al túnel en línea recta donde aquellos inquietantes sonidos tuvieron mayor eco. Barry hizo cuentas rápidamente, mirándolos por encima de su hombro, esperándoles para luego correr de nuevo.

—¿Saben algo, muchachos? Estos infectados iban en el tren, los dejaron correr por el sistema de drenaje como protección, sospecho de esta cajita bonita. No me quieren hincar el diente, quieren esta caja, será su módem de… ¿Chicos? Respondan… Hey… No es gracioso.

Nada.

—Cyborg, Green Arrow, si es una broma es pesada ya.

Estática.

—Ah, maldita sea, ¿por qué esto iba a ser pan comido en mi primer día?

Los infectados rugieron, acelerando su carrera hacia él. Barry siguió la ruta que Cyborg le había dado, pensando en las opciones que tenía. Estaba seguro de que la caja era la razón de su persecución, el aroma de carne fresca no había estado lejos de ellos, ni siquiera les había importado quedar cercados por las explosiones. Buscaban lo que él había tomado en los controles principales del tren, pues había sido en ese momento cuando aparecieron, no cuando robaron la comida y medicinas. Igual que los drones, tenían como directiva no permitir que se apoderaran de esa caja, que no dudaba además era su central de comando. Aquellos apestosos estaban siendo controlados, sí o sí. El muelle apareció a lo lejos, con las grúas abandonadas, más vagones oxidados cubiertos de nieve. Aquella parte tenía un mar profundo, la plataforma caía en vertical.

—Vengan conmigo, bastardos.

Una alarma sonó, anunciando una nevada fuerte que obligaba a todos a encerrarse en sus hogares. La clase de nieve que podía colarse en hogares desprevenidos, fría como asesina. Flash torció a su izquierda, dirigiéndose a una alta torre de electricidad que rodeó con una carrera, golpeando dos de sus soportes y luego trepando hasta lo alto, quitándose la mochila que meció como si fuese un cebo a los infectados. Una vez que lo ubicaron, todos fueron en masa hacia la torre, comenzando a trepar, amontonándose para lograrlo.

—Eso, vengan con papá.

Sus cálculos no fallaron, todos ellos estaban en la torre cuando esta por el peso se venció en los soportes que había dañado, llevándose consigo cables que aún tenían electricidad, cayendo hacia el mar con todos encima. Barry tomó aire mirando las primeras caras horrendas de cadáveres queriendo morderle con sus huesudas manos tratando de alcanzar su mochila. Un sprint y corrió sobre aquella marea cuyo peso fue imposible de reordenar a tiempo, cayendo con esa electricidad que fue suficiente para freírlos a todos, hundiéndose en el mar con una columna de humo. Jadeó, con una mano sobre su corazón. Aquello había sido espantoso como riesgoso, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo en una olvidada sensación que le hizo sonreír, mirando su mochila intacta con su preciada carga. El cielo tronó, dejando caer los primeros copos de nieve.

—Se siente bien volver —musitó para sí, colocándose su mochila para volver, tocando su comunicador en su oído— ¿Chicos?

Levantó su mirada, quedándose mortalmente serio al ver una luz amarilla en el cielo descender a lo lejos. Barry consideró esquivarlo, pero en su lugar prefirió caminar tranquilamente hacia el Metahumano que recién acababa de llegar. Curiosamente sabiendo dónde. El asunto de los infectados comenzaba a tener un tinte macabro. Sus hombros y cabeza ya comenzaban a tener nieve cuando se detuvo a pocos metros de un serio Hal Jordan, en una versión más moderna del uniforme que una vez le conoció y usó junto a ellos, mismo que se detuvo también.

—Barry.

Éste suspiró, apretando sus puños antes de sonreír tranquilamente, mirando alrededor.

—¿Sólo has venido tú? Me siento ofendido.

—No he venido a pelear.

—¿Ah, no? Ya sé, espera, espera, has venido a corregir el error de hace años.

—No —Hal le extendió una mano que hizo bufar al rubio.

—¿Crees que lo haría ahora?

—Por eso volviste, ¿no?

—Tienes ideas muy raras en la cabeza, tu Metahumanidad te ha convertido en alguien más. Por cierto, el amarillo te va espantoso.

—Hablemos, Barry.

—Claro, cuéntame de J'onn.

Hal se quedó serio, negando apenas. Allen tomó aire, acercándose otro poco. Le observó con una sonrisa quieta, mirando su mano aún extendida que tomó como si fuese a aceptar su oferta de abandonar la Insurgencia como él lo hizo. Con un tirón veloz le atrajo hacia sí, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para darle un beso, empujándole después. El castaño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, parpadeando y luego tocándose sus labios con una expresión confundida.

—Eso era todo lo que quería de ti, ahora estoy satisfecho.

—Barry, ¿qué…?

—Ah, bueno ya sabes, era joven, idiota, mi novia había muerto y tú apareciste en mi vida para llenarla de alegría. Me enamoré de ti. Pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo, quizá eso te hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer, quizá hubiera hecho esto peor de lo que ya es. Tú, un Alfa impresionante que se engalanaba de ese poder tuyo, ¿qué podrías ver en un Beta cuyo único mérito es tener pies rápidos y un metabolismo acelerado? En esas cuestiones de atracción, los Beta la llevamos de perder. Por eso no te dije nada, lo callé incluso cuando me rompiste las piernas.

—Espera…

—No —Barry negó, levantando sus manos— Antes guardé silencio, pero no lo haré ahora, me da igual ya lo que pienses. Cuando vi que no te detuviste para asesinar a J'onn, la primera persona en apoyarte dentro de nuestro movimiento, quien siempre sanó tus heridas sin explicaciones, que te dijo como hacerte más poderoso. Lo mataste frente a mis ojos y destrozaste mi corazón igual que mis huesos. ¿Sabes qué hice cuando te marchaste como un cobarde? Me arrastré al río más cercano para ahogarme porque me dolía tanto lo que habías hecho que ya no quise vivir. Traté de suicidarme porque aún con tu traición, seguía queriéndote. Pero heme aquí, vivo, rescatado por unos pobres pescadores que me llevaron a una pobre isla donde me escondí. Esa es la verdad.

El rubio tragó saliva, limpiándose sus ojos por encima de su antifaz protector.

—¿Crees que iría contigo luego de eso? Tú sí que has perdido tu humanidad. No, Hal. La verdad es que todo ese tiempo nunca pude odiarte, ni tampoco deshacerme del sentimiento. Aún siento algo por ti, sé que tú no. Es el estado de las cosas, pero no te voy a perdonar haber lastimado a Batman, ni tampoco que nos hayas traicionado, así que te digo esto: más vale que tengas buenos trucos bajo la manga, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo seré quien acabe contigo.

—¡Barry! No entiendes, yo…

—No, no quiero hablar ya contigo. Adiós.

Hal Jordan solo vio una estela de nieve frente a él, Flash había desaparecido, dejándole saber que ya era más veloz que antes. Y más fuerte. El rubio corrió aprisa, sintiendo todavía las lágrimas en sus ojos que el viento helado terminó por secar, tomando otro camino para ir hacia el búnker Gordon. En cuanto dejó el muelle las comunicaciones se reestablecieron, anunciándole a sus dos amigos que estaba bien, que se había deshecho de los infectados y llevaba aquella caja para ser analizada. Al llegar al refugio, se dio unos segundos para recomponerse. Había creído que simplemente rompería en llanto de solo ver al amor de su vida frente a él, se alegró mucho de haber tenido semejante fortaleza para hacer lo correcto. Una vez que entró con el código de acceso y pasó por el área de desinfección, se quitó su máscara para ir hacia los otros que salieron a recibirle.

—No vuelvas a darnos ese susto —Oliver le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento, no sé porque falló esta cosa.

—Interferencia —Víctor también le abrazó, esperando por la mochila— Vamos a ver que sucede con la caja.

—Oh, también me traje una muestra de los infectados.

—¡Ew, Barry!

—La doctora Leslie querrá echarle una ojeada, estoy seguro.

Allen rió, llevando aquel tubo en su mano hacia el contenedor de muestras, buscando algo qué comer mientras Cyborg analizaba la caja, silbando.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Por supuesto, está hecho de un material que no hay en Nueva Metrópolis, una aleación de carbono con un material inteligente. Lo llevaré a la celda de contención, esto se puede poner peligroso. La comida está en la gaveta de la izquierda.

—Eres mi preferido, Víctor.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí?

—Eres el segundo, Olie.

Los tres rieron, observando los brazos robóticos colocar dentro de una cámara de vidrios dobles y reforzados la caja. Barry se llevó a la boca un emparedado, mirando curioso aquella caja.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Stone.

—Sí, fue un susto lo de esos infectados, pero me revivió esas aventuras de rebelde.

—No preguntaba por eso.

—¿Eh?

Víctor sonrió. —Te ves triste.

—Tengo hambre, me pongo triste cuando tengo hambre.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?! —el arquero gritó, haciendo respingar a los otros dos.

Cuando se retiró el oxígeno de la cámara, la caja reaccionó, el material estirándose como un simbionte que trató de salir. Esos tentáculos negros comenzando a deshacerse, dejando una baba violácea sobre los cristales que fueron fracturándose.

—¡JODER! ¡ENCIERRA ESO VÍCTOR!

—¡Eso hago!

Paredes de metal cayeron del techo, los tres saliendo de la celda por completo con la alarma de contagio biológico activándose. Una pequeña explosión seguida de un pitido anunció que la caja había sido pulverizada con éxito. Queen presionó un botón para levantar las paredes metálicas, notando que el material había alcanzado incluso ese refuerzo, pero solamente habían quedado los rastros de quemaduras por dentro. Las paredes de vidrio estaban hechas trizas, humo siendo absorbido por los conductos de limpieza. Una mancha negra era el único vestigio de aquella misteriosa caja sobre la mesa metálica.

—Por favor, díganme que no era algo vivo lo que estuve cargando en la espalda.

—Temo que sí, Barry.

—Voy a vomitar. Necesito desinfectarme de nuevo, Víctor.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Oliver, aún estupefacto.

—Si les digo que era Metamaterial, ¿me creerían?

—¿Pudiste sentir algo? —Barry le miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Poco la verdad, no era un ser vivo como tal, pero sí un ser artificial altamente agresivo.

—Y que dirigía a los infectados.

—¿Qué dices, Barry?

—Lo que oyes, Olie, me di cuenta de que los cadáveres esos me perseguían por la caja, la querían a toda costa. Están fritos en el mar por ello.

—Necesitamos a Batman —el arquero miró la cámara destruida— O al menos al pequeñito, ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Timothy?

—Él. También es un cerebrito.

Cyborg se giró a las pantallas principales, mirándolos después. —Tenemos los resultados de los infectados.

—Si me dices que son Metainfectados voy a vomitar sobre Olie.

—No te me acerques.

Víctor desplegó unas pantallas, mostrándoles los resultados que la doctora Leslie les había enviado de urgencia.

—No son Metainfectados, pero sí son peculiares. Estos infectados no fueron infectados, nacieron con el virus.

—Pausa, ¿estás diciendo que el Régimen creó en sus monstruosos laboratorios seres humanos infectados? ¿Por qué?

—Control —respondió el arquero, mirando las pantallas— Es como en un ambiente natural, tienes depredadores que controlan a la población.

—Suficiente es la peste, ¿cadáveres creados genéticamente para pudrirse más el resto de sus miserables vidas… siguiendo órdenes?

—Brillante, Barry.

—Me da escalofríos, Víctor. No, esto no está nada bien

—¿Quieren saber otra cosa?

—Bueno, es el día de las sorpresas. Venga.

—No creo que el Régimen los haya creado. Leslie encontró Metamaterial en su cadena de ADN.

—Voy a tener pesadillas en la noche. Olie, duermo contigo.

—Gracias, no. Víctor, ¿alguna idea de quien pudo ser? ¿Luthor Corp?

—Ni Luthor tiene semejante despliegue de tecnología. Reconozco ya sus modus operandi, esto va más allá del Régimen y Lex Luthor.

—Oh, no, no, no —Barry masticó aprisa unas galletas, levantando sus manos— Lo último que necesitamos es otro enemigo. Tenemos al Clan del Guasón sobre nosotros, al Régimen, Batman está prisionero, ¿y ahora me dices que hay otro invitado a la fiesta?

—Tim nos trajo una fotografía sobre un carguero de guerra sospechoso, y un video del Clan del Guasón con armas misteriosas que no dudo sean de Metamaterial. Sí. Tenemos a otro invitado a esta fiesta.

—¿Quién dijo que la Insurgencia era aburrida?

Los tres rieron con miradas preocupadas a la nueva información, terminando aquel informe para enviarlo a los grupos de Insurgentes dispersos en Nueva Metrópolis. Oliver se quejó de ya no tener que comer por culpa de Barry, quien se ofreció a comprarles comida, cambiándose de ropas. Se dirigió al viejo barrio donde solían comprar. Un lugar de ladrones, prostitución y buenos chismes si se tenían los oídos adecuados. La nieve no detenía las actividades, usando sus protecciones para andar en la calle, como el rubio quien no lo necesitaba debido a su inmunidad por su condición, más no era momento de levantar sospechas. Todas las verduras y alimentos similares se vendían en un largo callejón cubierto por múltiples lonas intercaladas entre los barandales de los altos balcones que los edificios tenían, cubriendo a la gente de la lluvia y la nieve.

Allen fue comprando lo que necesitaba para preparar una comida que había aprendido en aquella isla donde sanaron sus piernas. Había dicho de su fuga con barcos pesqueros para no decir la verdad de su intento de suicidio, ni tampoco que duró mucho tiempo sin correr. Y si lo hizo fue porque en la isla encontró una playa atestada de las flores favoritas de Iris, recordándole que no todo estaba perdido, así que, con huesos sanos y reforzados, volvió a ser velocista, perfeccionando su técnica con un único pensamiento: matar a Hal Jordan. Esa era su verdadera razón para haber vuelto a Nueva Metrópolis. Necesitaba cobrar venganza por la muerte de su mejor amigo, J'onn, y más tarde al enterarse sobre Bruce, sus ánimos vengativos se elevaron a los cielos siempre nublados. Un brazo le sujetó por la cintura a punto de golpear al insolente que le estaba confundiendo con un sexoservidor cuando escuchó la voz de Hal en su oído.

—No ataques, no traje el anillo conmigo. Vengo en son de paz.

El rubio fue llevado a un recoveco entre dos edificios, lleno de bolsas con basura y cuerpos muertos pudriéndose con ratas comiéndolos. Nada pudo decir porque Jordan habló primero.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Las cosas no son como crees, nada es como lo crees.

—Mira…

Fue su turno de sorprenderse cuando recibió un beso desesperado que casi le hizo soltar las bolsas que llevaba en mano. Empujó al castaño con un codo, frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Crees que no pienso en J'onn cada día? ¿Crees que no hay minuto en que no lamente lo que te hice? ¡Sin poder decirte que tenía que hacerlo para que siguieras vivo!

—Me importa un cuerno que no traigas el anillo contigo, no voy…

—¡Estoy tratando de protegerte con un carajo, Barry! —siseó Hal, mirándole con ojos húmedos— Las heridas inexplicables sí tienen una respuesta que ahora no puedo darte porque aún es demasiado peligroso. Una palabra más y tu vida estará en riesgo, eso no puedo… no puedo soportarlo.

—Tú… esto… estás loco.

—Creí que no sentías nada por mí, de haberlo sabido… Barry, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo para hacer las cosas diferentes lo hubiera hecho. Yo no esperaba que J'onn apareciera, tampoco el que tú no opusieras resistencia, ¡se suponía debías pelear! ¡Eso lo hubiera hecho más creíble! ¡Tuve que ser un maldito monstruo contigo para salvarte!

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo —el rubio parpadeó, asustado— ¿Qué…?

Hal rugió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos que sacudió apenas, recargando su frente contra la suya, acariciando apenas su nuca.

—Todos ustedes están en grave peligro, todos sin excepción. He estado tratando de encontrarlos, pero son demasiado listos, demasiado precavidos. Siempre están vigilando. Esa vez… me acerqué demasiado a ellos, tenía que mostrar otra intención o se irían contra todos ustedes, contra ti. Fingí que los traicionaba para justificar mis actos, tú debías enfurecer, atacarme y así nuestra pelea pudo haber terminado diferente. Pero no lo hiciste, y J'onn nos encontró… Barry, jamás lo hubiera tocado, pero no podía perderte. Eras tú o J'onn, ellos me hicieron elegir.

—¿Ellos? ¿De quienes ellos hablas?

—Los que controlan todo este mundo, los verdaderos amos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Están inventándolo solo para distraerme.

El castaño negó, señalando su cabeza. —Puedo percibirlos, pero no puedo identificarlos. Estar en el Régimen me ha permitido acercarme más.

—¿Ser traidor te ha ayudado a encontrar unos seres imaginarios que viven en tu cabeza?

—Sé cómo suena, pero tienes que creerme, Barry. Te lo suplico. No te acerques a ellos, ya no los busques. Acabar con vidas humanas no representa nada para sus planes, sobre todo si los entorpecen, tienes que alejarte. Por favor, si aun hay algo de ti que confíe en mí, debes evadirlos a toda costa. Me volveré loco si te pasa algo.

Barry le empujó, separándose con una mirada desconcertada.

—Has perdido la cabeza, tanto imaginar te alejó de la realidad.

—¿Cómo sabe el ratón que el laberinto donde vive no es producto de unas manos que lo pusieron ahí a propósito?

—Patrones —respondió al acto el rubio, parpadeando luego a una realización— El control del escenario con patrones para llevar a cabo…

—Experimentos. Tienes razón al odiarme, despreciarme, más te suplico que no olvides esta conversación porque sus vidas dependen de ello.

Hal levantó una mano que Barry evadió, aún receloso, pero sintiendo dentro de sí que las palabras del castaño tenían coincidencia con los eventos ocurridos en sus vidas. Jordan suspiró, acomodando su abrigo para salir de ahí y desaparecer entre el gentío. El rubio sujetó sus bolsas de víveres mortalmente serio. Metamaterial. Metahumanos. Virus del Agua. Un clima siempre constante apenas con cambios ligeros en estaciones. Aislamiento de comunidades. Apoyo secreto a grupos subversivos al mismo tiempo de liberación de depredadores. Ratoncitos en una caja de pruebas con patrones de pruebas para verificar… algo. Barry tragó saliva, llevando una mano a su boca que había sido besada, el vapor de su aliento cubriendo sus manos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en realidad con todos ellos?


	13. Vigilia

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Vigilia.**

* * *

" _A la gente no se la conoce bien hasta que no se ha tenido una verdadera pelea con ella. Solo entonces puede uno juzgar el carácter que tienen._ "  
Anna Frank.

* * *

El símbolo original de los petirrojos.

Jason se lo había devuelto como regalo de no cumpleaños.

Dick tomó aire, acariciando aquel broche ahora pequeño entre sus manos. Cuando había decidido no ser más un Robin, su padre había pasado el broche a Jason quien jamás lo devolvió pese a abandonarlos. Por más que Tim o él mismo se lo pelearan, nunca quiso cederlo. Negó, guardándolo de vuelva en el cinturón que traía, prefiriendo mirar hacia las calles atestadas de gente tratando de ir de un lado a otro antes de que cayera la nevada. Aquel idiota siempre hacía lo que se le diera la gana sin tomar en cuenta a los demás, le impresionaba la cantidad de problemas en los que Jason se metía prácticamente por deporte. Sin contar sus estúpidos acercamientos de Alfa que comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza.

—Esta guardia es individual, Jason.

—Los seguidores del Guasón rondan cerca.

—De todos modos, puedo arreglármelas solo.

Jason se quedó parado a un lado de la cornisa junto a él, Dick le dedicó una mirada prefiriendo ahorrar su saliva en algo más fructífero que tratar de ahuyentar al idiota de su hermano. ¿Por qué Bruce había adoptado a un Alfa como hijo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Posiblemente en arruinarle la existencia a Dick. Soldados del Régimen aparecieron en tres vehículos blindados, bajando y disparando sin más contra la gente. Nightwing se levantó para intervenir, notando que aquel bueno para nada de Jason ya se había adelantado en su muy mala costumbre de entrar en acción de la manera más llamativa posible. Fue tras él porque siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer explotar cosas, estaban en un distrito concurrido muy cerca de una base del Régimen. Llamar la atención no era una buena idea.

—¡Red Hood, maldita sea!

Las dos rápidas y ligeras armas de Jason atravesaron manos o rodillas, recién que había aprendido a controlarse para no hacerle agujeros a los cascos. Dick bufó notando que estaba abriéndole paso. Alfa al fin. Presumido. Sus bastones quizá golpearon con más fuerza a los soldados que de costumbre, lo que era directamente la culpa de alguien más. Pronto todos esos uniformes en negro y rojo estaban en el suelo. Todas las personas alrededor corrieron para robarles lo que pudieran antes de que llegaran los drones o el equipo de recuperación. Dick esperó a que la gente terminara para llevar a los inconscientes soldados de vuelta a sus transportes, buscando el autopiloto para enviarlos de regreso a su base. Los vehículos se marcharon entre algarabía de los ciudadanos alrededor, algunas chicas queriendo acercársele, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente por un rugido de advertencia de Jason.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —se quejó Nightwing.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo.

—Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Vuelvo con los demás. Busca en qué entretenerte.

Con un gruñido de molestia, Dick se giró, retirándose de ahí lo más pronto posible para continuar con su ronda en realidad.

— _Nightwing, ¿me escuchas?_

—Fuerte y claro, Cyborg.

— _Todo está tranquilo en el perímetro, deberías tomar un descanso._

—Estoy bien.

— _Has pasado ya las cuarenta y ocho horas activo, tienes que dormir._

—Aún hay mucho que hacer. En cuanto termine te prometo hacerlo.

Víctor ya no le respondió, conociéndole. Lo cierto es que con los grupos moviéndose bajo tierra, habían estado muy atareados, recopilando información sobre un tercer jugador en esa pelea entre la Insurgencia y el Régimen. Dick no había pegado el ojo en todo ese tiempo, en parte se debía a su conmoción luego de haber visto a su padre. Al menos estaba bien, ya lo había imaginado encadenado en los puros huesos con horribles heridas por todo el cuerpo. No era que le pareciera tan buena la idea de que un Metahumano como el Alto Consejero le hubiera puesto las manos encima, todavía tenía ganas de decirle a Clark Kent unas cuantas cosas que esperaba tener oportunidad de hacerlo. Ocupado con esos pensamientos, había estado yendo de refugio en refugio para ayudar a Barry con los demás, con Jason pisándole los talones.

Unas risas lejanas llamaron su atención, trepando un edificio para ver mejor. Era Tim con ese amiguito suyo llamado Conner. Éste le divisó a lo lejos, saludándole y codeando a su hermano menor que se puso rojo como su traje antes de ir caminando hacia él como si les hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo. Dick solamente arqueó una ceja, esperando paciente a que se diera esa formal presentación con aquel Duplicado. Otra cosa que estaba de cabeza, pero al menos estaba distrayendo a Tim de extrañar a su padre. Parecía como la familia Wayne tuviera apetito por las cosas más extravagantes que a otros ya hubiera vuelto locos. Conner le sonrió, abrazándole sin pedirle permiso apenas si estuvo a pasos de él.

—¡Hola!

Dick miró a Tim quien se encogió de hombros.

—Él es así. Hermano, él es Conner, Conner él es Dick, mi hermano mayor.

—Que bien hueles. ¿Quién es el Alfa de allá?

—Oh…

—Su nombre es Jason y no le hagas caso —gruñó Dick, palmeando la espalda de Conner— ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

—Le mostraba a Conner el barrio de antigüedades.

—No estén paseando de aquí para allá, los del Clan del Guasón pueden verlos y atacarlos.

—Estamos tomando nuestras precauciones.

—Conner, espero que mi hermano no esté enseñándote las cosas malas que ha aprendido.

Aquel rió, negando. —Tim solo me enseña cosas buenas.

—No me quiero imaginar qué cosas serán.

—¡Dick! Solamente jugamos.

—Es en serio, tengan cuidado, ¿okay?

—No hay problema, si tratan de lastimarnos, protegeré a Tim. Soy un Alfa.

—Me lo suponía —Dick suspiró, dando un tirón a un mechón de cabellos de su hermanito.

—¡Auch! —Tim le empujó, recordando algo después— Ah, hermano… Conner, ya sabes, él se ve con papá.

—¿Lo has visto recién, Conner? ¿Puedes decirnos cómo está?

—Pues está bien, ya no está tan triste como antes. Y tiene una pancita, pero no le gusta que le digan que tiene una pancita. Le gustan mucho las frutas nuevas que cosecharon, rojas con puntos blancos. Me dijeron el nombre… solo que lo olvidé.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Casi no hablamos, supongo porque siempre hay alguien escuchando. Tim me ha dicho que le de muchos abrazos de su parte y él los recibe en silencio.

Dick sonrió apenas. —Gracias por ello, también dale abrazos de mi parte.

—Está bien, aunque luego tendré que hacerlo con más cuidado.

—¿Ya saben… qué es?

—Sí —Conner se llevó un dedo a su mentón— Es un niño. Mis médicos que también son los suyos dicen que es probable que sea un Alfa.

—El cielo libre a la Familia Wayne de tener otro Alfa entre sus miembros.

—Dick…

—Sería un fastidio.

—¿Yo soy un fastidio?

—No, Conner. Serás la excepción a la regla de los Alfas.

—Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos —Tim torció su boca, jalando a Conner consigo— Deberías dormir, hermano, las ojeras se ven hasta debajo de la máscara.

—Lejos del peligro, hablo en serio, Timbo.

—Ya te escuché. Te veré luego, hermano.

—Hasta pronto, Conner.

—¡Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Dick!

Dick les despidió con un saludo de su mano, suspirando. El cansancio comenzaba a golpear su cuerpo, pero todavía terminaba. Gruñó al escuchar los pasos de Jason aproximarse, girándose a él para verle con una mirada poco amistosa.

—Deja de seguirme, deja de estarme cuidando.

—¿O qué?

—Jason, basta con esos juegos.

—Yo no estoy jugando.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Jason le miró fijamente, sus ojos descaradamente recorriéndole de arriba abajo. Dick sacó los bastones de su espalda para hacerle retroceder.

—¡Te dije que basta con eso!

—No estás siendo sincero.

—Mírame cuando sincero soy.

Sin previo aviso, Dick le pateó en el pecho, tumbándolo al piso antes de marcharse de aquel edificio y perderse en la multitud en el callejón abajo, cubriéndose con una capa impermeable. Fue al búnker más cercano para darse un baño, reabastecerse de municiones y revisar sus armas antes de volver para terminar sus rondas. En el baño del espejo se miró, realmente tenía ojeras de no haber dormido, uno que otro moretón con cortadas que estaban sanando por sí solas al ser superficiales. Limpio con algo de merienda en el estómago, se recostó sobre un sofá mirando el techo y pensando en cómo rayos traer de vuelta a su padre sin despertar más revueltas. Su mente le recordó que había olvidado hacer algo, hizo una rápida lista de cotejo mental sin que encontrara el faltante, casi a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su comunicador se activó con la voz de Cyborg.

— _Distrito 04, el Clan del Guasón ha tomado todo un edificio entero como rehenes._

—Voy para allá.

— _Dick, no te he…_

—He dicho que voy para allá.

Aquella zona era de refugiados de las islas pequeñas alrededor de los puentes de unión en Nueva Metrópolis que trataban de encontrar una mejor vida lejos de tierras donde nada crecía y había muchos peligros como tsunamis o inundaciones constantes. Envió un mensaje a Tim para que se alejara de ahí al tener a Conner consigo. No le extrañó enterarse de que no había soldados tratando de solucionar el atentado, esa gente poco le importaba al Régimen, era un distrito muy pobre. Barry, Oliver, Víctor con otros Insurgentes estaban ahí ya haciendo un plan para rescatar a los rehenes. Una vez más, Cyborg trató de persuadirlo de no intervenir, pero Dick se negó. Ya habían asignado a Jason a otro equipo, así que estaba más tranquilo con eso, no tendría encima ese aroma Alfa rodeándole mientras luchaba con esos maniáticos.

— _A mi señal en cuatro… tres… dos…_

Green Arrow lanzó una flecha granada hacia la entrada del edificio, iniciando la pelea que pronto se volvió sangrienta por las armas nuevas del Clan del Guasón, dirigidos por una desquiciada Harley Quinn. Dick logró acercarse, infiltrándose en el edificio por el techo, bajando sigiloso por los conductos de aire hacia el piso donde tenían a todos reunidos, abriendo paso al resto de su equipo. Los silbidos de los cañones precedieron a los huecos en las paredes. Barry se acercó por un flanco y Oliver por el otro, comenzando a presionar al grupo terrorista a refugiarse en el edificio. Otros dos equipos de rebeldes entraron por el techo para apoyar a Nightwing. El grupo de Jason por la entrada, cercando a los terroristas. Un movimiento que aparentemente estaba concluido con una derrota inminente sobre aquellos atacantes. Dos vehículos pesados llegaron a toda prisa, soldados saltando de su interior hacia el edificio.

De pronto, los Insurgentes estaban lidiando con dos enemigos, por un lado, los del Clan del Guasón y por el otro, con los soldados del Régimen. Dick maldijo para sus adentros, llamando a Barry con el resto para retirarse por la azotea, la salida más cercana que les quedó, entrando al piso de los rehenes. Fue un compañero de equipo quien notó algo raro con las personas sujetas con grilletes de manos y pies al suelo, todos de pie mirando hacia las ventanas cubiertas con papeles y telas viejas. Cuando la luz los iluminó notaron lo que sucedía. Habían sido infectados. En ese momento los grilletes se abrieron solos, el sonido alerto a esos enfermos que parecieron despertar de su sopor para ir tras ellos. El caos brotó, pues aquellos infectados se abalanzaron sobre todos sin importar quiénes eran, mordiendo a sus víctimas para infectarlas.

Corrieron por sus vidas por las escaleras de emergencia, Barry ayudando a sacarlos aprisa con las flechas de Oliver deteniendo la marea que crecía con mayor rapidez. Un equipo de insurgentes se había quedado atrás. Dick regresó por ellos pese a las órdenes de Cyborg de no hacerlo. Los infectados estaban ya subiendo, persiguiendo a los últimos Insurgentes. Con los bastones liberando fuertes descargas eléctricas, Nightwing retrajo ese amasijo de dientes, garras y ojos afiebrados. El edificio era demasiado viejo, las escaleras se vencieron por tanto peso de los infectados, llevándose consigo a Dick. Barry estaba por entrar y bajar por él, cuando Jason le detuvo. Se dejó caer en el hueco de las escaleras directo hacia el hoyo que habían abierto con la caída en la entrada. Dick se había golpeado la cabeza con unos raspones en hombro y piernas, pero seguía con vida.

Jason gruñó, echándoselo al hombro, quitando el cañón fino de sus armas para dejarlas más cortas, pero con una potencia mayor, disparando a los primeros infectados en levantarse e ir hacia ellos, comenzando a rodearlos, formando una muralla. Soltó una de sus bombas, no para los infectados sino para ellos. Conocía la estructura de esos edificios, abriendo un agujero hacia el sótano, desde donde lanzó más bombas a la marea de infectados. Rompió su comunicador a los gritos de los demás en su oído. Preparando otra carga mientras disparaba. Todos los soldados del Régimen eran ya infectados, no quedaba nadie por salvar de ellos ni tampoco del Clan del Guasón, los Insurgentes ya estaban cruzando otros techos. Alzando una columna de fuego con los escombros, Jason dejó el resto de las bombas pegadas a los cimientos del edificio, tomando un conducto ancho de ventilación por donde escapar entre humo que le ayudó a confundir el olfato de aquellos enfermos.

Un estallido subterráneo y el edificio colapsó en vertical, aplastando todos esos infectados entre los gritos de las personas alrededor que no entendieron de pronto que había sucedido. Jason salió por una puerta trasera del edificio contiguo entre la columna de polvo y nieve que se levantó. La tercera alarma de la lluvia nieve sonó. Dick estaba volviendo en sí, aturdido por el sonido de las explosiones y la caída. No llegarían al refugio, los drones del Régimen ya comenzaban a inspeccionar la zona. El joven Alfa miró al barrio siguiente, edificios que eran diminutas habitaciones donde se atiborraban de pobres ciudadanos que no tenían suficiente para alquilar más metros de vivienda. Fue a ellos, por entre callejones y escaleras de emergencia, sujetando por el torso a Dick, un brazo de este sobre sus hombros.

—Jason…

—Espera.

—La alarma.

—Te dije que esperes.

Con un disparo, lanzó la cuerda que los subió hasta uno de los pisos superiores de un edificio cuyo piso olfateó aprisa, los relámpagos anunciaron las primeras gotas de lluvia. Pateó la puerta para volar el seguro que se venció, entrando a ese departamento cuyo aroma a podrido despertó por completo a Dick, llevándose una mano a la nariz.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Jason no le respondió, dejándolo en una esquina para tomar las sábanas sobre la que descansaba un cuerpo en descomposición de una persona que murió de hambre o enfermedad. Como fuera, su olfato entrenado lo había detectado justo cuando la lluvia nieve cayó. Lanzó sin miramientos ese bulto apestoso por la única ventana estrecha hacia la calle, nada que alterara abajo cuando era tan común arrojar cosas, hasta cadáveres que los perros salvajes comían. Con el aroma libre, dejando esa ventana abierta, hizo a un lado la basura y cajas para buscar con qué atender las heridas de Dick, quien se recargó contra la pared, sujetándose el hombro, una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, jadeando pesadamente. Jason estaba en iguales condiciones, dejando un rastro de sangre al ir husmeando por todos lados en esas cuatro paredes que eran cocina, baño, recámara a la vez.

—No debiste hacerlo.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta de Jason, Dick se quitó la máscara, jadeando un poco más.

—Jason, explotaste el edificio.

—La única solución.

—Barry…

—No podemos depender todo el tiempo de los Metahumanos.

—Destruir tampoco es la respuesta.

Jason trajo ropas que mojó y rasgo para usarlas como vendajes. Dick gruñó, dando un manotazo.

—Estoy bien, atiéndete tú.

—Estás sangrando más que yo.

—Tienes una cortada en el costado. Y en el hombro.

—Lo resistiré luego de que…

—¡Que no!

—¡Deja de ser tan idiota! ¡Hay que detener el sangrado!

—¡No uses tu tono Alfa conmigo!

—¡Dick, tú eres quien necesita atención!

—¡No la quiero de ti!

Jason rugió, tomando su muñeca buena para tirar de él, Dick alcanzó un traste que estrelló en su cabeza, comenzando ambos a pelear, salpicando las paredes de sangre al hacerlo. Jason le miró rabioso, desesperado. Su mano derecha sujetó sus cabellos por la nuca, tirando de su cabeza a un lado sin darle tiempo a Dick de reaccionar. Un par de colmillos se clavaron en su cuello, haciendo que abriera sus ojos al sentirlos perforar sus glándulas. Toda esa adrenalina y agresividad de pronto se esfumaron, haciendo de su cuerpo solamente un bulto sin fuerzas que Jason sujetó pasando su lengua por uno de sus colmillos para cortarla y combinar su sangre con la de Dick, quien cayó inconsciente sin saber más que esa horrible punzada en el cuello que pareció matarle.

El sonido de la lluvia como el aroma de humedad lo trajeron de vuelta, horas más tarde. Estaba sobre unos cartones y una frazada que apestaba a vieja. Tenía vendajes en el cuerpo, una mano y en su cabeza, sin sus ropas que estaban no lejos de él, solamente en interiores. Dick frunció su ceño llevándose una mano a su cuello que dolió, sintiendo inflamadas todavía sus glándulas por aquella mordida. Jason lo había marcado. Así nada más. Hubiera clavado uno de sus bastones en el pecho del bastardo de no haber sido porque estaba cansado. Permaneció recostado de lado tal como estaba, dando la espalda a Jason a quien sintió removerse, posiblemente alertado de sus movimientos. Gruñó, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse.

—Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

—Te habías vuelto loco, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para calmarte.

—Pudiste simplemente noquearme.

—Y al despertar querrías seguir peleando. Tienes que descansar.

—Jason, me marcaste.

Éste bufó, con la vista en el techo enmohecido. —Ya eras mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Creí que había sido yo quien se había golpeado la cabeza.

—Allá tú si lo quieres seguir negando. Sabes que no es así.

Dick cerró sus ojos, su cabeza le martilleaba por la Marca. Jason siempre había estado tras él, probablemente. Primero lo había tomado como los gestos de un hermano celoso de otro. Luego que trataba de humillarlo. En todas las peleas, Jason terminaba peor con tal de ser quien las terminara para que Dick no tuviera más heridas, justo como en esos momentos. Despreciaba comidas que sabía eran sus favoritas así estuviera muriendo de hambre. Desde que se conocieron así había sido, hasta que pasó el accidente de Jason. Su ausencia le dolió, buscando refugio en cuantos brazos le abrigaron. Le dolía esa actitud de fanfarrón descuidado, oler la sangre de sus heridas que no deseaba le atendieran. Distantes uno del otro como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

—No soy tu Omega.

Se quedaron callados, con el sonido de la lluvia llenando el silencio entre ellos. Dick gruñó, girándose lentamente para ver a Jason. Estaba como él, igual solamente en interiores con un feo vendaje rodeando su torso subiendo a su hombro, también tenía otro más cerca de su rodilla derecha. Cansado. Herido. Un lobo que ha perdido a su Manada.

—Jason —le miró fijamente, esperando hasta que este al fin giró su rostro a él— ¿Por qué me has devuelto el broche?

—Es tuyo.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Quise hacerlo, ¿por qué todo debe tener una explicación para ti?

—Siempre haces las cosas por una razón.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de preguntar. Lo sabes, siempre lo has hecho.

—Jason, estoy cansado de esto —Dick cerró sus ojos.

—¿Por qué todos los demás, pero yo no?

Dick negó, llevándose una mano a sus ojos húmedos. —Ya basta, estoy cansado de pelear contigo. No hay manera de alcanzarte.

—Jamás me alejé de ti.

—Tú no me quieres, solamente tienes una obsesión.

—Claro —Jason gruñó, girándose a él para tomar su mentón, besándole a la fuerza— Tú me obsesionas, me vuelves loco. Estás tan cerca pero tan lejos.

—Jason…

—Lo peor es que te mientes a ti mismo. Para mentirme a mí.

Una mano de Dick tocó el rostro amoratado de Jason que casi arañó, pero sin hacerlo en realidad, volviéndose el gesto más una caricia. La Marca le punzó. Jason le besó de nuevo, esta vez suavemente. Un beso que correspondió. Sus lenguas se encontraron, brazos y piernas entrelazándose desesperadas. Manos de uno recorriendo el cuerpo herido del otro. Dick miró el pecho de Jason, esa horrible marca en su pecho de aquel accidente. Jason negó, levantando su rostro para llenarlo de besos. De pronto ya estaban completamente desnudos, con sus caderas restregándose entre sí. Dick se recostó sobre su espalda, pero Jason de nuevo negó, sujetándole por sus codos para atraerle hacia su pecho, siendo él quien se quedaba boca arriba para no hacer presión sobre sus heridas por el peso de su cuerpo. Siempre protegiéndolo. Dick fue quien buscó sus labios, apoyándose sobre sus manos al montarle, restregando su trasero contra el miembro duro de Jason, ambos gimiendo ronco y adolorido.

Jason le sujetó por sus caderas mientras él tomaba su erección que guió dentro de su cuerpo, siseando al ardor de la penetración, sin detenerse. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, sin pausas o respiros. Dick gimió cuando Jason se irguió, su pene encajándose por completo dentro, iniciando un vaivén entre besos, rasguños. Sus cuerpos fueron empapándose de sudor, de saliva con un sonido obsceno de sus pieles chocando. Una mirada llena de desesperación de Jason, otra de dolor de Dick, quien se aferró a sus hombros, mordiéndolo con fuerza hasta sangrarle cuando aceleró tan fuerte hasta que su Nudo entró en él, los golpeteos de un semen caliente invadiendo su vientre. Jason le había preguntado un día a Bruce, cuando eran inocentes cachorros, si podía marcar a Dick. Alfred les respondió que solo eso el tiempo lo diría. Jason prometió que sería el mejor Alfa para que su Omega no tuviera duda de que era digno de él.

Había pasado todo lo contrario.

Y Jason no le había querido devolver el broche por una razón tan infantil pero tan importante. Cuando tuvo el manto de Robin, Dick había depositado un beso sobre el broche antes de ponerlo en la palma de la mano de un atónito Jason cuya sonrisa de oreja a oreja jamás volvería a ver. Por eso no se lo había dado a Tim ni tampoco devuelto a Bruce. Tenía algo que había querido por siempre con una promesa de hacia tantos años que parecía ya más un sueño que algo real. Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, jadeando pesadamente. Dick miró hacia la ventana, adolorido, exhausto, sintiendo que al fin había encontrado una pieza que siempre le había faltado en su vida pero que jamás se había percatado de ello. Jason empujó apenas contra él, el Nudo terminándose de acomodar. Entonces, y solo entonces, ahora que su mente estaba más libre de tantas tormentas interiores, es que al fin recordó que era lo que había olvidado.

—Jason…

Éste entreabrió sus ojos, levantando su rostro del hombro donde lo había dejado recostado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidé inyectarme.

La risa súbita de Jason le hizo gruñir, dando un manotazo a su costado herido que cambió la carcajada por un quejido de dolor.

—Esto es serio.

—¿Más que una Marca?

—Sí, Jason…

—No estás en Celo, no estoy en Celo. En cuanto regresemos al refugio, te inyectarás y nada malo habrá pasado. Y si sucede…

—Te castraré.

—¿Qué cosas pensabas que no recordaste algo tan importante?

—Fue tu culpa, ahora lo veo. Tu aroma de Alfa estaba molestándome.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque eres el Alfa más molesto de todo el planeta.

—Dick, tienes una mala memoria.

Éste arqueó una ceja, confundido. Jason tomó su muñeca derecha que le mostró, acariciando dos pequeñísimos puntitos justo debajo de su palma.

—Te marqué desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me dijiste que serías mi Omega.

—¿Yo cuando dije eso?

—El primer día que llegué a casa.

Dick parpadeó, incrédulo. Su rostro que fue de la negación a la realización hizo sonreír a Jason, besando ese ceño arrugado.

—Eso…

—Pasó hace mucho, justo como ahora. Dijiste que me querías, me abrazaste para que no tuviera miedo y dormiste junto a mí. Lo olvidaste porque estabas muy emocionado con otras cosas, te convertiste en Nightwing, trataste de olvidarme luego del accidente. Y luego… simplemente has peleado en cada oportunidad para alejarme. Sé que es por el rechazo, ahí tuve culpa, después de lo que me pasó ya no sentí que podía seguir siendo tu Alfa, pero siempre dolía, y dolía cada vez más. Tuve que hundirme en otras cosas para no sentir ese dolor.

—Jason.

—¿Ya lo recuerdas?

—No.

—Que mentiroso eres.

Dick tomó aire, quejándose un poco. Todo el cuerpo le punzaba en claro reconocimiento de un Alfa que había perdido y volvía a él.

—Nada va a pasarte, solo olvidaste inyectarte.

—Mi cuerpo te recordó entonces al ser libre del Supresor.

—Lo hizo. Ya era la maldita hora.

—Quiero dormir. Cuando se vaya el Nudo —aclaró porque ya presentía las ideas de Jason al respecto.

—Vaya, estamos entendiéndonos.

—¿Jason?

—¿Ahora qué?

—Padre va a matarnos.

—Primero vamos a rescatarlo para que pueda matarnos luego, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo.

—Mi Omega.

—Aún tienes que hacer méritos.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Ssshh, ya no quiero hablar, todo me duele. Cierra el pico. Quiero escuchar la lluvia.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—No hablaré.

—Pues cállate.

—Acabamos de hacerlo.

—Ahora no, Jason.

—Estoy dentro de ti, no puedo evitarlo.

—Suenas tan pervertido como desagradable.

—Te gusta.

—¿Qué dije sobre callarte?

—…


	14. Familia

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Familia.**

* * *

" _No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos._ "  
Friedrich Schiller.

* * *

Bruce seguía pensando y debatiéndose entre lo que podía ser más factible y los deseos de su corazón respecto a la verdadera cara de su Alfa. Veía cada vez más esos vistazos de Clark Kent, esa mirada clara sin malicia, palabras de arrepentimiento por acciones pasadas o una actitud completamente diferente a lo que en un inicio le había mostrado. A veces le daba por pensar que de la misma forma que su unión con él lo había hecho un portador del virus, de la misma forma estaba pasando esa inmunidad a su cuerpo, sanándolo de la mala influencia. Pero no estaba seguro porque no tenía manera de averiguarlo sino era a través de exámenes que no tenía donde llevarlos a cabo en la Atalaya. Mientras tanto, lo único que le quedaba era poner a prueba esa personalidad, ver hasta donde podía llegar para jalar a la claridad de la razón su mente perdida.

—Una cena, con ellos.

—Claro, dile a Alfred que prepare todo.

Le había propuesto una idea de lo más ridícula que el Alto Consejero debería rechazar, sin embargo, Kent había aceptado de buenas a primeras sin cuestionarle ni poner alguna traba. Otra reunión con sus hijos nada menos que en los territorios de la Mansión Wayne. Su Nido. A solas sin sus Metahumanos vigilando ni tampoco soldados. Una cena familiar si la palabra se podía colocar junto al líder del temido Régimen. Y había dicho que sí. Bruce no supo si se debía al momento poscoital, su Alfa abrazándole por la espalda, acariciando su vientre cada vez más abultado, repartiendo besos por su espalda, hombros y cuello. Le preguntó de nuevo para estar seguro de que le había escuchado de forma correcta, recibiendo la misma respuesta con esa sonrisa tonta. El largo invierno parecía haber llegado para no marcharse de Nueva Metrópolis, haciéndola blanca con la neblina grisácea que se levantaba de sus calles, chimeneas y otros edificios.

—Gracias, Alfa.

—No lo hago como un favor, Bruce, lo hago porque te amo.

A los Atlanteanos, los océanos turbulentos se los habían tragado. No había señal de ellos en todo rastreo de la Atalaya. Cosa contraria al Clan del Guasón que había escuchado en las pocas reuniones donde había estado presente se habían vuelto más agresivos, atacando sin aparente propósito diferentes puntos de la ciudad, entrando en conflicto con los Insurgentes que volvían a aparecer. Para el Omega, Harley Quinn solamente estaba cobrando venganza llamando la atención para luego hacer cualquier tontería que le costara la vida y así seguir a su maniático amante en la muerte. De la misma forma que había comenzado a formarse la teoría de que los Metahumanos, al llevar una versión alterada del virus, entre más usaran sus poderes o los forzaran al límite, el virus los hacía cada vez menos humanos. Por eso creía en la idea de que Clark estaba siendo manipulado por el virus al ser quien había rebasado sus propios límites sin morir. Una vez más, solo conjeturas que no podía probar de una manera certera.

—La comida no irá por sí sola a su estómago, Amo Bruce.

—¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?

—Cuando un Omega lleva a su Alfa al Nido donde nació, se crea algo más que un Vínculo.

—¿Para bien?

—Temo que no tenemos el resto de la historia, Amo.

—Al menos lo habré intentado.

—Se dice que vale más el intento que el deseo. Ahora, la comida.

El simple hecho de volver a ver a sus hijos valía la pena aquella temeraria acción que en otro momento y circunstancias jamás hubiera llevado a cabo. Un juego muy peligroso el presentarle a sus cachorros a un Alfa que podía perder el control, una apuesta a ciegas. Hubiese querido llevar a Conner, pero exponerlo hubiera desatado una reacción que no deseaba ver. Aún no. Alfred eligió una fecha en la que siempre había salido con Tim para mirar el cielo, semanas después del solsticio de invierno. Clark sugirió que llevaran obsequios para ellos, sin trampas, de nuevo con esa honestidad poco frecuente. Arreglarían una parte de la abandonada mansión para tener la cena. Diana se opuso de forma contundente a la idea, igual que Jordan. El Alto Consejero no cedió, amenazándolos para no intervenir en la reunión, dejando más las cosas a cargo de Lex Luthor.

Probablemente sería de las últimas reuniones antes del nacimiento de su inquieto cachorro, y tenía que hacer un plan para entonces porque su intuición ya le decía que las cosas iban a empeorar de golpe una vez que el hijo de Clark Kent naciera. Cuando llegó el día de la nueva reunión, una junta de emergencia impidió que su Alfa los acompañara, quedándose por un par de horas en la residencia de Lex Luthor, el encargado de todo al ser el gran amigo del Alto Consejero. Luthor le llevó a la sala donde otras tantas veces hubieran hablado, mirando una nevada ligera caer sobre la ciudad abajo. Alfred estaba con ellos, siempre diligente, silencioso y sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento que a él pudiera incomodar.

—Aquí podemos hablar tranquilos.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso te fallé en Arkham?

—Comienza entonces.

Lex rió, bebiendo de su copa. —Cyborg ha encontrado algo que han llamado Metamaterial en el ADN de los infectados que azotan esta ciudad de manera muy sospechosa e incongruente con el número de muertos y desaparecidos. También encontraron una caja que se autodestruyó, protegida por lo que también han llamado, un simbionte líquido venenoso.

—¿Tus conclusiones?

—Me gustaría escuchar las tuyas.

—No puedo, solamente tengo la información que acabas de darme, no doy juicios tan vagos.

—Bueno, yo diré que las armas del Clan del Guasón son de Metamaterial, lo que supone que tanto estas como los infectados son producto de un laboratorio para nosotros inaccesible.

—Que viaja por el fondo del océano.

—Muy probablemente, saliendo solo a la superficie sin que la Atalaya lo detecte o bien interfiriendo los radares de la torre. Me inclino por la segunda opción.

—¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello?

—Eso me ha quitado el sueño y no bromeo.

—¿Infiltrados?

—Con bastante seguridad, y no creo que sean de alto nivel. Bajo perfil, a quien no mirarías.

—Mantenimiento, técnicos. Pero tú puedes tener acceso a esa información. ¿Tienes una lista?

—Limpios todos. Lo cual me deja solamente una opción de lo más descabellada.

—Los propios Metahumanos.

—Bruce, si controlan el Metamaterial a distancia, los Metahumanos con mayor razón.

—Necesitan una antena de transmisión para ello… —el Omega jaló aire— La Atalaya.

—Oh, bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Es prudente que hablemos tanto en tu estado?

—El Metamaterial debe poseer otras cualidades.

—Por supuesto, hay una que llamo Amnesia Selectiva.

—Te escucho.

Luthor resopló. —Actúa eliminando recuerdos que impidan el control de la persona, puede incluso cambiarlos para transformar esa memoria de no ser posible eliminarla. Con la transmisión de ondas adecuadas, justo como trabajan los Vínculos. Sospecho que hace uso de éstos —miró al Omega como a Alfred quien asintió— Dime, Bruce, ¿recuerdas esto?

Una pequeña caja con una tarjeta fue extraída de un escondite secreto en el suelo. Bruce frunció su ceño, parpadeando y abriendo sus ojos al recordar. Lo que había extraído de los laboratorios del Guasón, entregado a Dick para que su mayordomo los guardara. Se volvió a éste de inmediato, con una mirada consternada a ver aquella placa en manos de Lex.

—Alfred…

—El Señor Luthor me hizo el favor de enviar un mensaje a Dick para que trajera tanto esta placa como la bitácora que encontró cuando vio a sus hijos la primera vez, Amo Bruce. Dejé la placa a cargo del Señor Luthor, yo he custodiado la bitácora.

—Pero ¿cómo…? —Bruce se volvió a Lex— ¿El virus?

—Sí, pero también sospecho del tipo de cajas que pudieran estar dentro de la Atalaya haciendo este trabajo a quienes han estado en contacto con el virus. Ni Alfred ni yo lo tenemos, la transmisión no nos afecta.

—¿Hiciste la prueba a la placa?

—Por supuesto, al contrario de lo que los Insurgentes encontraron, la placa no tenía un simbionte protegiéndola. Me hace pensar que el Guasón quería que la encontraras.

—En la isla Stryker… su mirada fue muy sospechosa. Dijo que había concluido su trabajo. ¿Crees que estaba siendo aliado de quienes han creado todo esto? Él no es así.

—No, pero destruir es su mayor adicción, nunca te pudo vencer así que se alió a ellos para que te vencieran por él.

Bruce gruñó apenas, tocando su vientre. Luthor le observó unos minutos con una sonrisa quieta.

—Deberías tenerle más fe a tu natural inmunidad, Bruce. Eres demasiado preciado por ello, como todos estos secretos. Quienes son parte de esta organización nos llevan ventaja tecnológica, de conocimiento e incluso histórica. Y aún así no han podido controlar las variables lógicas de la naturaleza para volver a su orden natural.

—Arthur no ha perdido su memoria.

—Vive bajo el mar donde no está en contacto con las transmisiones.

—Y desde donde se puede mover para atacar. Destruirá todo para hacerlos salir.

—Y de paso a los Metahumanos. Eso incluye al tuyo.

Bruce desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal. —Hay algo que debo pedirte, no tengo como pagarlo.

—Oh vamos, Bruce, ¿cuántos años hemos estado en esto? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Mis hijos, deben estar protegidos si…

—Cuenta con eso, me va la vida en ello.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te interesa tanto el movimiento si bien pudieras habernos delatado desde hace tiempo y ganarte un lugar permanente en el consejo?

—Soy un hombre de negocios, un visionario como ávido aprendiz. Todo eso se pierde en un sistema controlado como lo quieren imponer quienes han estado detrás de todo esto. No hay negociaciones, no hay azares ni probabilidades, todo se vuelve una línea recta.

—Como un muerto.

—Exacto. Adoro el poder, pero adoro más mi libertad para adquirir ese poder. ¿Algo más antes de que venga el Alto Consejero?

—Sobre él… necesito unos análisis.

—Todo un reto —sonrió Luthor— De los que me gustan, he extrañado tus visitas que siempre me dejaban esta sensación de aventura.

—No olvides sobre mis hijos.

—Lex Luthor cumple sus promesas —un mensaje en una pantalla lo hizo ponerse de pie, girándose a él— El Alto Consejero se retrasará, pero me pide que vayamos al punto de reunión, no quiere que tus hijos estén esperando preocupados.

—Vamos.

Las influencias y poder de Luthor habían creado una pequeña sala dentro de la sala principal, paredes y techos nuevos de cristal térmico donde había una mesa larga, otras mesas pequeñas con lo que era la cena, además de las curiosidades propias de la Élite. Fuera de ella, esperando quietos, estaban Dick, Jason y Tim. Éste corrió apenas le divisó en la mansión, a punto de brincarle, pero notando su vientre, optando por un discreto y fuerte abrazo en su costado, pasando con Alfred. Dick y Jason se aproximaron juntos, algo que llamó la atención de Bruce. Lentamente fue frunciendo su ceño cuando detectó algo raro entre sus dos hijos, cruzando una mirada con su mayordomo quien confirmó sus sospechas. Tim se le pegó, mirando su rostro como para no perderse detalle de lo que estaba por decirle a ambos.

—Jason… tú… ¿has…?

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿okay? —cortó Dick, con manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pateando algo de nieve— Tampoco es que haya sido un Omega indefenso o algo así.

—Casi los mataron y estuvieron ocultos en el departamento de un muerto —acusó Tim.

—Tú idiota…

—Jason —Bruce le calló, abrazando al adolescente— Un momento, ¿quieren explicarme con más calma por qué decidieron hacer eso?

—De preferencia adentro, hace mucho frío para el Amo Bruce —intervino Alfred.

Bruce miró a Jason cuando caminó a su lado. —Cuando pienso que ya no puedes hacer nada para sorprenderme, te superas.

—Dijiste que fuera un Alfa.

—Sí, pero no el Alfa de Dick.

—Tú eres el Omega del Alto Consejero y estás bien preñado.

—No le digas cosas a papá.

—Cállate, enano, porque tú te andas besuqueando con Conner.

—¿Qué?

—¡Papá!

—¿Los dejo unos meses y ponen todo de cabeza?

—Tim comenzó.

—¡Jason, tonto!

—Alfred… ¿sabías algo de todo esto?

El mayordomo hizo como que no había escuchado la primera vez, levantando su mirada al sentir los ojos de Bruce clavados en él.

—Bueno, veamos. Recuerdo al Joven Dick enseñándome su muñeca diciendo que ya tenía su marca. Le lavé su mano y pidió postre. Nunca más habló del tema. Por otra parte, el Señorito Tim me había confiado sobre su relación con el Señorito Conner, la indiscreción no ha corrido de mi parte.

—¿Olvidaste mi marca por un postre, Dick?

—Era pequeño.

—¿Por qué no supe de todo esto, Alfred?

—Mmm, mantenerlos a salvo era más importante, Amo Bruce.

—Padre, ¿estás… enojado con nosotros? —preguntó Dick alzando sus cejas.

—No, no realmente. Supongo que era algo que iba a pasar cuando jugaban a ser Alfa y Omega. Tim, por otro lado…

—¿A mí por qué me vas a regañar?

—Sólo ten cuidado.

—Hey, ¿por qué al renacuajo no le dices nada?

—Porque es un niño todavía, Jason.

Dick se carcajeó a la cara de indignación de Jason, palmeando su espalda. Tim le sacó la lengua, todos sentándose a la mesa.

—Papá, creí que vendrías con alguien más.

—Ya llegará, Señorito Tim, me parece prudente que comencemos la cena antes de salir a ver las estrellas como tanto le gusta.

—Okay, Alfred.

La atropellada narración de Dick con las interrupciones de Jason o los comentarios sarcásticos de Tim distrajeron lo suficiente a Bruce para no pensar en la ausencia de Clark. Si no se presentaba, algo que parecía iba a suceder, entonces la reunión había perdido su objetivo personal, aunque estar con ellos no era ningún desperdicio. Todavía miró con reproche a Jason, amonestando a Dick por haberse descuidado con sus Supresores. De suerte nada había ocurrido o hubiese sido el colmo, no lo hubieran soportado sus nervios alterados por el embarazo. Su cachorro fue el siguiente tema de conversación, una vez que el ambiente se aligeró con todo y los gruñidos de Jason. Casi estaban por terminar, abrigándose bien para que Tim les diera su lección sobre astronomía cuando Bruce levantó su mirada al sentir la lejana presencia de su Alfa acercarse.

—Oh, cielos… —musitó Tim, abriendo sus ojos.

Sus tres hijos se pusieron de pie, obviamente impactados de la fuerza del Alto Consejero, quien se acercó a paso tranquilo, observando la mansión con calma antes de entrar a la pequeña habitación adaptada entre las ruinas. Bruce se colocó en acto reflejo delante de los tres, Jason delante de Dick quien entrecerró sus ojos al verlo hacer eso. La entrada de un Alfa al Nido Wayne, algo que no había sucedido… desde que los padres de Bruce habían muerto. Éste recordó su inicial objetivo, tomando aire para relajarse y no disparar la agresividad en sus hijos que fueron soltando sus hombros al percibirle a él mucho más tranquilo. Clark no hizo ni un solo movimiento, esperando por el recibimiento. Alfred solamente levantó sus cejas, haciendo una reverencia a aquél.

—Buenas noches, Señor Kent.

—Alfred, Bruce —los ojos del Alfa se posaron en esos tres cachorros, ofreciendo una sonrisa discreta— Muchachos, es un gusto conocerlos al fin. Soy Clark. Clark Kent. Y por esta noche, solamente eso.

Fue el turno de su Omega para hacer la debida presentación, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tim, quien fue el primero en saludar.

—Él es Tim, el más pequeño hasta el momento.

—Señor.

—Tim —la mano de Kent se posó en la cabellera del adolescente, apenas despeinándole. El chico se tensó, relajándose luego sin separarse de su padre.

—Dick, acércate.

Jason tensó su mandíbula, pero Dick le codeó con fuerza, ofreciendo una sonrisa y una mano al Alto Consejero con su acostumbrada simpatía.

—Señor Kent.

—Clark, por favor.

—Él es Jason —Bruce se giró a éste, tomando aire— No es afecto a los saludos.

—Me recuerda a alguien —bromeó el Alto Consejero.

Jason chasqueó su lengua, caminando hasta quedar frente al otro Alfa, mirándole con mentón en alto. Dick rodó sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres fuerte, Jason. Pero ¿acaso tú y…?

—También acabo de enterarme. Te explicaré luego.

—Lamento el retraso, la junta se alargó más de lo debido. ¿Qué estaban por hacer?

—Una lección de astronomía por parte del Señorito Tim, sobre lluvia de estrellas —respondió Alfred— Si gusta unirse a nosotros, Señor Kent.

—Por supuesto.

Los tres chicos todavía estaban a la defensiva, sin despegarse de Bruce en un gesto protector de su pequeña Manada. Tim sacó un telescopio que había adaptado con piezas viejas encontradas por ahí, haciendo su explicación a Clark, quien le miró atento. Estaba realmente interesado en lo que Tim estaba diciéndole, cosa que sorprendió al propio Bruce al notar como su pequeño hijo se emocionaba al tener alguien haciendo preguntas curiosas que lo hacían hablar más de las estrellas, el cielo, el universo. Dick hizo una broma que obtuvo una risa clara por parte del Alto Consejero, acabando con el hielo entre ellos. De pronto, los tres, aunque Jason solo estaba detrás de Dick a distancia prudente, estaban charlando tranquilamente, señalando el cielo claro que comenzaba a nublarse. _Casi como una familia, una Manada._ Bruce les observó no muy lejos, mirando a Alfred quien asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Hey, tengo un truco que probablemente no conocen.

—¿Truco? —Tim parpadeó.

—Ya verán.

Dick se preguntó si acaso el Alto Consejero no se había golpeado la cabeza al verlo tumbarse sobre la nieve sin más, a punto de llamar a su padre para que atendiera a su inconsciente Alfa hasta que Clark extendió sus brazos y piernas, empujando la nieve alrededor de sus extremidades que movió como si fuesen palancas limpiando el camino. Tim le observó, notando la silueta dejada en la nieve cuando Kent se levantó.

—¡Wow! Es como… si tuvieras alas. ¡Quiero hacerlo yo!

La risa divertida de Tim hizo latir aprisa el corazón de Bruce, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba tan alegre, relajado. Dick hizo lo mismo, compitiendo por ver quien tenía las mejores alas. Trataron de jalar a Jason, pero éste solamente hizo una bolita de nieve que les arrojó con una puntería perfecta, golpeándolos en su rostro, evadiendo la que Dick le lanzó y cayó sobre la nuca de Clark. Los tres muchachos se quedaron quietos, el Alfa rió, haciendo una bolita que lanzó sobre Tim. Una guerra de nieve entre carcajadas fue música para Bruce, sentando sobre un tronco observándoles con una mirada húmeda, una mano sobre su vientre que se agitó como su si cachorro también quisiera unirse a la pelea tonta llena de caídas, risotadas y uno que otro gruñido de alguien que no deseaba perder.

Clark estaba feliz jugando con sus cachorros.

Se vio a sí mismo en ese mismo jardín, pero verde con rosales alrededor, corriendo con sus brazos extendidos pretendiendo ser un ave que planeaba. Su madre corría detrás imitándole, ambos riendo divertidos. De entre los perfectos arbustos podados vieron a su padre quien se les unió en el juego, los tres siendo aves sobre el césped hasta que unos hombres entraron al jardín. Martha le cargó de inmediato, envolviéndole con sus brazos antes de entrar a la mansión mientras Thomas se interponía en un acto innato de su naturaleza Alfa al proteger a su familia en su territorio que aquellos extraños invadían. Le fue muy rara la memoria, sobre todo porque no pudo recordar los rostros de aquellos hombres, vagamente sus uniformes tipo militar con un escudo bordado en sus brazos izquierdos que no alcanzó a distinguir porque su madre corrió las ventanas. Los gritos de Tim por las cosquillas recibidas por un amoroso Alfa robaron su atención.

Bruce buscó la mano de Alfred junto a él, apretándola con fuerza, recibiendo otro apretón en correspondencia. Un lenguaje silencioso para entenderse. Tim brincó a la espalda del Alto Consejero, quien lo cargó para una nueva batalla en contra de Dick quien estaba sobre Jason de la misma manera con bolas de nieve preparadas para tratar de derribar a su oponente. Bruce sonrió, notando la sana, aunque picante competencia entre los dos Alfas por cuidar de sus preciosas cargas. Clark se giró para mirarle, sorprendido de ver sonreír a su Omega. Tim lo espoleó para llamar su atención, volviendo al ataque, girando su rostro de vez en cuando para ver aquel rostro alegre, sus ojos azules permanentemente tristes ahora brillando al verlo así. Dick y Jason perdieron para horror de este último, todos tumbados en la nieve entre jadeos y sus últimas risas.

La cena terminó, con una despedida que ya no fue tan dolorosa. Dick, Jason y Tim notándose más aliviados por los gestos cariñosos de Clark hacia Bruce, notando lo cuidadoso que era con él. Alfred les dio sus nuevas instrucciones, dejando los regalos para ellos que no habían abierto todavía. Bruce los abrazó una última vez antes de marcharse con su Alfa y su mayordomo. Esta vez no le costó nada entrelazar su mano enguantada con la tibia del Alto Consejero, mirándole con esa sonrisa quieta que todavía no había desaparecido del todo. Clark le guiñó un ojo, besando su frente mientras salían de los territorios de la mansión Wayne hacia el punto de encuentro con Shayera y Raven. Podía hacer una última prueba, se dijo el Omega percibiendo esa paz, una calma diferente en Clark.

—¿Sabes? Bien podrías hacer otras cosas que cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros.

—¿Hablas de dejar el puesto de Alto Consejero?

—Ya has… hecho justicia con el Guasón. Puedes dejar que alguien más continúe tu trabajo.

—¿Qué haría yo luego de eso?

—No lo sé, algo diferente.

Kent pareció meditarlo, mirando al cielo nublado ya.

—Podría ser, había desechado por completo la idea, te seré sincero. No parecía haber alguien más que hiciera este trabajo, de devolver las cosas a su orden natural, detener la peste, salir adelante con todos.

—¿Y ahora?

—No me había divertido tanto como con esos cachorros. Nuestros cachorros.

Bruce respiró tranquilo, sin dejar de verle, acercándose un poco más a él. Quizá…

—Es una buena idea. Descansar. Alejarte.

—Disfrutar de este pequeño cachorro —su Alfa puso una mano sobre su vientre.

—No necesitas ser el Alto Consejero para ello.

—¿Tú dejarías la Insurgencia?

—Si tú lo haces también con el Régimen.

Clark se detuvo y el Omega contuvo apenas su aliento, creyendo que había probado ya el límite en esa consciencia del Alfa, quien le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Comenzar de nuevo?

—¿Por qué no?

El Alto Consejero le besó, abrazándole antes de seguir caminando para ir al transporte que llegaba con sus Metahumanos. No hubo una respuesta positiva pero tampoco un rechazo. Al menos había conseguido sembrar la idea en la mente de su Alfa, esperando que pudiese florecer. Los tres se marcharon de vuelta hacia donde Lex Luthor, porque Clark necesitaba hacer unas llamadas en privado sobre la junta que recién había atendido en tanto su Omega era revisado para asegurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado. Bruce se quedó pensando en la charla anterior con Luthor, solo que ahora tenía a los Metahumanos vigilando. Su mirada se posó en Yellow Lantern, quien en su capacidad cognitiva debía percibir alguna obstrucción de sus pensamientos. Kent regresó para llevárselo al fin a la Atalaya que había descendido lo suficiente, esperando por la nave que los llevó de vuelta con el humor alegre y simple de su Alfa en vigencia.

Apenas si la Atalaya había vuelto a su altura original cuando una vibración la sacudió como si estuvieran sufriendo un terremoto ligero. Los brazos de Clark enseguida le rodearon, sujetándole protector y ordenando que se le informara que había sucedido. No hubo mucha necesidad de la respuesta porque en el ventanal de su balcón lo vieron. Un alto y angosto hongo atómico se levantó, iluminando la madrugada como si fuese un mediodía. Bomba nuclear. Por la posición lucía que había estallado en la isla Stryker que seguramente había dejado de existir, cosa que confirmaron por altavoces y pantallas. Sin alertas, sin infiltraciones. Bruce se quejó cuando los brazos de su Alfa le apretaron demasiado, golpeando apenas el pecho del Alto Consejero para que le soltara, girándose entre sus brazos al hacerlo.

Los ojos rojos habían aparecido de nuevo, esa rabia volvía a florecer de la misma forma que el hongo radiactivo en medio del océano, desapareciendo el terreno ganado. El Omega jadeó adolorido. _Bomba. La Mantita. Muerte. Pelea._ Contuvo su aliento cuando Clark le miró de la misma manera en que se volvieron a ver en aquella celda al capturarle. Bruce apretó sus labios para no quejarse del agarre de sus manos cada vez más doloroso, dejando escapar un quejido entrecortado al sentir una punzada en su vientre. Su cachorro también estaba estresado ante el aroma agresivo que comenzó a inundar la habitación. Un recuerdo amargo que volvía a ser avivado para mal. Diana llamó al Alto Consejero, quien cerró sus ojos antes de soltarle, dándose media vuelta sin decir nada al salir de ahí. De nuevo lo había perdido y Bruce no estaba seguro si podría recuperarlo.

— _Alfa_ … —llamó sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

Bruce cruzó sus manos sobre su vientre. Recordó algo con mayor claridad. El escudo de los hombres uniformados en su hogar era el mismo de la placa y la bitácora.

Una calavera roja con tentáculos.


	15. Sueños

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Sueños.**

* * *

" _La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada._ "

George Duby.

* * *

Un eterno invierno radiactivo no era precisamente lo que Barry tenía en mente cuando pensaba en una temporada de descanso. Porque no lo habría ya.

Nueva Metrópolis se había despertado al rugido en el cielo que hizo temblar la ciudad, provocando caos al ver a lo lejos un enorme hongo de fuego crecer hasta desaparecer en las nubes grises que se abrieron como si le temieran. La isla Stryker había sido eliminada con todos los soldados del Régimen que había en ella. Razón, motivo o causa eran desconocidos. No había nadie importante en la isla en esos momentos, pero tampoco nadie la estaba vigilando por lo mismo. Ahora todos debían usar un traje diferente para andar afuera. Estaban lejos del alcance de la radiación más en tiempos de peste, la histeria creció en la población al pensar que ahora tendrían que vérselas con infectados radiactivos lo cual no era tan descabellado porque éstos siempre estarían expuestos a las lluvias y nevadas que tendrían un factor más de peligro.

Nada que su cuerpo de Metahumano no pudiera lidiar, Cyborg dijo que era mejor así para no exponerse más. Entre lo del Metamaterial y los infectados creados en laboratorios todo parecía volverse un cuento de terror. Ahora esperaba dentro de un almacén abandonado recientemente por inmigrantes al moverse más hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, buscando alejarse lo más que pudieran de la bahía que miraba a la isla Stryker. Había recibido o, mejor dicho, encontró un mensaje que solamente él reconoció pintando en la pared de un callejón mientras hacía su ronda nocturna correspondiente. Hal quería verlo de nuevo. No estaba muy seguro de esa reunión, solamente quería terminar con aquello para no pensar más en él o en ese beso que le había dado antes de decirle sobre personas imaginarias haciendo villanías sin que nadie nunca las hubiera visto.

—Estoy loco, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Hacer lo correcto —habló Hal, apareciendo por una puerta lateral.

—Todo esto no se ve como algo correcto.

—¿Estás bien?

Barry arqueó una ceja. —¿Eso que importa?

—A mí me importa.

—Okay, veamos —el rubio se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado, levantando su máscara para verle sin ella— Estoy aquí porque en tu mensaje dijiste que había algo importante que deseabas decirme, por cierto, que usar números es genial, todos son muy malos haciendo cálculos. Solamente eso, lo demás no.

—¿Qué es lo demás?

—Ah, no voy a caer en la trampa. Habla.

Hal bajó su mirada, quitándose también su máscara con la que jugó entre sus manos por unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—No existe radiación de la bomba. No fue fisión.

—Me pareció bastante nuclear a mí.

—Pero no lo fue, la isla desapareció por una bomba termonuclear controlada.

—Digamos que es cierto, continúa.

—Lo hicieron para provocar la ira de Atlantis, el efecto del hongo solamente fue el escape de energía que atacó al fondo del mar.

—¿Y tú sabes eso porque…?

—En la Atalaya se descubrió, pero van a usarlo como un pretexto para atacar a los Insurgentes.

—Déjame ver si entendí, Atlantis nos caerá encima y además el Régimen nos culpará de algo que no hicimos. La gente nos dará la espalda, uniéndose a sus opresores para entregarnos o al menos ponernos como cebo para los Atlantes.

—Más o menos será el escenario.

—Le falta el agregado de los amigos imaginarios.

—El azote de los infectados será peor, van a purgar la ciudad, Barry.

—¿Y eso también lo sabes porque…?

—Te lo dije —el castaño señaló su cabeza— Es como verlos en mi mente.

—Van a crear una guerra civil, que cubrirá el genocidio que los infectados harán, el Régimen pone todo en orden y los sobrevivientes aceptan de rodillas la salvación.

—Sí.

—¿Para qué necesitan Metahumanos en eso? Suficiente son los muertos atómicos.

—Para deshacerse de los otros Metahumanos rebeldes.

—Vaya. Tu misión será no solo romperme las piernas, también el cráneo.

—Barry…

La mirada del velocista se paseó por el abandonado almacén, los copos de nieve cayendo afuera, el sonido de drones sobrevolando no muy lejos. Nueva Metrópolis se había convertido en una zona de guerra cuya sangrienta evidencia estaba siendo cubierta por ese manto blanco que no cesaba de caer, a veces con lluvia fría que terminaba de lavar los rastros carmesís de las peleas provocadas por los encuentros entre el Clan del Guasón que Harley Quinn lideraba con los del Régimen o con ellos, incluso entre los tres. No era raro que por ello las personas comenzaran a buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, siempre alejándose de la costa que miraba a la isla Stryker. Ahora había distritos abandonados, edificios vacíos donde se podían encontrar infectados escondidos o animales salvajes comiéndose cuerpos de inocentes muertos a causa de un invierno extendido que la bomba había encrudecido, deberían estar tocando primavera, pero eso ya era un sueño.

Barry estaba tan perdido en esos pensamientos que no vio a Hal acercarse lentamente, levantando una mano para rozar su mejilla fría con los nudillos. No fue sino hasta sentir aquel tibio roce que el rubio respingó, gruñendo al fruncir su ceño con unos pasos esquivos que le alejaron de Jordan, mirándole arriba abajo con una expresión ofendida si bien en su pecho su corazón latió aprisa, no precisamente por haber bajado la guardia ante quien era oficialmente un enemigo suyo. El castaño bajó su mano sin dejar de observarle con tranquilidad, ningún gesto agresivo o que indicara que estaba pensando en hacer algo que hiciera a Barry arrepentirse de la reunión. Lo estaba ya, pero eran por razones distintas al movimiento y la supervivencia de los habitantes de Nueva Metrópolis.

—Te lo dije, ya verás de lo que soy capaz —fueron sus palabras.

—No voy a lastimarte.

—Mala suerte para ti porque yo sí. ¿Quién lanzó la bomba? ¿Esos imaginarios?

—Sí.

—Bueno, esto se pondrá interesante sin duda. Ustedes son más, nosotros debemos proteger a Nueva Metrópolis. Mejor imposible.

—Barry —Hal estiró de nuevo un brazo para alcanzarle, pero el rubio se alejó.

—Un beso no va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. Bien puedes estarlo haciendo porque tus amigos imaginarios te han pedido que lo hagas. ¿Cómo eres capaz de distinguir entre lo que es realmente tu voluntad y la manipulación secreta en tu mente?

—No se puede manipular un sentimiento tan arraigado.

—Quizá sí.

—Eres importante para mí, no miento en eso, Barry. Estoy aquí porque…

—Igual quieres que me una a ti —le cortó Allen, torciendo su boca— Cosa que no va a funcionar, no lo negaré, es tan tentador poder besarte ahora, que dejemos todo atrás y luchemos juntos. Pero solo basta que cierre mis ojos y ver el cuerpo quemado de J'onn para cambiar de opinión.

Jordan bajó su mirada. —Es un crimen imperdonable.

—Quiero creerte Hal, solo es que…

El castaño levantó una mano para callarle, quitándose un guante dejando libre el anillo en su mano con el que hizo un escudo para cubrir a ambos. Barry frunció su ceño, girándose al escuchar un chasquido al que siguió un disparo de energía que los rodeó, disolviéndose al encontrarse con aquel campo amarillo de protección. Desde la puerta principal, entró Harley Quinn con su arma en mano, canturreando tranquilamente sin dejar de apuntarles. Jordan de inmediato se interpuso entre ella y el rubio, de forma protectora al ver que descendieron de las ventanillas superiores aquel grupo de mercenarios con armas similares a la de la mujer. Una mano de Hal atrapó de inmediato la de Allen para impedirle que hiciera algo, conociéndole y ganándose una mirada de reproche mezclada con confusión de parte del velocista.

—No te muevas —le dijo Hal— Su arma es peligrosa.

—Lo sé.

—Ah, pero ambos no saben el pequeño truco —exclamó Harley, quedándose a pocos metros de distancia. Apretó un botón en el mango que desplegó el cañón, transformándolo en un arma diferente con un brillo azulado en el interior— Una vez que disparo, ya no necesito ver mi blanco, el cañón lo seguirá así se mueva más allá de la velocidad del sonido.

—Mientes.

—Hazlo, Flashecito, pruébame.

—No, Barry.

—¿No es chistoso? Un Metahumano del Régimen viéndose en secreto con un Metahumano de los Insurgentes. Seguro que a más de uno le va a interesar.

—¿Qué deseas, Harley?

La chica entrecerró sus ojos, dejando atrás las expresiones chuscas o bromistas. Sujetó mejor el arma entre sus manos.

—Quiero venganza.

—Matando gente inocente no lo lograrás.

—La linternita hablando de moral, no creo que seas el más adecuado. No, no. Hicimos un trato, recibo las armas y a cambio puedo matar con mis propias manos a los idiotas que me arrebataron a mi Pudíncito. Como tú —ella ladeó su rostro, mirando al rubio— Pero a ti puedo dejarte vivir. La instrucción fue clara. Solo los Metahumanos del Régimen. Los otros no.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Allen, preparándose para una carrera.

—Pues ellos, los que me dieron las armas. Duh. Me lo dijeron, los feos que maltrataron y mataron a mi Pudín, esos ya no sirven, los otros sí porque siguen en la Ecuación.

—¿Ecuación?

—Cuento hasta tres para que te marches, corredorcito, luego dispararé.

—Barry, no hagas ninguna tontería. Ella habla en serio, la energía que emana del arma no es común.

—¡Sí! Es un arma para matar Metahumanos. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

Con un gruñido, Harley subió el arma, acomodando la base sobre su hombro, apuntando a Hal Jordan, mismo que seguía cubriendo con su cuerpo al velocista en respuesta a los mercenarios preparándose para dispararles a ambos si el rubio no se marchaba. Se quedaron en esa posición tensa, Barry haciendo cálculos de cuan rápido debería moverse para quitarles a todos sus armas, pero una risita de la chica llamó su atención, palmeando aquel interior brillante. Nunca había visto un arma de esas tan cerca, el video de Tim había sido bueno pero la distancia no había permitido apreciar la calidad como tecnología de la que estaba hecha. Miró su mano aún apretada por Hal, quien apenas respiraba conteniendo un gruñido posesivo típico de su naturaleza Alfa al estar tratando de protegerle.

—Si no te vas, morirás con él —sentenció Quinn, haciendo silbar su arma— Treeeees…

—Vete, Barry.

—No.

—¡Que lo hagas!

—Dooooos…

El resto de las armas sonaron, aquellos cañones desplegando brazos que a su juicio fueron para aumentar la potencia de campo. Jordan tiró de su mano con fuerza para que le viera.

—Vete.

Cuando soltó su mano, Flash no lo dudó, saliendo del almacén sin correr para darse tiempo a pensar. Harley apenas le vio fuera del círculo de mercenarios, disparó al pecho de Hal sin miramientos. Barry abrió sus ojos con un respingo al escuchar su grito de dolor que se unió a otros pues los mercenarios no tuvieron contemplaciones, haciendo silbar sus cañones en contra de Yellow Lantern, quien fue envuelto en un torbellino de luz azul brillante. Dio un paso dispuesto a un sprint, quedándose quieto al sentir la fuerza de un pulso electromagnético golpear el almacén, inhabilitando las armas suficientes segundos para que el rubio las arrebatara de las manos del grupo desorientado por aquel pulso y luego noqueado por unas flechas rápidas como certeras adormeciéndolos, volviéndose a la puerta principal donde entraban Cyborg acompañado de Green Arrow y Red Robin, éste último con un pequeño control en manos.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Barry.

—Había tráfico —le bromeó el arquero, acercando a los caídos mercenarios como a la chica— La detuvimos al fin.

—Un pulso perfectamente moldeable —sonrió Víctor, despeinando a Tim— Bien hecho.

—¿Se murió el traidor?

Barry apretó sus labios a la pregunta de Oliver, quien se acercó al cuerpo humeante de Hal Jordan, tumbado de costado con una expresión de dolor.

—Qué mal, aun respira.

—No les dimos tiempo a usar la verdadera utilidad de estos cañones —Cyborg tomó una de las armas que inspeccionó con expresión seria— Son horribles. ¿Cómo pudieron terminar en las manos de los peores?

—Esos misterios de la vida —musitó el arquero, levantándose— ¿Qué haremos?

—A ellos los dejaremos aquí, entregarlos al Régimen sería una condena de muerte, sin estas armas han dejado de ser un peligro. Por otra parte —Cyborg miró a Flash— Hal Jordan es otro asunto.

—¿Lo llevamos prisionero? —preguntó Tim alzando sus cejas y mirando al resto.

—Pues fue un buen cebo —Oliver se rascó su barba— La idea de Barry de llamar la atención de Harley tuvo éxito, realmente estaba buscando a los Metahumanos del Régimen.

—Solo fue una corazonada más que un plan.

—Aun así, Barry. Resultó.

—Con todo y el drama amoroso de por medio —comentó con sarcasmo Queen— Y, además, debes escuchar esto ahora que andamos en una zona muerta.

—¿Escuchar?

—Sí, Timbo ha descubierto algo. Anda, pequeño, cuéntale a tío Barry lo que descubriste, tiene que ver con estos mercenarios y sus armas.

—Bueno —Tim se sonrojó mirando el control en sus manos— Papá me enseñó las lenguas antiguas que existieron antes de que el mundo se llenara de tanta agua y viniera la peste. La última vez que estuve con Conner explorando la parte antigua de Metrópolis, descubrimos una biblioteca subterránea. No estaba en buen estado por la humedad, pero encontré un libro.

—Okay —Allen parpadeó, esperando a que continuara mientras Víctor acomodaba a los mercenarios sobre tarimas y cubría a Harley con unos cartones para que no pasara frío.

—Pues, um, es un libro de historia que narraba las guerras que la humanidad tuvo antes de la Peste del Agua. Hubo una en que muchos territorios se unieron para vencer a un hombre que amenazó con hacer mucho daño al mundo. Ese hombre tenía un grupo especial de soldados, no eran parte de su ejército y parece que más bien se unieron a él cuando llegó al poder. Fue por ellos que estaba ganando la guerra hasta que los aliados, estos territorios unidos, se dieron cuenta y fueron tras esta fuerza especial. Una vez que la anularon, la guerra terminó.

—Wow.

—Oh, espera, esto se pone mejor.

—Esa fuerza especial tenía algo diferente al ejército al que se había unido, eran más… inteligentes si puede decirse. Buscaban como tener mejor tecnología y se infiltraron en todos lados para obtener más conocimientos, no eran simples soldados peleando bajo órdenes. También eran estrategas como científicos. Ellos… encontraron una caja, como la que se destruyó en el búnker Gordon.

—Joder.

—Te lo dije.

—Pero esta caja era diferente, parecía tener vida o al menos así la describieron ellos. Los aliados se las arrebataron cuando los atacaron. Aparentemente durante la Peste del Agua se perdió el rastro de esta caja, pero las fuerzas de los aliados descubrieron que no era la única caja que existía. Desafortunadamente ya no se pudo hacer más porque los involucrados en eso, todos los que supieron de ello fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo. Quien escribió el libro lo narra como una leyenda entre tantas de aquella guerra de los aliados, pero sin tener fuentes.

—Algo me dice que lo crees por una razón, Tim.

—Sí.

—Vamos, pequeño, asusta a tío Barry como lo hiciste con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

Tim se mordió una esquina de su labio inferior. —Bueno… es que… nadie sabía bien el nombre que tenían esas fuerzas especiales durante la guerra, fue hasta que dieron con sus bases y los laboratorios que descubrieron que no eran parte de los enemigos que pelearon. Hasta parecía que fuese que ellos hubieran planeado el conflicto para que nadie los viera buscar esas cajas. Tenían un símbolo, un escudo que los representaba.

El adolescente se giró a Cyborg, quien extendió su prótesis robótica, haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica que mostró un escudo. Una calavera roja con tentáculos encerrada en un círculo.

—HYDRA —murmuró Tim— Se llaman HYDRA.

—¿Cómo que "se llaman"? ¿Querrás decir se llamaban?

—No —Cyborg le mostró a Barry otra pantalla— Esta es una placa que Batman encontró en los laboratorios del Guasón, y esta es la foto que Tim alcanzó a tomar del muelle donde le fueron entregadas las armas a Harley.

Todas las imágenes coincidían, una calavera roja con tentáculos encerrada en un círculo. Barry se quedó muy quieto, incluso olvidando a un malherido Yellow Lantern junto a ellos.

—No. Me. Jodas. Tim, Tim, espera… ¿cómo puedes…?

—El libro que encontré está escrito en la lengua antigua que ya nadie conoce, solo muy pocos como Alfred o papá. Y yo. Nadie sabe ya leerlos, de saberlo no dejarían un libro ahí sobre algo así, ¿no crees?

—¿Ya saben el contenido de la placa?

—Tim, haz los honores —sonrió Víctor.

Red Robin suspiró, mirando a Barry. —Es una tarjeta de transmisión de datos, que puede comunicarse… si hemos decodificado bien, a una "Caja Madre".

—Oh, mi corazón, no esperen, esperen… no.

—Te dije que te ibas a morir de la impresión.

—¿Una organización secreta llamada HYDRA ha estado detrás de todo esto? —el velocista se volvió a Hal, tomando aire— Él tenía razón, sus amigos imaginarios son reales.

—Entonces hay que llevarlo con nosotros, algo más sabrá.

—Muchachos, es una buena idea, pero es horrible de forma pragmática.

—Aún estamos trabajando en la información del libro —Cyborg palmeó el hombro de Tim— Como en terminar de decodificar la tarjeta de transmisión. Si Jordan tiene algo que pueda servirnos para acelerar toda esta investigación, debemos traerlo a nuestro centro de operaciones.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, Víctor.

—¿No te pareció raro que Harley dijera algo de una Ecuación?

—Sí, pero…

—Mejor vamos a investigar mejor. Ella no va a decirnos nada, menos ahora que le hemos cortado su intención de asesinar a los Metahumanos. Y creo que es un peón más de todo este juego.

—Pues me salgo del juego.

—Barry.

—Tim… me sorprendes de nuevo, eres como tu padre para olfatear la verdad.

—No es nada.

—Y no te preocupes, buscaremos a tu novio.

—¡No es mi novio!

—Eso es cierto, Timbo —Oliver abrazó al adolescente— Mira, ya le tenemos el novio de Barry de vuelta, tu Conner es pan comido.

—¡Oliver, no seas idiota!

—Yo no soy quien tiene problemas de pareja. El idiota es otro.

—Si ya terminaron de discutir, es hora de marcharnos, hay pronóstico de otra nevada fuerte y debemos estar refugiados si no queremos congelar nuestros traseros —ordenó Víctor, mirando sus pantallas que guardó— Harley y sus mercenarios estarán protegidos, he enviado una señal al resto de su equipo, pronto vendrán por ellos.

—Hora de partir, ¿quién se lleva al novio?

—Oliver, en verdad…

—Yo lo haré —rió Cyborg.

Con Hal sobre el hombro de Stone, todos subieron al transporte que Green Arrow manejó, llevándose el cargamento de armas extrañas, desapareciendo de aquella bahía rumbo al refugio principal que estaba entre la división ya perdida entre Ciudad Gótica y la vieja Metrópolis, una zona rocosa que Bruce Wayne había tapizado con material aislante junto con materiales que impidieran su rastreo. Pocos conocían el acceso que no estaba escrito ni dibujado en ninguna parte, era un conocimiento oral para Insurgentes de alta confianza. Ahí encontraron a la doctora Leslie Thompkins, quien les ayudó con las heridas de Hal Jordan. No moriría para alivio interno de Barry, quien fue a donde Tim trabajaba en un apestoso y casi deshecho libro con letras que en su vida había visto. Algo que siempre le había llamado la atención era el idioma homogéneo de todos los territorios alrededor del planeta, al menos de los que sabía existían. Escuchar que se habían hablado lenguas por cada territorio sonaba a locura, igual que la teoría tan escabrosa de Tim acerca de la famosa HYDRA.

—¿Jason y Dick?

—Fueron al distrito sur, hay una evacuación de personas —le respondió Tim— Aunque eso ya tiene más de doce horas.

—Esos dos.

—¿Barry?

—Dime, pequeño.

—¿Crees que podamos sacar a papá a tiempo? ¿Crees que… el Alto Consejero pueda cambiar de opinión?

Allen se quedó callado, perdiendo la sonrisa que le había obsequiado al chico, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para jalarlo a él, besando sus cabellos.

—No te haré promesas que no pueda cumplir, Timothy, no sé si podamos sacar a Bruce de la Atalaya, ni tampoco estoy seguro de que el Súper Alfa aquél vaya a cambiar de opinión. Lo que ha ordenado hasta el momento deja mucho que desear.

—Era tan diferente cuando estuvo con nosotros.

—Sí, la bomba… lo cambió —el velocista se quedó pensando en algo, mirando a Tim luego— Pero vamos a hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, tienes que prometerme que no vas a arriesgarte, porque Bruce no podrá escapar si tú metes la pata. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bueno, vamos con tu libro y a terminar esa teoría.

—¿No quieres ir a ver a tu novio?

—Timbo, tú no quieres jugar ese juego conmigo.

Red Robin había dado en el blanco. Barry estaba angustiado por el estado de Jordan, manteniendo esa actitud estoica mientras ayudaba a Tim con todos los análisis que ya tenían reunidos. El adolescente bostezó, cansado y lo envió a dormir un poco. Se quedó solo en aquella sala, mirando a las pantallas sin hacer nada ni tampoco leerlas, sus dedos nerviosos moviéndose de un lado a otro de la mesa. Con un gruñido, se levantó de golpe caminando hacia el ala médica. Saludó a Leslie, preguntando como por casualidad por Hal. Una condición estable, su genética Metahumana le había ayudado a no morir con semejante ataque que de haber durado unos segundos más hubiera tenido un efecto mortal en él. El rubio le dio gracias a la doctora, pasando a la sala aislada que fungiría como una celda para quien aún seguía siendo su enemigo.

No entró a la sala, quedándose en el pasillo mirando al expiloto por la ventana de seguridad dormir sobre la camilla con los monitores y equipo alrededor. No tenía más su traje ni tampoco ese anillo infame, era simplemente un hombre herido en una sala de recuperación. Si lo que Hal le había dicho era verdad, entonces aquella gente de HYDRA tenía acceso a un nivel de tecnología que los dejaba a ellos en vergüenza. Pero no solo eso, poseían un conocimiento que para ellos estaba del todo perdido, sin contar que posiblemente llevaban haciendo sus experimentos genéticos desde aquella guerra que Tim le había narrado. Ya eran expertos en el tema. La cuestión que saltaba a su mente era el por qué de todo ello, ¿qué ganaban haciendo eso? ¿Qué deseaban obtener al final? Con semejante superioridad tecnológica ya hubieran controlado el planeta en un parpadeo.

A menos que estuvieran tratando de hacer algo más.

Una voz anunció que la nevada había sido muy fuerte, estaban prácticamente sepultados bajo varios metros de nieve. Barry suspiró, esperando que los otros dos hijos de Bruce estuvieran bien y no murieron de frío por andar cogiendo en cualquier rincón. Eran jóvenes y recién enlazados, entendía aquello de las hormonas, el aroma de un Alfa siempre era demasiado fuerte para despreciar. Lo sabía por experiencia. El rubio bajó su mirada, suspirando hondo para mover sus pies por el pasillo y entrar a la sala sin apartar la vista de Jordan, tomando un banquito de la pared que arrastró para sentarse al lado de la camilla, quedándose quieto con una mano buscando esa que tanto había intentado acariciarle allá en el almacén.

—No quise tenderte esta trampa, pero no iba a presentarme a solas contigo, no de nuevo. Mentiría si te digo que todavía siento temor de tu poder. ¿No había otra manera, Hal? ¿De verdad no había otra manera de salvarme, de salvarnos? ¿J'onn tenía que morir? —cerró sus ojos, recargando su frente contra la orilla de la camilla— Parte de mí quiere correr a tus brazos, quiere sentir de nuevo esos labios tuyos sobre los míos, quiere escucharte decir que me quieres… pero otra parte grita de rabia, de dolor. Las dos pesas igual, no sé a cuál podría escuchar porque no sé qué hacer. Todo esto… tus amigos imaginarios inmortales… nosotros… ¿y si es otra ilusión más? ¿Y si solo hacen que estemos así para que hagamos lo que ellos necesitan? ¿Qué tal si tú realmente no sientes nada por mí y yo no siento nada por ti? ¿Qué dirías a eso? ¿Qué tal si lo nuestro es una mentira inventada?

Sonrió apenas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que fueron escapando lentamente por sus pestañas hacia sus mejillas. Estaba cansado. De correr, de pelear, de sentir cariño que debería ser odio. Barry se sentía cansado de no lograr nada por más cosas que hiciera tan rápido para que los demás no tuvieran que arriesgarse. Iris había muerto al salvarlo, J'onn estaba muerto por salvarlo. Ya no quería que alguien más muriera por salvarlo. Se suponía que era un Metahumano, un héroe. Alguien que podría proteger lo que amaba, pero ahí estaba sollozando en la camilla de Hal Jordan porque una vez más no había podido hacer nada. Y estaba cansado de ello.


	16. Prisioneros

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Prisioneros.**

* * *

" _Lo más difícil de aprender en la vida es qué puente hay que cruzar y qué puente hay que quemar_."

Bertrand Russell.

* * *

Damian era perfecto. No podía quedarse más tiempo en la Atalaya.

Había nacido en la madrugada cuando la torre estaba más tranquila, irrumpiendo en el mundo con un fuerte llanto de un par de buenos pulmones y un enorme puchero. Tenía ojos azules como su padre, el cabello azabache suave y fino como su piel rosada. Había nacido antes de tiempo, el estrés que Bruce había acumulado desde el estallido de la bomba había mermado su periodo de gestación, adelantándola. Ambos habían estado una semana en el área médica, celosamente vigilados por todo el equipo y también por un protector mayordomo que evitó que más estrés se sumara a sus vidas. Su cachorro estaba sano, muy fuerte, sin ningún problema. Inquieto todo el tiempo que estaba despierto con un hambre voraz y un sueño pesado. El orgullo de su Alfa.

Clark no había sido agresivo con él todo ese tiempo, no al menos de forma directa, era su comportamiento en general el que había asfixiando al Omega sin que pudiera sacarlo de ese estado de agresión permanente, una vigilia posesiva sobre él. Bruce había comenzado a temerle, porque el humor del Alto Consejero era cada vez más inestable conforme pasaban los días y la situación en Nueva Metrópolis era más precaria. Aquella bomba había afectado el clima, alargando un invierno que se extendió sobre una primavera que murió bajo las gruesas capas de la nieve azotando a la población más vulnerable. Los ataques del Clan del Guasón con los movimientos de la Insurgencia y una aparente amenaza de Atlantis hacían que las juntas fuesen más comunes, que las discusiones con Diana aumentaran. Su Alfa regresaba a su recámara siempre de mal humor, despidiendo un aroma que pedía sangre y venganza mientras le abrazaba por su espalda con fuerza, a veces mordiendo la Marca en su cuello, pero sin lastimarle.

Tal vez se debía a la presencia de Alfred que no se inmutaba ante semejante despliegue de furia Alfa, o que él trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque las feromonas de Kent casi le hicieran caer inconsciente al ser demasiado fuertes para combatir. El Vínculo permanecía intacto entre ellos, tan solo era que parecía haber una barrera que le impedía alcanzar la mente del Alto Consejero como lo hiciera en días pasados. Sin esa habilidad, hablar con Clark era muy difícil, el Omega había optado por quedarse callado la mayor parte del tiempo o simplemente asentir. Discutir era mortal, y con su cachorro a punto de nacer lo que menos quería y necesitaba era una amenaza de toda esa ira viviente sofocando la Atalaya. Tal esfuerzo era el que al final había adelantado el nacimiento de Damian, como le nombró en cuanto le vio, hasta entonces el único capricho que su Alfa le consintió.

Bruce sentía la mirada del Alto Consejero sobre él así estuviera a la distancia, le tenía en estado de alerta esa mano sobre su cadera que apretaba o en su cintura tomándole de forma tan posesiva que bien podía etiquetarse de paranoia. Esos besos repentinos, en algunas ocasiones algo bruscos. Sin duda lo que más le tenía así eran sus ojos rojizos de forma permanente, apenas unas manchas azules claras se podían ver. Le preocupaba cuando desapareciera por completo aquel color celeste. ¿Clark Kent dejaría de ser un humano? Algo que tenía claro era que la bomba no solo había sido un arma cuya energía principal se había disparado al fondo del mar, también había creado una alteración en el virus que su Alfa poseía y era el responsable directo de ese cambio de actitud. Luthor le había obsequiado un libro, inocentemente agregando notas para señalarle sus citas favoritas, un código viejo que usaban en la Insurgencia desconocido para el Régimen.

En él había leído los análisis tan temerarios que Luthor había llevado a cabo en Kent, confirmando sus sospechas sobre la mutación del virus. Bruce no tenía duda que aquella primera bomba que barrió con el refugio de sus padres como con su esposa Lois y su neonato, había sido detonada no por mero capricho del Guasón sino como parte de un complejo plan para activar el virus que se había adaptado a sus genes sin problemas. Esta segunda denotación iba a llevar ese rasgo Metahumano hasta sus límites, por ello la agresión en el Alto Consejero, su poca paciencia. Todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cambio químico del que no estaba consciente para mutar de nuevo ese virus y elevar aun más sus habilidades adquiridas. Ya lo había visto, su fuerza había aumentado, sus sentidos eran más refinados al punto de ser capaz de detectar el latido de su corazón o el de su cachorro, la regeneración era más acelerada, haciéndolo parecer casi inmortal.

—Estás distraído, mi Omega.

—Sólo pensaba en Damian.

—Me gusta cómo lo cuidas, eres bueno con él.

—Igual tú, Alfa.

Clark torció una sonrisa, su mano tomó el mentón de Bruce que sujetó ligeramente con más aprehensión, acercando su rostro para darle un beso en la frente.

—No duermas tan tarde.

—¿Volverás a salir?

—Tengo que asegurarme de que este mundo esté en orden para mi primogénito.

Las peleas en las que se involucraban terminaban cada vez más sangrientas y el Omega ya no quería más ejercicios imaginativos del por qué el Alto Consejero llegaba a sus aposentos con un marcado aroma a muerte. Estaba persiguiendo cual demente todo rastro de los Atlanteanos, buscaba de manera casi obsesiva al Clan del Guasón que había mostrado ser más escurridizo que antes, pero ahora tenía una cara nueva al poseer armas capaces de mermar las fuerzas del orden impuestas en Nueva Metrópolis. Clark iba de un lado a otro imponiendo sus órdenes, arreglando con sus propias manos lo que tuviera que arreglarse así eso implicara, por ejemplo, asesinar a sospechosos de crímenes al solo atraparlos. Sin juicios ni investigaciones, ya no perdía el tiempo en eso. Lentamente, Clark Kent estaba imponiendo un reinado de terror.

—¿Alfred?

—Dígame, Amo.

—¿Realmente todo va a estar bien?

Alfred le sonrió, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Lo estará, Amo Bruce. Lo estará. Ahora, me parece que es hora de que este cachorro vaya a dormir.

—Es muy inquieto. Dicen que los Alfas siempre son inquietos tan pequeños.

—Usted sigue siendo inquieto y no es un Alfa, Amo.

—Tal vez debí nacer siendo uno.

—Y tal vez debería recordar que hacer esa clase de declaraciones solamente le llevará por un camino engañoso que le nublará el buen juicio que siempre ha tenido.

Bruce tomó aire, bajando su mirada al pequeño Damian entre sus brazos que gruñía como un bebé de semanas podía hacerlo al no poder llevar a su boca esa manecita que se paseaba sin control frente a sus ojos, bostezando luego y quejándose. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del Omega, buscando el refugio de su presencia para dormir tranquilo, algo que no le fue negado, con un beso en su frente que lo hizo gorgotear antes de cerrar sus ojos. La mano de Bruce acomodó sus cortos cabellos, mirando ese símbolo en forma de S en su ropa obsequio de su padre Alfa. No quería mantenerlo más tiempo en la Atalaya, pensando en que Damian también podría ser objeto de esa exposición radiactiva silenciosa para estimular su ADN Metahumano. Debía salvarlo, sin embargo, aún no tenía un plan completo de cómo o en qué momento. Ser un Omega con un cachorro presentaba una serie de dificultades que en otras circunstancias no hubieran sido un problema.

—¡… pero Clark…!

Las puertas abriéndose con la voz alterada de Diana despertaron a su hijo, quien sollozó sacudiendo sus manos en reclamo. El Alto Consejero se giró sobre sus talones, clavando su mirada en la princesa amazona con una expresión que hizo a ella guardar silencio.

—Buenas noches, Diana.

Su Alfa rugió bajo, cerrando las puertas antes de ir hacia ellos en la sala de descanso, tomando a Damian entre sus brazos para nervios de Bruce. Nunca le haría daño, pero cada día estaba menos seguro de ello. Como también el que un día simplemente Clark decidiera separarlos por ninguna razón más como un castigo o una medida de sumisión. El Alto Consejero sonrió a su hijo, meciéndole suavemente hasta calmarlo, algo a medias porque Damian sentía igual que Bruce esa aura agresiva en él que no era buena para un bebé. Kent besó una mejilla rojiza por el llanto anterior, llamando a Alfred para que lo tomara y llevara a su habitación, despidiendo al mayordomo por ese día. El Omega ni siquiera respingó cuando un par de brazos le sujetaron de su cintura, llevándole a un pecho duro.

—Te he extrañado.

Clark tampoco le lastimaba al volver a tomarle luego del tiempo de espera para recuperarse del nacimiento de Damian. No era una garantía, se lo decía el instinto de Bruce, esa inquietud que solo aumentaba conforme veía las peleas, los gritos, las actitudes inestables de su Alfa. Iba a llegar un momento en que el Alto Consejero iba a perder sus estribos con él, un día que no deseaba experimentar, por ello debía escapar de esa prisión flotante junto a Damian y Alfred. Los labios de Clark se sellaron sobre los suyos, levantándole para llevarlo a la cama donde le despojó de sus ropas, con cierta impaciencia. A veces, tal vez en esa innata naturaleza de su cuerpo, Bruce llegaba a creer que detrás de la rabia que gobernaba la mente de su Alfa, se escondía todavía ese pequeño que estaba muerto de miedo por haber perdido su mantita roja.

—Mi Omega…

Nunca le había comentado a Clark sobre aquella memoria que en su Celo se había desprendido de algún rincón olvidado de su mente. Ahora menos podía hacerlo. El aliento ronco y caliente del Alto Consejero resolló sobre su oído igual que ese sonido obsceno de sus caderas chocando con fuerza contra él. Los brazos del Omega se sujetaron a la espalda marcada por los movimientos, sudorosa igual que su propio cuerpo dejando escapar apagados sonidos, a veces con el nombre de Clark en ellos mezclados. Cada vez era más fuerte en todos los sentidos, su Alfa pronto sería realmente un ser supremo, una clase de súper hombre. Bruce cerró sus ojos, descansando un poco boca abajo, recordando la mirada tan extraña del Guasón cuando le vio al lado de Kent. Una sonrisa de victoria. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había olfateado? ¿Había sido acaso que el Alto Consejero le había preñado y era algo que estaba esperando ocurriera? ¿Algo que necesitaba confirmar?

Gimió ahogadamente, sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas que estrujó entre sus dedos al sentir entrar de nuevo a Clark. Los colmillos de éste buscando su cuello, un par de manos posesivas recorriendo su cuerpo, una de ellas acariciando su vientre antes de tomar su pene para estimularlo al ritmo de las lentas pero profundas embestidas, cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Bruce entreabrió sus ojos, mirando la argolla dorada en su mano con sus cejas fruncidas al cambio de ángulo que presionó de golpe su próstata. El Guasón había sido enterrado en la isla Stryker, la misma que desapareció con la bomba, donde Clark le asesinó sin que pudiera saber el por qué de su sonrisa victoriosa. Ahora su amante Harley Quinn estaba azotando Nueva Metrópolis en venganza. No eran hechos aislados, todo debía tener una conexión, pero no alcanzaba a verla todavía. Faltaba algo más, un elemento más que uniera las piezas en la forma adecuada y no como lo había creído.

—Alfa…

—Mi perfecto Omega —Kent ronroneó, empujando con más fuerza, mordisqueando su cuello— Espero ansioso que nuestros Celos se sincronicen, te ves realmente hermoso con un cachorro mío en tu vientre. Vamos a crear un mundo mejor, Bruce, uno donde la maldad y los crímenes dejen de existir. Y nuestros hijos van a gobernar ese mundo.

Un par de colmillos se enterraron en el cuello del Omega, igual que un Nudo con una feroz estocada que le dejó sin aliento, terminando en la mano que tanto le había masturbado. Bruce cayó exhausto sobre la cama, entre los brazos que no le soltaron, sintiendo una lengua recorrer su nuca y hombros para limpiar el sudor en ellos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía quedar más tiempo, si llegaba a tener un Celo nada iba a evitar que Clark le preñara de nuevo, y estaba muy seguro de que, si lo retrasaba a propósito bajo cualquier pretexto, su Alfa lo provocaría con el dominio que ahora tenía. Con besos sobre sus cabellos descompuestos y húmedos, fue quedándose dormido, exhausto con todas esas ideas revoloteando en su cabeza, arrullado por el calor de unos brazos acariciando su cuerpo lentamente.

La desaparición tan abrupta de Hal Jordan levantó más la paranoia del Alto Consejero, los rumores hablaban del Clan del Guasón como responsables de su aparente muerte. Eso apresuró uno de los planes que había escuchado, la creación de un cañón aún más poderoso, capaz de llegar a las fosas marinas. Bruce observaba esos trabajos en la parte central de la Atalaya, cambios en su estructura para alojar el poderoso cañón. Un arma demasiado potente que podía salirse de control o hacer un daño irreversible en el planeta, algo que nadie estaba considerando. Damian gorgoteó al mirar por encima del hombro del Omega a Clark, quien les abrazó, besando la sien de Bruce antes de tomar al bebé que admiró por unos segundos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué te sucede, Bruce?

—No entiendo la pregunta, Alfa.

—Estás tenso.

El Omega tragó saliva, mirando esas manos gruesas y fuertes pasar por la cabeza pequeña y muy vulnerable de su cachorro. Sus ojos se fueron hacia donde estaban remodelando el piso superior de lo que sería la entrada a los cuartos de máquinas del cañón.

—Es el cañón —murmuró, viendo la oportunidad que necesitaba— Realmente es un arma poderosa.

—Por supuesto —su Alfa arqueó una ceja.

—Que apenas van a probar.

La mirada de Bruce se posó en Damian y luego en el Alto Consejero, quien ladeó su rostro.

 _Vamos, sé un Omega angustiado por su cachorro recién nacido. Vamos._

—Oh, mi Omega —Clark rió sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando el mentón de Bruce para besarle— Ahora entiendo. ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Crees que la Atalaya es insegura para Damian?

—Sólo hasta que el cañón sea seguro.

—¿Bajar a Nueva Metrópolis?

—O a donde tú desees… Alfa.

—Mmm… podría elegir una de las pequeñas islas remanentes, pero no hay la seguridad para mi familia, no voy a confiarle a un par de idiotas mis mayores tesoros. Será Nueva Metrópolis, después de todo, cada vez es más tranquila —el Alto Consejero acarició una mejilla del bebé— ¿Lo ves, Damian? Mamá está realmente preocupado por ti. Eso hace un buen Omega. Irán con Lex, me ha demostrado una lealtad sincera y ha cuidado de ti muy bien.

—Sólo hasta que el cañón sea seguro.

—Bien, vamos Damian, harás tu primer paseo.

Alfred se encargó de los preparativos. Irían escoltados por Raven, Shayera y Diana, aunque esta última regresaría para estar con Kent en las pruebas del cañón. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de la Atalaya, de ahí se abriría paso. Siendo el descenso en Nueva Metrópolis, Bruce esperaba poder encontrar a sus hijos y todos huir lo más lejos posible. Si Arthur aún seguía siendo su amigo, quizá podría auxiliarles, no estaba tan seguro de ello más estaba dispuesto a probar suerte. El Alto Consejero los despidió una vez que llegaron a la residencia Luthor, prometiendo volver personalmente por ellos cuando las pruebas acabaran. Con decenas de soldados y esas dos guardianas Metahumanas vigilando el edificio, salir parecía imposible.

—Es un hermoso bebé —comentó con calma Luthor al ver a Damian.

—No tengo tiempo, debemos marcharnos lo antes posible. ¿Puedes localizar a mis hijos?

—Nueva Metrópolis se nota cambiada, ¿no es así? Tan tranquila cubierta de nieve con esas nubes oscuras relampagueando entre nevadas ligeras, ocultando la muerte que va ganando terreno en las calles.

—Luthor…

—Es una calma antes de la tormenta que se avecina, una que está por llegar. Me alegra tanto saber qué pensamos igual, Bruce. Había pensando en enviar un mensaje al Alto Consejero para solicitarle me diera el honor de cuidarlos durante las pruebas del cañón bajo los mismos pretextos, estoy seguro. Pero viniendo de ti, las razones sonaron más convincentes.

—Luthor, necesito escapar ya.

—Lo cual es cierto —el Alfa se giró del ventanal al que se había acercado— Bruce, hay algo que debo decirte, es importante.

—¿Ahora?

—Tu sistema inmune se parece mucho a ti, fuerte, necio, siempre adaptándose. Le restas al virus lo dañino que es de una manera asombrosa. Tengo la ligera sospecha que Martha Wayne sufrió una exposición a la peste y Thomas la sanó sin darse cuenta de que estaba alterando el ADN de su primogénito con ello. Para bien suyo, claro, pero atrayendo la atención de personas que han estado buscando por décadas el brote natural de resistencia a una enfermedad tan terrible.

Bruce frunció su ceño, mirando a Alfred quien entretenía a su cachorro, volviéndose a Luthor.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—¿Recuerdas el símbolo que encontraste en los laboratorios del Guasón?

—Sí.

—Es de una organización muy antigua llamada HYDRA. Cuando digo antigua realmente lo es, Bruce. Y ha sobrevivido en las tinieblas todo este tiempo, pero ahora —Lex señaló hacia el paisaje blanquecino de la ciudad— Van a mostrarse, arrasando con todo. ¿Tienes idea del por qué?

La risa inocente de Damian trajo un escalofrío a Bruce, quien se sintió palidecer. Luthor asintió, entrecerrando sus ojos al verle fijamente.

—Bruce, sé que amas a Dick, a Jason y a Tim. Sé que morirías por Alfred, que harías todo por tus amigos, incluso que le darías una oportunidad a Clark Kent. Y te lo admiro, en verdad, pero no nos sirve eso ahora, HYDRA viene en camino por ustedes. Querrán a Damian y van a llevárselo contigo… o sin ti.

—No…

—Tu hijo vale otra extinción masiva. Lo harán sin pestañear, así que si quieres salvarnos a todos vas a marcharte solo con Damian. ¿Ahora lo comprendes?

Un ligero temblor sacudió la torre, Lex Luthor suspiró, caminando a la barra de bebidas para servirse un trago mientras Bruce miraba a Alfred quien le sonrió, asintiendo. El Omega bajó su cabeza, apretando sus puños. Raven apareció por la puerta principal con Deathstroke detrás, observándoles antes de dirigirse a Luthor.

—Hay un movimiento inesperado en el mar, debemos llevar al Omega Kent y el cachorro a un lugar más seguro.

—Tienes toda la razón querida —Lex sonrió detrás de la barra.

—Adelante.

—Sólo espera un poco.

—¿Qué?

Bruce jadeó al ver a Deathstroke sacar un arma de su espalda que disparó contra Raven, la joven rugió imponiendo sus manos para crear un campo de energía que fue pulverizado por la energía azulada de aquel cañón que el Alfa disparó. Raven cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor envuelta en un torbellino de luz que lentamente fue penetrando su cuerpo hasta desaparecer, no sin antes lanzar un cuchillo tan veloz que el mercenario no pudo evadirlo, clavándose en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Deathstroke miró al CEO con ojos turbios antes de caer de rodillas y luego de costado, ya sin vida. Ella cayó en un silencio sordo frente a un Luthor seguro que movió con la punta del pie su cuerpo que humeó como si hubiera sido carbonizado. Damian sollozó por los ruidos bruscos y aquel grito de agonía, siendo arrullando por un increíblemente sereno Alfred.

—Interesante, el virus tiene Metamaterial, probablemente de tipo sólido metálico.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma, Luthor?

—El Clan Guasón, los muchachos las confiscaron. Tim dijo que son para asesinar Metahumanos, tuvo razón.

—¿Raven está…?

—No hay tiempo —otro temblor ligero movió los objetos de la torre que se cimbró— Ya vienen.

Lex tomó el arma de manos de un muerto Deathstroke y caminó hacia otra sala esperando por los otros dos que le siguieron hacia un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en una puerta con varios sistemas de seguridad que el Alfa fue abriendo hasta revelar lo que parecía ser una cápsula de emergencia que se solía usar en cargueros o naves acuáticas. Muy estrecha, apenas si para un adulto dentro. Bruce jadeó, imaginando ya lo que iba a suceder. Alfred se adelantó con toda la calma, canturreando a Damian a quien colocó en un espacio acolchonado, con cinturones de seguridad y una mascarilla de oxígeno deseándole un buen viaje. Luthor posó una mano en un tenso Omega que le miró resentido.

—Debes marcharte.

—Esa cápsula es para rescate en el mar, estamos a la mitad de la ciudad. ¿Cómo piensas…?

—Pronto estaremos inundados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Un nuevo y más fuerte sismo se dejó sentir. Lex tomó aire, mirando al cachorro quedarse dormido bajo los arrullos del mayordomo que besó su frente como despedida.

—HYDRA aísla a las comunidades, juega con las variables climáticas para hacer sus experimentos genéticos con la población. Prueban. Cuando no pudieron tener el poder, soltaron el virus, azotando a la humanidad que dejó de pensar en ellos para salvarse a sí misma. Entonces jugaron a ser dioses ocultos proporcionando diferentes formas de evolución genética, buscando aquella que fuese la que estaban buscando. Súper humanos capaces de resistir cualquier enfermedad, ambiente, guerra o ataques, soldados para un ejército invencible, siervos dispuestos a forjar el mundo que ellos habían soñado siglos atrás. HYDRA estaba consciente que tales juegos provocarían a la madre naturaleza que daría sus propios cambios. La inmunidad natural con el paso de los años. Siendo solamente una sombra que nadie notaba, se movieron para mover las piezas de su juego, lentamente, haciendo que todo fuese como ellos querían. Encontraron su tesoro en el hijo de los Wayne, pero lo perdieron cuando sus mercenarios fueron demasiado torpes.

Bruce contuvo su aliento.

—Pero entonces, siempre han existido aliados de un poder así. El Guasón. Adoraba el caos que ellos traían, adoraba como ellos podían ser capaces de destruirlo todo y no dejar nada. Fue su mejor rastreador para ubicar lentamente a todos los Metahumanos, tentando al más fuerte de ellos para convertirlo en un dios. Uno que empujó hacia la colisión con el líder de la Insurgencia al enterarse de que era el precioso Omega que buscaban. Un Súper Alfa con un Súper Omega. Una vez que confirmó que ambos habían procreado un cachorro, vio la culminación de su carrera. Quise inspeccionar su cuerpo buscando dónde se había alojado todo ese tiempo el dispositivo con el que se comunicaba con HYDRA, pero ellos ya me habían visto. Desaparecieron la isla.

—¿Cómo has podido saber todo esto?

Luthor activo de nuevo el arma que brilló azul por sus circuitos.

—Porque yo también estuve con ellos, no tan directamente como el Guasón, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca para saber cosas hasta que se dieron cuenta de mis intenciones.

—Tú… —el Omega tensó su mandíbula— Mis hijos, yo…

—Te di mi palabra y la cumpliré. Ahora… vete, Bruce. Arthur ya no podrá contenerlos más.

Un rugido provino de fuera, no lo podían ver porque estaban en un área sin ventanas. Era un tsunami gigantesco que cayó sobre Nueva Metrópolis como una manaza que azotó la bahía y entró con fuerza por los distritos abandonados rumbo a la parte central. Hubo dos temblores con ellos, uno por el tsunami y otro que resquebrajó muros a su alrededor. Bruce tragó saliva, girándose lentamente hacia la puerta de aquel pasillo. Su Alfa estaba ahí, con esos ojos rojos brillando rabiosos. Luthor no perdió tiempo, disparando el arma. Contrario a Raven, la energía del cañón no le provocó ningún daño al Alto Consejero, mismo que lanzó a Lex contra una pared, enviándolo a otra habitación al romperla por su ataque.

El Omega fue quien se lanzó contra él, recuperando el cañón para atacarle de nuevo, arrojándolo a un lado al ver que ni un segundo ni un tercer ataque servían en su cuerpo, prefiriendo pelear con sus propios puños. El Alto Consejero le miró sorprendido, confundido por unos fugaces segundos antes de responder a su reto. Fue una pelea desigual, Clark era superior en fuerza a Bruce a quien lanzó contra el suelo y luego lo tomó por el cuello, comenzando a ahorcarle sin que las patadas o los golpes del Omega hicieran mella en él, levantándole en alto.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Fue un certero disparo de un rayo verde el que lo hizo soltar a Bruce, cayendo de espaldas de forma brusca, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. Alfred entrecerró sus ojos, caminando hacia él no sin antes ayudar a su amo a ponerse de pie. El mayordomo activó el cañón que ahora brillaba en color verde y no azul, con un segundo ataque que hizo rugir y aullar de dolor a Kent. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Alfred le noqueó con la punta del cañón, rompiendo su nariz y parte de su mandíbula.

—Se lo dije, Señor Kent. Nunca le ponga un dedo encima a mi Amo Bruce o me conocerá.

—¡Alfred! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

—No han cambiado mucho los cañones, solo los hicieron más ligeros —el mayordomo palmeó el arma, volviéndose a Bruce— A la cápsula, ahora.

—¿También conocías a HYDRA?

—¿Lo olvida, Amo? Soy un Pennyworth. Guardián del conocimiento. A la cápsula.

Bruce miró a Clark con el ceño fruncido, de pronto sintiendo una agonía en el pecho. ¿Había sido mentira todo? ¿Un circo donde él había sido la atracción principal? ¿Solo fueron órdenes enviadas a través de un virus tecnológico las que hicieron que su Alfa dijera que le amaba? Había sido una mascota haciendo malabares para sus amos todo ese tiempo. Las manos de Alfred tomando su rostro lo sacaron de esas sombras en su mente, sintiéndose sollozar.

—No —Alfred negó, mirándole serio pese a notarse triste— ¿Cuál fue la segunda lección?

—Alfred…

—¿Cuál?

—Nunca dejar de luchar.

—Y no lo harás, jamás dejes de hacerlo. Todo va a estar bien, ¿confías en mí?

—Siempre.

—Entonces ahora sube. Todo va a estar bien, te doy mi palabra.

—¿A dónde iré?

Alfred sonrió, empujándole a la cápsula. Damian dormía como si la ciudad no estuviera cayéndose a pedazos por una inundación provocada por el ascenso de un enorme submarino. Desplegó unos controles que señaló al Omega con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Tú sabes a dónde.

—¿Qué pasa si no existe?

—¿Qué pasa si es verdad?

Bruce tragó saliva, mirando la computadora que esperaba las coordenadas que tecleó con una mano que tembló por más que quiso controlarse, mirando esos números que había escrito hace tiempo para el rey de Atlantis hacerse cada vez más borrosos por lágrimas que no estaba controlando. Se giró a su mayordomo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Alfred le sonrió con ojos húmedos, besando sus cabellos.

—Todo va a estar bien, ahora vete. Deben salvarse.

—Ellos…

—Van a estar bien, todo va a estar bien —el mayordomo tomó aire, volviendo a su papel, casi tirándole dentro de la cápsula— Adentro.

Alfred le ayudó a subir, a poner los cinturones porque sus manos temblaron demasiado, al estar seguro en su asiento, puso en su regazo aquella bitácora rescatada de la mansión Wayne. Bruce casi gritó al verla, alcanzando sus manos que estrujaron las suyas pero que se las quitó cariñoso, cerrando la cápsula sin mirarle ya. La torre se estremeció, los techos comenzaron a caer. Cuando la cápsula estuvo cerrada, el mayordomo presionó el botón que liberó la cápsula, sacando un comunicador del tablero.

—Ahora.

— _Atlantis se honra en ayudar a un Pennyworth._

—Gracias, Señor Curry.

Agua comenzó a escurrir por las grietas. Alfred las observó unos segundos antes de sonreír, dejando escapar al fin sus lágrimas, llevando una mano a su pecho mientras veía desaparecer entre las olas de un tsunami a la cápsula con Bruce y Damian.

—Vas a estar bien, hijo mío.

Nueva Metrópolis fue partida en dos.


	17. Injusticia

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **Injusticia.**

* * *

" _Preferiría la paz más injusta a la más justa de las guerras_."

Cicerón.

* * *

—¡CON UN CARAJO, TIMOTHY NO TENEMOS TU JODIDO TIEMPO!

Jason maldijo para sus adentros, caminando en zancadas hacia Tim a quien tomó por su cintura para arrancarlo de la computadora en la que estaba sacando información. El chico jadeó, tirando la tarjeta insertada en una entrada que metió dentro de su traje, dejándose llevar por su hermano hacia la salida de emergencia del refugio donde Dick ya los esperaba más que nervioso. Todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos por el tsunami nada normal que engulló media ciudad, dejando ver luego un monstruoso submarino de donde salieron varias naves justo cuando el rey de Atlantis hizo su aparición para hacerles frente en medio de una carnicería entre esos soldados con el símbolo de la calavera en sus pechos contra los Atlanteanos.

Mientras tanto ellos huían en una nave acuática que subió a la superficie cuando el agua los alcanzó, esquivando los escombros que traía con ella. Era un escenario que ninguno de los tres iba a olvidar, la marea furiosa con infectados aún vivos tratando de aferrarse a algo o de comerse a alguien, edificios colapsando y uniéndose a la pesada corriente. Drones del Régimen disparando contra ellos, la gente huyendo despavorida hacia los últimos barcos que estaban zarpando. Dick sudaba frío tratando de llevárselos a uno de esos pesados cargueros, pero los drones estaban haciéndoles difícil el camino. Uno en particular se puso frente a ellos, disparando sus metralletas. Jason fue quien tiró del volante, girando bruscamente la nave que casi se volteó. No llegarían a tiempo. El dron fue destruido y creyeron que eran sus amigos, sin embargo, Tim les mostró una pantalla.

Una inesperada Harley Quinn con sus mercenarios estaba en un techo alto destruyendo los drones.

Se habían presentado cuando el tsunami apareció sin previo aviso igual que aquella bomba que destruyera la isla Stryker. Cyborg, Green Arrow y Flash se habían marchado para ayudar a la gente a subir a los barcos, todos los que pudieran. Ellos se habían quedado para terminar de dirigir al resto de los Insurgentes, estaba claro que no iban a pelear contra el Régimen, era la última de sus preocupaciones. Aquel enorme submarino era su nuevo enemigo. O mejor dicho el auténtico. Dick llamó a Barry, escuchando sus coordenadas para alcanzarles en el mar mientras surfeaban por entre las calles inundadas. Jason revisó el traje de Tim entre maldiciones, ajustándolo como asegurándose de que estuviera bien equipado antes de hacer lo mismo con Dick. Su nave fue golpeada por algo, haciéndolos estrellar contra un muro de concreto que partió la nave. Los tres salieron volando, Jason alcanzó a sujetar a Dick, pero Tim había sido lanzado más lejos.

—¡TIM! ¡TIIIIIIIIIIM!

El adolescente jadeó, tratando de nadar entre los escombros, notando un deslizador que flotaba sobre ellos en color negro y que fue hacia él. Un dron diferente con un escudo que le dio más escalofríos que el agua helada en la que nadaba. Se aferró de un arco de piedra, subiendo medio cuerpo para no ser golpeado por los escombros, mirando al dron apuntarle. Tim cerró sus ojos esperando el disparo, nada ocurrió, salvo el sonido de metal rompiéndose en dos.

—¡CONNER!

Tim sonrió, estirando una mano a Conner quien saltó del dron que cayó al agua hacia el arco donde estaba, sujetándole con fuerza en un abrazo angustiado. El muchacho lucía herido con su ropa desgarrada en espalda y extremidades como si hubiera escapado de algo.

—¡Te encontré!

—¡Estás vivo!

—¡Claro! —Conner rió, mirando su rostro y estampándole un beso— ¡Escapé! ¡No querían dejarme ir, pero luché muy fuerte! ¡Tenía que encontrarte!

—Mis hermanos… ¡Dick! ¡Jason!

—¡Tenemos que movernos, vienen más!

—¡Pero…!

Conner se lo echó al hombro sin más, saltando con esa fuerza sobrehumana que le caracterizaba entre escombros, buscando refugio en edificios antes de encontrar un trozo de techo que les sirvió de improvisada balsa. Tim buscó su propio comunicador entre los brazos de Conner, llamando a sus hermanos sin tener respuesta. Una docena de esos mismos drones negros les alcanzaron, igual que lo hizo un robot que los destrozó en el aire ante la mirada atónita de los adolescentes antes de que Tim se diera cuenta de quién era.

—¡Luthor!

El casco del robot se abrió, revelando el rostro del hombre quien le sonrió.

—Vengan niños.

Se acercó a ellos, bajando lo suficiente para que tomaran sus manos. Conner asintió, levantando a Tim para que subiera él primero al hombro de Luthor, al verlo seguro, tomó impulso para saltarle con la mano de Tim esperándole. Una mano que se quedó vacía cuando un cañón de energía azul lo envió demasiado lejos, estrellándolo contra una columna que se venció, perdiéndose en la marea.

—¡COOOONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡Maldita sea, son demasiados! ¡Sujétate Tim!

—¡NO, CONNER! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR ÉL! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡CONNER! ¡NOOO!

Una lluvia de disparos los separó de la marea y Conner perdido en la distancia. Las nubes relampaguearon y una lluvia fría comenzó a caer. Luthor voló lo más lejos de aquellos cañones con un Timothy llorando rabioso, golpeando su armadura.

—Lo siento, hice una promesa.

—¡DEJASTE A CONNER!

Luthor negó, girando su rostro. —Lo tengo, Arthur.

— _Tráelo._

Tim le pateó y golpeó, aunque todo fue inútil estando cubierto por su armadura robótica, volando tan aprisa como pudo hacia lo que quedaba de los edificios de la Élite. El rey de Atlantis miró al lloroso chico cuyo rostro tomó por el mentón antes de guiñarle un ojo y cargarlo ahora, levantando un muro de agua a modo de deslizador que conduciría con un tridente que ayudaba a su poder. Luthor le detuvo por un hombro.

—Di mi palabra.

—Ningún hijo de Bruce Wayne ha de morir, Luthor. Ve por los otros dos cachorros.

—Lo siento, Tim, así debe ser.

Éste no le miró, apenas si forcejeando con aquel brazo como cinturón alrededor de su cintura, trepando al agua junto con Arthur Curry, quien lo llevaría a una de sus naves de escape, donde esperaría por sus hermanos. El Metahumano limpió su rostro cuando le quitó su máscara, cepillando sus cabellos.

—Una guerra siempre nos quita lo que más amamos, pero la esperanza nos lo devuelve.

—Conner está muerto.

—Eso no lo sabes, confía en el mar, pequeño. Jamás toma una vida que no lo merezca. Ahora espera aquí, tus hermanos vendrán pronto.

Una vibración provino del submarino a lo lejos, derribando por completo los edificios que habían sido alcanzados por el tsunami. Nueva Metrópolis estaba partida en dos y parecía que la segunda mitad tampoco iba a salvarse. Arthur miró alrededor, maldiciendo. Se giró a Tim que sollozaba, limpiándose con rabia su rostro.

—Cambio de planes, buen viaje cachorro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!

Con un gesto de su tridente, el rey de Atlantis lo envió al fondo del mar cuando cerró la nave, girándose hacia los drones en forma de insectos que dispararon sus cañones azules contra él. Levantó un muro de agua, desapareciendo de ahí. Luthor se abrió paso en un fuego cruzado entre los últimos miembros del Clan del Guasón y los drones de HYDRA, buscando desesperado los rastros de Dick y Jason, a quienes encontró escalando una columna. Los pescó por el cuello de sus trajes, sacándolos lejos de la pelea, girándose hacia donde había llevado a Tim. Sus monitores le mostraron los drones nuevos que estaban atacando esa zona, gruñendo en frustración. Jason pateó, llamando su atención.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?!

—¡Jason!

—¡No soy un jodido muñeco!

—¡LUTHOR! ¡A TU IZQUIERDA! ¡HAWKGIRL!

Shayera lanzó su mazo, perforando el pecho de la armadura como el de Lex, quien casi tiró a los muchachos al gritar de dolor, sujetándolos de vuelta antes de huir de ahí en dirección contraria. Con la vista cada vez más nublada y oscura, Luthor los arrojó sobre el techo de una de las naves de Atlantis, arrancándose el mazo de Hawkgirl del pecho, cayendo sobre sus rodillas metálicas junto a los jóvenes. Dick se le acercó, notando que era una herida fatal.

—Es curioso —rió Luthor con sangre escapando de entre sus labios— Como en un momento así puedes tener los pensamientos más extraños.

—No hables, no hables…

—De verdad creí que un día… ustedes serían mis propios hijos… lo creí… antes de saber tantas cosas… luego de saberlas… de todos modos lo quería… una familia de lindos cachorros…

—Lex…

El Alfa tosió sangre con coágulos, asintiendo y poniéndose de pie, recuperando el mazo al hacerlo.

—Pórtense bien.

—¡Lex!

Luthor miró a un par de Atlanteanos que salieron por el techo, observándole. Señaló con un dedo a Dick y Jason antes de girarse hacia la Metahumana que ya volaba hacia ellos. Sonrió mareado, activando sus propulsores, disparando hacia Shayera al lanzarle su mazo, desconcertando a la guerrera al abrazarla con fuerza, sin detenerse. La mano de Luthor buscó el cinturón de Hawkgirl, pese a los golpes que recibió, la sangre perdida. Cerró sus ojos al activar un control en aquel cinturón, un campo que le hizo quedar pegado a ella por su armadura. Shayera gritó al ver que volaban directo hacia la Atalaya, pasando el escudo de protección y estrellándose de lleno contra la parte baja en una explosión de pulso que activó el cañón. Luthor ya había preparado ese plan, nunca había visualizado el salir vivo de ahí, una vez aseguradas las vidas de los tres hijos de Bruce, lo que restaba era activar el cañón para que se autodestruyera junto con la torre. Era una lástima que Clark Kent no estuviera ahí dentro ni tampoco otro Metahumano, pero sería una linda manera de decirle a HYDRA que no iban a ganar.

Hawkgirl le golpeó, pero el dolor no importó cuando la explosión de su armadura les alcanzó a los dos, usando el poder restante del cinturón de Shayera para crear una onda de reacción en cadena. Había participado en la creación de aquel cañón, así que conocía perfectamente como funcionaba, cómo se podía activar. Sonrió mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego radiactivo. Cosa curiosa haber sido un hombre poderoso deseando cosas tan banales como una familia poco común con un Omega tan extraordinario. Al menos había ganado su confianza en el más de los reacios, hostiles y poco amigable de los Omegas en el mundo. Ahora viajaba a gran velocidad por el océano, encubierto por el poder del rey de Atlantis a una tierra donde nadie le lastimaría. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos, riendo victorioso.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡LUTHOR!

—Deben entrar si quieren vivir —dijo uno de los guerreros Atlanteanos a los muchachos.

—Dick.

—Pero…

Jason bufó, jalando por un brazo a su Omega, entrando a la nave que se sumergió apenas ellos entraron. No era muy grande pero sí increíblemente veloz. Algo que tenía Atlantis era ya el conocimiento de transportes submarinos eficientes, cosa que en la superficie estaban apenas aprendiendo. Con estructuras entrelazadas que parecían más el interior de algún ser marino, tanto Dick como Jason solo se miraron, acercándose a los dos guerreros que habían vuelto a los mandos de la nave, como si no estuvieran con ellos.

—Am…

—Tomen asiento, nos sumergiremos. La Atalaya está a punto de caer.

—Oigan —Dick sonrió amigable— Necesito encontrar…

—Toda comunicación se interrumpirá en los siguientes minutos, el pulso que liberará el cañón es demasiado agresivo. Atlantis se retira para evitar daños.

—¿Qué carajos están diciendo? ¡Tim está allá afuera! ¡Necesitamos…!

Un tercer guerrero apareció sin que lo escucharan, apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Jason. El joven rugió y hubiera atacado de no ser por Dick quien le detuvo, sujetando sus brazos.

—Se harán las cosas a nuestra manera o podemos echarlos al océano ahora mismo —murmuró aquel tercer guerrero.

Ambos se quedaron callados, tomando asiento donde les indicaron, aunque Jason estaba a punto de sacar sus armas y dispararles a todos. Dick tenía una mano suya entrelazada para mantenerlo quieto y que no hiciera algo de lo que fuesen a arrepentirse. Las luces de la nave se apagaron quedando en penumbras cuando aparentemente entraron en un modo furtivo, notando en la pantalla al frente como iban hundiéndose cada vez más en el océano, dejando atrás escombros y la luz de un día nublado para dar paso a la oscuridad. El viaje fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a una zona que parecía ser como un paso de túnel que daba a un día brillante cuando se acercaron a un domo brillante de luces multicolores que traspasaron, un escudo protector. Frente a ellos apareció una enorme ciudad con forma geométrica perfecta, campos de cultivos cubiertos por otros domos más pequeños, edificios, incluso calles.

Con una ligera inclinación, la nave se dirigió a la zona de aterrizaje, entrando por un hangar para ser desinfectada antes de que pudieran abrir las compuertas y salir. Los tres guerreros les hicieron señas, para que salieran con ellos a donde esperaban más guerreros con esos mismos trajes y esa misma actitud hacia los muchachos. Jason pasó un brazo por la cintura de Dick, pegándole a él cuando notó varias esencias Alfas alrededor. Si bien parecía que ahí abundaban más los Betas que cualquier otra raza, los aromas eran muy claros, notándose la ausencia del uso de químicos o vacunas para ocultar o controlar sus naturalezas. Ambos terminaron dentro de una sala luego de pasar una vez más por otra zona de limpieza, sentados en uno sillón adosado a la pared circular, mirando por un alto ventanal el océano oscuro.

—Tendríamos que haber salvado a padre —murmuró Jason.

—¿Y cómo? Apenas si pudimos salir y…

—De alguna manera, aquí no podemos hacer nada.

—¿Crees que seguía en la Atalaya?

—Esperemos que no.

—Ni siquiera sé ya qué pensar o sentir —Dick exhaló agotado— Primero estábamos listos para contraatacar, luego de pronto todo se venía abajo con un tsunami y ahora estamos aquí sin Tim ni tampoco con padre. Siento que algo escapó de mis manos sin darme cuenta.

—Somos dos.

—Y no me quiero quejar, todo está muy limpio y ordenado, pero no nos han dicho absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado allá arriba. Me dará algo estar acá abajo. ¿Cómo han podido vivir tanto tiempo enterrados en el océano?

—Tengo la impresión de que lo sabremos. Ven conmigo.

—De verdad, Jason, no tienes vergüenza.

—No es para eso, idiota. Apestas a estrés.

—Lo haré si prometes no hacerme nada más que relajarme sin que involucre actividades sexuales.

—Dick, hazlo o ya verás.

Soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio, Dick se deslizó por el sofá para recostarse en el regazo de Jason cuya mano fue a su cuello, masajeándolo para calmarle. Casi se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, de nuevo habían hecho una vigilia y el caos que repentinamente llegó a sus vidas les robó lo último de sus energías. Despertaron al sonido de las puertas abriéndose luego de un par de horas, con el rey de Atlantis entrando. Su armadura estaba dañada con algunas heridas en brazos y piernas, pero relativamente estaba intacto como el Metahumano que era. Jason de nuevo tomó esa actitud de Alfa protector, empujando a Dick para alejarlo de Arthur cuando se sentó a su lado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos.

—Tienen preguntas, háganlas ahora.

—¿Por qué nos han traído aquí como si fuésemos prisioneros? —preguntó Jason de inmediato.

—No lo son. Son invitados de Atlantis.

—Nuestro hermano Tim —habló Dick— Le perdimos en el ataque.

—Está a salvo.

—¿En dónde?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo jodidos no puedes saberlo? ¡Eres el rey del mar!

—Jason.

Arthur apenas sonrió. —Salvar a miles de personas te deja lo suficientemente exhausto como para rastrear una nave que se pierde en la distancia. Lo que puedo ofrecerles es el consuelo de que su pequeño hermano Timothy se reunirá con su padre.

—¡Papá! —Dick casi saltó de su lugar— ¿Dónde está? ¿Todo está bien?

—Me lo supongo, Luthor hizo un buen trabajo.

—Sí, pero ¿a dónde lo llevó? —rugió Jason.

—A una tierra donde estará protegido.

—¿Esa tierra tiene un nombre?

—En Atlantis le llamamos Terranova.

—Solo estamos dando vueltas al tema —Jason golpeó el sofá con un puño— ¿Por qué…?

—Lo que tienen que realmente saber es esto: Nueva Metrópolis ha dejado de existir —cortó Arthur clavando su mirada en ambos— Varios miembros de los Insurgentes han muerto para salvar a inocentes como a ustedes. No podría dar informe de sus más cercanos amigos porque la Atalaya disparó de lleno contra su ciudad antes de explotar en el cielo. En estos momentos esa zona es altamente radiactiva, ni siquiera nosotros nos podemos acercar, pero creo que no hay nada que salvar ahí, como dije, no ha quedado nada. Ustedes por otro lado, están vivos y estarán a salvo en esta parte de Atlantis hasta que sea el tiempo de que puedan volver a la superficie.

—¿Qué carajos…?

Dick sujetó el pecho de Jason, frunciendo su ceño a Curry.

—¿Por qué nosotros?

—Son los hijos de Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth me solicitó un favor particular que Lex Luthor también hizo y el rey de Atlantis tiene un alto honor para las promesas.

—Te golpeaste horrible la cabeza.

—Jason.

—Lex Luthor fue un hombre de principios cuestionables con actitudes dudosas, pero si algo bueno puedo decir de él, es que sacrificó su vida para salvarlos a ustedes. Así que pueden comportarse como unos completos estúpidos o como los hijos de Batman.

—Auch.

—Tú…

—¿Alfred? —cuestionó Dick, sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor al imaginar lo más horrible.

—Vengan conmigo.

Arthur los llevó por un largo pasillo hasta lo que les pareció un ala médica. Dick sintió que la sangre abandonó su rostro al distinguir en una camilla amplia a su mayordomo, despegándose de Jason para correr a su lado. Alfred parecía dormir tranquilamente a pesar del collarín, una mano enyesada y una que otra puntada en su rostro. Jason también se acercó, frunciendo su ceño al verlo, pasando su mirada al otro Alfa, cuestionándole con la mirada sobre lo que había ocurrido. El rey de Atlantis buscó donde sentarse, visiblemente cansado.

—No puedo decirles mucho, quizá lo más importante es que él está bien. Le encontré a tiempo antes de que el cañón disparara. Todo lo que Alexander Luthor pudo decirme fue que habían encerrado a Clark Kent en una bóveda antes de ambos separarse, Alfred buscándolos igual que Luthor. La bomba que lanzó Harley Quinn fue lo que dejó así a Pennyworth cuando había localizado a Timothy, dejando a Luthor a cargo y llamándome a mí para ayudar a su pequeño hermano. Me envió las coordenadas de Alfred, fui por él antes de ayudar a las personas aún atrapadas en los restos de la ciudad. De los demás nada puedo decir, pero estoy seguro de que todos ellos están a salvo, aún no regresan todas las naves a Atlantis, alguna de ellas tendrá noticias del resto.

—Todo esto fue muy abrupto… y doloroso.

—Lo sé —Curry miró a Dick, suspirando luego— Pero aquí estarán a salvo hasta que sea tiempo de volver a la superficie. Luthor hizo un milagro al echar a perder los planes de HYDRA, no creo que se den por vencidos más nos ha obsequiado tiempo precioso para reorganizarnos. Nos superan en número como en tecnología, sin mencionar que saben cómo exterminar a un Metahumano que les estorba —miró su hombro herido por uno de esos cañones azules— Obligados a mostrar su rostro para tener éxito, ahora tenemos la certeza de su existencia. No son un cuento perdido en algún libro o en una historia de ancianos. Son tan reales como ustedes o yo.

—Gracias por salvarlo.

—Como dije, es un Pennyworth, un clan que ha preservado el conocimiento que nos hizo Atlantis y ayudó mucho a entender lo que pasa con el mundo.

—Dijiste que padre y Timothy estarían a salvo —Jason no le miraba, pendiente de la respiración del mayordomo— En una tierra que no sabes dónde se encuentra.

—No he mentido sobre ello.

—¿Es realmente seguro ese lugar?

El rey de Atlantis sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo negaré, cachorro, ignoro como será la situación en Terranova, estoy confiando en lo que Pennyworth nos ha confiado de la misma forma en que confío en ese lindo Omega que tienen por padre. Dudo mucho que no de pelea en caso de que deba luchar.

Dick levantó su mirada, girándose apenas al Alfa.

—¿El bebé…?

—Oh… -Arthur rió bajito, confundiendo a los muchachos— Algo tan importante se me ha olvidado mencionar. Tienen un nuevo hermanito, fuerte e inquieto que lleva por nombre… Damian.

—¿Ya nació?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, sí.

—¿Padre huyó con un recién nacido? —Jason estaba incrédulo.

—Bruce Wayne es… ¿cómo le llamaban? Oh, el Caballero de la Noche. Un parto no será nada ni tampoco ponerse a salvo con su cachorro. Sus cachorros. El pequeño Tim lo alcanzará.

—Más te vale que ellos estén bien o me valdrá un cuerno tu Metahumanidad.

—Dick.

—Entiendo la preocupación y acepto las amenazas de buen grado porque en nada me ofenden —rió Arthur poniéndose de pie— Les dejo unos momentos con él, luego enviaré alguien para que los atiendan. Deben estar cansados y hambrientos como yo. Esto no ha terminado, cachorros, más el momento de la furia en batalla debe reservarse para tiempos futuros.

—Señor… Rey, gracias —murmuró Dick.

—No hay de qué. Me retiro.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Dick recargándose sobre la almohada de Alfred a quien abrazó, Jason solamente apoyando sus codos sobre la camilla.

—Ellos están vivos, Dick, deja de estresarte.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera pude saber si Barry consiguió llevarse a Jordan o…

—Aquel rey ése dijo que ya nos informarían de todo lo que pasó en la superficie. ¿Superficie? Suena tan estúpido.

—Y henos aquí ocultos bajo el mar. ¿Jason?

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos un hermanito.

—Lo escuché la primera vez.

—Es raro… viniendo de Bruce.

—Ojalá el estúpido del Súper Alfa aquel se haya muerto ahogado en la bóveda y luego rostizado por el cañón.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Para mí lo es. Sólo nos engañó con su actitud de idiota aquella noche.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Sería un imbécil si creo lo contrario.

—Yo lo creo.

—Tú estás alterado, cálmate que me duele ya la nariz.

—Deja de olfatearme.

—Te olfateo cuando se me pegue la gana.

—Jason…

—Está bien, todo está jodido ahora. Tendremos que empezar de nuevo, pero antes necesitamos que Alfred despierte.

—Y nos vea bien a nosotros.

—Okay.

Dick sonrió, sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados. —Tengo miedo, Jason.

La mano de éste alcanzó la de Dick, apretándola por encima del pecho del mayordomo que seguía durmiendo inalterable sobre la camilla.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. No te perderé de vista, duérmete.

—¿Tú no vas a descansar?

—Luego.

—Me fastidia tu vanidad del Alfa.

—No era lo que escuchaba no hace mucho.

—Idiota.

—Descansa ya. Hemos llegado al límite, hay que hacer una pausa.

—Prométeme que dormirás también.

—Cierra el hocico, Dick.

—Buenas noches, días… tardes, lo que sea.

Jason le observó hasta verlo quedarse dormido, suspirando luego y tallándose el rostro con las manos, al fin liberando su propia tensión. Había sido como repetir aquel momento espantoso en el que casi murió. Solo que ahora estaba perdiendo a todos de golpe y sin explicación, sin un Guasón de por medio, pero sí una HYDRA que parecía un monstruo saltando de uno de esos libros de Tim para hacerse realidad. Bruce se había marchado a una tierra que nadie conocía o tenía idea donde estaría a salvo, donde Tim le encontraría. Con un bebé. Le dio la sensación de que todos olvidaban que su padre era un simple humano y no un Metahumano que lograra maravillas. Jason jaló aire, cerrando sus ojos al recargar su frente muy apenas sobre una mano arrugada de Alfred, observando su rostro con preocupación. Tan solo una pausa, una maldita pausa en la tormenta que los azotaría con más fuerza, separados como perdidos. El cansancio también llegó a él, comenzando a quedarse dormido, una mano entrelazada con Dick, otra sobre el brazo de Alfred donde se cayó agotado.

La verdadera guerra apenas iba a comenzar.


	18. El Súper Hombre

**GOTAS DE LLUVIA SOBRE MI CABEZA**

* * *

 **Autora** : Clumsykitty

 **Fandom** : DC

 **Género** : AU -Sci-Fi/Omegaverse

 **Parejas** : Superbat, JayDick, Halbarry como principales.

 **Derechos** : Los personajes pertenecen a DC y los abogados. Yo solo soy un gusanito.

 **Advertencias** : Pues esto no será agradable, hay mucho dolor, sangre, sufrimiento como lo propio de un Omegaverse. Gente mala haciendo cosas malas. Yo pensando mil locuras con eso. Inspirado en la saga "Injustice".

NOTA CLUMSY: Por las dudas, esto que leeréis aquí no es una oda al canon, hay cambios de hechos y circunstancias para mi complacencia pura y vil. Si no estáis cómodos con eso, os invito a partir en busca de mejores historias que os hagan sentiros a gusto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **El Súper Hombre.**

* * *

Nubes oscuras radioactivas se arremolinaban entre relámpagos sobre la tierra que había sido empujada ante el golpe del cañón de la Atalaya, fragmentos de suelo que iban subiendo conforme la marea se retiraba luego del tsunami, revelando lentamente una isla desierta cuya única constante era la tierra húmeda amarillenta que cubría toda su superficie. El viento sopló sobre el relieve, comenzando a secar la arena. De pronto, un golpe sordo del subsuelo estremeció una parte casi en el centro, seguido de un muro de arena que se levantó cuando un puño se abrió paso entre rocas y algo de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Nueva Metrópolis. Un segundo puño se unió al primero para trepar a la superficie, trayendo consigo la figura de un hombre con un traje destruido, apenas si cubriéndole, manchando la amarillenta arena con su sangre de heridas no del todo cerradas.

Aquel hombre se arrastró unos metros antes de sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas, dejando caer sus hombros y escuchando el silbido del viento como los rugidos del cielo encima suyo. Permaneció en aquel estado catatónico por largo tiempo pues su mente estaba aún perdida, desorientada de los últimos hechos que habían ocurrido. No se inmutó cuando unas figuras se acercaron por un costado, caminando sin prisas como si ya supieran de él. Delante de la fila de soldados en un traje negro que cubría sus cuerpos de la radiación, portando un emblema de una calavera roja con tentáculos en su pecho iba una mujer alta, ataviada en un traje en color verde con toques dorados que simulaban una serpiente. Los soldados se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron a una veintena de metros de distancia, pero la mujer siguió caminando hasta terminar a un costado de aquel hombre de hombros caídos, rodeándolo hasta quedar al frente.

La mujer sonrió debajo de su máscara, estirando su brazo para hacer una lectura de su cuerpo. Al estar satisfecha con lo que leyó en su monitor, dio un paso más a él.

—Kal-El —pronunció con fuerza.

Fue como si activaran algo en el hombre que se irguió de golpe, poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento para mirarla con un par de ojos carmesí. La mujer asintió, haciendo un gesto a uno de sus soldados que le tendió una capa roja que ella puso tranquilamente sobre los hombros del Alfa, cubriendo su cuerpo y traje maltrechos.

—Ése es tu nombre ahora. Kal-El. No eres más un hombre ordinario, eres un súper hombre. Un dios entre mortales. Superman.

—Superman —murmuró ronco este.

Madame Hydra sonrió complacida por debajo de su máscara, sonriendo complacida antes de girarse y hacer una seña con su mano derecha en alto para que acercaran a los dos Metahumanos que venían con ellos. Una amazona con una nueva y más poderosa armadura, seria al ver a Kal-El, un hombre joven con expresión de niño cruzado de brazos, asintiendo a la mujer quien se volvió a Superman, señalando a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquel desastre.

—Kal-El, tenemos a tu amazona guerrera, tenemos al niño hombre. Tenemos a varios de tus soldados fieles a tu causa. Sólo nos hace falta algo para que comiences la era de tu reinado: a tu Omega y tu cachorro. Puedes encontrarlos, Kal-El.

—Mi… Omega.

—Con tu cachorro. Usa tu poder, Kal-El. No hay distancia ni protección que pueda separarte de aquello que es tuyo para siempre. Búscalos, Kal-El.

Superman cerró sus ojos, apenas si respirando mientras dejaba que su mente fuese tranquilizándose, igual que aquellas tierras nuevas y desérticas, sus memorias también lo hacían al nombre que ostentaba ahora. Su sentido Alfa se disparó, levantando una columna de arena que lo rodeó como a la mujer, corriendo frente a él hasta el mar donde se perdió. Los soldados se inquietaron unos segundos antes de quedarse de vuelta quietos como estatuas negras sobre tierra amarilla. Diana y Shazam únicamente intercambiaron una mirada. Kal-El frunció su ceño como si estuviera dirigiendo algo en su mente hasta que abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatándose como sus fosas nasales.

—¿Lo has encontrado, cierto?

Kal-El asintió apenas, sonriendo lentamente.

—Sé dónde están.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias muchas infinitas por leerme, que tengan un hermoso Año Nuevo 2019.**

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO DC**

 **(Esta historia continúa en el Crossover)**


End file.
